


A New Year

by bluechild



Series: The Brightest Moon Series [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I can’t do slow burns, Medium Burn, Rayllum, Sharing a Bed, love these guys so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 112,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechild/pseuds/bluechild
Summary: Callum’s college introduces a group of Xadian transfer students. Just in time for dark magic allegations to arise, his family to become royalty again, and for every move he makes to be watched carefully by the whole world.At least he has Rayla by his side through the brewing storm.OrThe college AU that I’ve been dying to do
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The Brightest Moon Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716040
Comments: 747
Kudos: 357





	1. A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I can’t contain myself I needed to start this fic! I was writing down names for characters and before I knew it I had a whole chapter finished. Hope you guys enjoy, because I’m going to have fun juggling two stories at once

“And a congratulations to the school band, who released another album! Discs are available at the doors, ten dollars each,” Dean Harrow announced. 

I leaned back in my chair. Assemblies were always boring. Just nonsense about sporting wins or small awards for good grades. Really, just unnecessary wastes of time I could use for studying. 

The only reason that I hadn’t called in sick was that there was a group of new exchange students arriving. 

Xadian elves. 

I had never seen an elf before. I had looked at pictures in the library of elves, and studied magic. Moon magic was definitely one of my favourite primal sources - behind Sky magic. The primal source I actually had connected to. 

Meeting the elves and having them in our classes would be a new experience, one I was eager for. 

An elbow jabbed my ribs and my head snapped to attention. “Callum! The new students are being introduced!” Claudia whispered rather loudly for someone who was in a mostly silent gym full of students. 

I looked up to the stage where my father was speaking. “As you all know, we are introducing eighteen new students; all of whom are elves. Please give a warm welcome to the four new moonshadow elves!” 

A round of applause was given to the elves. First an immensely masculine teen: about my age but with short white hair mussed around his horns and tattoos along his jawline. 

Next, an elf who looked tiny - even though she was by no means small - compared to the jock who was standing considerably close to her. She had long, wavy - again, white - hair that reached her lower back instead of the normal shoulder height hair. She had markings along her cheekbone. 

Then another girl. She had claw-like tattoos under her eyes and a strong, lithe build. She was wearing leggings that accentuated her toned legs and a teal and purple jumper that brought out the stunning violet in her eyes. I could make out a small braid tucked behind her pointed ear. She was shorter than the other two, but just as capable and powerful. 

But she looked nervous, and out of place. And she stopped a small distance from the other two elves; almost like she didn’t like them. 

Or, from the way that they were practically sneering at her, they didn’t like her. 

I barely noticed the next elf until he was standing next to her, muttering something under his breath because she stood straighter and took her hands out of her pockets, looking straight ahead with newfound confidence. 

I managed to tear my eyes away from her to glance at the other elves joining the four on the stage. Three earthblood, three tidebound, two startouch, three sunfire and three skywing elves. 

The crowd of students applauded the elves again, and they smiled and waved to everyone. 

“That will conclude the assembly. I will see you all next week!” Another round of clapping, and everyone got up and out of their chairs. 

A few minutes later, as I was walking out of the gym to find Soren, I saw the smug moon elf walk over to the nervous one and she started talking to her. The athletic elf cringed, and tried to walk away, but the massive bulky one blocked her. 

They had boxed her in. 

Claudia frowned. “What… what’s going on?” 

But a tidebound elf stormed in and jabbed her finger into the taller moonshadow elves, snapping at them angrily. 

“We should go check that out,” Claudia muttered beside me. 

“Wait- what? Really?” But before I could protest, I was being dragged away. 

“Hello!” Claudia shouted, waving to her. All four elves glanced up and the two taller ones finally backed off, quickly disappearing into the crowd. 

“Hey, are you okay?” I asked the smaller moonshadow elf. She looked up into my face and my heart melted at the fury that gave way to gratefulness in her eyes. Then her guard snapped up again, and she smiled carefully. “Hey. I’m fine. It’s just those two.” She had an interesting accent. 

“What were they saying?” I asked, curious to see what got her so worked up. 

“None of your business!” She snapped, the burning intensity returning to her eyes and I flinched. She blinked, and her expression softened. “Sorry, sorry. I’m- sorry. I just hate those two pompous...”

Claudia finished; “Losers? Yeah, they looked like idiots up on the stage. Glaring at you. Dunno what their problem is.” 

The elf smiled, for real this time, and I extended a hand. “Hey. My name is Callum, and this is Claudia.”

The elf, still smiling, shook my hand firmly. Wow, she had a really strong grip. “Nice to meet you Callum, Claudia. I’m Rayla.” 

Rayla. The name was perfect. 

“Oh my gosh! Rayla is such a pretty name!” Claudia gushed, voicing my thoughts. 

“Thanks, I guess.”  _ Rayla _ geatured towards the tidebound elf. “This is Tydra. She can be a little aggressive, but you’ll be nice, right?” 

“Shut up, shortie,” Tydra muttered. 

I grinned, amused by the banter. 

The elf boy from the stage walked past, looking at Rayla, then us, then kept on walking. Rayla sighed when he walked past, watching him as he started to socialise with the two Startouch elves. 

“Some boyfriend he is. Didn’t even say anything, or look out for you when the other guys were picking on you,” Claudia snorted. 

“Um, what?” Rayla asked, sounding mortified. “He is not my- why would you think that?!” She stammered. “Kyan is nice, but he doesn’t care about anything except his reputation. And he  _ definitely  _ isn’t my boyfriend.”

“Oh. Right,” Claudia said. 

“Hey, Rayla.” A soft, feminine voice sounded from behind us, and I turned to find the two glittering Startouch elves. 

“Oh, hey guys. Kepla, Telest, this is Callum and Claudia. Callum, Claudia, Kepla,” she gestured to the female, “and Telest.” Rayla waved her hand at the male. 

“Hello.” Kepla said in her soft voice. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Kepla had purple skin with little stars shining all over her, small, antler-like horns and kind eyes. She was hand in hand with the other Startouch, Telest, who also had the glittering skin and antler-horns, but he was much bulkier and obviously protective of Kepla. 

Telest spoke in a deep, bass voice that was equally as smooth as Kepla’s. “We were wondering, Rayla, if you had a dorm room. We heard that they were full, and wanted to make sure that you had a place to stay.”

Rayla immediately paled. “Shit, I forgot! Oh crap-“

“It’s okay! You can room with me!” Claudia interrupted Rayla’s panic attack. We all glanced at her, surprised. “I’ve had a spare bedroom since my roommate was expelled. If you’re okay with with it, you can-“

“Oh wow - thank you so much-” Rayla sighed, almost collapsing. 

“First thing’s first - a celebration! You guys need to come with us, and we can properly welcome you to the college!” Claudia cheered, leading us to the bar near campus. 

Rayla, Tydra, Kepla and Telest, plus a few other elves, followed along, joining in pleasant conversation about the college, even laughing along the way as Claudia told the story of her old roommate getting kicked out of the school. Rayla looked wary, but she was chuckling and beaming the whole way. 

Rayla:

The humans were ushering us into a bar. I took careful note of the address, time, people around us, etc. You could never be too careful. 

The human with brown hair (wait no, that described most of the people in this bar. ugh, humans) - he had very green eyes that distinguished him apart from the other humans - he was watching me. 

“Rayla! They have moonberry drinks!” My gaze snapped over to Lorist, a female earthblood elf, and I reluctantly reached over to grab a glass. I took a sip and surveyed the small bar. 

Tyrone and Lorist were talking with two humans - Alex and Neil if I remembered correctly. Telest was swirling a miniature galaxy in his hand, his eyes glowing brightly, showing off to a skywing elf and the human with purple-tipped hair, Claudia. The human who was rooming with me for the rest of the year, at least. 

Kepla, who was usually attached to Telest like a third limb, was sitting back and watching the night sky in a corner. 

I was sorely tempted to join her but Kyan was tugging me over. “Come on. Let’s introduce ourselves to some humans.”

I grumbled a little but walked over to Callum, the green eyed human, who was at the bench. I made a face at Kyan as if to say ‘see? I’m making an effort’. 

“Hey.” Callum had a beer in one hand - probably wasn’t much of a drinker. I could guess that easily enough from the way he held the bottle away from him and he had barely drank any of it. 

“Hey. Callum, right?” I tried socialising, but I was pretty bad at talking to people. 

“Yep. And you are... Rayla. My favourite elf so far.” He smiled warmly and I instantly liked him. He had a gentle, kind aura that was uncommon for someone so close to an elf they barely knew. 

“Who else would be your favourite elf?” 

Woah. Where did that come from? My tone was playful and teasing, even though I hardly knew Callum. I guess he brought it out in me. 

“No one else. Most of the other elves seem pretty stuck-up.” He blanched, realising what he had just said. “Um, oh, sorry if that was-“

I held up a hand. “No. I completely agree. Some of the transfers are jerks. But all of us,” I gestured to the small mix of elves that were having a great time with the humans, “are the good guys.”

Callum nodded, taking a tiny sip of his beer and making a face. “Ugh. How do people drink enough of this to get drunk?”

I chuckled and took a long gulp of my drink ( _ mmmmmm, moonberry was the best when made into wines _ ).

“Can you tell me a bit about the elves here?” Callum set his drink on the bench. “I should probably get to know them, if you guys are the ‘good guys’.”

I chuckled. “Sure. That one is Kepla. You met her - she’s pretty shy, but whip-smart and really good at magic. As you could probably guess, she’s a startouch. We’ve been friends for a long time, but never super close. 

“And that one,” I nodded in the direction of the showy elf, “is Telest, Kepla’s boyfriend. He is almost as good as her at magic, but way more eager to show it off. He seems cocky, but he’s actually really nice.”

“What about her? Tydra, right?” Callum pointed with his eyes at, yes, Tydra. Who was yelling at a sunfire elf about some comment he had made. I winced as she slapped his face, then stormed over to us. 

“Rayla, Amat won’t shut up about how sunfire elves have the largest city in Xadia. Please stab him for me.” Tydra complained, clearly drunk. 

Callum’s eyes widened and Tyrda noticed him standing there. “Well, hello there-“

I shook her shoulders. “Hey! Lux Aurea  _ is _ the largest city in Xadia. What other city would it be?”

Tydra thought for a moment, and I sighed. “You’re drunk, let’s go sit you down with Kepla.”

As soon as we were out of Callum’s earshot, I whispered furiously in her ear. “What the hell?! Humans can’t know what I am - you’re not supposed to know either!”

“Soz, sister. It’s not my fault that Lujanne found-“

“Don’t remind me,” I hissed, clapping my hand over her mouth. “Now,  _ sit down _ and keep your mouth  _ shut _ .”

“Ugh. Fine.” Tydra sat down, pouting. 

“Really? You gave her to me?” Kepla sighed, raising her eyebrow at me. 

“Yes. Please, keep her under control,” I growled, then smoothed my hair back and made my way back to the counter. 

“Sorry about that. Tydra can be a… handful,” I muttered. 

Luckily, Callum only chuckled. “I can see that.”

“Shit! Guys!” Sarif yelled, standing on a table to get our attention. Much to the bartender’s annoyance. “I just got an email from Lujanne that if we don’t get our stuff from the bus  _ right now _ , it’s getting shipped back to Xadia!”

Oh nexus. That was  _ bad _ . 

Suddenly, it was a mad dash for the door, with everyone scrambling to get outside. 

But we were laughing and jostling each other - the alcohol definitely helped with that - but it was nice. Really nice, as we all sprinted in a massive group with the humans to the bus under the moon. 

I could already tell that this was going to be a fun year. 

“Tadaaa!” Claudia gestured to the room I would be sleeping in. 

“It’s actually… really nice,” I murmured. 

A single bed in one corner, under a window. Cupboards for my stuff, and a desk for studying. 

“Thank you - I do try to keep the place at least sort-of clean,” Claudia said while wiping her finger along the windowsill, satisfied when there was no dust. 

“Oh yes. I definitely try to keep my living space clean too, we’ll have no problems there,” I reassured her, dropping my duffels and suitcase on the ground. 

“You had something to eat at the bar?” She asked, and I shook my head. “I have a toastie maker if you want dinner.”

“Oh yeah. This arrangement is gonna work just fine,” I grinned. 


	2. The New Students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that I’m really late with this chapter. School is crazy right now and I’ve been trying to get this finished ASAP and here it is (finally). Thanks for checking this out!

I woke up foggily. There was the clattering of dishes and utensils, chirping of birds and a dog barking in the distance. 

I tried to sit up quickly and a splitting headache immediately stabbed through my skull, and I groaned as the world spun around me. 

“Oh, you’re up! Pancakes or bacon?” A cheery voice sounded from outside the room, and my memories came back. 

I was in my apartment. Looking around me, I began to fully take in some things - such as I my own room, which was nicely personalised, I was sharing a dorm with a human (still couldn’t believe it since the fight with Runaan at Silvergrove, everything was still surreal) and I really needed to memorise my classes. 

“Hello? Pancakes or bacon?” She called again, sticking her head through the doorway. 

“Pancakes please.” I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and climbing out of the bed. While walking to the bench, I pulled out my phone and checked my emails for my timetable- there. 12:30 I had... English and then almost straight afterwards I had physical science. 

As I sat on a stool at the counter, my phone buzzed and I checked my messages, finding a text from a familiar number. 

**Callum: Literature first up! You pumped?**

**Rayla: noooooooo leave me alone fgvfhbdhktdg**

**Callum: It’s okay. Opeli is warming up to you!**

**Rayla: yea I guess**

**Callum: See? See you then!**

**Rayla: cya then**

**Rayla: I’m glad to have you in my class looking forward to it as always**

I blushed - I don’t even know why I said that - it just slipped out. From the time I spent with Callum in the past weeks, I got to know him and I really liked him. He was quiet but confident, and had a really cute smile. Even though we had known each other for about a month, he could bring my guard down and make me laugh. 

Plus he was undeniably attractive with intelligent emerald eyes, soft features and beautiful chestnut hair sweeping across his forehead. 

But there was something else about him that I was undoubtedly drawn to - and was kind of annoying at times like this. 

But for now, I held my breath, waiting for his response. 

**Callum: :) same**

I smiled again ( _jeez what was with this guy and making me smile?_ ) and set my phone down for breakfast and Claudia set a plate of fluffy pancakes in front of me. 

“Have you tried maple syrup with lemon juice and sugar on pancakes?” She asked, looking at me with her hands on her hips. 

“Of course. You can’t think that I’m that uneducated on pancake culture?” I replied, reaching for the condiments. 

“And?” She asked, raising her brows. 

“It’s the only way to eat pancakes.” I said, looking at her in the eyes as I drizzled lemon juice over my breakfast. 

“I know right! I’m so glad that we get along on the important things!” She blurted, happily spreading sugar over her own meal, beaming. 

I grinned back and bit into my meal. 

The pancakes were sooo good - like unnaturally fluffy - and it was amazing. “Mmmmmmm, these are good.” I groaned in between mouthfuls. “I’m not going back to cereal after this.”

Claudia just smirked and continued eating. “It’s a secret recipe,” then she smiled shyly, “but thanks.” 

I checked the time - 9:30 - and quickly scraped the crumbs and drizzles of topping off my plate. “Thanks for the breakfast, it was delicious,” I said, getting out of my seat and heading to my room. “I’m going to go for a quick run. Probably a mistake to do that straight after pancakes, but I’ll deal with the consequences later.” 

Claudia’s chuckle carried through the cracked open door, as well as the sound of her stacking our dirty dishes. 

“Care to join me Claudia?” I called, yanking my favourite leggings on and stepping outside, preparing myself for the quick jog. 

“Um, what? Me? Nooooo, I’m not the running type,” she said, shaking her head and heading to the doorway, slinging a bag over her shoulder. “Besides, I have a class in 15 minutes.”

I shrugged my shoulders. “Suit yourself.” 

We walked to the elevator after Claudia checked that the door was locked, and parted ways once we walked outside the building. 

I immediately broke out into a quick jog, running past small cafes and signs. Relishing the burn of my lungs and the feeling of cool breeze on my face, I started sprinting down the sidewalk to the local park. 

Until it felt like something stabbed into my side. 

I grunted in pain and slowed down to a stop, hunching over and grabbing my waist. 

Argh. Stupid stitch. I sat down on the bench nearby, nursing my throbbing abdomen. 

“Oh hey Rayla!” I glanced up to see Callum there, holding a bottle of water. His face quickly morphed into one of concern when saw me hunching over on the bench. 

“You okay?” He asked, kneeling in front of me.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just had some pancakes before running. That was a stupid idea.” My face twisted again when I breathed in too deeply and my ribs throbbed. 

He chuckled, handing me the water bottle. “Here.” I smiled at him, leaning back a little as I chugged mouthfuls of ice-cold water. 

“Thanks, Callum.” I said, and I got up. 

“It’s 10:30. Wanna go get a coffee?” He asked as we started walking back to the apartment. I looked at him, and of course he was smiling that damn warm smile that gave me butterflies. 

“Sure. I just need to go back and get changed - I’ll meet you at Nyx’s?”

“Sounds good!” He said, sounding genuinely excited. I loved it when he spoke to me like that. Like he enjoyed spending time with me. Not a whole lot of people spoke to me like that out of this college. 

Fifteen minutes later, I pushed the food open into Nyx’s Café and Diner, and scanned the room for Callum. 

There. Sitting at a table sketching, as usual. I rolled my eyes fondly and sat down opposite him. “Hello? Callum?” I waved my hand in front of his face and watched, greatly amused, as he jumped and fumbled to close his sketchbook. 

“Oh hey Rayla- I’m so sorry. I kinda get absorbed in my drawings sometimes.”

“That’s okay. I understand - I do the same with what I do sometimes.” 

Swinging blades. Swords connecting with dummies. Flips and wall runs. Gun practice. Aiming a crossbow. Disassembling and reassembling an automatic weapon. 

Very different from sketching, but I understood anyway. 

“What were you drawing?” I asked, reaching for his book. He immediately flushed before grabbing a book and flipping it open to a portrait of the gardens at campus. 

Beautiful, but this was a blue book. He had been drawing in a teal book. 

I decided to snoop later - I was good at that - and relax for now. “This is amazing Callum! How long did it take you?”

He shrugged, thinking. “About an hour, I guess. It’s only a rough sketch, nothing fantastic.”

I could see that the lines were wobbly in some spots or overlapping, but the drawing was still pretty fantastic. 

“I beg to differ. This is really good!”

He shrugged again and I handed him the book. “I never knew any artists growing up.”

Unless you count the local weapon smith, Ethari, but that probably didn’t count. His metalwork was stunning though. 

Callum looked up at me after tucking his book away. “You grew up in... Silvergrove, right?”

“Yeah. Small town.”

A waiter came to us with a tray. “Your frappe with whipped cream and latte.”

“You ordered?” I asked, grabbing the frappe. 

“Yeah. That’s your favourite, right?” He said, a hint of red creeping onto his cheeks. 

I nodded, taking a sip and immediately relaxing. Callum leaned forward a little. “What is Silvergrove like? Can you describe it?” He looked really interested, so I started. 

“Um, it was in the middle of the forest. Always twilight, due to magic. Lots of little homes and businesses.” Lots of sparring and training courts. “The trees are so big that there were huts carved into them. The people are... stubborn.” More than half of the people there could shoot a fly off of a branch from fifty feet away. “Yeah. It gets pretty old after a while.”

I looked up from my hands and took another sip. “What about Katolis? I think that I’ve been there once, and not for very long.”

I was only there once; with a squad, and bounty to take out. We left after one night. 

“Eh. It’s not that great. It gets pretty old after a while. The buildings are very tall, that's about the only interesting thing about them. The people are irritating or full of themselves; one in ten will be a decent person.”

I studied his face, and I could see the humour twinkling in his eyes. “Okay, now you’re mocking me.” I hugged, leaning back in my seat. 

Callum chuckled. “Okay, okay. I-“ his watch buzzed, cutting him off. 

“Crap! It’s 12 already! We gotta run!” He almost shouted, panicked. I chugged the remnants of my frappe, and slung my bag over my shoulder to join him in a sprint to get to class. 

  
  


Ugh. Literature. The only good part was that Callum was in my class - I don’t know what I would do otherwise. He always helped me with my homework which was nice. 

Speaking of which, he was currently organising a study session tonight - just me and him. It’s impossible to study with Claudia or Soren so that means we sometimes catch up to do assignments. 

As I was deep in thought about the next assessment coming up, a massive figure blocked my view. 

“Rayla. There you are.”

I glanced up to see an earthblood elf towering over me. He was about two feet taller than me - and I’m not that short - with burly limbs and giant antlers... and a menacing scowl on his face. 

“Oh hey Tyrone, how is it going?” I said, trying to keep my voice nonchalant-and-not-irritated. 

Tyrone folded his arms, and we both relaxed a bit. I knew him enough to know that the scowl was just an unfortunate permanent feature of his face and that he didn’t mean any harm. 

“Um, I wanted to apologise for what I said last week. I was pretty mean about your human friend. I’m sorry for what I said.”

He was pretty horrible about Callum. Threatened to string him up and throw him off a building. Then he had continued to insult him in a primitive, Tyrone kind of way. But I had known the elf for years and I hoped that he had realised that he was wrong about humans. 

I smirked at him. “Had a change of heart? Or does this have something to do with her?” I asked, pointing with my eyes at a small shy human girl who was standing kind-of behind Tyrone. 

Tyrone scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “This is Alex. She’s really nice. And... umm... yea. She’s my friend. I know what you were talking about before. Humans aren’t all bad.” 

Judging from the way Tyrone gazed at Alex, I was guessing that he liked her more than a friend, but they weren’t involved - yet. 

But a human-elf relationship would be pretty big as it was so soon after the borders had fully opened - Tyrone was too sweet to get caught up in that. 

Callum:

I rounded the corner and saw the flash of silver hair before I heard her voice. She was looking up at an elf that I could accurately describe as a brick wall. He was probably at least a foot taller than Rayla and he looked like he worked out every day by uprooting trees - and he wasn’t looking too happy with Rayla either. 

Ah. I remembered him from last week. 

I ran the rest of the hallway length, practically skidding to a stop at Rayla’s side. She turned to me, looking startled, but the earthblood elf was looking at me like he wanted to punch me through a wall. 

“Everything okay here?” I asked coolly, keeping my voice firm and trying to assess the situation - was Rayla in trouble?

“Callum, this is Tyrone.” Rayla explained. “Tyrone is an old friend from Xadia. He looks scary, but he is really a big softie - unless you’re mean to the people he likes.”

I eyed Tyrone suspiciously, and he stuck out a hand. “Nice to meet you Callum.” His voice was a deep bass that reverberated in my ears. 

I glanced at his hand, then his face, and shook his hand. “Trees to meet you!” I grinned, earning a groan from Rayla. 

“Don’t encourage him,” she said, looking extremely disappointed in me. 

Tyrone only laughed a booming chuckle. “Trees to meet you too!” 

It satisfied me to no end when Rayla slapped her face, exasperated. 

“Oh hey Alex!” I said, waving at her. She was shy as usual, kinda behind Tyrone. 

“Human scum.” Someone scoffed from behind us. I turned, my eyes latching onto a lean female who was closely flanked by a burly male. Both moonshadow elves. 

Both sneering at Rayla. 

Rayla:

“Well, well Ithane. Finally crawled out of your cave and decided to go to classes?” I bared my teeth in a slightly feral smile. 

Ithane choked, but I moved on to Karlif. “And Karlif. Never far behind. Do you even remember what it’s like to think for yourself?” Both of my arms were holding my books to my chest, but I let one drop to my side, close to the blades that were strapped to my back under my jumper. 

Weapons weren’t allowed on campus... but oh well. Who knew what Ithane would pull. 

Ithane had probably had the same thought because she grabbed a hidden pocket knife from her belt and thrust it towards my shoulder. 

Time slowed down as I grabbed her arm, forcing further in the direction that it was spearing in, and stepped to the side. 

Effectively, I pulled her into a wall and pinned her to it by twisting her arm behind her back until she dropped the knife. 

I leaned in to her pointed ear and drawled; “Weapons aren’t allowed on campus, remember? But then again, I could hardly call that a weapon. It’s closer to a toothpick.”

She growled, and I laughed. 

“Pathetic, even by your standards.” I pushed back, shoving her harder into the wall in the process, and picked up the knife. 

I expertly flipped it around in my hands, before tossing it into the trash. 

My whole body radiated with smugness as Ithane and Karlif strutted away (Ithane still sputtering and Karlif was almost dragging her away) and Callum and Alex just stared at me with their mouth open in shock. 

“What?” I asked, slightly confused now. 

“She was going to stab you- then you blocked it- then the knife...” Callum mumbled. 

Tyrone grinned. “Rayla hasn’t told you yet, has she?”

Callum whirled around to face Tyrone. “Told me what?” He demanded, then he spun around again to study me. 

“Tyrone- please don’t-“

“Rayla is a trained assassin.”

Callum:

It’s not my fault if my brain short circuited. I’m friends with an assassin? 

Rayla is an assassin. 

“In fact, she’s the very best in Silvergrove.” Tyrone said, clearly enjoying the fact that my brain was breaking. 

It made sense now. She wasn’t just an athlete - that powerful, sleek body was trained to kill people. 

Oh gods. What if she had killed someone?

What if she was on a mission right now? 

What if I knew the target??

My brain spiralled out of control and Rayla obviously sensed that something was wrong - but I had stepped back away from her already. 

She blinked, her eyes flashing with hurt. I had to ask... I had to know. 

“Have you... you know... killed anyone?” I asked, trying to keep my voice steady and calm. 

Rayla’s face quickly reflected my thoughts - alarm and panic. “No! Of course not! I mean- that’s stupid, I’m an assassin - but no. I have never taken a life.”

I sighed in relief. Rayla didn’t seem like the person to kill, but then again she did just disarm an attacker with an ease and deadly precision - and with only one hand. 

“I can see that you have many questions, but now is not the best time to ask them. We have a project tonight, yes?” I nodded. “Okay. I guess I’m going to your apartment?” Again, I confirmed. “Right. I’ll tell you the rest later.”

Later. Sounded good. 

Something inside of me - instead of backing off - was attracted to this new side of Rayla. The side that was way more dangerous than she looked from the outside. 

She was _really_ cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any feedback or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment!


	3. The Assassin of Silvergrove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make Fridays my posting time, yay!! Also I want a consistent 3k words for every chapter from now on, which I will hold myself to throughout all of my works. Anyways, enjoy the fic!

I was pretty nervous. I was going to have to tell Callum everything - but at least he wasn’t running away or keeping his distance. 

That was good. 

We eventually reached his apartment. Technically it was Soren’s, but he was here a lot less than Callum was - going to his parties and whatnot. 

As soon as the door snicked shut, Callum turned around and sat down on the couch, staring at me. I followed suit, dropping my bag into the floor, sighing. 

“Okay. Five questions first. Then we do some work because we really need this literature assignment done.” I said, slumping back in the seat. 

Straight away, Callum fired his first question. “How long have you been an assassin?”

I didn’t even think about it before answering. “I’ve been training my whole life, but I was initiated when I was fifteen.”

“What exactly did Tyrone mean when he said ‘the best in Silvergrove’?” 

“The most efficient and well trained assassin was Runaan. That was until two years ago when I started regularly beating him in sparring matches and generally performing better than him. Okay, that’s two down.”

“How good is Runaan?”

I smirked at him. “Does that count as a question?”

He screwed his eyes shut, thinking. “Does it have to?” 

“Runaan is the most well known bounty hunter in Xadia - not known by his name though, don’t look him up - and he receives personal requests from the Dragon Queen. There is no real way to measure how good he is, but I’d say that he could win against the captain of the Crownguard in a fight.”

Callum paled a little. The Crownguard of Katolis were the most elite squad of bodyguards in the continent. They were hired by the most important and exclusive people in the human kingdoms and their efficiency was legendary - but Runaan was better. 

“I’ll be nice. Three questions to go.”

“Do you have any... weapons? Like on you right now?” His eyes were roaming my body, as if looking for one. 

I sighed and reached behind my back, before stilling. “These are for defence only - for example if Ithane had pulled out anything larger than that pocket knife. Please, please,  _ please _ don’t tell anyone.” I looked at his face, which was extremely wary. “Or freak out. Please don’t freak out either,” I quickly added. 

I unsheathed my swords from their holsters on my back and flicked the blades out of the grips. 

“There. They are very pointy, so please don’t touch them.”

As I set them on the table, Callum’s face was - luckily - a mixture of awe and excitement and... not terror. 

He didn’t hate me as far as I could tell, so that was a pretty good outcome. He was also reaching for the swords, which could end very badly. 

“They’re beautiful,” he murmured. 

“They are,” I said softly. I was very proud of my blades. I had trained for years to earn them and they had served me well for even longer - I’d been attacked by rivals and friends alike and these had saved me multiple times. 

Callum sat back in his chair and glanced up to my face, grinning. “If I threw an apple at you right now, would you be able to slice it in half?”

I smirked at him, eager to show off. “Do it and find out.”

Sure enough, he reached for an apple. I stood up and sheathed my swords behind my back. “Go,” I said, beckoning him to try me. 

He looked at me, confused, and I rolled my eyes. “I mean, dummy, you have to-“ 

Callum, in a motion that was pretty fast for his standards, flicked the apple at me. I smiled, and suddenly the familiar feeling of everything in slow motion returned. 

The fruit spun towards me, and would hit my face in less than a second. 

But I was faster. 

I pulled a single sword out from its sheath beneath my jumper and slashed the apple twice, before nearly stepping to the side to dodge the fruit that was now in quarters - all in one smooth motion. 

I looked over to Callum - who was staring at the neat slices of apple on the floor - and said smugly; “Nice try, but you’ll have to do better than that.” 

He only chuckled and leaned back. “I guess I can never get fruit cut up normally ever again.”

I laughed, surprising myself with the hearty sound. Tossing my blade over to my bag, I sat back down next to him, and the mood shifted as soon as our eyes met. 

“So you’re pretty dangerous.” Callum murmured, gazing at me. 

“Yeah. I thought that that was obvious though.” I said, staring back at him. 

Callum smiled. “It was, even from the moment I first saw you.”

“Thanks for not running away. I... I kind of expected you to stop talking to me if you found out about this side of me.” My voice was raw with emotion. I really did think that he would, I don’t know, stop looking at me the way he did. The way he still does - the way his eyes fill with kindness and joy when he sees me. 

But Callum was the nicest, most genuine, most decent person I had ever met. Not to mention he is the most compassionate, generous, caring- anyway, I should’ve known that he wouldn’t do that to me. 

“I would never be able to do that, Rayla. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you around.” He voiced my thoughts, taking my hand. 

A feeling smashed into me, hard and fast. It was pure admiration and need. 

I really wanted to kiss him. 

My eyes almost widened as I realised what the little feeling that had been niggling at me was. 

I really liked Callum. I wasn’t going any further than that - I wasn’t going to admit anything more than that - but I couldn’t do anything about it anyway. 

He’s a human and I’m an elf. 

Plus, what he didn’t feel the same way about me? I would ruin everything - he definitely wouldn’t want to talk to me if I randomly kissed him. 

So I forced my mind to blank, pulled my hand away, and said; “Let’s just do some work. We need this done.”

He smirked. “What about my other two questions?”

Quickly, I responded in monotone. “Actually you asked seven. Your questions are up.”

He opened his mouth, but smartly decided to close it again - but his face falling was heart-wrenching. 

The rest of the night was uneventful - we got a large chunk of work done with the least amount of speaking possible. Perfect. 

Except it wasn’t. 

However, even though the mood from before had almost disappeared, remnants of it had lingered through the evening. 

It was awkward, and tense, and the air was still charged with electricity. 

And I had new feelings to stew over instead of going to sleep. 

I eventually looked up at the time. “It’s 11:30. I should probably get back.”

“Yeah.” Callum said. He sounded almost like he was... sulking? I felt like something had stabbed my heart. He wasn’t happy with my sudden distance - he probably blamed himself. 

I would fix this tomorrow. Not right now - now there was something weird in the air, something weird between us.

I gathered my books and slipped my blades back into their holsters under my jumper. “See you Callum. Tonight was great - not just the work. I’m glad that you know about the Silvergrove stuff now.”

He finally smiled warmly at me. “Me too. It’s really badass.”

I laughed and the feeling between us both disappeared and intensified - the awkwardness gone but the... ummmmm... romantic feelings coming back stronger than ever. 

“See you tomorrow.” I said, grinning at him and stepping into the hallway. 

“See you tomorrow.” He responded, smiling before closing the door almost reluctantly. 

I couldn’t stop smiling myself as I walked back to Claudia’s apartment. 

Ugh, I was hopeless. 

Callum:

I woke up groggily to an alarm. Great. School. I almost forgot I had to go to college. 

Oh well. Today was sky magic and I was looking forward to showing Ibis what I had learnt - more rune drawings and spell incantations. I couldn’t actually do a whole lot of magic, but I was still connected to the sky arcanum. 

The only human to do so in recorded history. 

Other humans were taking primal classes as well in the hopes that they would connect with an arcanum, but no one else was successful yet. 

“ _ Aspiro _ .” I whispered, sending a small gust of wind through the room. It worked, as always, and I smiled as my curtains ruffled. 

Every morning I would do that, just to make sure that I could still do magic. To make sure that it wasn’t a fantasy or a dream. 

When I had first touched a sky primal stone, I had immediately known that magic was right for me. I had dreaded letting the stone go - magic had made me complete, made me feel like I had a purpose. 

Since then, I had strived to connect to the sky and last year, I did. I’d gone into a coma and almost died, but I understood the sky arcanum when I woke up. 

My alarm buzzed again, jolting me out of my thoughts, and I groaned. Alright, class. That’s important. 

I got ready quickly, taking large bites out of some toast, and headed outside the dorm. Walking down to class, I couldn’t help but notice the giant trees and flowers that dotted the central garden. They were Xadian, planted a few months ago and some earth mages helped boost their growth. 

Now they towered over even the buildings. If you looked high enough, you could see the occasional elf swinging through the branches. It was unintentional, but since elves were more inclined to nature they would gladly climb the trees for some peace while studying or simply a break between classes. 

The college had rolled with it, allowing all students to roam the trees as they wished. I wasn’t quite brave enough yet - I hated heights and those branches extended to at least thirty metres high. So, yeaaahh, I wasn’t planning on climbing those anytime soon. 

It was a shame, though. I bet that the view would be fantastic from up there. 

“You want to climb it?” Rayla asked. “It’s an amazing view.”

I looked to my side to see her there, holding folders against her chest, looking wistfully at the twisting limbs that were way too high for my liking. 

“Sorry, but absolutely not. I really don’t like heights that are like, ten meters tall. Twenty is a little too much for me.” 

She snorted. “Funny, coming from a sky mage.”

I rolled my eyes. “Right.”

She looked back up at me - I was a few inches taller than her, to her disappointment - and her eyes were shining with joy. “You should try it sometime. It’s... removed. From the world, I mean. It’s a great feeling when you’re up there.”

“We’ll see.” I couldn’t refuse Rayla completely. “I have to get to class, but I’ll see you after?”

“Absolutely. See you then, loud mage.” She was looking into my eyes with such an intense seriousness that I chuckled as I walked away. 

“By the way, I am not a loud mage!” I yelled back at her. 

“Yeah, sure, sure.” She laughed back over her shoulder, the sound bubbly and infectious. 

I glanced back to see her scaling the tallest tree with ease, before finding a spot to settle down. She opened a book up and started eating a sandwich, which was an odd sight when she was twenty meters in the air on a branch that was almost as thick as she was tall. 

I smiled at the sight. She was amazing. 

Later, after sky magic class, I approached Ibis. “Hey, Ibis!” I called. He turned to see me and smiled. I always got the feeling that I was his favourite student when he smiled at me with that hope in his eyes. 

“Yes Callum?” He asked. 

“I wanted to ask - do you have an update on that freezing spell? I really wanted to try it and I was wondering if you had checked if there was a safe place to practice.”

“No, sadly, I do not have a place prepared yet. However,” He added as he saw my disappointed expression, “there is one spell that you can try. It’s a difficult one, but I’m sure that you will get it.”

I tipped my head eagerly. “What is it?”

Ibis gestured to his arm markings. “Magewings. You can summon wings in place of arms with this spell. However, it requires runes painted or tattooed, so I would advise trying it in a break of at least two weeks.”

I could barely contain my excitement. 

_ Magewings? I could fly! With wings! _

That is, if I managed to perform it. And I couldn’t try it right now. “Can I copy those markings?” I asked. 

“Absolutely. Oh, and the incantation is ‘ _manus pluma volantis_ ’. Don’t forget that.”

I pulled out a notebook and quickly sketched the markings, as well as the words. “Thank you so much Ibis.”

“Anytime Callum!”

I walked out of the classroom, heading over to the tree. I pulled out my phone to text Rayla - I couldn’t wait to tell her. 

**Callum: omg omg omg omg raylaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Rayla: what is it i know that it’s serious when you don’t use proper grammar in texts**

**Callum: right, right.**

**Callum: Ibis gave me a spell where I can summon wings!!!!! Wings!!!!!!!!! If I can do the spell, then I could fly!!!!!!!**

**Rayla: Ok that is pretty cool**

**Callum: I know right!!!!!!**

**Rayla: Ok ok I get it. I’m meeting you at the biggest tree. Go.**

**Rayla: btw it’s ikr not your silly full spelling of the phrase**

I rolled my eyes. She always harassed me about how I texted - I wanted my messages to be clear and grammatically correct. Most of the time, anyway. 

Sure enough, she was leaning against the trunk of the tree, tossing and twirling a small object in her hand. 

“What’s that you got?” I asked, peering over. 

“A knife.”

My eyes widened. Excuse me? Did she just say- “A knife?!?” I asked, running over to her. 

She smirked at me. “Relax.”

“No. I won’t relax. Where did you find that?” I felt like a dog owner asking a dog about something that the dog shouldn’t have. “Besides, you already have two strapped to your back.”

She pressed her finger to my lips. “Hey! What did I say?!”

“Sorry.” I mumbled through my lips. 

She sighed. “I know I do, but I found this in the tree. Besides,” she examined the intricate design etched into the teal metal, “it’s really cool.”

I narrowed my eyes. “Why would there be a knife in a tree?”

“Because Ithane threw it at me.”

“Excuse me?!?” I sputtered. “She what??”

Rayla smiles. “I love doing that to you - shocking you into speechlessness.” I rolled my eyes again. “It’s okay. It’s a moonshadow thing to attack others unprovoked.”

“No, it’s an ‘Ithane and Rayla’ thing.” I said, sighing exasperatedly. 

That earned me a laugh. I smiled warmly at Rayla as she looked at the switchblade again. “That is a pretty cool knife though. Can I see it?” I asked. 

“Sure. Just please don’t cut your fingers off. Actually, here,” she flicked the blade out, “there we go. Now don’t touch the stabby bit and you’re good.”

“Thanks.” I drawled at the unnecessary comment and turned it in my hands, noticing the small Draconic runes etched into the blade and grip. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah. Don’t know why she threw such a nice knife at me, but oh well. It’s mine now.”

I chuckled, before handing Rayla the blade again. “Hey, was wondering-“

My phone buzzed in my pocket. “Ah crap. I gotta take that.”

I lifted the phone to my ear and glanced at Rayla apologetically. “Hello, Ibis?”

“ _ Hey Callum. I wanted to inform you that there is a warehouse about a five minute drive from here that is empty. You can use that to test your spells _ .”

“Really?”

_ “Yep. It’s all yours. The other skywing students were talking about using it, so I figured you could get some use out of it as well.” _

“Again, you are the best Ibis!” 

“ _ It comes with the job. See you next week, Callum.” _

I hung up and shoved my phone into my pocket. “Rayla.”

She raised her brow. “Yes Callum.”

“Do you currently have a place to train your, umm, extracurricular activities?”

She shook her head while eying me suspiciously. “Unfortunately not.”

“We now have an empty, abandoned space to use for anything we want.”

Her eyes widened in shock. “Really?”

“Yes. Now, what are you waiting for? Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any feedback or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment!


	4. The Mage of Steelworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer. And yes, Steelworks is a reference to Stranger Things.

It was a pleasant walk to the warehouse. Rayla was great company, telling stories of her encounters with Ithane. 

One was about when they first met. 

“So, Runaan introduces me to these really nice parents. They were lovely to me, discussing my first year of primary school, and then suddenly this little girl runs up and screams at the parents. ‘Mommy! Daddy! Karlif won’t listen to me!’

“I watched as her parents placated her and tried to calm her down. Then she turned her attention to me, and asked for my name. I said to her ‘my name is Rayla’ and she started looking at me like prey. 

“I was pretty nervous as I didn’t really have anyone to back me up and Runaan was watching with fascination - and then she stuck her hand out and introduced herself. We were solid friends for a while after that.”

I blinked, reeling. Rayla and Ithane? It was dangerous just being in the same room as both of them - “How did you two stand each other?”

Rayla looked up at me, disgruntled. “Believe it or not, we  _ are _ pretty similar. It was pretty easy to find things we enjoyed doing with one another.”

I tilted my head at her for a moment, before stopping to pull out my phone to check the maps. “Then how did you guys come to hate each other?”

“Runaan saw potential in Ithane. She began training with us - even offered a training spot for the top squad. Don’t forget - I might be able to easily beat her in a fight, but that doesn’t mean that she isn’t dangerous.” 

I nodded, and she went on. “Anyway, Ithane became jealous. She wanted to be the best in the class, but I was always ahead of her. She tolerated it for a while, and then initiation happened.

“She was focused on me the whole time - too distracted by my own performance that she failed. And I, once again, got the highest score in the class. She cornered me afterwards and tried to talk about it. I, being oblivious the whole time as to how she was feeling, was confused about what she was saying and it enraged her. 

“Ithane’s plan was to beat me up then and there, but she underestimated me again. She really tried to hurt me, and she did. It hurt emotionally to lose a friend - but unfortunately for her, physically, she didn’t land a single punch or kick. And since then, she has loathed me with her whole being. And since then, I have been way more observant and careful of those around me.”

Huh. That explained a lot. And gave me a grim satisfaction that Ithane was never able to top Rayla. Of course, no one could top Rayla. She was... I couldn’t find a word to describe her. 

A hand suddenly yanked my arm back, and my thoughts disappeared as a truck flew past me, right in front of my face. 

“Callum! You could’ve died! What were you thinking?!?” Rayla yelled. 

I looked in front of me - I had just almost walked straight into a truck. “I- I zoned out. Sorry.” 

Rayla let go of my arm and gave me a concerned glance. “Just... don’t do that again. Be more aware of your surroundings.”

“Aw, you do care about me!” I teased, eager to lighten the mood. 

Rayla immediately punched my shoulder. “Hey! Next time I will push you into the speeding vehicle!”

“Sure, sure.” I grinned back. She was smiling too, so of course I wasn’t taking her seriously. 

After another minute of walking, we saw a giant, empty building off to the side of the road. 

The Steelworks. 

“Alright! First spell I would like to try; _pila_ _lux_!” I traced a faint rune in the air and a small circle of light floated into the ceiling, brightening the dark, dusty space. 

“Woah.” Rayla watched as it pulsed with magic. I could feel it breathe with me, like it was connected to me - technically, it  _ was _ a part of me. 

“Yeah. Sky magic is pretty awesome. Watch this,” I shrugged my jacket off and rubbed my hands before tracing another shape. “ _Aspiro_ _frigius_.” I murmured the spell, but threw my hands in front of me, towards the wall, forcefully. I could feel the icy breath escape through my lips, eager to follow my directions. 

The wall of frost covered the windows of the front of the building with ease. I felt some leftover cold inside me, so I pushed my hand out and up to create a spire of glittering ice. It was almost if the sky inside me wanted to show off, as if it was excited to show Rayla how powerful it was. 

Rayla just watched with her mouth agape, completely stunned. And I loved it.

“How was that?” I asked, not caring if my smugness was obvious. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back into one of the steel supports, smirking at Rayla - who was still admiring the giant icicle in the centre of the space. 

“It’s... how do you do that? I’ve never seen a sky mage- or any mage, really - that can do...” She gestured to the towering frost around us, “that.”

I stride over to Rayla. “I have a lot more that Ibis gave me. But to be fair, I’ve been practicing that I’ve spell for a while.” To demonstrate, I quickly drew the tune and whispered the trigger under my breath, and willed the ice to form a crude tree in my palm. 

I handed the small sculpture to Rayla, and she stared at it in wonder. 

“This place is as much a training room for me as it is you. What do you want to do?” I asked, willing the tree into sparkling mist. 

Rayla shook herself out of her almost child-like fascination and just like that, she was back to a sarcastic nineteen year old. 

“Well, a duel could work. But I’m not sure if icicles would help you win.”

I willed myself not to smile - instead opted for serious. Yeah. That would make her laugh. “Very well then. A duel ‘tis.” I lifted my chin proudly and adjusted a non-existent tie on my neck. 

She did laugh (noice job Callum) and stepped away from me, readying a battle stance. 

Rayla counted down. “Three.” She shifted her foot, bracing herself. But for what? “Two.” Her hands hovered at her side, ready to pull her weapons out of... actually I have no idea where she gets them from. Are they tucked into her jumper?

“One.” She grinned evilly, and I pulled my finger up to draw a rune. 

Instead of saying ‘go’ like a normal person, she leapt at me silently, her swords appearing without noise except for the tiny  _ shinck _ that was the blades slipping out of the grips. 

I was only caught off guard for a second - the rune was drawn in half a second. “ _ Fulminus _ .” I whispered. This spell I had practiced the intensity of over and over until I could zap a fly without killing it. 

The lightning connected with Rayla’s body immediately and all I had to do was roll out of her way and she crashed into the ground. I smiled in victory. 

But she didn’t get up. 

“Rayla?” Oh god. Did I just- no. I won’t think about that. 

Did elves have an incredibly low electricity tolerance? I didn’t even ask. 

I scrambled to her side and shook her shoulders. Rayla was face-down on the ground, her blades across the ground. “Rayla! Wake up, please no-“

She shuddered beneath my touch, and I pulled her up into my lap. “Rayla! Are you okay? Please say something-“

“I’m sorry.” She said, cracking her eyes open, and I could see in her eyes that she was fine. 

“Did you just pretend to die?!” I asked, shaking her. 

“Kind of.”

I shook her furiously. “What do you mean ‘kind-of’?!?” I demanded. 

“Well, I recognised the rune, and I thought that it would be funny to pretend to pass out when you electrocuted me. But the spell was a tad stronger than I expected, and I was actually paralysed for a moment.”

“Oh no. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

Rayla put her finger on my lips. “Callum. Not your fault. That spell was perfectly executed, and you shouldn’t be sorry. I was planning to freak you out anyway - if you were too slow, I was going to just flip around you and knock your feet from under you.”

I sighed. “You are mean.”

Rayla frowned at herself. “I am.”

Then I realised that Rayla was on my lap and I pulled her up into her feet, blushing a deep red. “Um, sorry-“ 

“Nono, it’s fine.” Rayla’s face was red too- she got embarrassed about this stuff? I figured that she would just punch me for getting too close or something.

My phone beeped at me from the pillar where I left it, and I went to get it - glad for an excuse to move on from the awkwardness and how right it felt to have Rayla so close to me- 

Two texts. One was Harrow. And... an unknown number. Ok. Dad first. 

**Harrow: Hey Callum. Just wanted to let you know that you should ignore everything in the media about Viren. You may read the news if you wish, but take the stories with a grain of salt.**

I immediately pulled up the news app- oh gods.

Viren was on the headlines of every local news and some major ones too. 

_ Vice Counsellor of Katolin College found to be a dark mage  _

_ Viren, Vice Counsellor of pro-Xadian college - evidence suggests he dabbles in dark arts  _

_ Damning evidence finds esteemed professor to use dark magic _

No. I’ve known Viren my whole life - he couldn’t be. No way. 

“Everything okay?” Rayla runs up to my side and looks at the screen. 

“Oh no.” Her voice turns... almost afraid. 

“He’s not. I’ve known him since I was a little kid, he is not a... a... dark mage.” My voice wobbles. Poor Claudia and Soren. They don’t deserve this. 

Dark mages had been shunned for years after they amassed an army and tried to eliminate the Dragon King and his unborn heir. Viren couldn’t be a part of that. 

“I’ve got to see Claudia. I’m sorry - we’ll continue this later though?” I slung my bag over my shoulder, stuffing my phone into my pocket. 

“Yeah. See you... later.” Rayla sounded really disappointed and it crushed me, but Claudia wouldn’t be taking this well and I needed to make sure that she was okay. 

But then I remembered; Rayla’s tone was weird when dark mages came up. “Hey Rayla?” I turned back to her, and her face lit up. 

“You’re okay, right? If you need to talk about anything, I’m here. I hope you know that.” I finished. She looked relieved and I smiled grimly. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. I... might talk about it later. Just not now.” Rayla glanced away, to the ground, and I could tell that it was something important to her. 

“Okay. Anytime you’re ready.” I looked back at her one last time, and I couldn’t help but admire the way that her pretty tattoos caught in the blue light. But then I had to leave. 

Rayla:

  
I stayed back in the warehouse for a while, just stewing. 

Callum’s best friends’ - well, Claudia was my friend too - father was a dark mage? I had seen Viren around the campus, and it was clear that he disliked elves. 

But a dark mage? That was... not unlike him actually. He was creepy, and had this weird staff he carried around at all times, and he always wore fancy clothes with dark colours. 

And Callum was probably taking this hard. He had known Viren for a long time, and dark magic was a pretty serious scandal. 

Eventually, I got sick of throwing knives at the walls and I headed back to the campus. Nice walk, but it was lonely without Callum. 

Back in the hallways, I started searching for Tyrda and Rodin. The fierce tidebound elves that I related to on a personal level - they were angry and scary until you befriended them. 

“Moonshadow scum.” I stopped dead in my tracks, slowly turning around to face the idiot who pissed me off. 

“You heard me! Filthy nightcrawler.” The deep voice bellowed to me again, and I turned murderous. 

“You made a big mistake Regem. Back off before you lose an arm.” I snarled. 

The sun fire elf had pale skin with golden lines marking his biceps and arrogant, poor excuse for a face. His fiery hair was spiked up, making him look like he was actually ablaze. 

He was clearly feeling cocky today, as his arms were crossed on his chest which he was obviously trying to puff out. 

“All talk no walk, little girl.” He grinned at me and I felt someone grab my arm - literally holding me back. 

“Rayla, it’s not worth it. You don’t have to start something. He’s a jerk. Let’s go.” 

Tydra. 

“That’s right, Ray. Run away.“

I bared my teeth at Regem - that arrogant jerk - but turned away in an incredible display of self control that I didn’t know I possessed. Tydra exhaled and let go of my arm, turning to lead me away. 

But then Regem grabbed my arm and spun me around. 

“What’s the deal with you and that human? Callum, is it?”

I inhaled deeply and regretted it straight away - the sunfire elf reeked of sweat and cologne. “He’s my friend. He helps me study. What else would you want me to say?” I growled through gritted teeth. 

Regem arched his eyebrows. “Then he wouldn’t mind if I did this-“

He cut off, only to press his lips forcefully to mine. For about half a second, I was shocked, but then his hand reached down and grabbed my ass. The ring of idiots around us gasped - some even egging Regem on - and I snapped. 

I roared, pulling my face away. I smashed my elbow into his nose and kneed him in the crotch. He grunted, stumbling back, and I stepped back as well - only to follow through with a killer kick. 

In my blind fury, I took savage satisfaction in leaping up off one foot, spinning myself around with my other, and lashing my leg out to connect my foot with the side of his face - all in one movement in midair. 

His head snapped to the side, and he slunk to the floor. 

“Touch. Me. Again. And. I. Will. Break. Everything. In. You.” I snarled in his ear, and he whimpered, nodding his bruising, bleeding head. 

Tydra stepped up. “You bastard. I hope she broke your neck.” She kicked his side and spat on him, and as we walked off the crowd parted for us. 

My blades felt heavier on my back as we found the library. 

Callum:

I had pushed my way through the crowd to find Rayla and Regem at the centre. Regem had yanked her back from a tidebound elf - Tydra. . 

Then Regem jeered “Then he won’t mind if I do this.” And he had kissed Rayla, and my stomach had dropped, my hands balled into fists. 

And then Regem’s hand had dipped below Rayla’s back, and I almost yelled out. 

But then Rayla screamed in frustration and anger, and I didn’t see exactly what had happened - Rayla was too fast. 

But I saw her back up, leap into the air, spin around and her foot snapped out to kick Regem in his stupid face. 

She wasn’t even out of breath when she landed gracefully, crouching on her feet, and she got up and strutted over to the heap on the ground that was the sunfire elf. 

She bent down and growled something in his ear, and Regem nodded. The small movement made the people around me wince - he looked terrible. 

Tydra sauntered over and spat something at Regem but I couldn’t hear it over the blood pounding on my ears. 

But then Rayla and Tydra were leaving, and the crowd dispersed except for a few of Regem’s friends, who were helping him up. 

I walked in the direction of the library, following Rayla. 

Rayla:

“Regem is such an asshole.” Tydra fumed, spreading her study books out on the table.

I didn’t add any further comment. He got what he deserved, and I didn’t regret breaking his nose and probably jaw. 

I heard the library door open, and I tensed. I could tell that someone was standing right behind my chair.

Whirling, I stood up and went to punch the intruder - probably one of Regem’s friends - in the face but stopped millimetres from their face as I recognised the familiar emerald eyes. 

“Um, sorry Callum.” I lowered my fist, which was so close to his face that I would flick his nose if I moved my finger, and sat back down. I gestured to the spot next to me. “Have a seat. Want to study for the magic history class?”

He pulled the chair out and sat down. “I, um, saw what happened. Nice kick.” He looked... extremely pissed. At me? I don’t think so. Probably at Regem. 

“Thanks.” I responded, flicking my books open. 

“I still can’t believe he kissed you.“ Tydra muttered, and something snapped next to me. 

I jumped, turning to Callum, and he was scowling with his pencil in two on the book in front of him. 

There was a dark look in his eyes, and I felt like he would’ve done much worse to Regem if he could have.

I put my hand on his, and his gaze flickered up to mine and softened. “It’s okay. He won’t be able to speak for at least a week now. And if he touches me again, I will resort to swords.” I promised, and Callum settled a little. 

We continued to study, but I couldn’t help but wonder why the Regem incident bothered Callum more than it bothered me. 

And why Callum’s mood made me feel even more pissy than Regem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just found out that my italics and bold words don’t work on AO3, so that sucks. I guess I have to roll with it now though :(
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any feedback or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment!


	5. The Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Up next: upset Callum, the beginning of plot, and a very small (sorry) meet the fam (except for Sarai, but you will see her later)

Yesterday I had wanted to do something about the stupid Regem thing. But I couldn’t. He was too powerful - wait, no. The fact that I did nothing wasn’t on him. I didn’t do anything about it and it was my fault. I had watched, like an idiot, and he had forced himself onto Rayla. 

I gritted my teeth as I cast another arc of lightning at the icicle dummy in the centre of the building.

I only slightly lost control, the bolt of electricity lashing out at the pillars around me and branching around to touch the walls of ice. But my aim was true, snapping and crackling at the icicle I was targeting. 

The dummy exploded with a boom and I panted, exhausted and impressed at that last bolt. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Callum?” Rayla called from one of the supports high above me (as soon as I had walked in and drawn the rune for fulminus she had scaled a support and started sharpening her blades high above me). I could hear the concern lacing her voice, but that wasn’t right. I should be concerned for her, after all I wasn’t the one who had been-

Electricity crackled between my fingers. 

“I’m.”

I punched the air in front of me, sending another bolt flying towards the remains of the dummy. 

“Doing.”

Again, harder. 

“Just.”

Another boom of thunder as lightning leapt off my fingers to lurch towards the centre of the room and the air around me hummed with charge. 

“Fine.”

I grunted as I punched forwards with both fists and the explosion of thunder and electricity erupted from my body, and there was no more... anything. Just splinters of ice. 

A soft thud from behind me and I turned around. Rayla’s eyes were wide as she looked me up and down and nodded. 

“Mhm, okay, cool- you are aware that your hands are smoking right?” She pointed to my fists and I held them up. 

Huh. Would you look at that? They were too. Wisps of smoke and steam were curling around my fingers, which were still sparking. 

“Yeah. That’s normal. It’s fine.” I dismissed it and turned to draw the rune again. Nothing makes you feel better than punching lightning at a dummy that you’re pretending is the jackass you hate.

“Callum, talk to me. You are not okay. Is this about the Regem thing?”

I sighed, tracing the lightning rune. “Yes. No. Other stuff as well.”

“ _ Fulminus _ .” I muttered, relishing the familiar electric crackle in my veins. I pulled my fists up to my face in a boxing stance, but when I lashed my fist out branches lightning exploded from it, thunder booming around us once again as a large area in front of us was sufficiently toasted. 

“Callum. It’s okay.” Rayla put her hand on my shoulder, turning me to her again. “I’m fine. Regem got what he deserved. I’ve let it go now.” She said, her eyes worried. For me. 

But I wasn’t happy. “So that’s it? He’s off the hook now? Don’t you hate him?”

“Of course I’m still pissed as hell! I still want to go back and stab him! But he got what he deserved, and he will never touch me again. Okay?” 

Her beautiful lilac eyes were determined and persistent, trapping my gaze with a fierce intensity. 

I released the spell, letting my fists drop. “Okay.” Rayla’s hand slid up and cupped my cheek, and I closed my eyes. 

Then real thunder boomed outside, and Rayla dropped her hand, startled. My face felt cold where her hand had touched it - I almost grabbed her hand back. 

But then I remembered that she was an elf, that she didn’t like me. 

But I really wanted to throw hundreds of years of tradition away and kiss her - oh god, was I turning into Regem?

No. I wouldn’t let myself. I swore in that moment that I would never force myself onto anyone else. Ever. And  _ especially _ not Rayla. 

“Is that you, or....” Rayla was staring outside at the pouring rain and lightning. 

“Nah, that’s natural. I’m not that powerful.” But I could feel the sky within me hum with every boom of thunder. I closed my eyes, and let myself become part of the storm. 

“Woah.” Rayla‘s voice was awestruck, but distant. I could feel myself almost as light as air, rising into the storm around me-

But then my eyes opened and the feeling vanished. “Sorry. The storm... it’s almost like it’s calling me.” 

Rayla arched an eyebrow. “Your arm runes were glowing a lot. I do not know if that was supposed to happen or not. And you were sparking again.”

I cringed. “Sorry.”

Rayla smiled. “Don’t be sorry. I understand the connection - like with me and the moon. Except I turn invisible in a full moon, not shoot lightning.”

My whole face lit up. “I read about that! You actually turn invisible?” 

“Yeah. Comes in handy as an assassin.”

“Oh. Right. But that is so cool!” I thought for a moment, then an idea popped into my head. “When is the next full moon? I’ll check my phone-“

Rayla interrupted me. “No need. The next full moon is in ten days. I can always tell - you know, moonshadow elf and all.”

I grinned. “That is so cool.”

She elbowed my ribs playfully. “You already said that.”

I chuckled, putting my hands in my pockets. “And I meant it both times.”

She snorted at me, then back flipped away. “Can you do your ice-target thing again?”

“Sure.” 

Rayla: 

I watched carefully as Callum closed his eyes, whispered the incantation. I could see the bright glow on his biceps, half hidden through his t-shirt. He blew out, using the air to help shape the ice that was whirling around into another dummy. 

But my eyes kept snagging on his arms. Since we had become friends, I had convinced him to go to the gym with me and it satisfied me to no end to see the definition in his arms shape over the weeks. 

He had already had some muscle - some naturally due to his age, some from old training sessions from Soren. But now, combined with his tight necked black t-shirt and his biceps flexing as he fought to control the air and ice, he looked  _ hot _ . 

I decided to pretend that I didn’t just think that. 

His hair was perfectly messy yet casually swept across his forehead and he was biting his lip in concentration as he carved icicle sculptures with the air. The runes on his shoulders that helped him control the wind were luminous, shining a bright blue that lit up the area around him. 

I briefly wondered if his lips felt as soft as they looked. 

Finally, Callum finished the last dummy and turned to me, combing his hair from his eyes with his fingers. For a second I couldn’t pull my eyes away from his deep emerald eyes, but I forced myself to glance away. 

“Alright. Five targets. Five seconds.” He announced, shuffling out of my way. 

I nodded, unsheathing my blades from their holster. 

“And...  _ go _ !”

I sprinted forwards, covering the ten metres in one and a half seconds. Three and a half seconds to go. 

First target: decapitation. The ball of ice that loosely represented a head shattered on the ground. Keep on running to the pair ahead. Half a second gone. 

Second and third: slice through the torsos. A deep cut, I would only need to punch the dummies and their top half would topple over. But that would be a waste of time - I had already used one second getting to and taking care of two and three. Keep on running to the next target. 

Two seconds to go. 

Four: gash in the neck. Deep enough to silence the target and definitely enough for them to lose too much blood - or suffocation. Whichever comes first. 

One second to go. 

Five: too far away to run to; I opted to throw my sword. 

Half a second as the sword travels the remaining ten metres and embedded itself in the forehead. In the dead centre. I skidded to a stop in front of the statue and pulled my blade out. 

“There. Less than five seconds.” I grin at Callum and he gives me a round of applause. 

I had been hoping that training would be a distraction from Callum and everything that I liked about him but it wasn’t. 

Oh well. I would have to live with it. I certainly wasn’t going to avoid Callum because I liked him, so I had decided to just let myself admire him. Quietly. 

“Wow, I love watching you do that.” Callum murmured, surveying the cut in dummy number four. 

Oh. I... didn’t expect that. Did he just say that he loved watching me? “I... ummm...”

Callum turned to me, and definitely saw my face turn red. “I mean... it’s really cool. You’re like a ninja.”

I blinked as we fell into our old rhythm. This was something I could handle. “And what exactly makes me like a ninja?” I asked with a half curious and half teasing tone. 

“Well, you’re daring. And strong. And very deadly.”

“Mhm. Please, you don’t have to stop.” I was definitely teasing him but he didn’t stop. 

Callum stepped closer to me, leaning on target number five - he was now standing very close to me. “Well,” he murmured, “you’re smart, and fast, and beautiful.”

“I’m not any of those things” I looked at the ground, my mood shifting. 

I wasn’t pretty. In looks, I couldn’t even compare to Kepla. I most definitely wasn’t smart - smart was Ronin. Tydra was fast. 

I wasn’t any of those things. 

Callum’s hand gently lifted my jaw up to face him. 

“You are all of those things. You’re brave, selfless and caring.” He insisted firmly. “Rayla, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. He leaned in a little closer and we were sharing breaths why couldn’t I stop myself from tilting my head in return-

I heard a loud snarl outside, and my head snapped to the doors. I didn’t want to ruin the moment but that snarl didn’t sound like a person. 

“Wait right here. Stay quiet and have that lightning spell ready.” I whispered, flicking my swords out and edging towards the entrance. 

Another roar echoed through the building and I decided to use the highest window as an exit instead - a call I realised was an excellent one as I saw the source of the ruckus. 

A black wolf with glowing purple markings was cornering a small butterfly. What was concerning about it all was that the wolf was there one moment, then it disappeared into shadow. 

Dark magic. It had to be. 

I quietly scaled the side of the building onto the roof for a better vantage point, scanning the ground around-

It was Viren. His face was grey and cracked, arms raised with an unnatural purple glow crackling around him. 

Pure black eyes. He was a dark mage - and a powerful one. 

I swung back through the window and padded over to Callum. “We need to go. Now.” I insisted, tugging his arm. 

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Later! Let’s go!” I hissed, dragging him out of the warehouse. 

We ran out of the warehouse - only to find three shadow wolves blocking our path. “Callum, run.” I snarled, swords already in my hands. The wolves growled at me in return - but they were focused on me only. 

Callum shot me an agonising look, then traced a fulminus rune. He breathed the spell, then threw lightning at the shadows surrounding us. 

They only melted into blackness and dodged his attacks. “They’re shadows! We can’t touch them!” I yelled, crouching into a defensive stance. 

Callum’s face lit up and he drew a different rune - “ _ Aspiro _ !” He shouted, breathing a gale-force wind at the wolves. 

They disappeared again - hopefully for good this time. 

“Let’s go!” I dragged him along, sprinting along to his car. He climbed into the driver's seat while I took the passenger and he slammed the acceleration pedal, speeding down the road back to town. 

‘Welcome to Caldera’

The sign marked the outskirts of the small town next to the border - it was only a few minutes drive from the university. We stopped for gas and sat in the car, sipping our coffees and going over the story. 

“It was Viren. He was the dark mage that summoned the shadows - the articles were right.” Callum mumbled unto his coffee. 

“Yes, that’s right. And we need to tell Chancellor Harrow right now.” 

Callum leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. “I still can’t believe it.”

I took his hand and squeezed it lightly. “I know it’s hard. You’ve known him your whole life. But you have to believe me.” 

He opened one eye to look at me. “I believe you. Of course I do.”

I sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

Callum squeezed my hand back and revved the car up. We drove to the campus, through the dense, snowy forest. “Do you want to drop me off at the dorms?”

“Why would I?” Callum asked, genuinely confused. 

“Well, I’m an elf, and humans are still uncomfortable around me. Not to mention-“

“Firstly, humans should not be uncomfortable around you; I’m sure that it’s just the particular humans that you see around you. There are plenty that like elves.” Callum reassured me, before continuing. “Secondly, my dad likes elves. He was the main guy behind transferring elves to the college. I’m sure that he’ll like you.”

I smiled, suddenly eager to meet Harrow properly. “It’s a shame that I’ll be talking to him about dark magic though.”

“It is. Oh, here we are!”

We pulled up in the car park and made our way to the office block. When we got into reception and turned the corner to get to Harrow’s office, we were blocked by a lady. 

“Excuse me? Where do you think that you're going?” She demanded, crossing her arms. 

Callum held up his phone, showing her the lock screen picture of him, Ezran (who I knew from many stories), Harrow, and a woman who I assumed was Callum’s mom. “I’m Chancellor Harrow’s son, Callum. I would like to speak with him on important business.”

How did she not recognise him?

The receptionist moved aside. “Of course, sorry Mr Lancaster, right this way.” She stuttered. I tried my hardest to not look smug and I was pretty proud of my effort. 

We strode into Harrow’s office, finding him at the desk. “Callum? Is everything okay?” He asked, standing up. 

I closed the door behind us and walked up next to Callum at the desk. “No, not really. Viren was doing dark magic. My friend Rayla saw him doing it - he conjured shadow wolves to attack her.”

I nodded in affirmation and Harrow sunk down into his chair. “Viren... what are you doing?” He mumbled, covered his face with his hands. 

“Uhhhh, dad?” A little voice piped up. I flinched, startled, and saw Ezran in the corner of the room. 

“Yes, Ezran?” Harrow sighed. 

“I can hear what you’re talking about, and you need to see this picture.” Ezran showed us a picture from Claudia’s Instagram. 

“What does this have to do with anything?” Callum asked, exasperated. 

I held my hand out and Ezran put the phone in my hand. “Look, Callum. In the top-left corner.”

The picture may have been a selfie, but you could just barely make out an open book with a picture of a Xadian snake that was labelled. The writing was far too small in the picture to read - but I didn’t need to read it. 

“I think that it’s a spellbook. A dark magic one.” I said, squinting. 

Callum swallowed loudly. “No. It can’t be. It could be... a Xadian biology book!” He grasped for a solution that wasn’t dark magic. 

Does Claudia do Xadian biology?” I asked skeptically. 

“No.” He mumbled. 

I gave Ezran his phone back and sat down. “I don’t want it to be a spell book either. But the chances are that she followed in her father’s footsteps.”

“Rayla, I don’t think that it’s safe to stay at your dormitory tonight. Could you make an excuse to Claudia and be absent just for tonight, and tomorrow we’ll search the room for that book.” Harrow said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs. 

“Okay. I’ll text Tydra now.” 

“Good. Alright, Callum, you should go back to your room. It’s getting late.”

“Will do.” Callum said, getting up. 

“Wait, Callum!” Ezran shouted and Callum winced. 

“Yes?”

“I want to talk to you for a sec. About school.”

“Alright. See you later Rayla!” He smiled and waved and I couldn’t help but grin back. 

“See you... tonight? That’s if you still need help studying Xadian History.” I teased. 

“Don’t make this about me - you wanted help with your geography class!” He protested, and I laughed as I left the room. 

Callum:

“Alright, what was this school thing?” I asked, turning to Ezran. 

“I didn’t specify who’s school-thing. What’s the deal with you and... Rayla?” Ezran quirked his eyebrows up and I cringed. 

“Nope. No. She is just a friend. She wanted my help on human geography and I organised a study session.”

“Riiiiiiiight. Can I be your best man?” Ezran asked. 

“Ezran! She’s an elf!” I protested, blushing. 

Harrow leaned forward. “So what if she’s an elf? Do you have a problem with that?”

“No! Of course not!”

Ezran had a mischievous look on his face and I did not like it. “Then would you say that you have no problems dating an elf?”

“Why would I have problems?”

“Exactly. So why aren’t you dating Rayla?” Ezran sniped. 

“I’m curious as to your relationship with Rayla as well.” Harrow chimes in. 

I leaned back and groaned. Great. My dad and fourteen year old brother were hanging up on me about a girl. “She is my  _ friend _ . I met her a couple of weeks ago at the assembly and we’ve been hanging out since. With a  _ group  _ of  _ friends _ .”

Ezran smirked. “Right, right.”

I sighed. “I need to go. See you two later.”

Ezran shouted out behind me. “See you later! With Raylaaaaaaa!” I heard Harrow chuckle behind the door. 

They were both so immature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. A few things here:  
> 1\. I will probably update this fic more often (twice a week, maybe three times on occasion) due to being in quarantine  
> 2\. I might not go back to updating my other universe, ‘Book 3: Sun’, for a while as I am now way more invested than expected in this story, but I can guarantee an eighth chapter by the end on next week. You can expect one shots though as I love doing those and I have a couple prompts and half finished ones  
> 3\. I will probably hold off doing the second part of that series until the 4th season of The Dragon Prince is released as I do want the story to be somewhat canon-compliant  
> 4\. I have a dilemma about the last five chapters of this fic - plot or angst? Both do not work together but I do have some plot in this story already planned that will work with either - the last five chapters just kinda build on top of it but I want to keep the story casual (as in normal high school stuff and not world-ending stakes). Feel free to comment your opinions below and if you have any questions regarding any of this, just ask them and I will respond as quickly as possible (AKA pretty fast because I am at home all day every day :P)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any feedback or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment!


	6. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next; movie time! I won’t spoil any more ;)
> 
> Whew this was a longer one - I could’ve made it two parts but decided not to

Rayla arrived soon after I left the embarrassment that was Dad’s office. 

The truth was, I saw Rayla as more than a friend. I wanted her to see me like that as well - but I wasn’t sure if she did. Sometimes it seemed like she was flirting with me... and other times she pushed me away. 

Why was this so hard?

We attempted to study for a while but it was clear that Rayla was still agitated from the whole Viren situation, so we moved to the couch and put on a movie. 

Of course we decide to watch ‘Blades of Glory’. Rayla hadn’t seen it yet and that was completely unacceptable - it was an excellent comedy. 

We relaxed on the couch - trying (and actually succeeding) to forget about Viren - then I noticed how close we were sitting. Our shoulders were brushing when we laughed. Our thighs were touching. 

My face flushed and I stared straight ahead, trying to focus on the movie again. Which was an impressive feat. 

Rayla snorted at all the ridiculous parts, and snickered at some of the jokes and references. Overall, I was pleased with my choice of film and her reaction to it. 

Then the scene where the blond guy was on the phone with the twins’ sister. I cringed, looking to my right, and Rayla looked like she wanted to disappear.

“Ewwwwwwwww. He  _ cannot _ think that is flirting.”

“Oh, just wait.”

The twins’ sister, Katie, makes a comment on the phone - and she clearly does not comprehend how mortifying it is, and Rayla choked. 

“Excuse me? She did not say that. What kind of siblings are these  _ muppets _ to let her say that?!?”

I snorted. “Like I said, just wait.”

Once the whole scene finishes, I turn my head to Rayla. 

“How was that?” I ask, smirking at her. It’s good to be the one smirking for once. 

“If that is what people expect flirty conversations to be like, then I’m going to cry. Then stab them.”

I laughed loudly, and she chuckled with me. “I know right? But, luckily for you, that’s not even the worst part.” I managed to say, grinning widely. 

Rayla made a face at the tv, obviously unimpressed, and I couldn’t help but laugh again at her expression. 

Argh, she was adorable when she was upset. 

The snow cone scene eventually arrived. I inhaled sharply, and Rayla looked up at me, now snuggled in a blanket. “That’s bad. This is going to be bad, isn’t it.” She complained. 

“Just watch.” I said, trying to contain my grin. 

Then the characters kissed (if you could even call it a kiss) after a painful conversation, and Rayla choked again, sputtering at the film before smacking her forehead. “Why would they do this to us? To me?” Then her glare snapped to me. “This is your fault. You chose the movie.”

I put my hands up. “Guilty as charged. But hey, you’re enjoying the rest of the movie, right?”

She sighed. “Yes.” She grumbled. “I still can’t believe that those two thought that that was an okay kiss.”

I grinned at her. “That’s the point - they know it’s not working, they keep doing it anyway. It’s worth showing the movie to others just to see their reactions.”

Rayla slapped my shoulder, upset with my teasing. But her expression faltered when her eyes caught mine. 

It all just hit me at once - she was beautiful. And funny. And cute. And happy. And incredibly talented. And badass. 

“You are so...” I tried to think of a single word that was apt to describe her, but nothing about Rayla could fit into one word. 

I leaned in and kissed her. 

Wow. The feeling of her lips against mine was perfect. She was perfect-

Then I realised that she wasn’t kissing me back. I pulled away, and her eyes were wide open in shock. Oh my god. 

What did I just do? Did I just kiss Rayla?

“Oh no. I’m so - I’m sorry. I just got carried away. Next thing I knew, my lips were getting way ahead of me, and -“

She rolled her eyes at me, looking almost relieved. “Shut up.”

“What?” 

She grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me close to her face. I was kinda terrified that she was going to pull out a sword and make me pay for violating her but-

But she pressed her lips to mine insistently. 

I was confused for a second before I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer - almost onto my lap. Her arms snaked around my neck, pressing her lips into mine even more than before, if that was possible. 

Suddenly, an alarm sounded through the campus. “ _ Code 3: Lockdown. Could all staff and students please head to the nearest room and lock yourselves inside and remain in the room until notified otherwise over the speakers. I repeat. Code 3: Lockdown. Please lock yourself in the nearest room and remain inside until notified to do otherwise over the speakers. _ ”

Rayla pulled her lips away from mine as the speakers around the campus blared an alarm for a few more seconds. 

I was momentarily distracted by her lips - swollen and red - but I finally processed the alarm.

“What the hell?” She asked, the look of worry from earlier entering her face again. 

“It’s okay. Probably just a drill. But,” I reassured her by nodding my head to the door, “it’s locked.”

My hands found Rayla’s hips to pull her close. “Now where were we?” I smirked, in a show of rare confidence. She flushed, red spreading across her face and her ears - until she practically jumped on top of me, pushing me down until I was lying on the couch and she was on top of me. 

She kissed me feverishly, and I couldn’t be happier to reciprocate. I put my arms around her, my hands instinctively grabbing at her back and twisting into her hair - then one of my hands wrapped around a horn and she moaned into my mouth. 

Our lips moved together in harmony and I swear that I almost died in that moment- this was all so much, it was everything I wanted-

Rayla was the most amazing person I had ever met in my life, and she liked me as much as I liked her. I was the luckiest guy in the world. 

There was a loud cheering sound from the tv, and we both jerked our heads away, looking to it and breathing heavily. “I almost forgot about that.” I said between breaths. We  _ had _ forgotten about the movie. Oops. 

Then my phone rang. I groaned in frustration and gently propped myself up on my elbows, Rayla still on top of me and decidedly not letting go. 

It was Dad. 

I sighed. “I need to get that.” 

I kissed her nose and sat up to grab my phone. Rayla shuffled back to her blanket, staring at her hands. 

“Hello?”

“ _ Callum! It’s Harrow _ .”

“I know.” I chuckled. “What’s up?” 

“ _ The lockdown. Are you in your room _ ?”

“Yes, I’m in my room. The door is locked.”

“ _ Good. Are you alone _ ?”

Rayla was now blushing and she shifted in the blanket, her eyes flicking up to me. 

“Rayla was studying with me, so I’m not alone.” I tried to even out my voice, but I can only hope that Harrow didn’t notice how breathless I was. 

“ _ Good. Okay, I was just checking up on you. Stay safe _ .”

“Wait, what do you mean stay safe? Is the alarm real?” I panicked a little, and that got Rayla’s attention - she stopped biting her lip and tilted her head towards me to hear the call. Her ears perked up too - so cute! - jeez Callum stop getting distracted- 

“ _ Yes. There are… shadow wolves roaming the campus - we have it under control though. Mages are currently handling them, but the lockdown may stay in place until morning _ .”

Rayla hissed out a breath, her face transforming into one of extreme wariness. 

Viren. It had to be. 

“ _ Okay, that’s all Callum. See you tomorrow _ .”

“Yeah, see you Dad.”

I hung up and Rayla’s lilac eyes were wide. “It must be Viren. It has to be!” She said, looking more panicked than ever.

“It’s okay. They have mages handling the situation.”

Our eyes glanced to the tv that was now booing furiously - the skating twins were making out on stage. “Ew. Isn’t that incest?” She said, wrinkling her adorable nose in disgust. 

“Are you surprised?” I asked, grinning, and Rayla laughed loudly. The joyous sound rang through the room, and I took her hand. I just... needed to touch her. 

“ _ Staff and students are to stay inside their rooms for the night. Please do not exit or unlock the room until 12 am tomorrow morning. Classes will be cancelled tomorrow. I repeat, please do not exit your rooms. Classes will not be running tomorrow. Thank you _ .”

The voice sounded from the speakers again and Rayla shrunk back into the couch a little. 

“This is pretty serious.” She says, obviously stressing out about Viren. 

“It’s okay. This is now the safest room on campus thanks to you. I’m not worrying about it.” I said, and she settled down a bit. 

As the heat from before had disappeared during the phone call, we calmly watched the last ten minutes of the movie, my arm around Rayla and her head resting on my shoulder. Just before it finished, Rayla yawned, stretching a little and her breathing relaxed. 

I wanted to talk about us the whole time, about us just making out, but Rayla was tired. It could wait until morning. 

When the credits started, I turned the film off and looked to said elf. She was practically asleep - poor Rayla, she had been stressing and panicking all day. She needed a good night of sleep. 

I got up off the couch and Rayla groaned in protest - until I hooked one arm under her legs and the other under her shoulders and picked her up. She nuzzled her face into my neck and I blushed and smiled. 

I carried her into my room and gently laid her down on the bed. I pulled up the sheets and covers, and was about to go to set up a bed on the couch when she caught my arm. 

“Don’t leave.” She whispered softly, her eyes hardly open. 

“I won’t leave.” I whispered back, and Rayla let go of my arm, letting it fall. 

I walked around the bed and, after a moment's hesitation, slipped under the covers. It was a cold night, I guess, so Rayla turned on her side and buried her face into my chest and wrapped her arms around me. 

Freezing in place, I watched as she looked up into my eyes. “Are you okay? With this, I mean.” She mumbled, worried at me tensing up. 

“It’s more than okay.” I said, holding her against me. She sighed contentedly, snuggled into me. 

Despite my racing thoughts, I fell asleep fast after that. 

Rayla:  


  
A sharp buzzing sound pulled me from sleep in the morning. 

Ugh, morning. 

I stretched my arm forward to grab my phone, but it was too far away. I tried to move to the annoying sound - but something was wrapped around me, holding me back. 

Then everything clicked. 

That was Callum’s arms. His head was buried in the nape of my neck - I could still feel his even breaths and the steady press of his rising chest against my back. And his legs were tangled with mine. 

My face flushed furiously as he groaned, half asleep, and pulled me closer to him. 

Why won’t the stupid buzzing stop?!?

I gently unwound Callum’s arms and he let out a sad sound in his sleep. Cringing, I stopped the alarm and then turned it off altogether. I settled back into the bed, sighing, and the warm human grabbed me again. 

I didn’t realise how cold it was until his body was pressed against mine again, and the cool, crisp air of the morning was blowing on one side of my face while Callum’s breath was warming my other cheek. 

Shivering (with the cold, nothing else) I pulled up the covers again and turned to face Callum. He was somehow still asleep, his eyes closed and breathing still even. 

I slipped my arms around his waist and, for the first time since I could remember, let myself doze off and enjoy the morning. 

  
  


“Morning.” A soft voice floated towards me in my little bubble of bliss. 

“Mmmm?” I couldn’t speak. I didn’t want to open my eyes. I was... happy. Just purely happy.

Fingers stroked my cheek, and lips pressed to my forehead. I hummed as Callum held me, and I could feel his smile on my forehead. 

“Rise and shine, Ray.” I smiled to myself at the nickname, and opened my eyes gently. “Hello there, sleepy assassin. It’s good to see your eyes.” I rolled said eyes and he chuckled quietly. 

Callum let me lie there for a while, listening to the birds tweet outside and the trees outside rustle faintly - which was a good sign, as that meant that it was peaceful outside. But I pushed the Viren related thoughts out and relaxed, only letting thoughts of Callum enter my head. 

“Did you want something to eat? It’s getting late and I wanted to... talk to you before the lockdown ends.”

“What about?”

“Us.” He said simply. 

“Is there something wrong?” Did I do something wrong?

“No. Kind of. I mean, this,” he said, gesturing to us, “is perfect, but there are some bits I want to work out.”

“Yeah, I agree.” 

Callum started to sit up, and I groaned. “Ughhh, I don’t want to move.” I complained as I clung onto his shirt and reluctantly sat up with him. 

He chuckled and scooped me up (the gesture was vaguely familiar, I think that he did it last night) causing me to yelp. He carried us to the kitchen where he set me down in a chair. “I have bacon, I have toast and some cereal.”

I slumped back in the chair, irritated at the absence of Callum as he walked over to the fridge. “Isn’t bacon that meat from pigs?” I asked. 

Callum’s head whipped around to face me. “How do you know every drink at Nyx’s café but not what bacon is?”

I shrugged. “I had friends who educated me on coffee culture. We only studied bacon in human culture classes. I never actually tried it.”

Callum shook his head and grabbed a packet of bacon. “Well, today changes that.” He put a generous amount of rashers onto a hot pan and they sizzled nicely - and the  _ smell _ ! It was  _ amazing _ !

Before long, I had a plate of bacon with one fried chicken egg and two slices of toasted bread. I poked the egg with my fork, and orange stuff (the yolk, if I remembered correctly) oozed out. 

“This looks... weird.” I said, poking the egg some more. 

“This is a traditional human breakfast. Enjoy.” Callum said, setting his own plate beside mine and taking a seat. 

“So what was it that you wanted to talk about?” I asked while cutting a piece of egg off and carefully raising it to my mouth. 

“Oh yeah. First of all, am I... your boyfriend now?”

I looked up at his face. He was trying to keep it neutral, I could tell, but I could also see nervousness in his eyes. 

“Typically in elven culture, yes. We would be dating now.”

He only looked more anxious. “No, I mean  _ do want to be in a relationship with me _ .”

Oh- oh. He was afraid of being rejected. Well, since I had been thinking about kissing him for the past few days, I absolutely wanted to be in a relationship - I internally snickered at his formality. 

“Of course, you dummy! What makes you think I wouldn’t want to?”

Callum smiled, relieved. “Nothing. I just... wanted to know. And I would be honoured to be your boyfriend.”

I snorted at his aura of smugness and kissed him. He was caught off guard, but pressed his lips back to mine almost immediately. 

When he pulled away (much too soon for my liking, but oh well) I grinned at him. 

He smiled back, and everything was perfect. 

“So, um, are we going to tell people that we are... a couple... or are we going to hide it?” He was biting his lip - I didn’t know which option he wanted. That made the decision harder.

“Look, Callum... this is new. And if we do come out to everyone, then we are going to get a lot of attention and questions since, well, I’m an elf and you’re a human. I think that we should keep it between us for a bit.”

Callum relaxed immediately. “Oh, good. I was thinking the same thing.”

I continued eating my bacon (mmmmmmmm bacon is sooooo good how had I not tried it before) and thought of something. 

“When you said that you were thinking the same thing about going public, how long were you actually  _ thinking _ about it?” I asked, half curious - and half wanting to see him flustered. 

It worked. “Erm, not much. I mean, a little, but yeah, umm, I didn’t overthink it or anything. Yeah.” I pinched his forearm and he yelped, then conceded; “Fine, fine. I was thinking about it even before last night. I liked you for a while, you know.”

Now I was flustered. “May I ask; how long did you know that you liked me?”

He stared at his empty plate. “I... don’t know. It’s hard to pinpoint exactly when, but for sure for a week or two.”

We only met four weeks ago. 

“What about you, Ray? How long did you like me?” He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and tugged me into him. “Hm?”

“About the same as you.” I mumbled.

But that didn’t matter anymore. He had his arm around me, he was smiling at me - at  _ us _ \- and that was everything I had wanted for us

“We still have half an hour before the lockdown ends and Soren comes charging back. What do you want to do?”

“Any strange human activities you want to show me?”

Callum thought for a moment. “Maybe not a human tradition, but I do need help with something.”

“What’s that?” I asked, tilting my head. 

“Well, I wanted to try the wing spell. I need to paint the runes on my arms, but I’m terrible at painting on myself.”

“Who did your shoulder runes?”

“Ezran. I showed him the picture and he somehow got it right. Or at least good enough for magic.”

I snickered, and he led us to his bedroom again. Raising my eyebrows, I smirked at him. “Painting runes huh. And that’s why we’re in the bedroom.”

Callum’s face flushed and I laughed at him. “The paints are kept in here. Soren doesn’t like my stuff everywhere - this  _ is _ his apartment.” 

I rolled my eyes, and Callum brought out a small bottle of paint and some fine brushes. He spread out a tarp and sat down, so I took his lead and settled down beside him. 

“These are the runes. Do you think that you can do those?” He cringed. “Sorry, that sounded wrong-“

I pressed my finger to his lips. “It’s fine. I understand what you meant. And yes, those don’t look too difficult. I have some experience painting anyway.”

I started looking through the brushes and plotting the runes - the sketch of an arm that Callum provided helped greatly. Although, his arms had more muscle - I printed this out to him and he blushed again to my satisfaction. 

“It’s very easy to make you blush, you know that?” I teased - my new habit was to poke fun at him. 

“Hmph. Same for you. I like your ears, it’s adorable when they twitch.” Callum tried, and I fought down the urge to smile, but then he leaned in and gently blew on my ear. 

It twitched relentlessly, and I turned bright red as I clamped one hand over it. “No moving!” I protested, and he chuckled and moved back. 

I was examining the paint and testing it out on my own hand when Callum shifted back to face me. 

“Do you need me to take my shirt off? To make it easier?” His voice was innocent, but he was grinning. 

Nope. He was not going to win. “If it would help, go for it.” The runes were to go on his bicep and forearm - there was absolutely no need to remove any clothing. 

“Okay.” I could hear the smirk in his voice as he proceeded to tug his shirt off, exposing his bare chest. 

I opened then shut my mouth, not trusting myself to speak. Callum has obviously been working out to get in shape for flying -  _ stop it Rayla he is winning if you think about it _ -

I flushed and my eyes avoided him as he laughed. “My point has been proven.”

“Okay, okay. You win.” I gave up. 

Callum inched closer to me, cupping my cheek. “I knew that you wouldn’t be able to resist my charms.” He murmured, and I was trying not to grin but then-

He kissed me, leaving me breathless. I loved this. I loved everything about it. 

My arms wound around his neck to tug him closer and he made a small sound of contentment into my mouth setting my blood on fire. The smell of him, the feel of his strong shoulders underneath my hands - it was overpowering. 

It quickly turned into a full make out session - not that I was complaining or anything. 

“Callum?! Where are you!?” 

My eyes shot open at the unmistakable, booming voice of Soren. I pulled away and grabbed a brush - Callum catching on and sitting up very straight just as Soren barged in. 

“Uhhhh... what the hell is this?” Soren’s eyes widened as he took in shirtless Callum and an elf - that probably  _ wouldn’t _ look too good. 

“I needed a retouch on my runes - Rayla offered to help repaint them.” Callum gushed and I fought to not cringe; that sounded terrible as there was no paint on my brush, my hair was probably messed up like Callum’s, the runes on his shoulders were completely dry and Callum’s voice was breathless and nervous. 

But Soren bought it. “Rightio then. Lockdown ended so I’m back.” As if that weren’t obvious enough. “I’m only back for a few minutes though, I need to grab my bag and go to the gym. See you guys later!”

He waved and left as quickly as he entered. 

“We should do this somewhere else.” Callum said, still shaken up from almost being caught. 

“Anywhere else would be an improvement.” I said, my own voice unsteady and breathy. 

“To the warehouse it is.” Callum said, shrugging his shirt on and capturing my lips for one last kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very nervous to post this chapter because the burn felt slightly rushed but it was the best I could do :/ anyways Rayllum!!!! Also want to say that there will be no smut in this story. Not having a go at people who do write it, I’m just not comfortable writing it.
> 
> And I am very sorry if things don’t make sense sometimes - I need to remember that what I’m thinking and writing can be very different to what people are reading and changing the way I’m thinking is a work in progress


	7. What they don’t know (won’t hurt them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: a look at Rayllum, dark magic and secrets!

_Two weeks later_

Rayla:

My phone buzzed on the table. I picked it up, and saw that it was Callum. I casually hid it from Claudia - I didn’t want to arouse suspicion. 

**Callum: Hey, Soren is gone for a couple of nights. My place or yours?**

“Hey Clauds, you doing anything tonight?” 

She didn’t even glance up from her phone - this was a normal question now. “Yeah, I’m going to visit my mom with Soren. Why?”

“I was just going to ask if you wanted help with any classes - I was planning on studying tonight. But I hope that you have fun visiting your mom!”

“Yeah, I will. I’m gone for two nights as well, which helps me avoid Dad. He’s been acting weird lately.”

The dark magic scandal was deflating a lot since he had been relatively quiet the past two weeks - I was still wary, as was Callum, but for now it was safe. 

“Alright, see you later Rayla. I’m off to class - I won’t be back until Sunday night, is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. See you later Claudia. Will miss you!”

“Miss you too!”

As soon as the door clicked shut, I picked up my phone and texted back. 

** Rayla: definitely yours **

** Rayla: see you tonight **

The rest of the day I didn’t bump into Callum; it was my least favourite day in my fortnightly schedule because I had classes when he didn’t, and vice versa. That made my day pretty crappy, but at least I was going to his apartment tonight. 

Our relationship was great - better than great. Whenever Claudia or Soren (or better yet, both) were away for the night, we’d make an excuse and slip away to spend the night together. 

We hadn’t yet ‘slept together’ - this whole thing was still new and we were still figuring things out as we went, but we had come pretty close a few days ago (Callum was especially romantic that night). Even if we both agreed that we would not cross that boundary of intimacy - for now. 

Callum was understanding and patient, loving and selfless. Every time he wanted to try something new, he would ask permission and make sure that I was okay with it.

He was the perfect boyfriend. 

I was waiting for night all day, and when my last class finally finished I power walked back to the dorms. I spent about in the apartment five seconds grabbing my backpack before leaving and making my way to Callum’s room. 

I knocked on the door, shuffling impatiently, when he finally answered. 

He was wearing that goofy grin, hair mussed adorably and  _ I had to touch him - _

As soon as he closed the door behind us, I spun around and pushed him into the wall, my lips crashing into his and my hands cupping his cheeks. He reciprocated - grabbing at my hips and back and pushing me forwards, stumbling to the kitchen counter to lift me onto it. 

The frenzied, desperate passion soon calmed to soft kisses and gentle touches. 

“I missed you.” Callum mumbled against my lips. 

I pressed my forehead into his, smiling tenderly at him. My heart was... very full at that moment. 

“I missed you too. As much as I hate going without seeing you for a day or two, the wait makes this moment _so_ worth it.”

My nose bumped into his and he chuckled quietly, his fingers brushing my thighs where they were braced on either side on my hips. 

“I love you.” He murmured, eyes swimming with emotions as he held my gaze. 

I kissed Callum again - softly and slowly, and when I pulled away he was smiling at me like there was nothing else worth looking at. 

I loved it when he looked at me like that. 

“I love you too.” I said, my hands cupping his cheeks. 

He pressed a quick kiss to my lips before turning to the cupboard and pulling out some pasta. “Does pasta and sauce sound good?” He asked, grabbing some other ingredients. 

“It does.”

Callum began busying himself cooking dinner as I flicked the tv on to his favourite news channel and flopped down on the couch. 

“Long day?” Callum asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice. 

“You have no idea.” I practically melted into the couch, lying down on my back with my legs dangling over the armrest. Today had sucked. 

“What happened?” It was sweet that he wanted to hear about my problems but I didn’t want him to worry about me. 

“Don’t worry about it.” I could hear shuffling and Callum’s face was above mine - concern was written all over his features. 

“Yes, I will worry. You can’t stop me from wanting to know why you’re exhausted and clearly angry at something.”

Wow. I wasn’t obvious about my emotions - I kept them hidden from everyone. But then again, this was Callum. He knew better than anyone. Even Runaan. 

I wrinkled my nose, smelling something unpleasant. “I think that something is burning.”

Callum rushed over to the stovetop and somehow the smell faded and was replaced with the delicious, saucy aroma. 

I sighed, turning my head from the tv and stared at the roof. “Tyrone opened his big mouth and told Sol that I’ve been spending a lot of time with you. And now he and Regem are super suspicious and harassing me about it.”

“What are they saying?”

“I’m not going to repeat what they are saying for the sake of your innocence.”

“Hey!” Callum protested. “I’m not innocent!”

I chuckled and he groaned. “That sounded bad. I’m going to stop talking now.” 

“Good idea.” 

Callum walked over with two bowls of pasta - it smelled amazing. I inhaled deeply and sat up. “Mmmmmmmmm. That looks so good - where did you learn to cook this?”

He handed me a bowl and fork and I dove in. “It’s not the best - I should take you to a restaurant-“ He cut off suddenly. 

“What was that?” Why did he cut off?

“Nothing.”

I narrowed my eyes at Callum but he wasn’t going to say anything else so I didn’t bother pressing the matter. 

I just relaxed, leaning into him as I ate my delicious pasta. 

Callum:

We ate our dinner in comfortable silence, watching the news show. As soon as the idea of taking Rayla to a restaurant popped into my head, I tried to keep it to myself. 

I would ask Rayla on a date. We had been a couple for a while, but we had never gone on an actual date - so this plan was perfect. 

Tomorrow was the weekend and we were spending the whole time together. Yes, tomorrow night - I was going to ask her if she would go on a date. 

I smiled happily at the thought and set my now-empty bowl down on the coffee table. Rayla did the same and curled into my side, and I wound my arms securely around her. 

“What do you want to do tonight?” I whispered, pressing my lips to her head. 

“I don’t really mind. As long as we do it together.”

“Awwwwwww! I didn’t know that you could be sappy!” I teased. 

Rayla rolled her eyes and leaned further into me. 

I had learned over the past few weeks that Rayla was immensely affectionate and craved attention constantly when around me. She almost always was touching me - whether it was leaning on me, holding my hand or hugging me. 

I was ecstatic when I figured that out because I was much the same. I loved these evenings where we relaxed together, holding each other until we decided it was late enough and then sleeping together. 

It was the best relationship I’d ever been in - not that I’d had a lot of girlfriends but still. Rayla was amazing. 

“Well, I was thinking a rom-com would be nice. I’ll find the sappiest one I can - I already have a few in mind.” I reached for the remote, catching the soft smile on Rayla’s face. 

“What about that one?” Rayla pointed to a sufficiently rose-covered movie poster on the tv and I grinned.

“ _ That _ one is one of my favourites. Sounds good!”

Rayla’s phone buzzed on the table, interrupting the start of the rom-com. 

“It’s Claudia. I should get that.” Rayla picked up the phone and winced as Claudia squealed. 

“Rayla!!!!!!! Where are you right now?”

The words made it sound like Rayla was in trouble, but Claudia was clearly brimming with excitement. 

“Ummm... why?”

“Rayla so help me- where are you?!?”

Rayla’s eyes widened. “Relax, Clauds. I’m at a friends place.”

“Who’s place?”

Rayla bit her lip. “Why?”

“TELL ME WHO’S PLACE YOU’RE AT-“

“Okay, okay. I’m at...” Rayla mouthed _‘_ _ is it okay to tell her I’m here _ _’_ at me and I nodded. It didn’t matter if she knew where Rayla was; there were infinite excuses for being here. “Callum’s. I’m at Callum’s apartment.”

Claudia squealed so loudly that Rayla had to hold the phone away from her. “I knew it!!! You two are dating!!!”

Rayla:

Oh no. This was not part of the plan. I decided to act as outraged as possible - maybe throw her off. After all, as an assassin I had to do some acting to blend into a crowd. It wasn’t  _ that _ hard. 

“What?!? Where did you get that idea?!” I tried to sound shocked and embarrassed and I hoped that it would work. 

“Girl, you told me that you liked Callum  _ weeks _ ago. You have to be up to something by now - I know that you sneak away together every time me and Soren aren’t around.”

I blushed - not just an act. Callum was raising his eyebrows and smirking. This would be a problem later; I was never going to hear the end on this. 

“Hey!! Don’t yell it - Callum is just over at the table!”

“He should know. You two are a couple.”

“Claudia!” I hissed info the speaker. “We. Are. Not. Dating. I mean,” I raised my voice comically for extra effect, “ _ we are not hating this food _ ! Yup!”

Come on, come on, come on- believe me, believe me-

“Oh. I’m sorry! I guess I’m getting carried away. I didn’t mean to- did Callum hear me?” 

Callum was smiling and his arm tightened around my shoulders, his hand tracing patterns on my bicep. 

“I... I don’t think so. You are so lucky! I would  _ kill _ you if you ruined our friendship by blurting out-“

“Okay, okay. I’m really sorry. I’ll admit that you guys are not dating. How is your not-date?”

“It’s fine. He is helping me with some Pentarchy history.”

“I’ll... leave you to that. Toodles!”

“Bye.”

I hung up and threw my phone across the couch. “That was a nightmare.”

“Told her  _ weeks _ ago, huh?” Callum poked my nose and I grabbed his finger, bending it back. 

“Do not start.” I warned and Callum twisted as I tightened my grip. 

“Ow! Ow! Owwww- okay okay. I won’t.” I released his finger and he held it gingerly. 

“Oh please. I didn’t even use my swords.” 

“I think that you need to kiss it better.” Callum pouted, holding is finger out to me, and I laughed, kissing his finger slowly while maintaining eye contact. 

As soon as I pulled away, he cupped my cheek and guided my face to his. I leaned in, closing my eyes and expecting his lips, but instead there was nothing. 

I snapped my eyes open - he had leaned back away from me. “A little eager?” He teased, and I growled. He chuckled and kissed me (finally) and I melted into him as soon as his hands splayed on my back. 

“Where do your swords even come from?” He murmured against my lips, patting his hands along my spine. 

I pulled away and slowly peeled my jumper off. He licked his lips and I could feel my face burning. I felt exposed and vulnerable as his gaze picked me apart, studying every inch of me. 

I tossed my jumper onto the floor and my shirt quickly followed. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen me in a bra, but his face still filled with awe and reverence - eliminating my self-consciousness about being in a sports bra and leggings in front of him. 

Callum moved forwards, his fingers brushing the straps that tied the holsters for my blades to my body and his eyes glued to mine. Then his lips surged up to meet my own and I sighed, holding his head close with my fingers twisting into his hair and his hands traced the runes etched into the holsters. 

Eventually the fire died down and I pulled back. “Does that answer your question?” I asked, my eyes lidded and voice husky. 

“It does.” Callum responded, kissing me again and sitting back down. I pulled my t-shirt back on (it was freezing) and following him. 

I settled back into Callum’s arms and by halfway through the movie I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Next thing I knew, Callum was shifting under me and I woke up - assassin instincts snapping me out of my slumber. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Callum mumbled - he was sleepy too. 

We walked into the bedroom and I groaned. “I need to have a shower. Be back in a few minutes.”

The hot water relaxed me further, and I was  _ so _ ready to sleep when I was done in the shower. 

I threw a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and when I walked back into the bedroom, Callum was fast asleep in bed. I smiled and slipped under the covers, the human instantly wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling his face into the side of my head.

I turned on my side so that Callum was spooning me - I loved being the little spoon, it was comforting and warm. Plus Callum likes being the big spoon - apparently I’m adorable while sleeping and he likes seeing my face. He used that word to describe me a lot and I was not going to admit that I loved it more than he did.

Sleep found me quickly after that - despite my assassin training, Callum always made me feel safe and happy. It overrided my habit of light sleeping.

“Love you Callum. Goodnight.”

“Night Ray. Love you too.” He murmured against my neck and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.Best feeling ever. 

Claudia:

I hated waiting those stupid snitches who got dad into trouble. I couldn’t practice magic - all because Harrow had gotten word that there were people who were using dark magic. Pathetic. 

If I ever found those little shits who sold my father out, I was going to feed them to my bracelet-snakes. 

Dad wasn’t in trouble - just a warning to stop. And somehow I had been regarded ‘suspicious’ of using dark magic. Stupid. 

Of course, I was following in my fathers footsteps. Dark magic was the only magic that humans could do - except for Callum for some reason; he connected to the sky primal last year. 

But he was a fluke. Probably part elf or something. I would never understand a primal so dark magic was the way to go.

I don’t even know why people thought that dark magic was bad. It was human magic. Not evil, or corrupted, or anything else like that.

“Claudia?” Dad’s voice on the phone cut through my thoughts.

“Oh! Is it done?”

“Yes. This is the elf that attacked me.”

The image was clear on the enchanted parchment through the video call - the image that was projected was exactly how they looked at the moment, kind of like a crystal ball. Dark magic was  _ so _ helpful!

I studied the picture and recognised the face immediately. Silver hair. Tattoos under their eyes. Pale violet irises. Horns jutting from their head. A small smile on their face. Face leaning on someone’s shoulder. 

Rayla. 

Father spoke quickly, chanting a spell to make the projection real-time, like a live video of the subject. 

_ “ Si fle eht ohw em llet. Fle eht em wohs! ” _

_ Show me the elf. Tell me who the elf is.  _

The image shifted and a list of things about Rayla in a random order started fading into the corner. 

_ Race: Moonshadow elf _

_ Name: Rayla Splendida-Luna _

_ Parents: Tiadrin Luna, Lain Splendida _

_ Foster parents: Runaan Umbra, Ethari Umbra _

_ Weight: 53 kilograms _

_ Height: 167 centimetres _

_ Age: 19 and 10 months _

_ Birthplace: Silvergrove _

_ Location: Katolis College Dorms _

_ Lover: _

I gasped as ‘lover’ appeared on the page. What was their name, who was it??

_ Lover: Callum Lancaster _

What?!?

No. 

She said that she wasn’t-

_ Occupation: A- _

I could see the ink trying to form a word but it couldn’t - almost like something was blocking it. It got as far as the letter ‘a’ and a scribble after it. 

Elven magic. It was powerful too - clearly Rayla had secrets. Dark secrets. 

“What is she hiding?” Dad pondered, tapping his chin.  I could hear his mind ticking away through the phone. 

“I don’t know.” I decided to not tell Father that Rayla was my roommate - I’d ask her what is going on first. Better yet, I’ll find out. Do some research. 

There can’t be that many occupations that start with ‘a’. Surely not. 

And I was partially happy for her that she was with Callum. I’ll talk to her later, gossip a bit - after all, I didn’t like Callum. I used to but that was years ago. 

Meanwhile, the live visual of Rayla had changed drastically _. “_ _ Erom em wohs. ”  _

_ Show me more .  _

The image shifted, zooming out much like zooming out of an image, and sketched the surroundings - she was sleeping now, in an unfamiliar room. Definitely not her own bedroom. 

The space became clearer and I could make out an arm around her waist, a figure behind her. 

Callum. 

I smiled a little (they were adorable!!!!!), then prayed that she wouldn’t do or say anything to get her into more trouble with Dad. But I was happy for her. And Callum. 

I know I said that I was going to feed the person who ratted my father out to my snakes, but this was Rayla. I would just explain what was happening with dark magic to her. 

After all, she was my best elf-friend. I wasn’t going to hurt her. 

Ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a good example of as far as I’ll go as far in describing intimacy in relationships. Also, twice a week is probably how often I’ll update.
> 
> I tried to make some okay last names. All elf surnames will be Latin. Here are translations:  
> Umbra = shadow  
> Luna = moon  
> Splendida = bright  
> Splendida-Luna = a bright moon
> 
> Enjoy the Claudia POV, there will be more!


	8. On Cloud Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rayllum, Ezran and more elf friends :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so proud of myself for getting over my mental block XD anyways here is the chapter enjoy

Callum:

The morning was uneventful. If you could call waking up next to Rayla ‘uneventful’, that is. 

“Morning beautiful.” I whispered, tucking some loose hair behind her pointed ears. God, I loved her ears. 

“Mmmmmmmmm... morning...” Rayla managed to mumble. She was usually a morning person - or so she told me. Since we had been spending the night together, I had only seen her coherent and alert straight after waking up once - when a cat had started growling outside on the fire exit ladder. 

But I loved the innocent smile and sleepy eyes that Rayla greeted me with every morning. 

“I was thinking last night.”

Rayla’s eyes opened fully then, regarding me with concern. “What is it?” She rolled around onto her back, resting her hand on my chest. 

“Nothing bad. I just... like the thought of introducing you to my family.”

“I already met Ezran. And Harrow is the head of the college - I bump into him a lot.”

“No, like introduce you as my girlfriend.”

Rayla’s lips parted. “Oh.” 

“Is that- is that something that you would want to do?” I bit my lip, scared that she wouldn’t want to. I didn’t want to pressure her into doing anything she didn’t want to, but I  _ really _ wanted Rayla to meet my parents. 

“I’d like that.” Rayla smiled, kissing my cheek 

I sighed in relief. I couldn’t wait for Rayla to meet my mom - Mom would love her. They were both feisty, caring and could be very scary. 

I told Rayla that and she laughed. “When am I scary?” She asked, tracing my jaw with a slender finger. 

“Um, what? All the time! Like when you yelled at Sol last week for ‘being too close to you’. And the  _other day_ when you threw a pen at Ithane and it impaled the wall next to her head! And let’s not forget when you kicked Regem in the head-“

I cut off, a bitter taste in my mouth. I still hated thinking about that day and how Regem had-

“Hey. Don’t go there. Like I said, it’s fine. He paid for it in blood.” Rayla smiled grimly and cupped my cheek, and I leaned into her hand. 

Closing my eyes, I tried to dispel the image of Regem’s stupid head and his stupid sneering face. It didn’t work. I opened my eyes and saw Rayla holding my gaze, her eyes full of adoration and love. 

Just as a giant middle finger to Regem, I captured her mouth with my own, kissing her deeply. 

_ Suck it Regem. Rayla is all mine. _

Rayla was caught off guard at first, then leaned into the kiss and held my head closer. When she broke away for air I took pride in her flushed face and unsteady breaths. 

Then I felt extremely guilty about my motives and thoughts racing through my head. “Sorry. I-“ 

Rayla put a finger against my lips. “Don’t worry. I know what that was and why you did it. But I never said I didn’t enjoy it - territorial is an...” She paused to study my face, “ _ intriguing _ shade on you.”

I took the hint and kissed her hungrily again. 

Ezran:

“Hello? Do you know Callum?” I approached an elf with large wings tucked closely into their back. They - he - turned around and hunched over to meet my height. 

Wow, he was so  _ tall _ !

“Yeah, I know Callum. Green eyes, kinda short, brown hair?” He ruffled his wings and pushed a strand of pure white hair out of his face. His hair was different from Rayla’s - bone white instead of a light silver. 

“He is not short! You’re just really tall!” I protested. 

The elf chuckled and straightened. “True, true. I’m Sarif. Skywing elf extraordinaire.”

“Are you seriously introducing yourself like that  _ again _ ?” A small, wiry elf with bright blue hair and jet-black wings strutted over. “Hey. I’m Zolus. You want to know where Callum is?” I nodded. 

“I’m Rayla’s favourite skywing, unlike this idiot. And usually wherever Rayla is, Callum is with her. Follow me.” Zolus gestured for us to walk with her. 

“So not her favourite skywing.” Sarif jabbed her ribs and Zolus smacked him over the head with one of her wings. “Why do you care?” She retorted, snickering. 

“Callum is her favourite anyway.” I jumped in, eager to cause a little embarrassment. 

“Ooooooo. Do you have proof? Please say yes.” Zolus didn’t look surprised that Rayla had said it, but she was excited for the roof. 

“Here it is.” I pulled up some texts from the other day (Rayla always bugged me when Callum was busy so we texted sometimes).

** Ezran: y do u care about his fav flavour of cake anyway? It’s Callum he’ll love it no matter what as long as it’s from u **

** Rayla: unnecessary comment by u aside, I can’t stuff up his celebration cake **

** Ezran: right so u only care about the feelings of ur favourite people. U gave me carrot muffins for getting 96 on a test.  **

** Rayla: jeez ezran chill out it was a joke. Anyways callum is the one person that I do not want to let down just tell me his favourite flavour of cake **

** Ezran: only if you admit that you like him **

** Rayla: ... **

** Ezran: alright then see you later **

** Rayla: FINE. OMFG. I LIKE HIM. NOW WHAT IS CALLUMS FAVOURITE CAKE **

** Ezran: thank you.  **

** Ezran: red velvet **

** Rayla: I will block you next time you harass me like this **

** Ezran: sure, sure. I’m off to talk to callum about these new revelations cya **

** _ Rayla _ has blocked your number.  **

“Huh. She did admit it.” Zolus sounded surprised after reading the conversation. 

Sarif chuckled. “I knew it. She has a soft spot for Callum. I should discuss this with him later - I know he likes her back.”

“First of all; we  _ all _ knew it. Secondly, since when were you friends with Callum - or at least close enough to discuss  _ girls _ ?” Zolus demanded, hands on her hips. 

“Since he asked me for tips on flying. And workout tips. We are  _ brothers _ now.” Sarif looked immensely pleased, ruffling his wings and crossing his arms. 

“Rightio. Have fun with that. I’m going to talk to Rayla. It’s about time we had something to goss about - and about time those two got together.”

“Aren’t they already together?” A bulky sunfire elf made his way over to us. I remembered Callum talking about Regem - but this guy had kind eyes and his skin was a lot darker then the tan Callum had described. 

“Not that I know of. Nice of you to join us Amat! It’s good seeing you!” Sarif punched Amat’s shoulder lightly and the massive elf laughed. 

“Classes have been insane - we should do another group hang out at that bar. Remember the ones that the humans took us to on that first day?” 

“Ah, that one. Yes we really should. It’d be a great opportunity to get the two dorks together as well.”

“Get who together?” A familiar, smooth voice rang out. 

Rayla was standing with her weight shifted on one leg, coffees in her hands. 

“Ray! Finally! Let’s go, we need to talk.” Zolus slung her arm around the moonshadow elf’s shoulders and quickly led them towards the giant trees. 

“Wow. I didn’t even get to say hi.” I muttered. 

“I said to never call me ‘Ray’! Or else! Ugh, I need to give this coffee to Callum. I’ll be back in a minute- Zolus. Do not start this. I will pluck every feather off your wings slowly- thank you! I will be back. Then we can talk.”

I watched the ordeal with wide eyes - Rayla could be  _ very _ scary. She marched off in the direction of the dorms, leaving Zolus standing alone. The skywing elf fluttered her wings and walked back over to us, muttering. 

“You,” she said, jabbing Sarif in the chest with her finger, “are going to organise a gatho at the bar. Invite the whole group.”

“Uh, when should the gatho be?” Sarif asked, already grabbing his phone. 

“Tonight.”

Rayla:

I checked my reflection again, and Callum wrapped his arms around my torso. 

“You look amazing. You don’t need to keep looking at the mirror to make sure.” He rested his chin on my shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to my neck. 

“It’s just - I’ve never really been one to dress up. I’ve been living in leggings and jumpers since we got here.”

I was currently wearing a black dress that cut off halfway down my thighs. It had a white flower print, complimenting my hair. Callum insisted that I looked stunning in it but I still wasn’t so sure. 

“It’s 7:30. We should get going.” He said, but he didn’t move. 

“We probably should.” I teased, and he sighed, grabbing his things and leaving earlier than me. We were very careful as to not arouse suspicion about us - it was getting exhausting. But we had agreed, just a little longer. Just until our families knew. 

I left a minute or two after Callum did and made my way to the meeting point - the tallest tree in the centre of the campus. 

Most of the group was already there - Amat, Telest, Kepla, Sarif, Zolus, Tyrone, Lorist, Neolan, Alex, and of course, Callum. We were waiting on Ronin, Tydra, Neil and Aroura. 

It was an awesome group of people, a mix of every type of elf and even a few humans. 

When the rest of the group arrived, we made our way to the bar. We were joking and laughing the whole way - race proving to be no barrier as Callum, Alex and Neil mingled with the other elves. 

The bartender knew us well and immediately started serving us drinks. We sometimes came here to celebrate or just hang out, but it had been a while since all of us had come as one group. 

Telest was showing off, swirling galaxies in his palm while Kepla was sitting in a booth, watching quietly with Aroura - a skywing mage without wings. 

The three earth blood elves (Tyrone, Lorist and Neolan) were doing karaoke loudly, shy personalities disappearing with each drink. Ronin, the other tidebound elf, was in an arm-wrestling match with Amat - it was hard to tell who was winning. Both were being egged on by Zolus, Sarif and Alex - even Kyan was joining in a little. 

Soon Tydra was handing me a human drink and I was testing it, making a face at the taste. “What _is_ this ? How do humans drink it?” I searched the room, and sure enough, Callum and Neil were clinking bottles of the stuff with Telest. 

“It’s beer. Gross, right?” Tydra downed the liquid and gasped when she had swallowed a mouthful. “But it’s satisfying to drink. Just push through the bitterness.”

“Hmmmm. I’ll try.” I conceded, raising the bottle to my mouth. 

A while later, my mind had slightly disconnected from the rest of me. I was... not quite drunk, I was just under the influence of alcohol. It was almost as if I was spectating myself, like another person watching what I was doing instead of recognising that I was the one actually doing it. 

I strutted over to Callum, who had also had a few but was more used to human beverages than myself. 

“Hey there.” I said, my voice sultry as I leaned on the counter next to him. 

“Wow. Um. Rayla. You look... not yourself. You okay?” He looked genuinely concerned and it was really cute. 

“I’m fine, handsome.” I slid a hand from his chest to his neck and Callum looked half panicked and half into it. Mmmmmm, he smelt really good. Like forests and pencils and paints. 

I leant in, brushing my nose against his, looking into his eyes. He wanted this just as much as I did. Tangling my fingers into his hair, I kissed him. He pressed his own lips into mine, sliding his arm around my waist with a confidence that... oh no... probably... gave us away. 

I kinda forgot that we were in a bar with friends until it went silent. 

I pulled away, snapping out of my drunken haze - my mind was back inside me, but it was too late. I could hear Tydra squealing; “Finally!!!! Yes Rayla!!!”

Ah, crap. 

“Um...” Even Callum didn’t know what to say. 

“It was awesome while it lasted.” I whispered into his ear, and his grip on me tightened. 

“Wait. Um. Are you breaking up with me?” He asked, terrified, and I realised my poor choice of words. 

“Of course not, you dummy. I meant the peace. Privacy is now out the window.” I hardly got to finish my sentence before Zolus and Tydra barreled into me, asking me so many questions that my brain overloaded. Even Kepla floated over, happiness for me overpowering her shyness. 

Callum stepped forwards, in between me and the three demanding elves. “Hey. One at a time - and please, quietly.” He crossed his arms - defending me from their loud questions. I loved him so much. 

“Have you two been together these past two weeks?” Kepla asked, curiosity shining in her eyes. 

“Umm... how did you know?” I stepped around Callum, confused. Were we that obvious? 

“Lucky guess.” She smiled, looking actually really happy for us. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Tydra demanded accusingly. 

“We wanted it to be just... us. For a while. We were going to tell you guys. Soon.” I responded, and Callum laced his fingers with mine. Strong and steady, grounding me. Supporting me. Like always. 

“Fair enough.” She shrugged, letting Zolus step forward. 

The quirky skywing raised an eyebrow cheekily. “Have you two had sex yet?” 

“Gah!” Callum recoiled from her, visibly shocked that she would ask that, let alone in  _ public _ . 

“Hey! That is a private question that they don’t have to answer if they don’t want to.” Kepla butted in, having our backs. Thank god for her thoughtfulness. 

“Kepla is right. We don’t have to answer that. And we won’t.” I said, staying firm. 

“Am I allowed to post this on my social media accounts?” Zolus showed us the picture of us making out from just minutes ago and I glared at her. 

“Absolutely not.” I raised my voice for the rest of our friends to hear. “This stays within our group. Please do _not_ start gossiping about it to the whole campus.”

“Of course not.” Sarif piped up. “And I will punch anyone’s face in who does go tell others about Rayllum.” 

“Nice one dude.” Ronin fist bumped Sarif as I glared at the skywing. 

“What did you say?”

Sarif grinned at me. “That’s right. Rayllum. I already shipped these two. You’re welcome, Rayla. And Callum. And that’s my gift to you two. Peace out!”

“Everything you just said was nonsense!” I yelled back. 

“Expect for Rayllum though. That’s actually a pretty good ship name.” Aroura commented, smiling as the group muttered their agreement. 

I smacked my head, exasperated.“Everyone here is ridiculous. Except for Callum. He is the only nice one.”

“Aww, thanks babe!” He pulled me in close, his arms around my back, and I was bright red at the use of the pet name. 

“Callum! Not in public!” I hissed as everyone chuckled at the nickname. 

“You let him call you ‘babe’?” Tydra snickered, staring at me disbelievingly. 

“Do you let him call you ‘Ray’ as well?” Zolus asked. 

My whole face flushed, even my ears and neck, and she started cackling as Tydra giggled. 

“I take it all back. Kepla is the nice one.” I muttered, still beet-red, sending everyone back into a fit of laughter. 

“Come on, Ray. It’s just a bit of fun.” Callum pokes my side with his free hand and I grabbed it fiercely. “Ow, ow, not this again!”

“I will revoke your privileges of being able to use pet names. Don’t make me.” I warned, but he could see the amusement in my eyes. 

We called each other pet names often while alone, such as ‘babe’ or ‘Cal’ or ‘my little assassin’. It was adorable and I thoroughly enjoyed it, but now was not the time. Everyone was already laughing at me. 

After it all died down, Callum spent the rest of the night attached to me (not that I was complaining). Everyone promised to keep our relationship a secret, so that was great. 

We eventually retired back to Callum and Soren’s apartment, going to sleep quickly after the big night we had. 

But just before my drowsiness overtook me, Callum mumbled in the dark; “My parents texted me back. Is tomorrow night okay for dinner with them?”

“Did you tell them why you wanted to have dinner?”

“No. Just that I wanted to have a family dinner. It’s okay if you don’t want to, I’ll just go and-“

“No. I really want to go.”

I could feel his lips curved in a smile as he kissed me. “Awesome. I love you Ray.”

“Love you too babe.”

Claudia:

Dad hadn’t called yet. Why hadn’t he called? Was he going ahead with the plan? I still had to talk to him about it, try to-

_ Ding _

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I unlocked it and checked my messages- it was a pic sent to the group chat with the good elves plus a few of us humans. They had had a party tonight at the bar, I had seen the plans. It was a shame I couldn’t go, but Mum lived way too far away for me to even try to make it. 

The picture was a photo of Callum and Rayla kissing at the counter. The caption read; 

_ “ Rayllum.” - Sarif 2020.  _

_ All credit goes to Sarif for the ship name.  _

I snorted at the text. But the picture was so sweet - it seems that ‘Rayllum’ had decided to come out to the world. Or at least the group chat - Ronin was threatening to punch anyone who told people outside our group chat about Rayla and Callum. 

I beamed at my phone - then a call popped up on my screen. 

Dad. Finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write - probably my favourite so far. Sorry for the lack of Claudia - she will make a larger appearance on the next chapter. I just wanted to introduce more of my OC’s. Also Erzan got a POV in this chapter!!!
> 
> If anyone is confused about the new elves, I will explain them better in either the next chapter or I will copy a link to my little note on who’s who.


	9. The Fam - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Meeting the family! Drama, teasing, bonding, twists and turns and unfortunately none of the Claudia that I promised :( soz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter kinda surprised attacked me with its length - I had no room for the Claudia stuff. Hopefully the soap opera that is this chapter makes up for it :/

Callum:  
  


Rayla was stressing about her appearance. Again. No matter how many times I insisted that she looked perfect, she still fussed over how the dress sat on her figure, how her hair looked messy - eventually I had had enough. 

“Ray.” I murmured, pulling her hands away from her head and holding them firmly. “You look beautiful - relax.”

She did look gorgeous. A stunning teal dress that came down to just below Rayla’s knees that complimented her natural glow as a moonshadow elf - and especially her tattoos and eyes. 

“When do we leave?” She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and pulled her lower lip between her teeth; a tell that I had picked up, it means that she is actually  _ really _ nervous. 

“We’re leaving in ten minutes. Deep breath in, out. Relax.” I tried to sooth her but her gaze snapped to me dangerously. 

“Say relax one more time and you will not make it to dinner.” She warned. 

I smiled, squeezing her hand, and then felt my phone jump in my pocket. I checked my phone; excellent! Aunt Amaya could come to the family meal - and she was bringing someone.

I grinned and Rayla peered at the screen anxiously. “What is it? Callum-“

“Rela- um, whoops-“

“Callum!”

“Right! Right. My aunt can come to dinner! That’s awesome!”

Rayla panicked though; not the reaction I was expecting. “Um. What?! Isn’t this the aunt who is the  _ general _ of the Katolin Defense Force? Who  _ hates _ elves?!?”

“Yes, she is the most esteemed general in Katolis. But actually, she does not hate elves. She is bringing a plus one.”

“And how is the plus one relevant? I’m sorry, I’m stressing out, I shouldn’t speak to you like that.”

“It’s fine. I understand. The plus one is her girlfriend. Janai of the sunfire elves. Golden Knight of Lux Aurea.”

Rayla’s jaw dropped, her face shifting from terror to shock instantly. Is was actually quite amusing. “ _ What _ ?!?”

“Yep. And now you’re not alone - you won’t be the only elf there! Isn’t that great?”

Rayla started pacing back and forth, pressing her fingers to her temple. “Right. So not only will the most famous general in the human lands be coming to this dinner, also the most powerful and skilled warrior in all of Xadia will be coming too. Janai is legendary throughout the continent for her mastery of the sword, and the Golden Knight is selected as the most seasoned and adept elf in all of Xadia.”

I winced. When she put it that way...

“Hey. Do you know who else will be there?” I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. 

“Oh no.” Rayla groaned. “Who could be as scary as those two? Who else is coming?”

“The most talented, sneaky, dangerous and beautiful assassin in the history of Xadia.”

Rayla smiled, cupping my cheek with her hand. “Awww, Callum! You’re so sweet!”

“It’s time to go. Are you ready?”

“Nope. And I’m still terrified. But let’s go.”

I drove us down to Katolis, playing some of Rayla’s favourite songs along the way to help calm her nerves. I would be scared out of my mind too if I was meeting Runaan for the first time, so I kind-of understood. 

I pulled up in front of the house that I had known as home since I was five. It was nice, tidy and larger than average. 

“This place is really nice. How did you get a place so close to the central parks and rivers?” Rayla was admiring the house, searching the windows for anyone.

“You know the Pentarchy?”

“Of course.”

“My dad used to... represent Katolis in it.” I said, scratching my neck sheepishly. 

“Excuse me? So he was... king?”

“Um... yes? Yes. He abdicated though when Ez was born so he could spend more time with us.”

“You used to be a prince and you never told me?” Rayla’s voice was getting irritated - a lot had been thrown at her tonight. 

“It never came up. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything-“ I stammered, feeling guilty for springing this on her. 

“It’s all good Callum. I understand that it might not be your first reaction to tell people about it.” Rayla sounded forgiving, and I sighed in relief. “It’s actually pretty cool.”

She smiled one of her warm smiles at me and my insides fluttered. I loved how Rayla made me feel like this - even though we were a couple, I never get used to her brilliant smiles that turn my insides to mush. 

I got out of the car and walked around to open the door and I held my hand out for her. “Shall we, my lady?” Rayla beamed and held my hand as I helped her out of the car. We walked up the steps, just as another car pulled up the driveway. 

“Callum!” A voice called. I turned to see Janai exiting the vehicle and smirking as my aunt barrelled towards me. 

Rayla stepped back, letting Amaya crush me in her famous bear hug. “Oof. Amaya. I need to- to breathe.” I squeaked, despite wrapping my arms around her in return. She let me down and saw Rayla, who was looking extremely nervous. 

Amaya started signing and I translated. “Rayla, I presume. It’s great to meet you.” The elf inched forward, and after a moment of consideration, stuck her hand out towards my aunt. 

“It’s great to meet you too, General Amaya.” She said, voice not wavering despite her nerves. My aunt took Rayla’s hand and pulled her in for a hug - I chuckled at the alarmed glance she threw at me. 

“Just call me Amaya.” I interpreted the signing from my aunt. 

“Callum. Rayla. My pleasure to meet you both.” Janai had walked up to us and extended her arm to each of us, shaking our hands firmly. 

“We should probably go inside - we look a bit weird standing on the driveway.” I observed, offering my arm to Rayla. She hooked her hand through my elbow and we made our way to the front door as a group. 

Amaya rapped her knuckles on the door loudly and I could see a shape skitter towards us from inside - it practically slammed into the door after skidding down the tiled hallway. 

“I knew it! I knew you two  _ were _ dating!” Ez yelled at me, yanking the door open and glaring at me. “And you!” He turned to Rayla. “I thought that you said you wouldn’t date humans!”

Rayla just smirked at Ezran, resting her free hand on my shoulder and leaning into me. “Well, I couldn’t let you think that we were together. Besides,” Rayla kissed my cheek and grinned, “you know now. So it’s all good.”

Ezran had started to sputter much to Amaya and Janai’s amusement, but then Mum emerged and pulled him back with a playful smile. “I’m so sorry about Ez. He is a little... worked up.”

“Not my fault! It’s all Callum and Rayla!” He shouted from behind Mum. 

I chuckled, pulling her in for a hug. “It’s good see you Mum.”

“Oh no - I’m so sorry. Please come inside!” Mum ushered the four of us in, herding us into the living room. “Please, take a seat.” She gestured to the couches. 

I avoided the love seat on purpose - I really didn’t need Mum commenting on my relationship with Rayla - and I could feel Rayla relax as we passed it and sat on the couch next to it. Ezran, however, plopped onto it straight away. 

Amaya and Janai took the seat opposite us, next to Mum, and all three of them looked toward me expectantly. 

“Oh. Right. Um- Mum, Amaya - this is Rayla. My girlfriend.” I glanced at the assassin and she was smiling warmly. 

“Wait up! I’m coming!” Dad called from the kitchen. He ran into the living room, apron and everything, and grinned mischievously. “I’m not missing the introduction of the first girl Callum brings home.”

I rolled my eyes and Rayla laughed. “Am I the first girl? You said you that you had exes!”

I shifted uncomfortably. “Well, I have had girlfriends, I just never had a relationship that was serious enough for me to introduce them to my family.”

Rayla smirked. “Am I  _ that _ special? I’m touched!” She placed a hand over her heart dramatically and I grinned. 

“I just had bad taste back then. But that’s clearly changed now.”

Rayla snorted at me. “Leave you to take an opportunity to roast me and make sappy comment instead.”

Mum and Dad sniggered - even Amaya’s shoulders shook with silent laughter as she signed a sentence. 

“I like this one!” Mum translated for her. Rayla grinned, pleased that she was rapidly gaining popularity in our household. 

“Okay, okay everyone. So. This is Ray. Feel free to call her as such; she loves pet names. Ray, this is Amaya, Sarai, and you’ve met Ez and Harrow.” Rayla glared at me, then turned to the family. 

“Hello everyone! It’s awesome to meet you guys... umm I don’t know what else to say.” She turned to me looking sheepish. 

“You don’t have to say anything else, Ray.” I held her hand in mine and she narrowed her eyes. 

“You made your point Callum. Don’t make this worse for yourself.”

“Yeah, Callum! Don’t make Ray upset!” Ezran chimed in, and Rayla’s glare snapped to my brother, who was sprawled on the love seat. 

“You do not get to call me that, mister. Only Callum does.” She said firmly, but there was an undertone of playfulness that I loved. 

“Okay, okay. Aunt Amaya - your turn.”

“This is Janai. My partner. Janai, this is my family.” Mum once again translated - for the benefit of our elven guests, the rest of us were fluent in sign language.

“Hello. It is a pleasure to met you all.”

Amaya continued. “Ezran is the one who talks much more than he should. Callum is the one who is either sketching or... or making out with Rayla.” Mum stuttered a bit. Oh no. 

Me and Rayla both chocked and one glance at the assassin sent us both blushing and Ezran started howling with laughter. Mum watched the next hand movements by my aunt very carefully, and narrowed her eyes at me as she translated for a smirking Amaya. 

“That’s right. I have errands to run in Katolis - and I saw you two just yesterday. I don’t think that it’s physically possible for you to keep your hands off each other. You two are not as innocent as you look.”

I remember that. We were on our first real date - walking around the busy streets of central Katolis. We weren’t too far from here, actually. We had sat down at a secluded park bench, and Rayla had started flirting with me, and next thing I knew we were kissing. 

Rayla covered her face with her hand - not willing to look at anyone in the eye. Amaya leaned back, pleased, and signed something again. 

I widened my eyes as I read her hand movements. “No. Mum, please do not translate that.  _ Please _ .” I begged. Amaya might have seen that, but if Mum told everyone (Dad wasn’t watching either, and Janai wasn’t very fluent - only me and Mum caught it) it would come out very badly. Everyone else would make assumptions and ruin the night for me, and more importantly, Rayla. 

“What did she say! I wasn’t watching! Damn it!” Ezran complained when no one said anything. Mum was looking at me very carefully, probably judging wether to lecture me later. Then her eyes drifted to Rayla, who was peeking out between her fingers, then settled back to me. 

“What did she say?” Rayla whispered in my ear. 

“She said it’s dinner time! It smells great, it’s probably ready now. Compliments to the chef!” I said that louder than necessary, but I  _ really _ wanted to shift the topic. 

Ezran pouted. “But Auntie Amaya didn’t finish her introduction - This is Harrow and Sarai. They are very nice.”

Mum rolled her eyes. “Let’s sit down, shall we?”

Rayla:

General Am- no, Amaya - looked around the couches as we sat at the table, the quickly signed and headed towards the front door. 

“She just had to get something she brought from the car. She’ll be right back and we should start without het.” Callum said. 

My first interaction with _the_ _general of the Katolin armies_ hadn’t gone too great. She had seen me and Callum in the park the other day - oh god - and had decided to share that with the family. I could see that she was a firm believer in showing things for what they were - makes sense, as she was dating a sunfire elf and shedding light on the truth was a sunfire value. At least she said she liked me, that was pretty good. 

I started on the human meal - Harrow was a  _ really _ good cook, that roasted pork was  _ amazing _ . But when Amaya came back, she was watching me intently, almost cautiously. She handed a bottle of fine wine to Callum’s parents, and then sat down across from me. Still watching. Extremely wary around me. 

Strange. 

  
  


Amaya:

I unlocked the car, reaching for the bottle, when I saw something shine out of the corner of my eye. I closed the vehicle door, leaving the bottle, and peered into the passenger side of the car that Callum and Rayla had taken here. 

Under the seat. A glint of polished metal, a blade of some sort. 

I snuck inside the house, checking the shelf right next to the front door - there. The keys to their car. I closed the door quietly and pressed the unlock button on the keys. 

I opened the door and reached for the blade - a pocketknife. Nothing much. But I felt a bag - what was that?

I checked around me to make sure that no one had exited the house in search of me, then pulled the bag up and onto the seat. 

I opened the zipper carefully and pulled the lips open, peering inside. A roll of fabric. 

I unrolled it, then gasped at the contents. 

Swords. Daggers. Throwing knives. It was full of weapons. 

More alarmingly, two of the ten throwing knives were missing from their straps. And one of the daggers. 

The runes inscribed meant that they could only belong to one person. Or elf. 

Rayla was an assassin. 

Rayla:

Dinner was... quiet. Friendly chat and jokes, but no drama like before. Thankfully. 

We had all been drinking a bit - we didn’t even think about driving back to the dorms. So when Sarai had pointed that fun fact out, I had slapped my head. Of course we forgot to designate a driver. 

“It’s okay. We have plenty of guest rooms - you can sleep here for the night. Plus, there is a thunderstorm outside and that would be quite nasty to drive through.” Harrow stated. Huh. I didn’t even notice the lightning flashing outside. 

“Of course you can stay.” Sarai agreed. 

“Thanks guys. That would be much appreciated.” Callum smiled, and Amaya signed something that was probably along those lines. 

We finished dinner and stayed at the table to chat for a while longer. Ezran retired himself before long, claiming he was too tired to stay. 

After another hour, Amaya asked if Me and Callum could talk to her. Privately. 

I could tell that if she didn’t need Callum to translate for me, I would have been alone with her. And the kind of terrified me after she had been keeping an eye on me since she had left for the car. 

We walked over outside into the garden, into the open area. 

“Yes, Aunt Amaya?” Callum asked. He looked just as nervous as me - he had probably noticed her glaring at me the whole time. 

She signed and then pulled something out of her shoe. One of my throwing knives. 

“Do you know, Callum, what this is?” He said, looking shocked. 

Of course he did. He helped me polish my blades. But his face said otherwise - and she continued. “It’s a knife. A well balanced, beautifully crafted, throwing knife.” Callum gulped after translating. 

“Do you know who uses these? Well trained moonshadow elf _assassins_. Your girlfriend is an _assassin_.”

_ “Rayla Splendida-Luna. What in the name of the Nexus is this?!” Lujanne held up my blade and the whole group of elves transfer students, who had been evacuated out of the bus due to Tyrone finding one in my bag, gasped. Everyone was shocked except for Ithane. Smug little brat.  _

_ We were all standing on the grass on the side of the road, in the middle of a forest. It wouldn’t be hard to run away and never come back, but I had to go to this college. Mum and Dad. They wanted me to. _

_ “I... it’s a sword.” I mumbled.  _

_ “And why do you have a  sword on you?!” _

_ “I...” _

_ “Answer me, or I will call your parents to pick you up.” _

_ “I can’t tell you.” _

_ “Yes, you can. And you will. Right now. Unless you want your transfer to end before it’s even started. You would be disgraced.” _

_ I flinched. That was a serious threat - in moonshadow culture, that was almost as bad as Ghosting.  _

_ “I’m an... assassin. Runaan makes me take them wherever I go for protection. I promise I’m not on a mission! I just need them in case someone else attacked me! If you ask Runaan he will explain everything! Please believe me!” _

_ Lujanne blinked, then lowered the sword. “I... shall contact Runaan now. Everyone, back in the bus!” She stopped me before I got on, though. “Take this. But don’t let anyone else find them while in Katolis.” _

_ She was only letting me keep it because Runaan had such a huge reputation as a respected assassin. He held massive sway over the Moonshadow Council, and was very important.  _

_ “Understood.” _

I start to speak but someone grabs my hands from behind. I head butted them, and flipped away from my attacker, who grunted in pain. Sarai. She followed us - of course she did. 

“She’s probably killed dozens!” Sarai yelled. “She has a bag of  _ daggers _ !”

“Stop! Mum, Amaya - stop! Let me-“

Amaya swung a fist at me and I blocked it, pushing it away from my body as Sarai shouted at Callum. “I know you think that we are wrong - I get it! You love her! But she is here to kill someone, and we can’t let that happen!”

“I’m not here to kill anyone!” I yelled back, dodging another swing at my head - but a fit connected with the back of my knee and I stumbled. 

“That’s what any guilty person would say.” Sarai muttered, smiling at the kick she landed. She was driving me away from Callum. 

I needed protection. I really didn’t want to hurt Callum’s family, but I also didn’t want to die or end up in prison. 

I reached behind me, to the neck of my dress at my back, and unsheathed a thin, flexible blade that instantly stiffened into a formidable weapon which I brandished at the two women. 

“See Callum?”

“I don’t want to hurt you! Let us explain-“ I tried to negotiate, but Sarai leaped at me. 

I dodged and rolled, weaving my way through the flurry of attacks by the trained warriors, until I was next to Callum. 

“Stay away from him.” Sarai snarled, inching forward. 

Oh god. She thought I was going to kill Callum. 

“STOP!” Callum yelled. He pushed me behind his frame and I sheathed my blade, trying to end this peacefully. 

“I know what Rayla is. I have for weeks - but she has never killed anyone. She came here to be a student, not to murder someone.”

Sarai tilted her head, considering but she didn’t shift her offensive stance. 

“Please Mum. Believe me.”

Amaya stiffened and then signed furiously - Sarai had a hard time translating. 

“I know who you are! You’re the... Assassin of Silvergrove. The most skilled assassin in Xadia.”

Sarai gasped, then her gaze snapped to me. “She’s right. I analysed hours of footage caught of the unknown warrior - your frame, style and build match.”

“Yes, I am the Assassin of Silvergrove. But it’s getting late, can we discuss this tomorrow?”

Sarai studied me, thinking. “Fine. Tomorrow.”

I sighed in relief. “Thank you. Also, can the whole assassin thing stay between us? People can’t know about it.”

Sarai nodded. “Okay. But if anyone says that they saw anything suspicious, you are in so much trouble.”

A few disappointing minutes later, I was inside my room with one of Callum’s old shirts on but no Callum. We had been put in seperate rooms - which was a shame because I really wanted to pester him about what Amaya had said all those hours ago. 

I decided to sneak into his room. From what I could hear, no one was up and about. And, it was a waxing moon so I would be extra stealthy. 

I opened the door, peering around. I had a drink bottle that needed refilling - an excellent excuse. I knew which room Callum’s was - now it was a matter of getting there. At least I was wearing somewhat stealthy clothing - a pair of my old shorts that I had brought along just in case and a baggy t-shirt was better than a dress. 

My soft feet padded silently as I made my way down the hall. Four rooms down to the left - there. I cracked the door open, checking it was Callum-

It was. He was sitting on the bed, probably waiting for me because as soon as I stepped in he smiled at me. 

“Hey you.” He whispered, getting up to meet me. 

“Hey yourself.” I teased, letting his arms circle my waist and I kissed him. 

After we pulled apart, we got comfy in his massive bed. What was this, a king size? Plus it was  so soft. I nestled into Callum’s arms and couldn’t help myself but ask; “So, what did Amaya say before?”

“She said that she knows that we sleep together. And the her source is confidential.” I cringed - that was not great information to share with the family. “Yeah. Mum pulled me aside to discuss it - I explained it and she understood, and kinda approves. Well, she isn’t hating it, so it’s a win?” 

“Indeed it is. But how did Amaya even find that out though? What source?” 

“I have no clue.” He sighed, and pulled me tights into him. “It’s late, we should go to sleep though. Tomorrow we can talk about everything.”

“Right. Tomorrow.” I grumbled. “Looking forward to it.”

Callum laughed quietly and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. “Goodnight my deadly assassin.”

“Goodnight sappy prince.”

I heard shouting in the hallway in the morning, jolting me awake. 

I tried to sit up, to pull away from the right embrace that Callum was trapping me in, but it was no use. He was holding onto me like there was no tomorrow. He had a problem with his death grip. 

I gave up just as the sound of someone kicking the door sounded and I glanced up. 

“Oh. My. God.” Ezran’s jaw dropped as he saw Callum spooning me. It was normal for us, but not so great for his family, which was now pouring in the room, to see. Even Janai was standing there. 

This _might_ be a problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part one............


	10. The Fam - Part 2: I’m sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: a panic attack, an awkward situation, a fight, Claudia comes back, and Viren isn’t looking too good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry this is so late. I got kinda jumped by work and I’ve been really busy - plus I haven’t been able to find inspiration (and at one point I had almost finished the long process of editing my chapter and then it suddenly cancelled so I had to take a few deep breaths and a break for my mental health) But here we are! Finally! Also I’m trying a new spacing so it will look different.

Sarai:

Where did she go?!

I’d gotten up early to make sure that Rayla hadn’t gone anywhere - unfortunately she hadn’t been in her room when I had checked though.

I had grabbed Amaya and proceeded to panic-search the whole house for an  _ assassin _ . She could’ve been anywhere, hurt anyone - oh god I had to check on Ezran.

Harrow stumbled out our bed to find out what was happening. “Honey, why are you running around?” He mumbled, shielding his eyes from the light streaming through the window in the dining room.

“Long story short; Callum’s girlfriend is one of the most, if not the most, famous and skilled assassins in Xadia and I can’t find her.” My voice was breathless as the explanation rushed out of me. 

“Wait... what?!” Harrow sounded more awake now, rubbing his eyes and starting to search rooms with us.

“Of all the girls he could choose...” I muttered, sprinting down the hallway again to find Ez.

He was running towards the last place we hadn’t searched; Callum’s room. I bolted for the door, but Ez beat me by half a second and yanked the handle open.

We all poured in Callum’s bedroom, our eyes adjusting to the darkness.

But a thin sliver of light was glowing through a crack in the curtains, and I could make out a horn in the fragment of his bed that the sun was shining on. 

Then a pair of glowing violet eyes and white hair.

“Oh. My. God.” Ezran saw the bed at the same time as my eyes finally adjusted to the dark room and I breathed a sigh of relief.

_ We found her. And she didn’t hurt anyone or go rouge. Thank god for small mercies. _

Then;

_ Oh my god the assassin is in Callum’s bed _

Rayla:

I discreetly jabbed Callum in the ribs to get him to wake up. The sooner we got this over and done with, the sooner we could run back to the campus like nothing had happened. 

“Mmmmph. Rayla. What’s...” Callum trailed off as he opened his eyes and saw everyone watching. “Ummmmm... good morning.”

Sarai’s murderous glare she shot at Callum was not comforting.

Five minutes later I was sitting outside on one of the benches in a secluded part of the garden with Callum, Amaya and Sarai. Amaya started to sign and Sarai translated for my benefit.

“We couldn’t find Rayla in her room so we searched the house only to find her in  _ your _ bed, Callum. That is irresponsible and unacceptable. Do you know what that looks like?” Callum looked at his hands shamefully and Sarai’s gaze hardened.

“You thought that it was okay to invite Rayla to your room - even after what had happened not half an hour before. We put you two in seperate rooms for a reason!” She snapped. From what I had heard about her, and from the pleasant half of our interaction mast night, that was unusual. She was really upset.

I steeled my jaw though. Callum was not going to suffer because of  _ my _ choices. “Actually I snuck into Callum’s room. He did nothing to provoke me.”

Sarai snapped her head to me. “And that makes this situation  _ better _ ?”

“I’m just saying that he didn’t ‘invite’ me to his bed! If you want to be angry, be angry with me!” I yelled, standing up to meet Sarai’s eye and noticing how thick my accent was getting. And how this fight reminded of the many I had had with Runaan.

“You can sit back down now.” Sarai said, firm and deadly quiet.

“You aren’t in charge of me. I will do what the hell I want.” I hissed, not backing down. I was not a child and she would not tame me. I was a viper, not a puppy.

“Guys-“ Callum tried to interrupt us, but Amaya held a hand up which I saw out of the corner of my eye - I wasn’t taking my eyes off of Sarai’s own stare. I don’t even know why she was just watching.

“You are as arrogant as you are stubborn. You think that you can fight your way out of anything - that is not something my family admires.” Sarai was right - I was so stubborn that I want going let this go. She was only winding me up - and I was not going to lose this fight. I noticed the way she said ‘my family’ too, and I didn’t let it wound me.

“I don’t  _ think _ I can fight my way out of anything - I  _ know _ I can. I do it all the time.” I palmed my throwing knife and threw it into the nearest tree, embedding it into the truck for emphasis. “And it’s funny you say that you don’t admire that - it’s a quality your own sister possesses.”

Sarai’s nose flared and Callum stood up. “Enough.” He said, quietly but the force of that word made me step back and look at him. “Rayla, let’s go.” His voice shifted to something softer - but he sounded hurt. I prayed he wasn’t mad at me as the red faded from my vision and I realised that I had just fought with his mother.

I strutted over to grab the knife I threw and then back to Callum. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it - reassurance that he wasn’t upset at me. We walked away from his aunt and mother and I could feel their stares boring into our joined hands.

We left quickly after that - a goodbye to Ez, Harrow and Janai which was awkward as they had heard the whole argument.

On the drive back, I had grabbed Callum’s hand and I didn’t let go. Meeting the family had been a disaster and I was not eager to ever think about it again. And it wasn’t even that I was an elf - no, Janai had zero troubles the whole time we were there. It was my personality, who I was.

That hurt  _ so _ much more.

Claudia:

I got back this morning from my mothers house - the thunderstorm kept us from driving back that night - and Soren kept complaining about it.

“I just want to see my dudes. And this thunderstorm is in the way. It’s so unfair!” He had whined last night. Ugh.

I, on the other hand, wanted to get back so I could to talk to Dad about Rayla. I really wanted him to lay off say... throwing her out of the college, or worse, hurting her, but he was  so suspicious of her.

I had tried to find any jobs that started with ‘A’ that suited Rayla.

Accountant: absolutely not. Not that she wasn’t smart enough - it’s just that Rayla at a desk job was a ridiculous idea.

Airport security: maybe, she  _ was _ scary.

Actor: probably not. I couldn’t imagine Rayla on a stage.

Architect: nope. Rayla has no patience and didn’t strike me as a very artsy person.

Ugh. What was the scroll trying to say?

We finally arrived at our apartments; I ran in, eager to see my friend but I found a note instead.

_ If you’re reading this, I’m not back yet. I’m gone with some friends and I’ll be home in an hour or so - maybe 2:30 _

I wondered briefly if this was to do with Callum, then dismissed the thought. They were so happy together just yesterday.

Then I called Dad. We needed to talk, face to face, about what he was planning. What he wanted to do to my friend.

It didn’t even ring once before Dad picked it up.

“Hello, we need-“

“ _ Claudia. I was just about to call. How long have you known that Callum is connected to the sky arcanum? ” _

“It’s been public knowledge for about nine months? Did you not know?”

“ _Mhm. I agree_.”  His voice was muffled, like he was holding the phone away from him.  “ _Sorry, what was that?_ ”

“I said nine months. I thought you knew.” I heard more speaking, and my brows furrowed in concern. “Who are you taking to?”

_ “ No one. Don’t worry about it. Nine months you say? Right. ” _

“Okay, you’re freaking me out. I’m coming over now.”

_ “ Yes please do. Looking forward to seeing you Claudia. _ ”

“You too Dad.”

I hung up and speed walked to my car. I was driving down the road in two minutes, wondering the whole time about what was wrong. Dad seemed... off. He was mumbling to himself and sounded distracted - which was unlike him.

I pressed my foot into the pedal harder, racing down the road. 

I knocked on the front door and Dad opened it slowly. He pulled me into the house quickly and led me down to the basement. The room was only lit by candles and there was a giant mirror on one side of the wall - a strange accessory but I rolled with it.

“Can you see him?” Dad asked excitedly as I stared warily at the reflective surface.

There was nothing in the mirror except our reflections.

“See who? Your reflection?” I was thoroughly confused - and Dad was acting really weird. No, _super_ weird.

He turns away from me and stares at the mirror. “You were right. No, nothing else you say is true! Or right! No, I don’t want to do that! He is my friends’ son!” Viren yelled to himself and I just watch, shocked.

“Dad. Who are you talking to?” I lean forward, and look into his eyes. 

“Myself. No one. Don’t worry about it. You can go now.” He tried to dismiss me, but I had to ask him. 

“What are you doing about Rayla?” I asked. 

“Who? Oh, the elf. Nothing. She is of no concern to me. Now, please leave.” I sighed in relief. Rayla was safe.

Dad had turned back to the mirror, massaging his temples, and I had no choice but to walk away. The only thing that was letting me go was telling myself that he could handle this. He always does. 

But as I turned to leave, I swear I saw a ghost in the corner, smirking at me. 

Rayla:

I had spent the rest of the day with Zolus, Aurora, Kepla and Tydra. We shopped around, had lunch and walked around Katolis for a while longer. It was great to just forget about the whole ordeal at Callum’s parents house - Callum agreed with me. 

Just pretend it never happened. 

When I got back to Claudia’s apartment, she wasn’t back yet. Perfect. I could grab some ice cream (that stuff was delicious, humans knew how to make junk food) and drown my sorrows in sweets.

As soon as I curled up with a blanket, I got a text.

**[Unknown Number]: Are you free to talk? I want to call you**.

Who was  that ?

** Rayla: Who are you **

**[Unknown Number]: It’s Sarai**.

I hesitated. Was she going to chew me out again? But I took a deep breath in and called the number.

_ “Hey. Callum gave me your number.”  _ She sounded... pleasant.

“What did you want to talk about?” I didn’t try to keep the impatience from my voice.

_ “I wanted to apologise. I’m so sorry for the way I behaved this morning. It was childish and immature to try and force you away from my family. And from Callum.” _

I stayed silent, and she continued. 

_“Callum made an observation; he thinks that we are too similar for our own good. And I agree. I know that I can be stubborn and hard headed - and I don’t give in when I think that I’m right. And from what I could see, you’re much the same._ ”

“That I am.” I said sincerely. “And I’m sorry for the way I acted. I was childish as well, not backing down and then stomping out when I was pulled away.”

_ “ You weren’t pulled away. You forced yourself to stop for Callum. You truly care for him, and he cares for you too. I had my doubts when Amaya told me what you were, but I was wrong about you. You are a good person.” _

I smiled. “Thank you. You are too - I can’t even imagine how it looked when you found us together in Callum’s room. You were just protecting him from a deadly threat.”

“ _Deadly indeed. You have an impressive collection of weapons in your car. But you didn’t prove that you could use them.”_

I raised my eyebrows, grinning. “Is that a challenge?”

“ _ Yep _ .”

“Next weekend I’m free. Does Saturday work for you?”

_ “It does. Just try not to get arrested first.” _

“Wait.” I needed to clear something up before we hung up. “I’ve... never actually taken a life. I’m the assassin who never killed.”

Sarai paused, thinking. “ _You haven’t?”_

“No. I’ve been on hundreds of missions but I always avoided doing the deed. I just wanted to tell you that.”

_“Thank you for telling me. I really like you, Rayla. No matter what happened yesterday. Although sneaking into Callum’s room was... slightly grating._ ”

“Sorry for that.” I said sheepishly. “I just can’t keep my hands off him.”

She sighed.  _ “Goodbye Rayla. I hope to see you on Saturday.” _

“See ya Sarai.”

I couldn’t stop smiling as I hung up. Callum texted me almost straight away.

** Callum: How did it go? **

** Rayla: we made up. she doesn’t hate me, i think that she is really cool **

** Rayla: oh and can you take me back to their house on saturday and im going to need to pick up some daggers. ur mum challenged me and im not going to disappoint her. **

** Callum: Excuse me? **

Claudia opened the door and as soon as she saw me in the couch, she squealed.

** Rayla: love u Claudia is running at me see you tomorrow **

I stepped up to meet Claudia and she hugged me so tightly I could barely breath.

“It’s so good to see you Rayla! I missed you sooo much!!” She pulled back to look at my face. “So much happened - I heard that you and Callum are a thing now!!”

I smiled, blushing faintly. “Yeah. We are.”

“Clearly! I just saw the new texts from him on your phone-“

“Hey!” I grabbed my phone away from Claudia’s prying eyes and held it close to my chest as I read them.

** Callum: No, I need clarification. Is this a friendly fight or a fight-to-the-death?! **

** Callum: Rayla!!! **

** Callum: Hhhhhhhhh... love you too. **

I smiled, the tips of my ears going slightly red as I could picture Callum sighing exasperatedly as he texted, and Claudia started snickering. “That is adorable. You are  _ smitten _ with Callum!”

I was full-on blushing now, swatting Claudia away. “Leave me alone!” I complained as she laughed. 

“Okay, I’ll stop. But seriously, you guys are way too cute.”

I rolled my eyes but I was still a bit flushed. “Let’s just catch up. How was your trip?”

Viren:

His voice was never ending. It would never stop whispering,  whispering , telling tales of old worlds and new futures. Everywhere was him. No matter where I looked, he was there.

_Whispering_.

“The boy has tremendous power. Use it to free me. I will give you your life back - high mage of Katolis. Your daughter. She is moving away from you - I will make sure that she says. And your son. I will make him everything you wanted for your spawn - smarter, stronger-“

“ Stop! Leave me be! I won’t harm Callum!” I yelled at the figures in the shadows. They were him.

“I could give you-“

“ _Stop_!! ” I roared, punching the mirror. But as usual - it was indestructible. Nothing could break it.

“Poor Viren.” He crooned, a mist swirling around my feet. “It’s okay. I will help you see what I see. Let me tell you about the  _ right _ future.”

That was his twisted game. Try to make the idea of draining Callum’s power appealing, and when I refused, when I was almost sobbing in frustration and anger, he would soothe me.

And it would start again.

I never slept. He made sure of that. Always whispering, always trying to push me close to the edge without actually breaking me.

_ Take his power. _

Just after Claudia left, I decided to have a final try at unlocking the mirror. One final try.

_ He doesn’t deserve it anyway. _

The elf in place of my reflection had told me what to do, how to free his essence from the prison, and afterwards he said that he sensed an incredible power. We had identified it as Callum - his connection to the sky primal was deeper than the boy could ever know. His power was almost as much as a royal dragon - Avizandium himself was barely stronger than the  _ nineteen year old. _

_ I will give you powers unimaginable. _

After that, the elf had nonstop told me to use that power, take it from Callum, and use it to give him a body.

_ You could be a king. _

I had resorted to dark magic to keep my body running. Otherwise I would have perished long ago.

_ King of the whole continent. How does that sound? _

I was pressing my hands to my temple - _use the boy_ \- trying to lessen the splitting migraine that had stuck with me since yesterday, when the voices start roaring in my - _DO IT VIREN, DO IT FOR YOUR FAMILY _\- head. They wouldn’t - _HUMANITY WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITH YOU AS KING_ \- stop, they got - _ALL HAIL SUPREME RULER VIREN_ \- louder and louder-

The voices die down. His voice. The persistent murmuring disappears for the first time in days. It’s gone.

All is silent around me. In my head.

I almost break down in relief, slumping down against a wall. He is gone. I don’t know for how long, but he is _gone_.

I get up and put my coat on. Leave the house for the first time in days.

I need to find Callum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Have fun with the cliffhanger. I’m not sorry XD But seriously, I hope I finish the next chapter fast, I love posting these so much :) 
> 
> Also I will be taking prompt requests you guys have, just comment and I’ll write them (I may deny requests, it depends on what they are)


	11. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: just kidding I’m not spoiling anything. Ahem *Viren finds Callum* ahem ahem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I have never posted a chapter like this and I’m hella nervous. But yeah. As always, enjoy!

Callum:

I woke up alone for the first time in two days. It was a jarring feeling, expecting the smooth warmth of Rayla pressed against me, but instead reaching out to find cold sheets.

I sighed into my pillow and grabbed my phone.

_** 2 Notifications ** _

** 1 message from: Rayla **

** 1 message from: Simon:  **

** Simon: I have considered your offer. The apartment is yours if you to purchase it. You have one month to decide; after that, unfortunately I cannot reserve it for you any longer.  **

I smiled. Awesome. Now; Rayla. 

** Rayla: morning. miss me? <3  **

** Callum: So much. My bed is so cold now :( and I miss your face **

** Rayla: awwwww you’re so sappy. but same. i miss your face too **

** Callum: That’s it - is it okay if I come over? **

** Rayla: yessssss please do. what time? **

** Callum: Hmmmm I need a walk but after that I’ll be right over. Maybe an hour? **

** Rayla: sounds great i’ll see you then **

** Callum: Absolutely **

** Rayla: wait where are you walking? **

** Callum: Why?  **

** Rayla: no reason :) **

** Callum: Just around the warehouse.It’s pretty beautiful now that some Xadian plants have started to take grow there.  **

** Callum: I won’t be surprised when you jump out and attack me **

** Rayla: rightio  **

I chuckled to myself, finishing some cereal. I changed into pants and a t-shirt, slinging my signature red scarf around my neck.

Rayla loves stealing that scarf. I’d be walking along a path with her, and she would randomly snatch it from my neck and wind it around her own.

She looked  _ so _ cute with it on too. I wouldn’t have the heart to take it back. 

I was in a good mood as I left the apartment - almost whistling. The birds were chirping, the slight breeze tickled my skin and rustled the giant trees. Beautiful.

“Callum?” The voice was familiar. I recognised it immediately.

“Viren. It’s good to see you.” I was still wary of him - with the whole dark magic thing a few weeks ago, but he was still a family friend.

“It’s good to see you too.” He started walking beside me, gazing at the nature around us. 

I wondered if he saw the Xadian flora as ingredients, and that’s why he seemed to interested in them.

“I wanted to talk to you. We haven’t talked in ages.” He said, breaking the peaceful silence.

“What did you want to talk about?” Wow. There really was no one out, no one walking around. We were alone.

“Nothing in particular.” He watched the flock of Xadian birds swoop around the tops of the trees in mesmerising circles. “How is college?”

“It’s great. The new elven transfers are awesome; most of them are really nice.”

“What about Rayla?”

I stiffened. Did he know about  _ us _ ... or were his intentions more sinister? “What about her?”

“I just heard that you two were... close.”

I chose my words carefully. There was an aura around Viren that was... unsettling at the very least, and deadly at worst. “She is one of my best friends now. I’ve only known her for a month and a bit, but she is still one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met.”

“It’s good that you found someone you like.” He shot me a look, and I could feel my face going slightly red. “And how are your classes going? You are doing sky magic with Professor Ibis?”

“Yeah. He was surprised that I had connected to the sky primal, but he says that I have a lot of potential.”

“I see.”

_I opened my eyes. That dream... I couldn’t remember anything but suffocating. And someone shouting at me to breathe._

_But my body felt different now. I could feel the air around me - I could feel it moving, shifting impatiently. I exhaled and it was a whole new feeling; the breath rushing out, dispersing into the space around the room._

_I felt like something had clicked deep inside of me._

_“Callum! You’re okay!” Ezran jumped up onto the bed and hugged me tightly, and I laughed as I embraced him back._

_“I’m fine. What happened?”_

_Ez looked up into my eyes, they were wide and scared. “The doctor said that you might not wake up. You were in a coma.”_

_I... was? “I thought that I went to sleep..”_

_Ez shook his head. “Nope. You were in a storm, and a car crash -“ He cut off, chocking a little. “I was so scared, Callum. I thought that- that you might not come back.”_

_“Ezran. I’m so sorry.” I hugged him tightly._

_Something stirred inside my chest, deep in my lungs. But that could wait._

_The next day, the itch beside my chest was unbearable. I could feel, with every breath I took, the air around me and inside me. I had tried everything to cure it - medicine to stop itchy throats, coughing repeatedly, drinking water._

_But there was one theory that I was yet to try._

_The feeling was familiar; I remembered it from when I had first touched a sky primal stone. The power coursing through me._

_I walked out to my bedroom balcony and took a deep breath in that filled my lungs. I raised my hand, and drew the rune._

_“Aspiro.”_

_It worked - the hurricane winds were from me! I did magic! I could do magic!_

_I ended the spell, staring at my hands, before whooping with joy, laughing. And it felt like the sky was laughing with me._

“How have  _ you _ been, Viren?” I asked. He looked not as refined as he once was. I wondered if it was a today thing or if his standards had dropped since he was disgraced for using dark magic.

“Oh, you know. Busy. Soren is finishing college in a few months, so I’ve been organising a graduation party.”

Huh. That’s weird. Viren had never liked Soren that much - and especially not enough to throw him a party.

“Just don’t tell Soren. I want it to be a surprise.” Viren said. 

“No problem. And how is Claudia?” I was content to make small talk for now.

“As good as always. She visits me often, always happy. She loves her roommate.”

“Oh, yeah. Claudia and Rayla are best friends. Claudia was once telling about this time where they made a pillow fort-“

“What?” Viren voice was quiet and barely restrained.

“Um. They made a pillow fort in the lounge room-“

“Not that. Rayla and Claudia are roommates?” Viren asked. He was makingme uneasy now, his voice so soft that it was almost scarier then yelling.

“Yeah. They are. What about it?” I asked. Why was he acting so weird about it?

Then he returned to normal. “Nothing. She just never told me who her friend was, and I was surprised that it was Rayla.”

Obviously something else was bothering him, but I wasn’t about to ask.

“Have you caught up with your family recently?” He asked, pleasant again.

“I did. I had dinner at Mum and Dad’s house on Sunday.”

“How are they?”

“Great. Mum still has a sweet tooth, and Dad is still the best chef in the house.”

Viren chuckled. “Indeed he is.”

Viren:

I couldn’t do this. Callum was a good guy - he was nice to me, joking and chatting with me even after the articles were published. I wouldn’t hurt him.

But then the voice stirred in my mind.

_ Do it. Do it now. _

_ No. I wouldn’t hurt him. I won’t take his magic from him. _

_ Even if he doesn’t deserve it? You have strived to be a fraction as powerful as him - and you were shamed. Disgraced. _

_ I was. I was betrayed, even my own daughter befriends the elf who attacked me. But- _

_ And this boy is that elves’ lover. Take his power, hurt them both. _

_ It’s wrong though, I shouldn’t- _

_ Take the power. Reclaim what’s yours. Have your revenge on Harrow, who sold you out after all those years of friendship. Revenge on that elf, Rayla, who attacked you and told everyone that you were the enemy. Revenge on Callum, who is a spoiled brat who has had everything handed to him. _

_ Including his magic. Take that magic for yourself. _

_ I- I... yes. It’s the right thing to do. He doesn’t deserve it. Harrow betrayed me. And that elf... she will pay too. _

My voice was not my own anymore. A small part of my mind resisted still - only for it to be swept away by a growing darkness that flooded through my consciousness.

I felt a crunch as I squished an ingredient and I started chanting a dark spell. I couldn’t hear anything but the roaring in my head.

_ Fall asleep. Don’t wake up until I tell you to. _

Callum backed away, drawing a rune - but then he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Callum:

Viren had stopped walking - he was standing there, trembling. Looking like he was listening. Listening to what, I don’t know.

But then he turned to me. His eyes were black.

He pulled something out of his pocket, crushed it, and started chanting. _“_ _ Ot uoy llet I litnu pu ekaw t’nod. Peelsa llaf. ” _

I raised a hand, preparing to draw  _ fulminus _ , but Viren grinned triumphantly as I blacked out.

The last thing I remember was something whispering in my ear.

“Sweet dreams, young prince.”

Rayla:

Where was he? I had gone after him, of course, to tackle him to the ground. And hopefully kiss him. And hear his voice.

But Callum was nowhere.

I had scoured the whole road, but nothing. Unless he had lied to me... no. He wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t lie to me.

Where the hell was my dumb human?

Callum:

I woke up groggily. The sky was gathering clouds - weird. I had been able to tell this morning that there was not going to be a storm today.

But then I saw Viren. And the shattered glass around his feet. And I felt the surge of power, a rush of power coursing through me. The electricity humming in the air that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

He had shattered a sky primal.

The storm was swirling around us, thrumming with energy, lightning already lashing in the clouds.

Then Viren turned to me, his eyes pits of blackness. “Perfect. You’re awake enough now.”

I tried to move but glowing rope bound my wrists to a railing protruding from the rooftop. The top of the silo nest to the warehouse. “Viren! What are you doing?” I shouted over the constant rumble of thunder and howl of the hurricane forming.

Viren didn’t answer me. Unless you count uttering a dark spell an answer.

I watched as he pointed a staff at me - I remembered it from the portraits of him standing with my father - and started yelling a spell.

Suddenly a blinding pain ripped through my chest and I gritted my teeth, not giving him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out.

It felt like... like the breath was being pulled out of me. Not like an exhale, more like my lungs being compressed until there was no room for air - and my chest was being stabbed repeatedly during it all.

Something rugged inside my chest, causing me to grunt, and Viren laughed. A short relief flowed through me when he laughed, as the spell was paused, but then he resumed it and I screamed until my throat was hoarse and I couldn’t hear myself think. I couldn’t think around the pain - it was too much -

I blacked out, but Viren grabbed my jaw and forced me into consciousness. “You need to be awake for this to work.” He snarled, his voice morphed into something unearthly.

But I saw something in his dark eyes, a glimmer of pity. Sympathy. A small part of him didn’t want this. Wanted to stop, but couldn’t.

He started yelling the spell again, and I saw my life flash before my eyes, just like it says it does in the books. 

_I waddled up to my mother, who laughed and scooped me into her arms._

_I was holding a tiny Ez, who was gurgling happily._

_I was shouldering a bag and heading to my first day of school._

_ I was blowing out candles on my birthday, all seven of them.  _

_ My fifteenth birthday, where we moved houses.  _

_ I was sitting on a bridge, sketching the sunset when Claudia sits down next to me.  _

_ Kissing Claudia. _

_ Laughing with Claudia as we went to a fancy restaurant and she didn’t know how to eat the crab.  _

_ Claudia telling me that she didn’t like me that way anymore - my first break-up.  _

_ My first day of college. _

_ The first time I touched a primal stone.  _

_ The first time I did magic.  _

_ The first time I did magic without a primal stone.  _

_ Rayla.  _

Oh god,  _ Rayla _ . 

_ Seeing her for the first time and feeling an instant pull to her.  _

_ The first time I made Rayla laugh. A bubbly, infectious laugh.  _

_ Finding out that Rayla was an assassin - and finding out that it made her even more attractive, if that was even possible.  _

_ Sitting on a couch and kissing Rayla. The smooth feel of her lips on mine.  _

_ Waking up with Rayla nestled into my side.  _

_ My family laughing at a joke Rayla made.  _

_ Rayla’s smile, her smirk, her eyes, her tattoos.  _

I don’t know when on that list tears started slipping down my face. When I started sobbing. 

But then I saw Rayla on the edge of the building. Not even sure if she was real or not.

I watched, helpless, as she sprinted forward with daggers in each hand.

Viren swatted her away without even touching her, still roaring with power. She was real. Rayla was here.

But then I saw her tears follow the graceful curve of her tattoos and down her cheeks as she looked at me. I could see what she was about to do, I needed to stop her -

She lunged at him again, tackling him off the rooftop entirely.

And my heart wrenched in my chest with a whole new type of pain as she disappeared from sight.

Rayla:

I whirled around, still trying to find Callum. Where the bloody hell did he go?

Then a storm gathered, way too fast to be natural. And I heard a roar from the silo. And a swirl of dark magic, gale force winds whipping around the rooftop.

I sprinted forwards, flicking my daggers out and leaping at the structure. My blades hooked into the wall with little effort, and I scaled the seven-story structure. 

A cry of pain, and my chest constricted. I blinked back tears as I climbed up to the top, finally flipping over the edge.

Callum was tied to one of the railing on the roof, but the rope was glowing an eerie purple. And Viren was yelling, chanting a spell. And the spell was pulling a blue essence out of Callum.

I made a dash for Viren, but he turned to face me and I faltered.

His face was cracked and splintered, his eyes glowing black - however that was possible.

He struck out a hand when I was five meters from him and I flew backwards. My daggers were launched from my grasp - they skittered away on the rooftop, too far for me to grab again.

One last option.

I looked at Callum again, pouring  _ I love you _ into my last glance at him. His eyes widened when he realised what was happening, and he tried to move to stop me. Tried to shout, but no sound came out.

But I bolted towards Viren, smashing into him and sending both of us over the edge.

The fall was... long. Longer than it should’ve been. Time turned sluggish as I free-fell off the edge. Viren let out an anguished cry about halfway down as I kicked away from him.

The last thing I remember seeing was Callum’s face, watching me fall. Tears slipping from his beautiful emerald eyes. 

Callum:

I snapped the rope off my wrists and raced to the door to downstairs. Throwing it open, I sprinted down the flights in record time. I don’t even think that I could’ve run so fast even I hadn’t have just been drained of my magic.

Without thinking, I blasted the door of the building open with a quick  _ fulminus _ . A small part of my mind sighed in relief to have my magic again - it had almost been pulled out of me but interrupting the spell like that must’ve given me back my power.

There. On the ground.

I rushed to Rayla’s side. I didn’t touch her, afraid to hurt her. She was lying face up, bleeding from a dozen cuts all over her body, and blood was trickling out of her mouth. I fumbled for my phone.

“ _ Triple zero, what’s your emergency? ” _

“My friend - she fell off a building - I need an ambulance-“

_ “ Where are you? _ ”

“I’m at the old Steelworks warehouse. I don’t know the address, just-” My voice broke into a strangled sob.

_ “We are sending a team your way now. What can you tell me about your friend? What’s her condition? ” _

“She-“ I heard a quiet moan escape her lips and I sobbed in relief. “She’s alive. She is breathing -“ I gently felt her wrist, “she has a pulse too.”

_ “Do you know how high her fall was? ” _

“She fell from the top of a silo, about twenty metres.” I hesitated, before adding; “There is a man here too. He fell with her.”

“ _ Is the man alive?”  _

I reluctantly walked over to Viren and forced myself to feel his neck. “No. He- he’s not breathing. And I can’t find his pulse.”

_ “Are you sure that your friend is alive? It was a seven story fall.” _

I ran back to Rayla’s side, trying not to cry. I squeezed her hand gently and a soft groan slipped past her lips - it sounded like my name. “Yes. She is definitely alive.” I looked up; there was a tree above us. And leaves scattered around. “A tree broke her fall.”

I heard sirens, and Rayla whimpered. “Shhh. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” I whispered, stroking her hair. 

“Callum.” She breathed, opening her eyes before going limp.

Tears rolled down my face and I was pulled out of the way by people. I didn’t resist - I just watched as they lifted her onto a stretcher and attached all kinds of machines to her.

Someone asked if I wanted to go in the van with them to the hospital, and I nodded. The world was numb, blurry and hazy. On the ride, I could hear the machines beep with her heartbeat. Her strong, steady heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love leaving cliffhangers for you guys. The next chapter will be released on Friday, as usual. 
> 
> Any prompts I receive will be posted on Saturdays (I’m trying to get a schedule going)
> 
> Also definitely going to redo my first series because I don’t really like thinking about it right now as it is - uneven chapters, I was still learning how to write, etc. I just want to clean it up a bit and I don’t know when I will start on that but yeah. Soon.


	12. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Comas, a little angst, hospital fluff (even more fun than I thought it would be) and not-so-great revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! This chapter was interesting to write... and as always, enjoy!

_Day 1_

Callum:

I was shut out of the room she was in. I needed to see her, needed to make sure that she was okay- but I couldn’t go in-

A hand on my shoulder. For a heartbeat, it was a pale, four fingered hand belonging to a violet eyed, smirking elf. But as the illusion quickly as it had appeared, it faded away to reveal a dark skinned, middle aged human. Was I going insane?

Probably.

“They will be a while. You gave the receptionist your phone number?” The nurse asked, leading me away from the room Rayla was in.

I nodded, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

“Good. You will be called when you can see her.” She said, patting my shoulder.

“Thank you.” My voice was thick and raw. 

We started to walk down the hallway. “Is she your girlfriend?” The nurse asked politely.

“Yeah.” I stared straight ahead and tried to forget the image of Rayla, my strong, beautiful, incredible Rayla-

“Do you want to talk over some lunch? It tends to help the patients’ family if they talk about it.” The nurse interrupted my thoughts.

“O-okay. If it helps.” I stuttered. 

We sat down in a break room, and she handed me a sandwich. I didn’t care what flavour it was - I had lost my appetite.

“How long have you two been together?” She asked, taking a bite of her own lunch.

“Not long. About three weeks. But it feels like I’ve known Rayla for months.”

The nurse nodded. “That’s the way with love. You two are happy?”

The corners of my mouth tugged up as I remembered the secret smile she would give me whenever we passed each other in the hallways. “So happy. I’ve never met anyone like her - she’s affectionate, bubbly and playful. But it’s like, that’s in the inside. She’s really guarded and keeps her feelings hidden from everyone else on the outside. But I get to see her with her walls down.”

The nurse smiled at me as I took a bite of my sandwich - I was starving now. “It helps, doesn’t it?”

“It does.” I agreed. The thought of Rayla on the ground, limp and bloody, was replaced with the special smile she reserved for me in the mornings. 

Claudia:

“Where is he?! Where is my dad?!” I yelled, pushing through the line to the desk.

“Excuse me ma’am, you have to wait in line-“ The receptionist started, but I shoved the people out of the way and slammed my hands on the bench.

“ _ Where is he _ ?!? Tell me  _ now _ !!” I demanded.

The receptionist paled, then sifted through some papers. “Um... name of patient?”

“Viren. Viren-“

“Room 374. Here is your visitor badge.”

“Thank you.” I blurted, already sprinting to the elevator. 

I jammed the buttons, and when the elevator finally came to a stop on the third floor, I ran down the hallways to the room.

There. That was it. I flung the door open and he was asleep on the bed, a drip hooked up to his arm, casts on his legs and one arm.

“Excuse me-“ the nurse in the room started but I held my pass up.

“I’m a visitor. This is my dad.” I explained.

“I see.” She pauses for a minute, before checking the papers. “There is another person who fell - Rayla Splendida-Luna. She isn’t awake, and you can’t visit her yet, but we will call you when you can.”

“How come I can’t visit her?”

“She is an elf. The hospital is... less familiar with the anatomy of elves. They are still trying to figure out how to help her.”

“Oh. Okay. Thank you.” I said, and the nurse, Nerissa, nodded and left the room.

Leaving me with dad. 

_Day_ _2_

Callum:

I brushed the strand of hair from Rayla’s face. She was asleep - a coma, the doctors said - and she looked peaceful. Happy.

They didn’t know when she would wake up, but she would. I knew it.  
  


Claudia:

Dad was strong. He would pull through. I listened to the steady beep of the monitors from a chair in the corner of the room. Soren hadn’t visited yet - he was scared to see Dad like this. Hopefully he would come soon though. 

I hadn’t gone to see Rayla yet - I spent most of my visiting hours with Dad. And I wanted to let Callum have some time alone with her.

For now, Dad. 

_ Day 3 _

  
  
Callum:

Claudia visited us today. I spent most of my days in the hospital room, talking to Rayla or the nurse, Nerissa. But it was nice to talk to someone who could talk back and hear me, or at least someone who I knew. 

Viren was alive. But I shoved any thoughts related to him away, deep in the recesses of my mind. Rayla needed me. 

Claudia:

I was unprepared to see the scariest person I knew in a hospital gown, breathing through a machine. Even if Dad was in a worse state, Rayla was not the sort of person you would have expect to see like that. 

Callum had pulled up a chair to her bed. He was murmuring - talking to himself or Rayla, I didn’t know. 

Guilt washed over me - I shouldn’t have left him here, alone, to deal with this. 

_ Day 4 _

Callum:

Claudia was back again. She tried to talk to me about Viren, but she stopped when I paled and didn’t say anything back. She doesn’t know what happened on the silo. I don’t even know when I’m going to tell her. 

Probably a bit after Rayla wakes up. Rayla deserves to see Claudia without her upset at the elf for tackling her father off of a building. 

Claudia:

Dad was... improving. His condition was getting better, but he wasn’t waking up. 

The doctors said that he was likely to pull through. He would.

_ Day 5 _

Rayla:

I couldn’t feel anything. I - I was paralysed.

I tried to call for help, but my mouth made no sound. I tried to open my eyes - that didn’t work either. I swallowed and tried speaking again. “C-Callum?” I whispered hoarsely.

I forced my eyelids open and the world around me was blurry and way,  _ way _ too bright. But a shape was moving to my left - I turned my head slightly, holding back a wince at my sore neck.

“Oh my god. Ray. Rayla. You’re awake.” Callum cried, sounding relieved. “I’m here. You’re okay.”

The room started to sharpen and my eyes adjusted to the light - Callum. He was here, with his messy hair, smiling lips and gorgeous eyes.

“Callum. I - I can’t move. Where am I?”

He pressed his lips to my forehead, soothing me, and he grabbed one of my hands. Well, I saw he did but I couldn’t feel it. That was concerning.

“It’s the drugs the doctors are putting you on. You... you were pretty hurt.”

“What happened?” I croaked.

“When you fell off the building... a tree broke your fall - and most of you.” He winced, and I laughed a little, regretting it when my throat flared up.

“Water...”

“Oh. Here-“ He grabbed a bottle and unscrewed the cap, pushing it against my lips.

I drink the water greedily, relishing the burning one my throat disappearing. I made a noise when I was finished, and he pulled it away. 

“Rayla... I’m so sorry. I just - you’re awake. I’ve missed you so much.” Callum had tears in the corners of his eyes. 

“Don’t be sorry. It wasn’t your fault.” He opened his mouth, but I cut him off. “It was my choice. Not yours.”

He nodded, closing his eyes for a second. “I - I was so worried.” Moisture ran down his cheeks. “The doctors said... you might not make it.”

“Callum.” I whispered. He sniffed once, wiped his tears away, then smiled.

“But I knew you would pull through. It’s lucky that it’s a waxing moon. You’ve been healing really fast - even for an elf. We had a moon mage come in, and that helped a lot too.”

“How long have I been here?” I asked. 

“This is the fifth day.” My eyes widened. “I’ve missed your voice.” He smiled faintly and I tried to lift my arm pull him closer - it didn’t work. 

“Ugh, not being able to move sucks. Just kiss me, you dummy.” I complained, and Callum obliged. His lips met mine softly, his hands finding their way to cup my cheeks. 

When he pulled away, he was an inch from my face. “I’ve said it a lot, but I really missed you. I’m so glad that you’re okay - that you’re awake.”

“Me too.” I whispered, and I tilted my head to kiss him again. 

“Okay, you’re definitely going to kill me, sorry for not telling you straight away - but Runaan texted me. He told me to tell him when you woke up. Do you... want me to text him?”

I just wanted to spend a while with Callum. Alone. “Not yet. Tomorrow.” I said. 

“Okay.” He said. He sat back down in his chair, rubbing circles into the back of my hand. 

“You I can’t feel that, right?” I teased. 

“Oh. Really? Oh well.” He didn’t stop, and even though I couldn’t feel it, it was still reassuring. Soothing. 

I spent the rest of the day with Callum. We talked, kissed (a lot) and he told me about everything that had happened. 

“Tyrone and Alex are a couple now. They aren’t public yet, but the group knows.”

“Really! I’m so happy for them!”

“Yeah. Alex looks like she’s glowing when she walks down the hallways now. Everyone else suspects what’s going on, but they haven’t asked her about anything yet. She’s just too happy.” 

“Good for her.”

“Yeah. She said that knowing we were together helped them.”

Not much else happened apparently. I had had a few visitors over the past few days, but not many people could bear to see me in the hospital in a coma. But Callum was now very well-known among the staff here - he was here every day. In fact, he knew every nurse that came in to check on me. 

But the way he smiled made my heart ache (in a bad way) - he grinned and laughed like he hadn’t in days. 

_ Day 7 _

  
Rayla:

I was sitting up on the hospital bed, leaning into Callum as we ate ice-cream (a bit tricky with a cast on my right arm, but I was doing well). I could move now, though my lower back was really sore and the cast was annoying. 

“Hey Rayla... I was thinking about something.” Callum said, looking nervous. 

“Mmm?”

“I wanted to move out of Soren’s apartment, so I started looking around for a new one.”

“Nice! Found one yet?”

“Actually... I did. The morning of... you know.” He said, unwilling to talk about it. I winced a little at the thought of Callum, having his power-

“Hey. Snap out of it.” He said, shaking me with his arm. 

“Sorry. So, you’re moving out?”

“Yeah. And I wanted to ask... do you want to move in with me?”

I swallowed my ice-cream slowly, eyes widening. “I... what about keeping us secret? It’s a bit hard to do when we’re living together.”

“Um. About that. I think that we should just go public. My family knows, our whole friend group knows - what do you think?” He sounded so anxious, it was sort of cute and sort of stressing me out.

I thought for a moment, before coming to a decision. “You’re right. We should just tell everyone. I’m sick of hiding  _ us _ . And I would love to move in with you.”

Callum grinned, leaning in, when the door opened.

“Callum. You know that Rayla isn’t supposed to be eating anything unhealthy.” A nurse scolded him while sorting through some papers- that didn’t stop him from kissing me though.

“I know, I just wanted to cheer her up.” He said, smiling, as he leaned back on the hospital bed. I lay down next to him, putting my cup of ice-cream down and snuggling into his side.

“I have some news from the X-rays.” The nurse, Nerissa, announced. I turned my head to face her, excited for the results.

“Most of the damage was to your lower back - we presume that that is where you first hit the tree, and then again on the pavement. However, it was mostly bruising. Even then, you broke two vertebrae - but miraculously avoided permanent paralysis. They are fusing together nicely and surgery is not necessary after the mage made sure that they mended correctly.

“No broken bones apart from your right forearm and a fracture to your left shoulder - the rest of the pain would be from from bruising on your bones. But even that is healing rather quickly. The cast on your forearm can come off within the end of the week.”

I nodded, smiling. “Sounds great. When do you think that I’ll be discharged?”

“We would have to perform X-rays to make sure that this rapid healing isn’t slowing down, but at best you would be able to leave at the end of the week.” Nerissa informed us.

I beamed at Callum. “End of the week. I could move in with you by the end of _ this week _ .”

He smiled back, gently slipping an arm around my waist. “Sounds like a plan.” He murmured, pressing his lips to my temple.

“You two are so sweet.” Nerissa smiled kindly. “I’m glad to see that being an elf and a human hasn’t stopped you from being happy.”

I smiled at the nurse in return. She checked her clipboard, flicking through notes, then apologised. “Sorry - I almost forgot to tell you! The man who fell down with you - he is alive and in a stable condition. He hasn’t woken up yet, but do you want me to organise a catch-up with you three?”

I stiffened. No. How could he - I only survived because I was a strong, healthy elf. He was practically an old man - how could he be alive?

A wave of guilt crashed into me as I spiralled. On the silo, I hadn’t  want ed to kill him, it was just my only option. I hadn’t even considered Claudia or Soren - oh my god. I had tried to kill their father. He was alive though - but how was I supposed to feel about that?

Happy, because I didn’t kill him?

Upset, because he tried to hurt Callum and now he still can?

Horrified because, seriously,  _ what has he done to himself to make him immune to that fall? _

Relieved, because Claudia and Soren still have a father?

Or maybe scared, because he would want revenge.

All of those feeling rushed through me as Callum replies firmly. “No, thank you. We do not want to see him.”

Nerissa shrugged. “Okay. That’s fine. Well, have a good day you two. Rayla, I will be monitoring the food you eat so don’t try to sneak anything.”

I managed to nod and smile. As soon as she left the room, a strangled whisper escaped me. “Callum-“

His grip on me tightened. “I know.”

Claudia: 

Today was different. The nurse said that Rayla was awake.

I knocked on the door, then entered the room. Rayla in a hospital gown, lying down in Callum’s arms - not asleep but looking close to it. But when she saw me, she jerked awake and sat up.

“Claudia!” She cried, reaching out. I rushed forward and hugged her carefully - slightly hard with the cast in her arm.

I pulled back, gripping her shoulders. “You okay? I mean, you’re awake and moving, but-“

“I’m okay, Clauds.” Rayla said.

“What happened?”I asked. How did Rayla  _ and _ Dad fall off a tall building together?

Rayla froze up at that. “I... I don’t want to talk about it right now.” She looked scared - god I’m stupid, of course she wouldn’t want to talk about it.

“That’s okay - I’m sorry for asking. You don’t have to tell me.” I said sincerely, but something like guilt flashed in her eyes as she nodded and leaned back a bit into Callum.

“Actually, I just realised that this is the first time that I’ve seen you two together! You guys are so cute!!” I swerved off topic and Rayla looked grateful as pink dusted her cheeks.

“Why thank you, Claudia. We are cute.” Callum teased, tugging the elf into his side and kissing her temple. 

Rayla grumbled as I laughed, but she didn’t move away. They really were adorable - I knew from the moment they met that they would make a great couple.

It was strange, watching Callum so in love with someone else, knowing that he used to be like that with me. Actually, there was something different about him now. He was more confident, more affectionate and definitely more physical with Rayla.

I suspected that that might be partly to do with us only being fifteen when we got together, him being much older now - but Rayla brought something out in him. He was more sure of himself, and he was way more flirty than I’d ever seen him.

It was nice. 

_ Day 11 _

Rayla:   
  


I had already told Claudia that I was moving out. I expected her to be upset, or sad, or anything - but she mostly teased us. Fine by me. 

I was walking out the door, no cast, I had normal clothes on and my hand was hooked around Callum’s elbow as we waved the staff goodbye. 

Finally, I was heading home. 

Claudia:

Dad was awake! And Soren was with me this time - I had persuaded him to come after I got a call saying that Dad wanted us. 

His eyes were even open! I rushed in, grabbing his hand and squeezing it as tears filled my eyes. Soren smiled, his hands in his pockets, but he was here. The whole family was here!

“Claudia. It’s so good to see you.” Dad said. He was smiling too - a rare sight! And we was smiling like he used to when I would come home and tell him about my school day! The best smile!

“It’s lucky we were already here - Rayla just left and we were going to go celebrate with her but we got called! But I’m so happy you’re awake, and here-“

“The elf? She is here?!” Dad yelled, then winced. 

“Umm... not anymore. She just left, remember?”

“No she - what did she say happened? On the silo?” Dad demanded. 

“She didn’t say anything - she didn’t want to.”

Dad chuckled - a humourless, grim laugh. “She pushed me off. And took herself with me. That’s what happened.”

Blood was pounding in my ears - Rayla?! Pushed Dad off the silo -

Soren exited quickly. But I stayed there. For how long, I don’t know.

I had some questions for Rayla. And she wasn’t going to like them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I have been waiting for forever to write the next chapter - it was like the first thing I thought of when planning this story. And again, I enjoy cutting chapters off at inconvenient times :)
> 
> Tomorrow: oneshots!! I will be posting the prompts I received! If you have any prompts, from now on they will be posted next week.
> 
> Stay safe out there :D


	13. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: fighting and Claudia. Plus another fight. The angst keeps rolling on. And Soren - he is now a part of this story 
> 
> Purely Rayla’s POV this chapter. Dunno why, it just was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! One of my favourite chapters! Hope you guys enjoy :)

Rayla:

Callum bought the apartment. I watched him text the guy who owned it and buy it on the spot. The respond was immediate;

**Simon: It’s your apartment now.**

Callum turned to me with a grin. “Well, it’s actually  _ ours _ .” Despite my protests, Callum had not let me pay even a quarter of the hefty price. He said that his parents had given us the money anyway - it was a gift.

** Callum: When can I move in? **

** Simon: Give us three days to move out and clean. Is that alright? **

** Callum: Of course. Thank you. **

We went to Callum’s first, celebrating with lunch.

“I made lunch - well, I ordered it.” Soren said once we walked inside.

We walked out and into the living area. “Rayla?” Soren asked. 

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever tried nachos?”

“Um, what are those?”  _ Nachos _ . Didn’t ring a bell. They sounded weird. Human food is weird.

Callum laughed. “Today, we change your life.” He said triumphantly as Soren opened the bag and delicious smells wafted over me. 

“Oh wow. That smells awesome.” I took a seat on the couch and inhaled deeply. “What did you say this was?”

“Nachos. I threw in a burrito or two, and some tacos. It’s the best.” Soren confirmed.

He pulled out a box filled with what looked like thick potato chips, a cream, a green clumpy sauce and yet another clumpy sauce. Suddenly it didn’t seem as appetising, even if it smelled great. 

“Come on Rayla. It’s great!” Callum said, picking out a chip and dipping it in the sauces, holding it out to me like he wanted to feed it to me.

“I don’t know- you eat it first. How do I know that you aren’t going to give me something _way_ too spicy?” Callum laughed at that.

Last time he gave me exotic human food, it was  way too hot for my sensible moonshadow taste buds and I almost choked. And I had three glasses of icy water to cool me down. And he wouldn’t stop laughing when I had water dribbling down my chin. 

_ “Here.” He handed me a glass of milk. _

_ “I’ve never had that by itself - I don’t think I trust you anymore anyway.” I took deep breaths to try and cool the fire inside my mouth.  _

_“It’s fine. It goes in the coffees you love. It’ll help, I promise.”_

“It’s not. Here-“ he put the chip - no, nacho - in his mouth, humming appreciatively. “It’s great!” Callum said with a mouth full of food.

“I didn’t need to see it mushed up inside your mouth.” I complained. “Alright. What’s the green stuff?”

Once I tried them, the nachos were great. So was the half a burrito I had - I shared it with Callum.

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket. “Hey, my mum just texted. Mum and Dad want to see Rayla! Do you want to go?” Callum asked.

“Sounds great.” I said, already going to get my bag of gear - hopefully I could hold Sarai to that sparring match. 

“Oh, and Soren - Amaya wants you to bring your gear! She wants to see if you’ve been practicing your sword skills!” Callum said.

“I’ll be right on it. Thanks dude!” Soren replied, already heading to his room.

I stepped over to Callum. “Sword skills?”

“Yeah. He’s training to be a Crownguard.”

“Huh. I’m happy for him.”

“Alright, let’s go!” Soren yelled, toting a massive duffel bag.

We climbed in the car with only a few weird glances and I nodded along with the radio, smiling while Callum and Soren sung - not too badly actually.

We pulled up to the house, and Sarai ran out of the house to hug me as soon as I stepped out of the car and shut the door. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” She exclaimed. I was surprised, but the hug was nice. She pulled away, still holding onto my shoulders, and examined me carefully for any injuries. 

“Me too.” Callum added, stepping behind me and winding his arms around my waist. 

He suddenly yanked me up, using his height advantage to lift me off the ground and spin me around. I laughed (I did not giggle, despite what Callum said later) and he set me down before he fell over. 

When he set me down, I turned my head to kiss him but Soren interrupted us. “Guys- let’s go! I really want to face Amaya!”

I sighed and Callum unwound his arms to grab my bag. As soon as we stepped inside, Amaya appeared out of nowhere and took the backpack - then opened it. 

I watched her as she pulled out my one of my favourite daggers - the blade was hidden in the grip so it didn’t look dangerous.

“Careful. You wouldn’t want to lose a finger.” I said smugly, grabbing it’s twin and snapping the shiny, twisting, and  very sharp steel out of the grip in a smooth motion.

Amaya proceeded to hand me the bag and drop the sword inside with the utmost caution. I chuckled, slinging the backpack over my shoulder and heading out to the yard, Harrow joining us.

“We have a small courtyard which we use to practice. But... is it really a good idea for you to join in, Rayla?” Harrow asked.

“It’s fine. It’s almost a full moon anyway - I’m feeling great and  so ready to kick some butt.” I said. I knew I sounded arrogant, but Sarai and Amaya (once Callum translated) were eating it up.

I was guided to hedge walls with a small opening. Inside, a dirt arena about 20 metres across and 10 wide. It had a bench, a locked room on one of the edges, and a leafy canopy provided by trees.

Perfect.

“Wow.” I exclaimed, stepping into the arena. “This is a really neat set up.”

Sarai unlocked the shed and disappeared inside, coming out with - was that a spear? And Amaya had grabbed a giant shirks and sword - I think that I had underestimated the sisters.

Callum took one look at my face and laughed. “They are pretty badass with their weapons.” He then leaned into my ear, whispering; “You’ve got this. They underestimate you - use that.”

I shivered a little when his breath caressed my sensitive ears, but then I steeled my face and pulled my favourite swords out.

“Are you supporting me over your own mother?” Sarai accused Callum.

“Yes. She needs to be kicked down a notch in this arena.” Callum grinned, only half joking.

Janai even started sharpening a sword on the corner - it was glowing a red hot. A Sunforge blade. Harrow was sitting on the bench after just picking up Ez from school, and they were both watching eagerly.

Soren was first; unsheathing an impressive sword and fighting Amaya. The fight wasn’t long - about three minutes. I took careful notes of the way she moved; she was incredibly defensive, only attacking when she wore her opponent out.

Soren plopped down on the bench next to me, watching me sharpen my own dagger with interest.

“Rayla. You’re up.” Sarai said, brandishing her spear. I grinned, kissing Callum on the cheek before sauntering over to the centre of the arena.

We prowled in a slow circle, watching each other for any sign of attack. Just to put her on edge, I twirled my blades around, spinning them at my sides before pulling them back up to defend my face.

It was clear that she wasn’t going to make the first move. So I did.

Leaping forward, one dagger out to attack and one close to my body to block the counter.

She rolled out of the way, probably hoping that I would stumble. But I didn’t. 

I skidded, coming to a stop before running at Sarai again. She raised her spear horizontally to block me and I launched over her, using her own spear to propel myself into a low flip.

I laughed at her when I was standing up again as she stared at me, dumbfounded. “Come on. That couldn’t be all you’ve got.” I taunted.

Sarai ran forwards, meeting me in the centre as we clashed in close quarters. Every time I felt like she might be gaining the upper hand, I would flip backwards or aim to sweep her leg, throwing her off guard.

After a minute of this I retreated, not even spent. But she was red-faced and breathing heavily. “Out of breath already?” I baited her.

As expected, Sarai rushed me. But I didn’t expect her to skid to a stop in front of me on her knees, aiming for a slash at my stomach.

Some part of my head heard Callum gasp, but I dismissed it. _Focus, Rayla._

I hooked my blades around her spear and twisted, the movement sending a stab of pain shooting up my right arm, but it threw her weapon away from both of us. Sarai was helpless now, kneeling in front of me with my blades at her throat. 

I withdrew them and offered my left arm, which she took gladly. My left one was still throbbing... but I shoved that down. It was nothing.

“Very impressive. I... miscalculated your ability.” She begrudgingly admitted.

I smirked. “That’s alright. It happens.”

I strutted back over to the bench, Ezran cheering loudly next to me and Harrow smiling as Sarai sunk down next to him. Callum touched my forehead as I took the spot beside him, and he smiled. “Not as breathless as you seem, hm?” He teased.

Good. He didn’t notice my arm was acting up. 

“Hey! One way to unnerve your opponent is to pretend to be way better then you are. Your mum was really good in there.”

Soren just stared at me, mouth agape. “What?” I asked.

“You are really good.” Was all he had to say.

“Try me.” I snarked back, and everyone laughed and cheered Soren on.

“You’re on.” He challenged, already getting up.

I took my swords again, Soren picking up his own and joining me in the arena. 

We clashed, the sounds of steel meeting resounding through the courtyard, and I managed to hold my own against him. “You’re - really strong.” He grunted, pushing against me again and the throb in my left arm flared up again.

I dug my feet into the dirt, and but Soren pulled his sword back a fraction of an inch, sending me pitching forwards a bit - but when my blades met his again, I felt something deep inside my right arm crunch a little. 

I cried out, dropping my blades and cradling my arm as I fell to my knees. Callum rushed to my side and started fussing immediately. 

“Rayla, are you okay? It’s your arm - oh god it’s the one you broke isn’t it. Rayla?”

“I’m fine.” I gritted out. “Just... too much pressure on the break.”

“Ray, we need to get you to a hospital-“

“I’m fine. I told you. It just got jarred.” It  was fine. It only hurt a little. 

“I’ll get some ice!” Ez yelled, already sprinting off to find some. 

I grabbed my swords, using my left arm, and it only sent a small jolt of pain through my right side. Callum inhaled sharply, but let me stand up and walk over to the bench. 

I even put the blades back in their holsters, an action which required me to twist my arms behind my back. I stifled any reaction to my arm screaming in pain, and acted like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“I have ice!” Ez announced, handing Callum the pack. 

“Thanks Ezran.” I said ruffling his hair with my bad arm. 

“Rayla! Stop trying to prove that it’s fine!” Callum almost shouted at me. He took the ice pack, sat me down, and wrapped it around the break. 

“You broke your arm. It’s okay to be hurt. Don’t- don’t try to be tough.” He spoke so gently that I felt guilty. 

“We should go anyway. We need to start packing for the move.” I said, standing up. 

We left the house, but at least this time I wasn’t leaving in the middle of a fight.

My arm was pretty much better when I made my way back to Claudia’s apartment to pack my bags. Callum had to go to Soren’s to pack his own stuff, so I walked alone from where he dropped me off the the dorms. Despite his protests about helping me, I convinced him to let me go alone.

I unlocked the door. “Claudia?” I called once I was inside.

No response.

I shrugged to myself and walked to my room. When I was halfway through stuffing my clothes into a duffel bag, I heard the door to the apartment open and shut. 

“Claudia! You’re back! I’m just-“

“Is it true?” Claudia asked. She was in my doorway, looking murderous and deadly calm as she looked down at where I was crouching.

“Is what true?”

“Did you try to kill my father?” She was like the calm before the storm, about to snap.

I swallowed. “I’m so sorry, I was going to tell you-“

“ _ Did you try to kill my father?!?! _ _”_ Claudia screamed at me, and I flinched. Her chest was heaving and her hands were in tight fists.

“I...” I knew that trying to deflect it would only make it worse so I just said; “Yes.”

Claudia was shaking now. “ You _bitch_ . You are a _monster_.” Her stony expression faltered and gave way to pure hatred.

“Claudia, I didn’t want to! But he was-“

“What the hell is that.” It wasn’t even a question. I followed her stare - one of my larger throwing knives had slipped out of my bag and was now in plain sight on the floor.

“Claudia-“

She gasped. “I understand. Your profession. It all makes sense now.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re an assassin. You - oh my god, you were sent here to kill Dad.” Her face twisted and she was looking down at me from the doorway.

“No! I-“

_ “ I trusted you! _ ” Claudia screamed, and I stood up.

“I didn’t want to! I had no other choice!  Please,  listen to me!” I yelled back in her face. But I stepped back when her face started cracking with dark veins webbing on her skin - the tell of a dark mage.

Her eyes, once a bright and pale green, were swirling into an inky black.

“Get out.” Icy resolve laced her voice.

“Claudia-“

_ “ Get out or else!! _ ” She shrieked, and her fingers had started to spark with lightning. But it wasn’t the bright, warm lightning that Callum summoned.

This was a frozen purple. And it was barely retrained, but still reaching for me like it wanted to strangle me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and shouldered my bags. At least they were mostly packed.

But as I saw Claudia again - her cracked face, black eyes, purple sparking around her tightly clenched hands and bared teeth, tears started to fall down my face. She was my best friend.

“The only reason I’m not using you for ingredients is that you used to be my friend.  _ Used _ to be.” She looked down on me. “I never want to see you again.” She said, voice cold and unforgiving. No- she was my friend.

But she was also a dark mage. And now she wanted to kill me.

I bolted. Stormed out the door and almost ran the way to Callum’s apartment. People were staring - watching me as I stiffly walked from the building, tears streaming down my barely expressionless face.

I shoved my way through the normal groups of people milling around, and I could hear the whispers. But they were drowned out by Claudia’s cold voice, pounding into my head.

_ The only reason I’m not using you for ingredients is you used to be my friend. _

_ I never want to see you again. _

Finally. The other dorm building. I took the stairs - the room wasn’t far up, and I didn’t want to be trapped in an elevator with curious people. I ran down the hallway, finding the door I was looking for - right at the back of the building. Knocking, I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and force myself to stop crying. Soren answered.

He saw my tear-streaked face and his face blanked, tossing up comforting me or leaving me alone, but I shouldered past him and into Callum’s room.

I stopped as soon as I walked in the doorway - he was kneeling, shoving clothes into a duffel bag. Exactly like I was before- before-

He glanced up and his face fell as soon as he saw my face. I dropped my bags and he rushed to me, embracing me tightly.

“She- she- wanted to kill me. She saw one of my daggers - and Viren had told her what had happened-“ I sobbed, and Callum hugged me tighter.

She was my best friend. And now - now she hated me.

Callum rubbed soothing circles into my back. I pulled back for a moment to see his face, confused.

“Why don’t we tell people what happened? That Viren attacked you and almost killed you. I don’t get it!” I was frustrated - and it was wrong to take out the aching in my chest out on Callum - but I needed answers.

“Ray, it’s not-“

“Don’t ‘Ray’ me! Why not? Viren would be put in prison, we wouldn’t have to deal with-“

“Because I’m trying to protect you!” He yelled back.

I blinked, then shrugged out of Callum’s arms. “It seems to be a pretty backwards way of protecting me.” I snarled.

Pain flashed across Callum face and I shoved down the part in my head that roared at myself for hurting him.

Callum started shakily. “Viren was an advisor to a  _ king _ . You saw how big of a deal it was when he was exposed about dark magic. And if he almost killed a prince -“ Callum sighed. “Everyone would know about it. Viren would be charged with intent to murder.  You would be charged with intent to murder, even if it was in self defence! And everyone would know it! You would be a killer!”

Callum was yelling now, not at me but more at the world. “And even if we did try to explain the whole situation, Viren is a highly respected man! No one would take our full story if he lies! And the evidence is stacked against us - you’re an assassin! I- “ his voice broke, “I would never trade losing you for locking up a bad guy!”

When he stopped he was breathing heavily, and crying as well - my vision was blurry as the tears started falling down my own cheeks again.

“It’s wrong. I know. But- I don’t want to lose you.” His voice was raw - I felt horrible for snapping at him.

“I’m - I’m sorry.” I said, and Callum opened his arms which I gladly threw myself into.

“You should still turn him in. I should’ve found another way. I could’ve.” I muttered against his chest.

“It’s not your fault. None of it is. It’s just messed up. And I’m not turning anyone in. Not if it means losing you.” He took a shaky breath in. “Unless- unless you want to. It’s your choice.”

“Would Viren turn me in?” I asked.

“No. He wouldn’t want to expose himself. He knows that if he tries to tell people that you tried to kill him, my whole family would go after him.” Callum sounded firm and sure. “If you go, he goes too.”

“The human justice system is stupid.” I muttered, and Callum choked a laugh.

“I know. But for now we have to work with Viren. Mum already gave him a story about what happened to work with.”

“We’re working with the enemy?” I blurted.

“Both parties have a member they can’t lose, so he is cooperating. It’s better than lying, having different stories and getting caught.”

“I - I want to explain things to Claudia.”

“She wouldn’t listen. I’m so sorry Rayla, but she loves her dad more than anything else. No matter what you tell her, even if all the evidence points to him, she will believe anything Viren says.”

I sighed, burying my face in Callum’s neck. “I hate this. All of it.”

“Me too.” He paused, before kissing my hair, right between my horns. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.”

I don’t know how long Callum held me - it could’ve been ten minutes or even an hour. Our silent peace was interrupted though when Soren poked his head through the door.

“Callum? Your mum is calling.”

Callum sighed. “I’ll be right there.” He squeezed me once and I nodded, letting him go.

When he was gone, Soren stepped into the room. “Hey Rayla?”

“Yeah?” I was proud of how steady my voice was. 

“I... I heard Callum yelling. You’re an assassin?” I couldn’t tell what he was feeling - he had an unusually neutral expression.

“Yes. I am.”

“Did you want to hurt Dad?”

“No. I didn’t come to the border on a mission, and I didn’t want to hurt Viren either. He... he left me no choice. It was him or Callum.”

Soren nodded. “I thought so. My dad - he isn’t a good person. I don’t hold what you did against you. And I know that you wouldn’t hurt him unless you had to. I know you don’t want to talk about what happened, so I’ll take your word for what went down. I know that you are a good person.”

I smiled. “Thanks, Soren.”

Callum walked back in. “Mum just wanted to know how your arm was. I said it was nothing major.”

“Thanks.” I said.

“Hey Soren, it’s getting late. Can Rayla stay here tonight? I mean, would you mind?”

“Of course not. I’ll set up the couch.”

I bit my lip, almost laughing. Was it not obvious- oh well.

“Um... she could stay in my room?”

Soren gave us a suspicious once-over, then shrugged. “Sure. Doesn’t bother me.”

He left us alone, going to make a late dinner. It was 9:30, a ridiculous time to have a meal. But we left him to it. 

“Do you want to have something to eat?” Callum asked me. 

“No thanks. I’m not hungry.” I turned into him, resting my chin on his shoulder. “Do you want to go to bed?”

“Absolutely.”

Callum offered me one of his shirts and I went into the bathroom. I changed, just tugging my leggings and cropped shirt off and slipping his soft top on. When I walked back into the bedroom, Callum had discarded his own shirt and changed into comfy-looking trousers.

I let my gaze wander over his torso, admiring how he was starting fit into the ‘chiseled’ category. Then I caught how his eyes were skimming over my bare legs, and my cheeks flushed.

He crawled under the covers, opening his arms for me and I gladly snuggled into his solid form. He was the best at cuddling, winding his arms securely around me.

Sleep found me, and so did nightmares of purple lightning and black eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Next chapter is little more lighthearted, with some more Soren. I didn’t realise how much fun he would be to write, and I will definitely be doing banter between him and Rayla :D
> 
> But yes Soren is now a main character from now on so enjoy our goofy boy


	14. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: sad Rayla, shocked Rayla, happy Rayla, shocked Rayla again, seductive Rayla and finally embarrassed Rayla.
> 
> Yeah. It’s a roller coaster. From Callum’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a lot (and I’m scared to post it bc there is new stuff in this but oh well)

Callum:

Rayla was sobbing into my chest. This was the second time that she was dragged from sleep, thrashing before stilling and crying in my arms. 

But this time, Soren opened the door. “Everything okay in-“

He froze when he saw me cradling Rayla to my chest, calming her down.

_ Not now. In the morning. _ I mouthed to Soren, and he nodded awkwardly and closed the door.

Rayla was, thankfully, unaware of the disturbance. I rubbed her back and tried to coax her to sleep again, her tears slowing.

In the morning, Rayla was feeling better. She was pretending that nothing had happened - classic Rayla move - and was sitting on the bench, eating cereal.

Soren walked up to her, leaning on the counter beside her while munching on some toast. “Morning.”

“Morning, Soren.” She responded. I glanced up and saw how he was almost touching her, he was so close. I decided to ignore it - probably just Soren being Soren.

As soon as Rayla left the room, Soren walked up to me.

“What happened last night? Rayla seemed pretty upset.” He asked, worry lacing his voice.

“She just had a nightmare. Yesterday... well, it wasn’t a great day for her.”

“She seems fine now, at least.”

I shook my head. “She’s not. She’s just doing what she always does when she’s hurt; pretending nothing happened.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I need to talk to her about it, make sure that she knows she can tell me anything.”

Rayla walked in before Soren could say anything, smiling and being her usual cheery self. But I could see the usual glimmer in her eyes were still faded just a little.

Later in the afternoon, I got a text from Dad.

** Harrow: You can tell Rayla now. I know you’ve been wanting too. **

** Callum: Does this mean that you’re making it official? **

** Harrow: Yes we are. **

“Hey, Ray?” I called.

“Yeah?” I heard her voice from the living room, where she was scrolling through her phone.

“Wow. That’s a lot of messages.” I observed rather unhelpfully. She had almost a hundred notifications.

“Yeah. Zolus kept bugging me about us and I finally just said ‘fine go ahead and tell people I don’t care anymore’. So. She put it on her story.”

“Eesh.” I winced. Zolus was one of the most popular people at school - everyone knows her. So everyone would’ve seen her story.

“Have you not gotten any texts?”

“My dad gave me a second number for really close friends and family - so I give my first number to people. I also turned off notifications from that phone number.” I plopped down on the couch next to Rayla, and she leaned into me.

“Huh. That’s smart.” She commented, scrolling through the explosion of texts on her phone.

“I’m not even going to look at them. If people have something to say, they can tell me to my face.” I said, watching Rayla sort through her messages. 

“It’s actually mostly positive. People don’t hate us being together.” She glanced up at me from where her face was resting on my shoulder. “Not that I really care what people think.”

She read a text out loud; “‘Go Rayllum! I’m so happy for you, girl!’ Oh yeah, the ship name that Sarif gave us - it’s taken off.”

I chuckled, stopping when my phone buzzed. “I actually had something I wanted to tell you.”

“Mm?”

“My dad - you know how he abdicated?” Rayla nodded. “Well, the current king - King Leon - he is stepping back. And my dad is going to take the throne again. Dad is almost guaranteed to succeed, since he has King Leon’s support.”

“Wait, what?!” She sat up, staring at how I was casually leaning into the back of the couch. “So - you will be a royal family again?”

“Yeah. Dad wanted to keep it quiet for a bit, but he just made it official. I’m the future Prince of Katolis.” I smiled sheepishly.

“I- I don’t know what to say.” I couldn’t tell how she was feeling - her expression was guarded, not letting me in. 

“You don’t have to say anything.” I held Rayla’s hands, sitting up straight.

“What will change?” She asked.

“Between us? Nothing, I hope. I’m not the Crown Prince anyway, that’s Ezran. But for everything else... well, our family might be extremely popular for a bit.”

“Popular how?” Rayla sounded wary.

“Um... lots of cameras. I remember when Mum married Dad there was a massive commotion - every paper and news station wanted a piece of the new Queen and Prince.”

“Will I be under the spotlight?”

“As the elven girlfriend of a new prince who is the perfect age to be used in diplomatic marriages? Absolutely.” Rayla looked at her hands, biting her lower lip. “Look, I don’t want to hide anything from you. And I understand if you don’t want to be with me with this-“

Rayla snapped her head up. “Hey! Dummy! Who said anything about not wanting to be with you? I’m not leaving just because I’ll be put down in the local paper!” She said firmly, leaving no room for disagreement.

I smiled. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

Rayla gently kissed me, and when she pulled away she was smiling too. “So, what else will be changed?”

“Well, there will be pretty much no privacy while in public. And you might have to be prepared to face a lot of people who think that you should stay on your side of the border.” I warned her. 

“Pffft. Like I said, I don’t care what people think.” Her determination was inspiring and one of the many things I loved about Rayla, but I didn’t think that she understood.

“Are you sure that you can handle it?” At Rayla’s unimpressed expression, I hastily corrected myself. “I mean, I lived with it fora few years - it was a lot to deal with. You will be put on the spot a  lot . I don’t want you to be overwhelmed.” Her face softened, understanding my concerns.

“It’s alright. As long as I have you, I’ll be fine.” Rayla said, gripping my hands tightly.

“Also, Opeli will take over Dad’s position as Chancellor.” I said, grinning.

Rayla groaned. “Not her! She hates me!”

I laughed at Rayla as she hung her head in defeat. But then she gasped and released me to pick up her phone excitedly.

“That reminds me; my mum and dad are in town! They wanted to see me and it’s the first time they’ve had a break in a year!” She showed me the texts from Ethari and grabbed my shoulders with a wild look in her eyes. “I’ll be seeing them for the first time since last winter solstice!” 

“Oh, wow - you are very... hyped up.” I observed.

“I want to introduce you to them. As my boyfriend.” Rayla said, sounding like she had made up her mind.

“I... okay. Will Runaan and Ethari be there as well?” I was already super nervous - stories about her family were already scary, and if they were anything like Rayla....

“Yes - don’t worry, I won’t let anyone stab you.”

“Wait, is there a chance that I will be _stabbed_?!”

Rayla laughed. “My mum and Runaan are the ones you should worry about. Dad and Ethari are less...” She trailed off, trying to find a word.

“...Aggressive?” I suggested.

“Yeah. That.” Rayla said. I must’ve looked scared, because Rayla was quick to try and soothe my worries.

“It’ll be fine. Runaan is the only one who would judge you for being a human, and Ethari keeps him in check. And even then, Runaan will respect you if you’re my boyfriend.”

“What about Tiadrin?”

“She will like you if she thinks that your right for me. Which you are, by the way. I will fight her on that.” She added.

“You would start a fight with your mother, even if you haven’t seen her in a year?”

“For you, absolutely.”

“Awww. That’s sweet.” I leaned forward, pressing my forehead into Rayla’s. “Alright. Let’s do this. When are they arriving in town?”

“Um... tomorrow.” I paled immediately. 

Tomorrow?! That was no time at all to mentally prepare for meeting Runaan, or Tiadrin, or..... 

“Ohhhhhhh. I see. This must be how you felt when I was about to bring you to my family.” I said, frowning. 

Rayla smirked. “Yup. Exactly right.”

“And that didn’t end super well, so what am I going to do?! What if  I start a fight accidentally with Tiadrin? Or worse, Runaan?!”

“Callum. It did end well. You said it yourself; your family loves me. So now, it’s your turn. They aren’t even that scary. Trust me.”

“Sure. Just curious, when are you telling them I’m a human?”

“When we get there.” Rayla said with no hesitation. “I’m terrified just thinking about Runaan’s reaction.”

I rolled my eyes. “That’s what I thought.”

“Hey! It’s better to tell him on the spot where he can’t find out every little thing about you or send a hit squad after you -in front of me at least - rather than let him stew about it all of today and tonight.”

“Cool. Right. I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear any of that. So what have you told him about me?”

“He knows nothing about you. I said that I will be bringing my boyfriend and that if he tries to investigate you I will cut off his fingers and feed them to a moonstrider.”

“Sounds lovely.” I took a deep breath. “Listen, about yesterday...”

Rayla started blinking rapidly, as if to keep tears at bay. “I- I don’t want to talk about it.” My heart almost broke at her reaction to the turn of conversation, but I needed to talk to her.

“I know. But I also know that talking about something can make it better.” I tilted my head to meet Rayla’s eyes, and she looked away. “You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to. But anytime you want to, I’m here. I’m always here.”

The elf nodded, swallowing. “Not right now. But...” she took a shaky breath, “soon. I will, soon.”

I tightened my grip on her hands. “That’s fine. Whatever you want. It’s just that I know that you like the idea of bottling feelings up. And that you sometimes pretend that something didn’t happen, just so you don’t have to deal with it. It’s not a healthy habit and I want to make sure that you’re not drowning.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. I won’t let myself drown. I know you want to help, but part of me needs to do this alone. If I... start drowning... I will tell you. I promise.”

“Thank you.” I said as sincerely as I could, and I pulled Rayla into a hug. She needed one. 

Later, Soren came back from where ever he was. When he got back, he kept glancing at where Rayla was perched on the couch, constantly twitching. 

“I’m going to go for a run. Be back in half an hour” She announced, finally getting up to work off some energy. Soren immediately rushed forward with a drink bottle. 

“Here. It’s been in the fridge.” He offered, and Rayla looked slightly confused but mostly grateful. 

“Thanks.” He brushed his fingers along hers and I just stood there, watching the interaction dumbly. 

Was Soren flirting with Rayla?

When Rayla came back from her run, Soren took her drink bottle from her and filled it up again before leaving to go to the gym. 

I followed Rayla into my bedroom and stood next to the door, facing the wall opposite the bathroom to give her some privacy as she washed up. 

“Hey Ray?” My voice was barely audible over the shower, let alone through the almost closed door, but Rayla heard me. 

“Yeah?” 

“I think that Soren is flirting with you.”

“What?!” 

The water turned off straight away, and Rayla walked out a minute later wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her. “Are you being serious?” She asked.

I didn’t answer for a moment, distracted by a water droplet trailing down her neck and over her collarbone. “Uhhh... I mean yes! Yes I am. Being serious.” God, she looked amazing with her damp hair and bare arms and shoulders-

“Callum?” I blinked, pulled out of my trance. Rayla smirked, making her look even more attractive. “Do you see something you like?”

I swallowed. “Yes- I mean - you are way too distracting - back on topic! Haven’t you noticed how weird Soren is being around you?”

“I have noticed. I still think you’re overthinking this. It’s probably just Soren being Soren.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. But I saw how he handed you he drink bottle, and I think that he likes you.” 

Rayla snorted, going through her bags to find some clothes when she stood up suddenly. “Callum. Are you... jealous?” She turned, a wicked grin on her face. 

“What? No - I’m just not cool with Soren trying to... get with you. Jealous is not the word I would use.”

“I don’t mind it.” Rayla said, abandoning her clothes and sauntering up to me. She trailed a hand up my arm and onto my shoulder. “You don’t have to worry. I’m all yours.” She stares into my eyes, the pale violet piercing. 

She kissed me softly first, then harder as my hands went to her waist. She pushed me into a wall gently, coaxing my mouth open. Thank god I had closed the door when I had followed Rayla in here. 

But when my fingers grazed her thighs, bare from the towel hitching up, I pulled my hand back. 

“Rayla...”

She was breathing heavily with both her arms around my neck - the towel covering her only supported by her chest pushing into mine. Her eyes mirrored what I was feeling - lust.

“I want this. I want you.” She breathed. She bumped her nose against mine, silently asking permission.

I nodded, and she pressed her lips against mine with just as much aggression as before. I moaned into her mouth, one of my hands leaving where it had twisted into her hair to blindly fumble for the lock on the door.

We were lying under the covers on my bed, me on my back with Rayla tucked into my side, her hand tracing patterns across my chest. 

“That was...” she started, looking up to meet my eyes as she tried to find a word.

“Wow.” I finished. 

She laughed, but then settled her head back into my neck and started pressing gentle kisses onto the column of my throat. I hummed and traced lines on her bare back, marvelling at how soft her skin was beneath my fingers.

But before long, the door to the apartment opened and Soren barged into the main room - we could hear him through the walls.

“Ding ding ding! Let’s go, it’s dinner meeting time! Ding ding!” Rayla stiffened - she probably didn’t remember me locking the door. But to be fair, she was pretty distracted.

“Guys? Where are you?”

The door knob rattled and I sat up, the sound jerking me out of my thoughts.

“Uh, coming Soren! Just a sec!” I yelled back, throwing Rayla a pile of clothes and tugging on a pair of boxers and pants. 

“Why is the door locked?” He asked, trying to twist the handle again. Why would he keep trying to open the door?!

“My hand must’ve slipped when I was closing it?” The way I said it was more of a question than an explanation, but Soren accepted it. Rayla was panicking now, rushing to pull her leggings on.

Then all of a sudden, the door opened and Soren stumbled in.

“What the hell?!” I yelled, jumping up. Luckily, I was only missing a shirt and Rayla was fully clothed. So, so lucky. 

“Huh. We need to fix that.” Soren observed, peering at the door.

“How did you get in?” I asked, glancing between the door and Soren.

“The lock failed. It does that sometimes.”

“It has never done that in the whole time I’ve lived here.” I accused, retrieving my shirt from the floor discreetly.

“Yeah, it barely does it. Anyways, what do you guys want for dinner?”

“Anything is fine.” Rayla said, looking thoroughly stressed that if Soren has opened the door  ten seconds earlier , he would’ve been met with a very different scene.

“Yeah. Anything.” I agreed, slipping my shirt on.

“Alright. I have some schnitzel in the freezer. Ray, have you tried chicken schnitzel before?” Soren winked at Rayla and my mouth fell open. I was  right there!

Rayla’s brows furrowed at the nickname. “Firstly, you can’t call me ‘Ray’. Not allowed.”

“Callum calls you Ray.”

“That’s because I let him. Secondly... no. I have not tried the chicken thing before.”

“Cool. I guess I’m making that then!” Soren was humming as he strolled into the kitchen.

Rayla turned to me, wide-eyed. “You might be onto something with the flirting theory.”

After dinner (Rayla really liked the schnitzel, much to Soren’s delight), I watched as Rayla ducked into my room to get a jumper. And Soren followed. I heard speaking, and immediately got suspicious.  Suspicious , not  jealous . 

I snuck over to the wall beside the doorway and listened carefully.

“The way you took down Sarai? That was incredible. I have one note though: sweeping the leg is not a thing in sword fighting.” Soren said, and Rayla laughed.

“And you expect your opponent to fight honourably? You can’t ask them to fight nicely!”

“True, true. I reckon we should have a rematch. You know, when your arm is better.”

“I agree.”

I walked in, curious and definitely not overprotective. I just wanted to see what was happening.

Soren leaned in to kiss Rayla.

“Soren! What are you doing?!” Rayla shouted, jumping away.

“I- um- I thought we were vibing?!Oh, hey Callum.”

“Callum?!” Rayla yelped, turning to see me in the doorway. I was just standing there, stunned.

Did Soren just try to kiss my girlfriend?

“Callum... this looks bad.” She winced, stepping away from Soren and over to me.

“It does. For Soren.” I turned my head to the sheepish jock. “Dude? What were you thinking?”

“What? So Rayla isn’t allowed to get together with your roommate? What’s the problem with that?”

“Soren! She’s my girlfriend! What part of trying to kiss her  isn’t a problem?”

Soren gaped at us. “So- what you’re trying to tell me is... you two are together?”

“Um, yes? We have been for a few weeks now.” Rayla sounded offended at Soren’s shocked tone.

“You... you two? Wait, Callum, you got a girlfriend?”

I sighed. “Why do you sound so surprised?”

“Good point, why do you sound surprised?” Yeah. Rayla was definitely offended on my behalf.

“Callum’s just...” He trailed off, realising that there was no way to save that sentence. Especially not with Rayla glaring at him like that.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” She snapped.

“Ray, it’s alright.” I put a hand on her shoulder to try and placate her. “Come on, man. How did you not realise we were together?”

“Give me  one thing that would’ve tipped me off.” He retorted.

“Rayla is sleeping in my bed.” I said, crossing my arms.

“I thought you guys were really close friends!”

“We kissed in front of you. Several times.” Rayla shot back.

“I didn’t see  one time.”

“Alright, you definitely saw when Rayla kissed me on the cheek before she went to fight Sarai yesterday.”

“Again, close friends.”

“The fact that #rayllum is trending right now in the college.”

“I did not see that.”

“What did you think we were doing when our door was locked when you got back?” Rayla asked, then stiffened. Probably shouldn’t point that out to Soren.

“I believed Callum when he said his hand slipped!” He frowned. “You guys were seriously making out?”

My cheeks flushed deep red, and when I glanced sideways at Rayla, she was much the same. “I, uh...” Rayla stammered, but couldn’t finish.

Well. He was very generous in not assuming the worst.

“Well. You guys were not that obvious. Okay?” Soren said. “And I am sorry for trying to kiss you, Rayla.” He added, looking at his hands.

“It’s alright. You know now.” She said, still red.

“Okay!” I said, clapping my hands together. “I’m going to go write my will in preparation of tomorrow. Rayla, want to help?”

She laughed, then swatted at my shoulder. “I told you, it won’t be that bad!” She complained, all awkwardness gone.

I grinned at her. “I’ll let Runaan be the judge of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really excited to write the next chapter!!! It’s the long-awaited: Callum meets the fam!!
> 
> Also chapter updates might be taken down to once a week, as I want to refine some on my other stuff and post some oneshots


	15. The Ferocious Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rayllum (slightly awkward), and then we meet Rayla’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with this chapter. I managed to fit in everything I wanted to, which was a surprise. Hope you guys like it :) Whew it’s a long one though - funny how the family ones are the longest 
> 
> Nervous about the Rayllum in this chapter but oh well. I’m always going to be nervous.

Rayla:

We were in Callum’s bed again, trying to sleep. Unfortunately, neither of us could rest - we both had thoughts buzzing around in our heads.

I couldn’t stop thinking about two things. The first; Mum and Dad. I missed them so much, and I was so excited to see them.

The second; everything that happened before Soren arrived for dinner.

I couldn’t stop replaying the events in my head - Callum’s flushed and sweaty face, his hands roaming my body, his guttural cry as-

“I take it you’re not asleep either?” He murmured.

“Nope. I can’t stop thinking.” I whispered, rolling over onto my back.

“About what?” Callum asked. His fingers ghosted over the small slip of skin on my stomach that my shirt didn’t quite cover, causing me to shiver. “Your parents?”

“Partly.”

“What else are you thinking?” When I didn’t respond, he grinned, teeth flashing in the dark. “Is it about me?” 

My face burned as I turned my head into a pillow, facing away from the dumb human. “Maybe.”

He chuckled quietly, propping himself onto his elbow. “I know that I can be distracting. You don’t have to be embarrassed about it.” His arm wrapped around my middle and tugged me closer, so I was pressed against him.

I looked up to face him. “I thought that I was the distracting one.” I smirked, recalling what he had said to me just before...

I flushed again as the memory swept through my head. And from the looks of it, Callum remembered it too.

“About... today...” He started, trying to think of something to say.

“What about it?”

Callum shifted uncomfortably. “Um, I- did you enjoy it?” 

I was about to either laugh or tease him - but when I looked up at his face, it was self-doubting and nervous. So I smiled tenderly, blush forgotten. “Of course, you dummy.”

He grinned back, insecurity replaced with newfound confidence. “Just checking. Because it definitely  _ sounded _ like you liked it.”

I burst out laughing, and he clapped a hand over my mouth. “Shhhh! Soren is sleeping!” He yell-whispered. 

I tried to move his hand, but he wouldn’t take it away from my mouth. “Are you going to be loud?” He asked. I didn’t want to make any promises, so I just licked his palm to get him to move his hand as I stared him down.

“That’s gross.” He complained, finally pulling his hand away and wiping it on his pants.

I smirked. “You didn’t think my tongue was gross a few hours ago.” Dirty talk wasn’t something that I had really tried before, but at least Callum seemed to enjoy it.

He buried his face in my neck, wrapping his arms around me. “You can’t do this to me.” He quietly groaned.

I played with his soft hair, twisting it beneath my fingers. “We should sleep.” I murmured.

“Yeah. It’s probably not a good idea to face Runaan while sleep deprived.” Callum responded, pulling his head up and chastely pressing his lips to mine.

“Now sleep.” I commanded, smiling, and he chuckled softly.

“Night Ray.” He said, drawing me closer as his arms tightened around me.

“Night.”

“So. We’re doing this.” Callum said, adorably nervous.

“Yup!” I said cheerily as we climbed into the car. “It’s only a two hour drive to Lux Aurea. Are you driving or do you want me to?” I asked.

“You should probably drive. I’m pretty preoccupied with thoughts of Runaan chasing me with an axe.”

I chuckled. “He wouldn’t chase you. It’s much more efficient to-“

“Not helping.” Callum cut me off, climbing into the passenger seat.

“So why do your parents live in Lux Aurea?” He asked after I started the car.

“Well, they don’t really live there. They are just on an extended visit to Lux Aurea - they’re not even on holiday. The Dragon King wanted a sample of the new sunforge blades, and he sent my parents. They asked to stay for the day, so here we are.” I explained

“Oh. Right.” Callum said, still fidgeting. 

“It’s alright. Don’t be so nervous.” I said, placing a hand on his knee. “They will like you.”

“I hope so.”

The drive wasn’t very quiet. I played Callum’s favourite artist over the stereo and before long we were belting the chorus together. 

When the golden mass of Lux Aurea was finally in view, Callum fell silent. I thought it was because he remembered Runaan, but then he spoke. 

“That is the most incredible city I have ever seen.”

I chuckled. “Yeah. It’s the shining capital of Xadia.”

The city was a sprawling expanse of gold plated skyscrapers, the centre adorned with a raised temple. The sun primal was glowing brightly on the golden platform, like a second sun that all the streets and roads led to. 

“I though that Katolis was impressive.” He said with that look on his face that told me he was going to draw this later. It’s true, Lux Aurea is slightly larger than Katolis - but only by area. The human city still had a larger population by far. 

“Trust me, Katolis is an impressive city.” I said sincerely. 

After another half hour of driving, we were pulling up in front of a fancy house - the guest home for the Dragon King’s employees. Callum was surprisingly calm, except for his knee bouncing as I parked. 

He got out first, opening my door for me like a true gentleman. “My lady.” He smiled, extending his hand. 

I snorted, grabbing his hand and lacing my fingers through his. We walked up to the house, Callum gripping my hand tightly. I squeezed his back, reassuring him. And probably myself - I hadn’t seen my parents in a  year .

I took a deep breath in and knocked. 

Tiadrin:

We were sitting in the room closest to the front door - neither Runaan and Ethari or Rayla and her mysterious boyfriend hadn’t arrived yet. 

When Ethari has told us that Rayla had a boyfriend, we were shocked. Our daughter had never been the one to look at boys that way - busy with Runaan in the Silvergrove. And it was slightly worrying too - she wouldn’t tell us anything about him except that he was perfect for her. And to not try to find out who he was. She was very adamant about those two points. 

So when we heard a knock, it was a race to open the door. Lain grabbed my waist and tried to slow me down so he could get here first, the cheater. I wrenched myself free, laughing, and sprinted down the hallway. 

I yanked on the door handle breathlessly. 

Rayla. Our beautiful girl. Standing there, nervously playing with her hair.

Her eyes lit up as soon as we saw her, and she leapt forward into our arms, hugging us tightly as we held her close to us. 

“Mum! Dad!” She cried, pulling back a little to see our faces. “I missed you both so much!”

“We missed you too, little one.” Lain said, hugging her again.

“Are Runaan and Ethari here yet?” She asked.

“Not yet.” I said.

“Oh, thank the Nexus. That makes this easier.” Rayla stepped back a little, next to a taller guy, about her age. Something was off about him...

“Guys, this is Callum. My boyfriend.” She announced, nervous again.

Then I noticed the lack of horns, facial markings and the extra finger. A human.

I was surprised, as was Lain, and I looked back to Rayla’s face. She was nervous, like she was scared of our reactions. But she obviously loved the human - Callum - from the way she glanced up at him and hooked her arm through his elbow.

“Um, hello. Trees to meet you?” He said, extending the arm that Rayla wasn’t holding. She immediately groaned, slapping her head.

“I asked him not to say that. I’m sorry.”

Lain laughed and grasped Callum’s hand, shaking it firmly. “Trees to meet you too.” The human looked surprised, but grinned happily despite Rayla’s complaints.

He extended his hand out to me next, and I shook it firmly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. We should come inside.” I suggested, holding the door open for them to enter the house. 

Rayla:

So. Mum and Dad seemed to like Callum, which was more than I could’ve hope for. Said human was even relaxing now as we sat down on stools at the counter.

“So, how is the Spire?” I asked as Dad poured us a drink each - moonberry juice.

“It never gets boring. The Dragon Prince hatched a few weeks ago - I’m surprised that we were even allowed to leave while the whole place is under such tight lockdown.”

“I’m planning on going to the Spire in a few months - I was offered to visit.” Callum said.

Mum blinked, setting down her drink. “I only know about one invitation offered to a human - are you the one who connected to the sky primal?” She asked, studying Callum. 

“Uh, actually yes. I am.” He said, pulling the sleeve on his shirt up a little to expose the rune painted there.

“Fascinating.” Dad said, recognising the ancient lettering.

“How is the Dragon Prince?” I asked, eager to hear more about the young successor.

“He is very cute - and he’s taken a liking to Lain. We’ve had to extend our shifts, just so Azymondias can see him more often.” Mum chuckled, and Callum smiled.

“How is college?” Dad asked me.

“It’s the best. Turns out humans are a whole lot nicer than expected. Not just Callum either.” I said, sipping my drink. 

“Speaking of Callum, how did you two meet?” Mum asked, leaning back.

“Well, the elven transfers were introduced during an assembly.” Callum started. “After the assembly, Ithane and Karlif cornered Rayla and a group of us went to get them to back off. We invited the transfers to our favourite bar down the road, and after that me and Ray just kinda started hanging out.”

“Ithane was always jealous of you.” Mum nodded, then almost chocked on her drink. “Wait, did you call her ‘Ray’?” She asked Callum.

He grinned at me and I groaned, burying my face in my hands. “Yes, I did. Everyone is always so surprised to find out that she lets me call her nicknames.”

I groaned again as my parents laughed. “I’m impressed.” Dad said, smiling broadly at Callum.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Runaan and Ethari.   
  


Runaan:

I was grumbling the whole way there. Rayla wouldn’t let me know who her boyfriend was - which was bad. It could be an earthblood - or worse, a startouch. Those elves were always so full of themselves -

Ethari rapped his knuckles on the door. Right. We were here to see Tiadrin and Lain, not Rayla’s new lover - ugh.  _ Lover _ . That word almost made me shudder - it was not a word I would use to describe anyone close to Rayla. 

Partner. Rayla’s partner. Much better. 

Rayla opened the door, and I embraced her warmly.

“It’s so good to see you. I missed you, little one.” I said into her hair.

“She’s not so little anymore!” Ethari commented - it was true, Rayla was almost as tall as me and a little taller than him.

“I missed you guys too- so much! Let’s go inside, we need to catch up.” She said, ever the impatient one.

And she was obviously nervous - talking her foot, her eyes were looking around us, and she was trying  so hard not to bite her lip.

“Ah yes, your boyfriend. We get to meet the lucky elf!” Ethari said, smiling.

Rayla stopped moving for a second, a look of terror passing through her eyes. “Look, you guys cannot make a fuss over him. Today is about Mum and Dad-“

“Why are you so nervous? Who- no,  _ what _ is he?” I asked.

She fixed me with a stern glare. “Don’t be upset. Or anything. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t have horns or-“

I cut her off, pushing my way past her frame. Into the main area. I could hear Rayla running after me, but she was too late.

There he was. Sitting at the counter, studying a photo on Lain’s phone that the elf was holding out.

As soon as I stormed in, he turned around to face me.

The student who had stayed by Rayla’s side while she was at the hospital - I had never gotten a good look at him though. But now I did.

No horns. Five fingers. 

A _human_.

Callum:

Lain was showing me a picture of baby Rayla while she couldn’t stop us - she was  so cute! Tiny horns, chubby hands, a small stick in her hands. So different from the lithe, strong elf I knew.

But then I heard shouting. And someone running down the hall. 

I turned to face the doorway smiling, and instead of Rayla it was a towering figure who was nothing like I’d imagined. I recognised him from a few photos that Rayla had shown me - and from when he was at the hospital, but I’d only seen the back of his head through a hospital window as he sat by Rayla’s bed.

But when he was standing up and facing me, he was  _ way _ scarier.

He had long silvery hair - like Rayla, except where her hair ended just below her shoulders, his trailed down his back - and pale skin, also like Rayla. But that was where the similarities ended.

He had tattoos across the bridge of his nose, unlike her markings that were underneath her eyes. His horns were way longer, with cuffs on them (Tiadrin and Lain had them as well - Rayla said something about being similar to wedding rings) and he was solidly built.

But the biggest difference? He looked absolutely _livid_. Rayla never looked at me like that - and I hoped she never would. Runaan looked... disgusted, outraged and extremely pissed off all at once.

The smile on my face disappeared pretty fast.

“A human. You are with a  _ human _ ?!” He yelled at Rayla, who had now emerged from the hall to stand in front of me.

“Don’t start!” She yelled back. I stood up and the look the towering elf gave me was almost enough to make me sit back down. “Don’t start a fight over something as  _ stupid _ as-“

“I thought that you were better than this!” He seethed.

“Don’t talk to her like that!” Tiadrin shouted. “Get to know him-“

Runaan turned to her. “You accept this?  _ This _ ?” He gestured to where I was now gripping Rayla’s hand tightly, where she was clenching mine to hide her shaking.

“So what if Callum is a human? Stop being childish and let it be!” Tiadrin yelled.

“I’m not being childish! For all we know, the human is-“

“His name is Callum! And I love him! So  _sit_ _down_ ,  _suck_ _it_ _up_ and be nice for Mum and Dad who are here to see  _ us _ !” Rayla shouted. “You came here for them, not to yell at me!”

Runaan’s eyes flashed with fury as he yelled again. “You dare speak to me like that?! I raised you-“ 

“Runaan, love. Let’s go somewhere else for a bit.” A calm voice interrupted him - assumed he was Ethari - and the smaller elf placed a hand on Runaan’s chest to lead him away from us. 

Rayla glared at Runaan the whole time he walked away, not backing down - same with her mother. 

They looked so similar - the same round face, the same eyes and fierce expression. 

Rayla steeled her jaw and turned back to the bench, looking beyond pissed. I put a hand on her shoulder, bracing myself for her to yell at me to leave her alone. 

But she leaned into me, resting her head on my shoulder - maybe she wasn’t upset. She did mention once that she had had some epic fights with Runaan, so maybe she was used to it? God, that sounded horrible. 

We were silent for a few minutes, one of my arms on Rayla’s lower back and the other held one of her hands, stroking it gently. Tiadrin was still fuming, occasionally looking up to glare at the hallway Runaan disappeared down. 

I glanced over my shoulder at the sound of footsteps - Ethari. 

“Rayla, Callum. I’m so sorry for Runaan’s reaction. He is more...” He tried to find a word, but Rayla cut in. 

“Of a racist asshole? Yeah, got it.”

Nope. She was still furious. 

Ethari sighed. “I was going to say ‘traditional’.”

“He has no right to be like that with Rayla.” Tiadrin snapped, and Lain nodded in agreement. 

“Well, I told him to leave and come back when he could accept that Callum is going to be here.” Ethari said.

Rayla smiled a little at that. “Thank you.”

Ethari stuck his hand out to me. “I never got to introduce myself. Ethari Umbra. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

I shook his hand firmly. “Callum Lancaster. It’s great to meet you too.”

It was a great morning aside from Runaan’s dramatic entrance, me and Rayla exchanging stories with the older elves. I loved hearing about tiny Rayla (she used to dance!) and of course there were plenty of photos. 

Rayla wearing a tutu, Rayla in a pink, frilly dress (looking extremely upset about it in true Rayla fashion) - it never ended. I think that she was over it all, judging from how her face fell every time someone said ‘hang on, let me show you something’.

Even I got to contribute - I still had some selfies that we took while we were super bored. Rayla trying to do duck lips with me cackling in the background was the most hilarious picture I had ever taken. 

“Noooooo! No more!” She complained, not even trying to grab my phone anymore. She gave up after Tiadrin threatened to take out baby photos. 

“Why not?” I teased. “Don’t ruin the fun, please can I show it?” Lain snickered, watching Rayla pout. 

Rayla glared (albeit halfheartedly) at me. “No more pictures from your phone, mister.”

“Do you even know what it is?” I asked. I glanced at the screen and snorted - it was a selfie with a filter that made one of her eyes expand to ridiculous proportions and her head have a similar shape to a brick. Again, I was laughing in the background. 

I remember that day; Rayla was waiting for a test result and we were hanging out at Zolus’s apartment. It was - of course - a competition. Rayla and Tyrone were on the couch, trying to make the funniest selfie - the challenge was to see who could make a selfie that would make the other person laugh the hardest. I’m so glad I saved the photos from that day. 

“Nope. I do not give you consent to show any pictures of me to anyone.” Rayla huffed, crossing her arms. 

“Honestly, a smart move.” I said, showing her the picture. 

She burst out into laughter, doubling over as I grinned. “See? It’s great!”

“Nope. No. You still can’t show anyone. That stays between you and me.” She said, peering at my phone again.

“What a shame. I was looking forward to seeing it.” I heard from behind us, and I turned.

Runaan emerged from the hallway, looking slightly less scary than before. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked... a little sorry.

“Finally.” Rayla said, her expression hardening.

He stepped forward, not even looking at me, and took a seat at the counter. Not saying a word, almost like he expected us to continue.

I glanced to Runaan a few times as we carried on, trying to gauge his feelings toward me. But he would only catch my eye and glare at me until I looked away, but I could feel his gaze every time I touched Rayla. Yeah. He didn’t like me.

We had a small lunch after a while, and Ethari suggested we watch a movie together. Mostly it was because it was a movie that Ray, Lain and Tiadrin hadn’t seen yet - it was a popular action film and Ethari was outraged that they hadn’t watched it before.

I grinned when I heard the title - that was an excellent movie. Rayla would love it - and if her parents were anything like her, they would too.

I sat down on the couch, strategically choosing a corner with Lain and Tiadrin between me and Runaan. Rayla snuggled into my side, much to Runaan’s disapproval, but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

The movie went fast - and I wasn’t paying much attention because I was too focused on the way that Rayla kept pulling herself closer to me, until she was almost on my lap. And Runaan would glance over at us every five minutes, scowling when he saw how Rayla was sitting.

But at some point through the film, Ethari got up and whispered in my ear from behind the couch. “You’ve seen this before?”

I turned my head to face him. “Yeah.”

“Alright. Can you come with me for a minute?”

Oh no. The parent talk. I should’ve expected it. I squeezed Rayla’s hand and gently got up, following Ethari and trying to ignore Rayla’s cute frown as I left.

“I have to ask you a few things - parent duties and all.” He explained, shutting the door and turning to me. I accepted his gesture to take a seat, sitting down on a chair at the small table. “Is that okay?”

“Of course. It’s fine.”

“How long have you two been together?”

“About a month.”

“Do you love Rayla?”

“Of course I love her.” I said. “She is the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I’m the luckiest guy in the world that she loves me back.”

Ethari smiled kindly at that. “Have you ever fought?”

“No. Unless you count aggressively debating on what to have for dinner as ‘fighting’.”

He chuckled, then fell silent and shifted. “Have you two had...” Ethari looked extremely uncomfortable for the first time since I’d seen him. “Bah, I am not the right parent for this - intercourse. Have you two had intercourse?”

I was sure that my face was burning as I glanced away from his awkward face. “Yes.”

Ethari cringed a little. “Are you two being- being safe?”

I screwed my eyes shut. Oh god. “Yes.”

He took a deep breath out. “Good. Good. Sorry about this, I just need to know what is going on.”

My checks were bright red as I responded. “No, it’s fine. I understand.”

Ethari smiles a bit, his own face crimson. “I’m glad. You’re a good man, no matter what Runaan says. I’m glad that Rayla has someone in her life like you.”

I blinked for a bit, surprised, then smiled back. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

When we got back, the film was over, Tiadrin was nodding in approval as Rayla and Lain discussed theories about the cryptic ending. Runaan was glaring at me straight away, surprise surprise. 

Rayla finally suggested that we should go - we had to move in to our new apartment tomorrow and we needed to be well-rested. She said a tearful goodbye to Lain and Tiadrin, hugging then tightly, then joined me at the door. I was smiling at the sight - Rayla being soft and hugging others was an unusual sight, but a sweet one.

I shook Rayla’s parents hands goodbye, and I earned a clap on the back from Lain. “You’re a good lad. Take care of our daughter, and good luck with the moving.”

Runaan frowned at that, then his face hardened. “Callum. We need to talk.” He finally said, gesturing to follow him down the hall. 

I turned to Rayla, who shrugged, and I walked down to the room he had disappeared into.

I stepped in, and to to my unpleasant surprise, Runaan had a sword when he closed the door.

“Oh, um, that’s a cool sword you have there. It’s got a... pretty handle?” I backed away a little, praying that I could freeze his arm with a spell before he could attack me.

“You need to leave her.” He said, scowling and looking down on me.

“Excuse me?”

“Go. Leave. Break up with Rayla. You are not good for her - definitely not the right person for her.”

“What?!” I stepped back, reeling. Leave Rayla? I would never-

“I tried to accept it. To ignore it. But you sit there, pulling Rayla onto you while she is distracted by a film. You force yourself onto her.”

“You have it all wrong! She was-“

“Rayla has never been the kind of person who would do such a thing. You’ve changed her - you’re twisting her into a toy for your personal use.”

“I’m not! I love her and I would never do something like that!!” I yelled.

“The only reason I’m letting you leave this room is because Rayla would never forgive me if I ended you right here, right now.”

I stepped up to Runaan - he was tall, but without the horns I was almost the same height as him. “You had no right to yell at Rayla the way you did earlier. She doesn’t deserve to be treated like someone who can’t make her own choices. Now, I’m going to leave. With Rayla. I will tell her what you told me, and I will not leave her.” I said, my voice calm yet razor sharp.

He snarled at me under his breath. “She won’t believe you. She has known me for her whole life - she’s known you for less than two months. And if you don’t leave her, I will hunt you down. And I will make you.”

The sky primal growled within me, roaring at me to unleash the lightning snapping between my fingers. “Go screw yourself.” I breathed, before storming out.

I schooled my expression into calm - driving the fury out of my eyes. “Alright Rayla. Let’s go.” I said, a hint of strain in my voice. But it was enough - Rayla’s face flashed with concern, before snapping to Runaan with a fiery anger burning in her violet eyes.

“Yeah, we should get going. See you later guys!” She said cheerily, taking my hand as we waved her family goodbye.

When we got into the car, I slumped over, massaging my temples.

“That bad, huh?” Rayla said, starting the engine. 

“You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that, it was lots of fun to write. I will do some more of Rayla’s family (you can never have enough of that fiery bunch) not 100% sure when though
> 
> Also: I got this idea in my head: Callum, Ezran and Soren teach Rayla how to play monopoly. 
> 
> Oh yeah, next chapter is going to be insane XD


	16. ——————

I’m sorry if you guys opened this and thought it was a chapter - it’s not. I’m sorry :(

I just wanted to let you guys know a couple of things:  
1\. I have been struggling to keep up with work (some people don’t understand that just because we are at home, it doesn’t mean that we can do 5 times the normal amount of work) and trying to continue my story is becoming increasingly difficult. 

Which brings me to my second point.

2\. I will be taking a break from posting - not completely as I might do some one shots or something along those lines. And I do not know how long for - from 2 weeks to 2 months. I’m not sure yet. But I will continue writing. Not just this particular fic either...

3\. I did have a mental vomit onto Notes and now I have 5 stories in progress, including this one. Do not know how that happened, it just did :) One I will probably never post, or at least until I’ve finished all 20 or so chapters. Another one is re-writing ‘Book 3: Sun’ as I cringe when I think about that... yeah I need to fix that story. Another will be my very own Season 4!!! Yay!! Or at least, ignoring plot and going for a post season 3 kinda story. So I have that to look forward to. And my last one: a horribly angsty fic that exploded out of me when I listened to ‘You Should Be Sad’ by Halsey on repeat. The summary: 5 years after the events of season 3, Rayla and Callum are living happily on the Storm Spire as Dragonguard. Then Callum dies. And Rayla runs away. It has little plot, and is not related to any of my other stories, so I do not know what happened there. Anyways, I am considering posting it. Maybe. I don’t know... and I do have a 6th idea that is taking shape as I write this letter. It will be interesting, new (as far as I can tell, pretty much no one has written a story like it) and - most importantly - fun!

4\. Lastly, I am deeply sorry if I do take a while to respond to comments. I love seeing your feedback and replying to you guys, but some days I don’t have time or the mental energy to even log in. 

And that concludes my little rant! I am sorry that this is not a chapter, but I felt like you guys needed to hear this.

Bonus: I have a question!  
If Rayla and Callum were to have reversed roles (maybe that is my 6th story, maybe not :D), would they have each other’s family’s, or would they stay the same?  
E.g would Harrow now be Human-Rayla’s step-father and Ez her brother, or would Tiadrin and Lain have passed away and Runaan would now be her step-father? Would Elf-Callum have Tiadrin and Lain for parents? Or would he still have Harrow and Sarai?

Stay safe and have a merry quarantine everyone!  
\- BlueFireSoul


	17. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: angst, then fluff, then monopoly, then ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was just sitting, half-done, in my folder. I had to finish it - and boy is it a long one. Four and a half thousand words is a lot. I’m still on a break, but I needed a distraction today and I got some new songs on my playlist, so here we are.

Callum:

“Hey, Rayla?” I asked.

“Hm?” She responded, focusing on parking the car in the dorm car park.

“I... this isn’t working.” I said, looking away from her.

“What isn’t? The parking? Sure it is, I just found a gap-“

“No. Us. I- I’m ending things. It’s not your fault, I promise.”

She whipped her head around to face me, parking forgotten. “Wait, what?“

“It’s me. I... I just don’t feel that way with you anymore.” I said. Such a lie. Lair, liar, lair- I finally met her eyes. Where I expected fury, I saw tears and heartbreak.

“No. Please. I... no...”

“I’m so sorry.” I said softly.

“Don’t do this! Please!” She cried, blinking back the tears gathering.

“I don’t want to be with you anymore. It’s not you - it’s me. I wish I didn’t have to do this, I really do, but I have to. For both of us.”

She started to speak, but she gave up and stormed out of the car.

I opened my door and stood, watching her walk away. My own heart ripping out of my chest, being pulled away with every step she took.

For a moment, she turned to face me. She was silently crying, begging for me to take it back. Anything would be better than that look - her screaming, fighting me - anything. Anything except the tears rolling down her perfect face, the look of someone who was just broken.

But when I swallowed and ducked my head, she sobbed and ran away. Away from me. 

I slept alone that night. She was gone. I chased her away. But this was better than Runaan coming for me - it was better for both of us.

She wasn’t coming back. 

The next day, I was walking down the hallways. We were supposed to be moving into our new apartment today. We even got a day off for it - but here I was. Tomorrow would’ve been her first day back at classes after she fell off the silo - she got two weeks off. 

We were supposed to be walking down these halls together.

There was a large crowd that I was trying to get through. But it parted - I thought everyone was giving way for me-

But then I saw her - dressed in her usual black leggings and jumper. This jumper was her favourite; a teal hoodie with little holes in the hood for her horns. But her hood was down, and she had a stony expression. Emotionless.

She was making her way to the left wing of the building, flanked by a troop of terrifying elves. Aurora had a steely expression - I’d never seen her look so much as upset but she was  really angry. Kepla was the same. And Zolus was scowling as well. But the scariest? Tydra. _Easily_.

The tidebound elf was snarling at anyone who got close to Ray -

_ It’s Rayla .  Stop calling her Ray. _

\- and she was brandishing a ruler like a weapon.

As the crowd parted, they all saw me at the same time. They all glared at me with pure fury burning in their eyes. Except for Rayla. She glanced at me, and her eyes were broken and sad for a second, before Tydra shoved past her, up to me.

“You  _ fucking moron _ . How could you do that to her?!” She seethed, and the ruler was at my throat.

“I don’t love her anymore.” I said, calmly and without emotion. I tried to say something else - I regretted everything, I wanted her back, I  _ needed _ her back - but I couldn’t. I physically couldn’t, no matter how hard I struggled to. 

I knew that she was crying. Tears slipping down her face as she made no sound. I didn’t even need to look up to know.

“I though that you were different. And _she_ did too. But you’re just as bad as Viren.” She growled, and she shoved me to the ground. The tidebound elf spat at my feet before taking her place at Rayla’s side.

How did she know about Viren?

I didn’t have time to think as the group stormed past, snarling at me. Except for Rayla. Tears falling down her cheeks, she didn’t glance at me. Just walked away.

My eyes shot open and I jumped - what happened?! What the hell was that-

Rayla was tucked into my side as always, her breathing soft and even. Her hand resting on my chest, which was rising and falling rapidly. I needed to calm down, or she would wake up -

She screwed her eyes shut, yawning, and then her beautiful lilac eyes fluttered open. “You okay?” She asked, looking up at me. 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Sorry for waking you.” I said, stroking her back with the arm that was wrapped around her.

“No, I don’t mind. Nightmare?” She asked, shuffling up until our eyes were level.

“I guess.” I murmured, rolling onto my side to fully face her. “But I’m better now.”

She smiled, that soft, happy smile that everyone else rarely saw. “Good.”

She bumped my forehead with her own, winding her arms around my neck. I finally calmed down, relaxing as she kissed me.

It was just a nightmare.

Rayla:

“You going to tell me what happened last night?” I asked, poking at my scrambled eggs with a fork and leaning back against the counter.

I heard Callum take a deep breath from where he was sitting at the table, facing me. “Maybe.”

“Soren isn’t even here. You can tell me. Or not, if you don’t want to.” I said, and looking over at him from the counter. He had been acting weird after he woke up in the middle of the night. Even when he kissed me... he was distracted. Distant.

“Okay. But you can’t be mad.” He said, putting his own utensils down.

“Why would I be mad-“

“Runaan threatened to hunt me down if I didn’t break up with you.” 

I clenched my hand, and the fork bent like putty between my fingers. “That  _ asshat _ -“ I started, but Callum stood up and walked around the table, putting his hand over my fist.

“You can’t be mad.” He said, trapping my gaze with his.

I set the mangled fork down in the sink and leaned back against the bench. “Right. So what was last night?”

He blinked rapidly, leaning against the back of a chair. “I - dream me - broke up with you.”

My whole face fell. Anger seeped out of my, replaced with my chest caving in. “Are you...” I didn’t finish, just watched his face carefully. He couldn’t dump me. He wouldn’t.

“No.” He said quickly. “No, no, no, no. Of course not.” He stepped over, standing next to me and he took my hand. “No way. That nightmare was horrible - I never want to go through that experience again.”

I took a shaky breath in and he cupped my cheek, a steely resolve in his eyes. “I love you. And I’m not going to break up with you just because your dad told me to.” He said firmly, pushing any doubts out of my head.

“And even if Runaan does come for me, I have you to protect me.” He smiled. “And I’m sure that Amaya is itching to fight someone. Plus, I didn’t even get to tell you what I said to him.”

I smiled a bit at that. “What did you say?”

Callum grinned. “I told him to go screw himself.” His chest puffed up a bit, proud of himself for standing up to my terrifying dad. 

I burst out laughing. “Seriously?!”

“Yep. I’m really proud of myself.” He said, still smiling.

“Obviously.” I teased, poking his chest. “Wasn’t he holding  _ any _ weapons?”

“Oh yeah. He had a large sword.” Callum said. “But that didn’t stop me!” 

“I’m impressed.” I said, trying to shove the thought of Callum dumping me out of my head... I had lived pretty much my whole life without him but now it was so hard to imagine myself without him there with me. “So that was why your fingers were sparking when you left?”

“Yep. I think that he would’ve stabbed me if you weren’t there.” He took my hand, lacing our fingers.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. The other person who has ever talked to him like that is me. And he actually likes me most of the time.”

Callum hummed his agreement and played with a strand of my hair that had fallen out of my loose bun, his other hand letting go of mine and resting on my hip to pull me closer to him.

My eyes flicked down to his lips, and he saw it. He raised his eyebrows and smirked, daring me, and I kissed him.

“Guys! Gross! Ezran does  not need to see you two making out!” Soren called, having just returned with Ez. 

I pulled away for a brief second, and Callum started making his way across my jaw with his lips. “Well, he can deal with it!” I shouted back, and I guided Callum’s head back up so I could kiss him again.

“Ewwwwwww! You guys are so mushy!” Ezran complained, walking into the kitchen for a glass of water.

“What the hell- Rayla?! What happened to this fork?!” Soren exclaimed, inspecting the bent utensil.

“I’ll buy a new one.” I mumbled against Callum’s lips.

“Alright. Cut it out. We are here to help  _you two _ move, and we will leave if you don’t stop being gross.” Soren said, crossing his arms as Callum sighed and pulled his head away from mine.

“Fine. Alright. Do you know where we are moving to?” Callum said, and Soren frowned at where my arms were still around the mage’s neck.

I rolled my eyes. “So childish. You remember that you wanted to be in Callum’s place just a few days ago, right?”

Soren’s face darkened to a deep shade of red. “We don’t talk about that.” He muttered.I snorted and lowered my arms, but kept one of Callum’s arms around my waist. “Anyway,” Soren said, “yes. I know the way there.”

“Nice. Let’s get our boxes.”

I spun around in the middle of the large room. Our new apartment.

Home.

Callum laughed as I flopped down on the couch, dropping my bags on the floor. “This place is so  open ! It’s amazing!” I exclaimed, and Soren and Ez murmured agreement.

The four of us were just dropping all of the boxes and bags off, then we were going to celebrate at an ice-cream parlour. I had tried the sweet dessert once, and it was one of my favourite human foods.

The apartment had a rather large central room with the wall opposite the entrance composed almost entirely of windows, showing off the Breach in the far distance. There was a couch, coffee table, and a tv. Plus, to the side, a dining table and a small kitchen. The wall to the right had a door - probably the bedroom and bathroom.

It was amazing - and the giant window was facing where the moon rose at night as well. Perfect for tonight.

Tonight was a full moon - the first one where I would actually have an opportunity to show Callum my powers. I hadn’t said anything about it; I was going to surprise him by turning invisible at a random moment. Or I could make it super romantic - I wasn’t sure yet.

I picked my head into the room - I was right. A reasonably sized room and a king bed. Plus a door which was open, revealing a bathroom.

“Wow.” Callum said, having appeared behind me.

“Yeah. This is a really nice place.” I observed, eyeing the giant bed.

I wondered if Callum would be up for breaking the mattress in - then dismissed the thought, blushing furiously.

As soon as all the boxes were inside, Ezran pulled out a box - a board game from the looks of it.

“Guys! Did you seriously steal the Monopoly from the house?!” He shouted, and I knitted my brows together as Callum and Soren groaned. 

“Do not even mention that cursed game.” Soren complained.

“Huh. How did that get in our boxes?” Callum asked, taking the board game from Ez’s hands.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Soren shouted. “What is it doing in one of your boxes?!”

“I don’t know! Did you put it there?!” Callum called, leading me back into the main room.

“... _Monopoly_?” I peered over at the box. “What in the Nexus is that?”

The three boys gaped at me. “You are joking, right?” Soren said, holding up the lid. “It’s Monopoly!”

“I can see that.” I said, taking the lid and examining the picture. A giant cartoon man-baby with a white moustache, a suit, a stick and an unhealthily large head was grinning at me. “This is weird.” I observed. 

Callum took the box from me. “Alright. We are teaching you how to play. You will like it - trust me.” He said, pulling out the board.

“Shouldn’t we be unpacking?” I said, but Callum shook his head.

“We have all day to do that. First, a relaxing game of Monopoly.”

Soren snorted at that. “Since when is this game ‘relaxing’?”

It was a giant square with a ring of coloured squares as the border. And bigger squares in the corners. I looked inside the box - little silver tokens and and green ones and red ones. Plus three piles of cards and stacks of brightly-coloured money. “Okay. Show me how to play.”

Soren started. “So. The point of the game is to bankrupt your opponents. You are on your own, trying to save enough money so that when you do-“

Ezran held a hand up. “Soren, stop. You’re just confusing her.” He was. I only understood the first sentence.

“How about we just play?” Callum suggested. “Rayla can learn as we play - that’s the best way to teach someone this.” He day on the carpeted floor, crossing his legs, and we followed suit.

I nodded. “That sounds good.”

I eventually understood. And I was on a roll - $500 in my bank and I owned 2 complete sets of property. The Red ones and the Orange ones.

“Rayla. You are really good at this.” Ezran said as he landed on one of my red properties.

“Thank you. That will be... 700 dollars. Hand it over.” I said, holding my hand out expectantly while checking my card. “Yep. 700.”

“Awwww, man. I was hoping that you wouldn’t notice!” Ez whined, having to sell some houses to meet the hefty price. 

“Of course I noticed. Hand it over.” I demanded. 

Callum laughed. “You are ruthless!”

I glared at him jokingly. “You’re next. I’ve already cleaned Soren out. And Ez just had to hand almost everything over.”

Ezran stood up. “I concede. All of my money and property goes to Callum.”

I jerked back, staring at Ez. “What?! No!”

“Thank you, Ez.” Callum said, taking all of Ezran’s tokens. “Now, it’s my turn.”

He mortgaged all of his properties, except for two. The Dark Blue ones. And he forked out $2,000 to get them both to hotels.

I watched in horror as the two deadliest squares became a death trap. “No.” I muttered, checking my money. I wouldn’t survive landing of one of them. No way I would - unless I sold my Orange properties. No. I wouldn’t do that.

Callum blew all of his money on bumping the Dark Blue squares up. I just had to not land on them - then he would lose if he had to pay any money. Surely.

I held my breath as I rolled.... a 9. I landed on one of the most expensive squares.

A $1,500 rent.

“No!” I cried, and the three guys cheered. “No, no, no! How did I roll the one number that would screw me over?!”

“Actually, there were two fatal numbers. You just got one of them.” Ezran commented, and I scowled at him.

I sighed and mortgaged my Orange ones. All three of them had to go if I wanted to pay the rent. Callum smirked as I handed him the wad of bills. “Thank you, m’lady.”

I glared at him. “Shut it. Or you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Oooooooohhhhh daaaaammmnnn!” Ezran yelled.

Soren was cackling as Callum’s lips twitched, trying not to laugh at me. I refused to break - my stony expression remained intact, thank the Nexus.

I held my breath as Callum rolled - a 7, 9 or 10. Then I would win. He would bankrupt himself on my Red properties.

It was an 8.

He landed right in the middle of my red ones - and I cried out, flopping backwards into my back. Soren was wheezing, laughing too hard to breathe properly.

Callum cheered and I sat back up. “Just give me the dice.” I growled, and Callum dropped the in my palm.

I sighed. “Alright. I may be down a thousand-“

“One and a half thousand-“ Soren interrupted.

“Yes!” I snapped at Soren. “ _ One and a half thousand dollars _ . But, I’ve gotten through the worst. I’m all good now.”

“Are you sure? A two and you are gone. Completely screwed.” Ezran said.

“The chances of that happening are tiny. I’m fine - unlike you two, if you don’t be quiet.” I took a deep breath in, out. In, out. I threw my hand forwards, and the dice rolled and bounced across the board.

A two.

Callum whooped, standing up. “Yes! I win!”

I threw my remaining money at the board, scattering cards and prices alike. Then, for good measure, I flipped the board, sending everything flying.

“You are a very sore loser.” Soren commented.

Callum sat down next to me, grinning. “Well. That was immature.” He teased, and I folded my arms.

“You guys are immature. This game is ridiculous.” I muttered, and Ez started laughing at my disgruntled face.

“Yeah, Soren did warn us.” Callum said, settling his arm around my shoulders. “Buuuuuut, on the plus side, when you’re angry your accent really comes out and it is  _ really _ cute.”

I stuck my tongue out at him and Soren and Ez groaned.

“Guys. Please. Alright, let’s go get some ice cream.” Soren suggested, getting up.

“Yeah. Ice cream sounds great.” I replied. 

The ice cream was great. But everything else went from mediocre to really crap very fast.

They had moonberry flavour - as requested by the Xadian students. Callum got us a sundae to share, while Soren and Ez got cones with rainbow sprinkles.

I leaning against Callum, trying to stay still. I couldn’t stop fidgeting - the full moon was rising. Finally.

“You okay?” Callum asked, staring at my hand that was drumming a rhythm on the table.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” It was cloudless outside too - I was super hyper. There was no chance of sleeping tonight.

Soren finished his cone and leaned back in the booth. “Alright. Rayla. I’m assuming that Callum has told about the whole... royal thing?”

“Yeah.” I responded, eating another spoonful of the dessert.

“Well. We have a date - next week. That’s when the whole coronation is happening.”

I nodded. “Okay.”

“Also,” Callum added, “Queen Aanya invited us to her palace in Duren. A diplomatic visit.”

“Who is ‘us’?” I asked.

“Mum, Dad, Aunt Amaya, Ez. Plus you and Janai. She extended the invitation to you two. And Soren is coming too, as Crownguard.”

“Wait.” I said, slightly terrified. “So you’re telling me that I’m invited to a royal palace? With literal kings and queens?”

“Yep. But you will like Queen Aanya. Trust me.” He assured. 

“Why?” 

“Well, she is a queen. And a warrior. Known to be a sassy badass who slams her opponents with words, and when that doesn’t stop them, arrows.” Callum’s voice was filled with awe. “And she’s only fourteen.”

I grinned. “Okay, she sounds awesome.”

“Duren is a four hour drive, so the stay will be overnight.” Soren said. 

“Oh yeah, because I have a  great track record with overnight stays and Callum’s parents.” I grumbled. Ezran giggled, obviously remembering that morning. 

Soren looked confused. “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ez. Please don’t.” Callum pleaded, but he was already turning to Soren. 

“Well, there was a storm. And Mum and Dad decided to let Callum and Rayla stay the night. But, they gave them seperate rooms, so Rayla snuck into Callum’s room in the middle of the night.”

I covered my face with my hands, and Callum cringed. 

“And then in the morning, Mum had a stroke when Rayla wasn’t in her room because, you know.” Ez whispered the next few words. “Mum found out that Rayla is an assassin. And Mum couldn’t find her”

Soren nodded, enraptured. “So what happened?”

“Well, Mum searched the whole house with Auntie Amaya and Dad, then I went into Callum’s room to check. Mum followed - actually everyone did - and there Rayla was! The little spoon in Callum’s bed!”

I groaned, and Callum frowned. “How do you know what spooning is? You’re too young to know what that is.” He said. 

Ez rolled his eyes. “Come on. I’m fourteen. Of course I know what spooning is.”

Soren grinned at me. “I always thought that Rayla would be a big spoon!”

“Soren. Shut it. Or else.” I growled through my teeth. 

Ez laughed. “Yeah, I did too.” I glared at him, but he continued. “But that’s not even the funniest bit - she was trying to escape and hide when I came in, but Callum was still asleep and not letting her go! Like, Callum would not let her out of his death grip even though he wasn’t even awake! She just admitted defeat when Mum came in the room though - and then Mum yelled at Rayla for like ten minutes!”

“She did not!” I insisted. “She got pissed because she thought that Callum had - actually, I’m not going to say anything else.”

Soren widened his eyes. “You guys seriously had-“

“ _Soren_! Little child right _there_!” I yelled before he could say anything else. “And no, not at all!” I whispered furiously. “We did not. And she did  not think we did.”

I could feel more than see Callum blushing next to me, and I was the same. 

“Riiiiiight.” Soren said, watching us suspiciously for a moment, then turning back to Ez. “What happened next?”

“Well, Mum was super pissed. And Rayla and Callum left straight after that.”

“Wow.” Soren said. “You guys really screwed that up.”

I crossed my arms. “Thank you for your input.”

“Alright, we’ve finished, let’s go home.” Callum said.

“Yes, please let’s go home.” I said, getting up and out of that cursed ice cream place as fast as I could. Callum was right behind me.

“That was a nightmare.” He muttered, unlocking the car and climbing in.

“Tell me about it.” I responded as he started the engine. 

The drive back was mostly silent. I was thinking about everything that had happened today, and also trying to come up with a plan to surprise Callum with my moonshadow powers. I had decided that being romantic could come later - giving him a fright would be more entertaining.

He turned a corner away from the dorms and I frowned. “Hey wrong... oh. Never mind.”

He chuckled. “It’s going to take some getting used to.”

“Yeah.” I responded, too occupied with my thought to say anything else. 

Callum was silent for a minute, then he spoke up. “Are you sure you’re okay? I mean, if you didn’t want to say anything in front of Ez and Soren, that’s fine, but you can tell me. If you want.”

One of his hands rested on my knee. “I’m okay. Trust me. I’m just... thinking.” I reassured him, laying my hand on top of his.

“Okay. That’s fine.” He idly traced circles on my knee with his finger. “Am I allowed to know what you’re thinking about?”

“No.” I said. “It’s a surprise.”

“Right.”

We finally pulled up in front of the building, and rushed to get inside. It was freezing out here - being in the middle of winter at night. 

As soon as Callum opened the door to our apartment, I felt the glow of the full moon wash over from through the giant window. The moon was huge tonight, shining brightly and lighting the room in a soft glow. 

I felt the power flow through me, and I disappeared from sight. Callum reached over to flick the lights on, but I grabbed his wrist. Which looked really weird when I couldn’t see myself. 

He glanced down to where I was holding him and his eyes widened. “What the.... oh. Oh.” He smiled as he understood and he turned around to face me.

“Surprise.” I said, letting go of his arm. It was such a bright night that my eyes were probably glowing - the only part of me that would be visible.

Callum reached up to cup my cheek, and even though he was guided by my shining eyes, he almost missed. “This is awesome.” He murmured, his eyes studying the space that I occupied.

“Yeah. Been waiting to show you this for a whole month. Probably longer.” I said covering his hand with my own.

“Okay, I know that this is supposed to be serious, but this is so cool!” He exclaimed, his other hand grasping my jacket. “I can feel you there, but it’s like you’re not here. And your eyes are amazing!” He brushed his thumb over my cheekbone, and I grinned.

“Moonshadow powers are really cool. Cooler than turning into a giant chicken.” I teased, running my fingers across his shoulders and chest.

“Hey. It’s not a giant chicken. And I’m almost there. Ibis says that with a week or two more training, I’ll be strong enough to fly.” He complained, pulling me closer.

“We’ll see.” I whispered.

“I’m curious... do your clothes become visible when you are only partially wearing them?” He asked.

I shrugged off my jacket until it was just barely hanging off my wrists. But it was still hidden. “I guess not.” I murmured, tossing the jacket away. Callum was mesmerised by how it materialised as it lost contact with my body, appearing out of thin air.

He turned back to me, and hunger that I was just starting to get familiar with was in his eyes. “We should test that with some other items of clothing. You know, make sure that it’s not just the jacket. What do you say?”

“Sounds great.” I breathed, and I kissed him hard as he hitched my legs up and around his waist, carrying us to the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had to be one of my favourite chapters so far. With some of my favourite lines. 
> 
> And thank you guys for all your support. You have stuck with me for this long ride and I really appreciate you all!
> 
> Also I am sorry (sorta not sorry, it was fun) for the start of the chapter. I just thought I would scare/confuse you all :)


	18. Duren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: The gang arrive in Duren - family bonding and shenanigans ensue ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaaack!  
> I just struggled to start this chapter, even though I was trying every day. But then my computer got fixed and I got a whole bunch of new songs on my phone, and I managed to smash out three chapters in two days XD music is my fuel  
> So sorry for the long wait, but I would rather post quality chapters than half-assed ones that I didn’t enjoy writing :/

And I thought that all human cities were the same.

Where Katolis was a metropolis set on a cliff with the surrounding area moderately flat, Duren was completely different.

There were buildings carved into the mountains surrounding a valley. The dip in the ground held towering buildings and layers of busy roads, all bustling with activity.

“Wow.” I breathed as we entered through the tiny pass that framed the city. It was not large in area, but it was by no means small.

“I’ve only been here a few times - and it seems like things have really changed since Aanya took charge.” Callum said, leaning back into his seat. Soren made a sound of agreement from the other side of my human, watching the people milling about stop and stare at our entourage.

We had three jet black cars with us - two at the back, and one at the front. Not to mention what we were in were practically tanks disguised as normal cars.

But I was quickly distracted by the tallest statues - the queens before Queen Aanya, her mothers - passing us.

“This place is beautiful.” I murmured, peering out the window at the stunning view. We were driving down a road that lead all the way down to the capital building - the tallest skyscraper in the city - and the sides of the road were lined with statues to past kings and queens, and hundred year old trees that towered over us.

“Yeah. It is pretty amazing.” Callum sounded like he was in awe of the city as well, admiring the blooming flowers and birds soaring high over us in the sky.

We came up to the skyscraper that marked the centre of Duren and went around it - it took a few minutes to get around the base alone due to the sheer size of the building.

Once we were on the other side of the central tower, the top of a mansion came into view. It was highly guarded - I could see men and women in both black suits and heavily armoured gear. There were even two archers stationed on the gate, but they seemed more like tradition than actual protection. But the way they held their bows... they could use them. They would be just as deadly as a gun or rifle.

The car slowed to a stop at the gate, along with the one behind us that Ez, Amaya, Janai and Gren were taking. A beefy guard in protective armour started walking up to us, and Harrow rolled the window down.

“Identification?” The guard asked gruffly, and we pulled out passports and driver’s licenses. But Harrow, Sarai, Callum and Soren all had official documents stating that they were royalty - or at least used to be.

He took his time examining them, and even then he handed my ID to a smaller man in a booth.

I scowled at that - of course he would check the elf’s identification- and Callum caught it, nudging me.

“It’s only because you haven’t been here before, and you’re not...”

He trailed off, and I sighed. “Royalty?” I guessed, and he nodded.

“But Claudia and Soren had their ID checked first time they visited this place as well.” He reassured, and Sarai nodded her conformation to me.

After a few minutes, my passport and driver’s license was handed back to me, and the gates slowly swung open. The car behind us didn’t take as long - but Janai would have some sort of signature from the Sunfire Queen.

We drove slowly up to the entrance of the mansion, guards lining the road. They didn’t look uneasy - in fact, some of them even waved to us, smiling.

Callum, ever the people’s person, waved back and grinned. 

When we pulled up to the massive home, two young men rushed up to our doors to open them for us. Callum stepped out of the vehicle and held his hand out - I accepted it eagerly and let him help me out.

There were a few glances in my direction as he kissed my knuckles, gazing at me lovingly - but they weren’t unkind.

I had heard that Duren was especially welcoming and accepting of elves, but this was a whole new level. I was a nobody, I had no status (well, no status that wasn’t confidential) yet the guards weren’t showing any concern towards the elf who was about to stroll into the home of their queen.

Callum’s hand settled around my waist and on my hip as we gazed out, over the tall hedges and at the city around us. The mansion was situated on top of a slight hill, so the sprawling building surrounding us were easily visible, even over the tall hedges and walls lining the place.

“Stunning, isn’t it?” Gren said, interpreting Amaya’s hand movements. “Duren is known for its views.”

I nodded. “It’s unlike anything in Xadia.”

“This is a remarkable place - Lux Aurea may be known as the jewel of Xadia, but even here has its charm compared to my city.” Janai agreed.

There was the sound of doors opening - we turned around to see Queen Aanya herself stepping down the stairs to greet us.

She was dressed casually - well, casually for an event like this - and I felt better about my dark jumpsuit. I had been worried that it was too informal, but Aanya’s simple dress set the tone. This was a vacation. Not a grand ball.

“Welcome to Duren. I hope you enjoyed your ride.” Aanya said, not smiling - but it wasn’t unfriendly either. Her expression was a perfect poker face as she assessed Janai and I.

“It was a pleasant trip.” Harrow smiled warmly, nodding his head politely. “It’s so nice to see you, Queen Aanya.”

“Janai, Golden Warrior of Lux Aurea. It is an honour to meet you, Queen Aanya.” Janai kneeled in the traditional sunfire bow, crossing her arms over her chest, before standing again.

“Rayla of Silvergrove. It is an honour to meet you as well, Queen Aanya.” I bowed my head respectfully.

The corners of the child queen’s mouth finally tugged upwards. “Please, call me Aanya.”

She led us into the mansion, guards flanking us. I exchanged a small smile with Callum - that had gone surprisingly well. Aanya didn’t immediately hate me, the guards seemed to be relaxed around me - then a small thought crossed my mind.

I imagined what would happen if they knew I was the most feared assassin in the continent. What kind of protection there would be then. The thought of twenty guards surrounding me and the queen each at all times almost made me smile grimly.

I didn’t bring any weapons with me - but really, it didn’t matter. I could fashion anything given to me into a fatal tool.

I remembered the contract from just a year ago that Runaan had been given. It was a private one, not supplied by the Dragon King. The reward was massive - enough to live comfortably for years and years.

The target: Queen Aanya.

Runaan had never accepted it. Out of the squad, I was the only one to this day who knew that it even existed.

I shoved the contract out of my head- without a doubt I would never harm anyone in this room. The thought was only slightly interesting because I knew that I could take out every soldier in this room - except perhaps Sarai and Amaya. I had yet to test myself against Janai, but maybe that would change. 

But it was amusing to think about the panic it would cause if my hidden identity were to become known.

We came to a stop at a hallway.

“Your rooms are up here. Ezran, Soren, Gren - you have single rooms down to the right. Harrow, Sarai, first door on the left. Amaya and Golden Knight Janai, second on the left.”

“Please, call me Janai.” The sunfire elf grinned, and Aanya smiled back. They would become fast friends, I could tell.

“Callum, Rayla - are you sharing a room tonight?” The queen asked, and I fought hard to keep my blush down.

A fourteen year old asking if we would sleep together. That was... awkward.

“Yes.” I responded - proud of my even tone - and Aanya nodded.

“Third on the left.” She told us, but Sarai cut in.

“Actually, would it be a problem if Callum and Rayla switched rooms with Amaya and Janai?”

Well. That was  _ not _ subtle.

This time, I failed to keep my face from going red, and once glance at Callum showed that he had the same problem.

I prayed that Aanya was too young to understand.

“No fuss at all.” Aanya confirmed, before slyly smirking at Callum and I.

Well. She was an assertive teenager, wasn’t she?

“Great.” Sarai smiled, then narrowed her eyes at me.

I could clearly read the message - _ just try anything funny. See where it gets you. _

I swallowed the lump in my throat, then looked down at the queen. “Thank you, Qu- Aanya.” I said quickly, before making my way down to my -  _ our _ \- room.

I just needed to escape that situation.

And Callum’s mom.

I heard Callum excuse himself as well, following me down the hall.

“Well that was embarrassing.” He sighed, sitting down on the bed after closing the door.

“A great conversation to have with the queen right there.” I added, flopping down on the bed next to him.

“Does your family know what ‘subtle’ means?” I asked, glaring at Callum.

He laughed. “Not my mom. I think that even Ez and Soren got what she was implying.”

I groaned, covering my face with my arms. “Great. Just great.”

Callum chuckled again and pulled me up and into his arms. “Come on. Let’s put our stuff away, then we have a lunch to attend.”

I let him kiss my nose, then he got up to put our suitcases in the cupboard. I walked over to the window, gazing down at the large gardens a floor underneath us. The place was bustling with servants and maids, but it was still lonely. I couldn’t see a single person who wasn’t employed here - it seemed like Aanya was all alone here.

“Hey, you okay?” Callum asked, appearing at my side.

“Yeah. It just seems... empty here.” I murmured, spying a gardener trimming a hedge with meticulous precision. 

“I know what you mean.” His arm was around my waist again, a reflex of his. After the fall from the silo, Callum seemed more... clingy was the wrong word. But he was always within eyeshot, holding onto my hand or hip. Like he was constantly reassuring himself that I was here.

“It wasn’t always like this. When Aanya’s mothers were here, the place was always lively with nobles and ambassadors walking freely around the first floor.” He told me, remembering the times he had visited here.

“What happened to them?” I asked.

“They went to Xadia for peace talks, along with my mother and father... but they were killed. Assassinated.”

My eyes widened, and I looked up at Callum’s face. I remembered that scandal now - it was a few years ago, back when I was in my mid-teens.

“Mom and Dad were targets as well. A bullet caught Mom’s shoulder, only an inch away from her heart.”

And then I remembered the stupid contract.

“You know something.” Callum realised.

“Not what you’re thinking - I promise.” I pleaded, but his hand was already slipping away.

“Ray...”

I could see something in Callum’s features shift. 

“It wasn’t my team. I never went on any missions that had anything to do with royalty like that. I would’ve told you from the start if I had.”

Callum swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “What do you know.”

“Nothing. I just- Runaan received a contract. The target was... Aanya. But that was over a year ago!” I hastily added. “And we immediately destroyed it, and only four people on the continent know about it - Me, Runaan, whoever sent us the message, and now you.”

Callum exhaled slowly. “That’s all?”

I nodded. “That’s all. I promise. I just... the queens, and your mom, it reminded me of the contract.”

“Guys! You need to come outside!” Soren yelled from outside our door, but my eyes never left Callum. 

“We’re coming!” I shouted back.

After a moment of hesitation, Callum offered his hand, and I took it, relieved. The tension gone from his face, he led us to the door - but not before quickly stealing a kiss.

“I love you.” He promised. “And I trust you. With all my heart.” I nodded.

“I love you too.” I replied, squeezing his hand.

We opened the door, and Soren was standing there with his arms crossed and his foot tapping on the ground.

“Finally.” He exclaimed, before walking down the hall.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Nothing. I just figured that if I made it sound like an emergency, you’d stop doing... whatever you were doing... and come running.” Soren smirked at us at the ‘ _ whatever you were doing’ _ , and I scowled.

“We were unpacking. Then taking in the view. Is there something wrong with that?”

Soren rolled his eyes. “Sure, that’s why the door was closed.”

“Soren, everyone closes doors! That’s why we have them!” Callum argued, but Soren wasn’t listening. 

Lunch was sandwiches in the gardens, sitting on blankets on the immaculate grass.

It was very casual, filled with laughter and stories. Aanya had loosened up quite a bit, now actively smiling. Although, I suppose, anyone around Ezran would be smiling - he was animated, constantly joking around.

Just as Janai and Amaya were finishing up on the story of how they met - it was at The Breach, where they were guarding the border between Katolis and Xadia - when a message boy rushed up to us.

“Queen Aanya- I apologise for intruding - there is a message from Neolandia!” He blurted, breathless, and the queen stood to face the boy.

“What is the message?” She asked, the stony mask back on.

“From Prince Kasef... it’s... uhhh...” He glanced towards us, and Aanya nodded.

“They may hear the message.”

“Prince Kasef is on his way here to discuss plans regarding Xadia.”

Callum scowled, something new filling his eyes. An emotion I had never truly seen from him - hatred.

I knew that the Prince of Neolandia was a dickhead, but if Callum intensely disliked him...

My hand found Callum’s and I rested it on top of his.

“When is he arriving?” Aanya asked, her frustration barely contained.

“Tomorrow, at around midday.” The messenger informed her.

“Is there anything else?”

“One more thing - the King of Neolandia was attacked last night. He is in a critical condition in hospital. He is expected to survive, however.”

“Attacked how?” Aanya’s voice shifting from bored and annoyed to alert in an instant.

“Assassins. Witnesses say they saw a dark shape leaping around rooftops very close to the scene - one even claims that they saw a moonshadow elf.”

I paled significantly.

“Thank you. You are dismissed.” Aanya told the messenger, who left as quickly as he had arrived.

“I apologise deeply for this interruption, but I must go inside to respond to Prince Kasef.” Aanya excused herself, and left quickly.

Sarai, Amaya, Harrow and Janai all looked to me.

“Rayla. Would you happen to know anything about... recent events.” Gren interpreted for Amaya, who was narrowing her eyes at me. 

“No.” I said firmly and surely. This wasn’t Runaan - too many things were wrong.

“Could this be your... squad’s doing?” Sarai asked.

“Also no. The king would be dead if it was. And we wouldn’t have been seen.” I said simply, leaning back on my hands and stretching my legs out over the blanket. 

“Well, that’s reassuring.” Soren broke the silence, his eyes wide as he took a bite of his sandwich. “Good to know, Rayla.”

Everyone else laughed, but it was more grim than humorous.

We went back inside, spending the afternoon in the game room - which was apparently built solely for the times when Soren, Claudia, Callum and Ez would come over.

While I was being taught the art of pool and foosball by Soren and Callum (and kicking their asses at the games), Ez and Aanya were playing card games at a table.

Callum was an ace at pool - his steady hands and precision really helped - but his reflexes were too slow for foosball. Not to say that he was slow; I was just was too quick. And Soren was mediocre at pool, but more than made up for it with his enthusiasm.

Quite soon however, we had gathered a small crowd at the foosball table - Callum and Soren versus me. And I was winning too - not by much though.

The cheers and jeers, yells and encouragement - it all made a warmth bloom in my chest. Like we were one big, extended family.

After a few minutes, Callum and Soren scored the last goal against me, and hugged as we showered them in cheers and high-fives.

“Well played.” I grinned, and Callum kissed my knuckles.

“Says the person who took on both of us and almost won on her first day on the game.” He smiled back, before slinging an arm around my shoulders and leading us to the next table.

Soon it was night, and we sat at the large table. It wasn’t a feast like kings and queens are depicted eating - it was, again, more like a family affair.

Harrow stood halfway through the meal, raising his glass.

“A toast. To this family, and the days ahead of us. To Katolis and Duren, and to Queen Aanya.” He said, and we all raised our drinks and cheered - even Amaya pounding her fist on the table.

“I also want to mention the newest additions of our family - Rayla and Janai.” Aanya said, standing herself. “It is my greatest pleasure to welcome you to our little unit, and it is an honour to know you both.”

Ezran jumped up, holding up a glass that I really hoped wasn’t filled with alcohol. “To us!”

“To us!” We echoed back loudly, taking swigs of our drinks.

One big, happy family.

Callum:

The young (but fierce and somehow politely badass - how does someone be politely badass?!) Aanya had hit it off with Rayla and Janai - particularly Rayla. 

During the dinner meal, somehow warriors and weapons came up into the conversation. Rayla let slip that she was talented with most instruments of attack, which prompted a round of questions from everyone at the table, even the people who already knew about her skills. 

As I watched Rayla explain some of the moonshadow blades and swords that her father makes, I realised something.

What were the chances of every female around me being an accomplished fighter? Because that was definitely the case at this table. 

Rayla started asking questions about Aanya - specifically about how she was one of the most skilled archers in her kingdom, with an army of bowmen behind her. 

The conversation steered back to Rayla, and she admitted that she was trained in moonshadow assassin techniques - but not that she was the most feared assassin in Xadia. That may be a little too far. 

But Aanya wasn’t surprised, commenting that Rayla had a ‘warriors build’. My girlfriend smirked at me at the comment. I was all too familiar with her  _warriors_ _build_. 

And then that night... I don’t even know what had happened. One minute, we were watching a movie. With no ulterior motives. I was sitting up, my arm around Rayla’s shoulders and she was leaning into me, content with sitting there. 

The next thing I knew Rayla hooked one leg over my lap and had started kissing my jawline.

“What happened to the movie?” I breathed- but my hands were gripping her thighs.

“Screw the movie.” She muttered, capturing my lips with her own. She tugged at the hem of my shirt impatiently, and I leaned forward to remove it.

“Wait-“ I stopped her, trying to pause before my brain was completely scrambled. “Mom and Dad - Amaya and Janai - they’re right next to us.”

I heard explosions from the tv, drowning out any other sound in the apartment. Rayla smiled against my lips, then moved her mouth to my ear.

“Problem solved.” She whispered, and I shuddered. 

She ran her hands up my bare chest, leaning back to watch my face, making me surge forward to kiss her again. She pulled away after a short amount of time, just to look at me from under her lowered eyelids.

“You know, this jumpsuit is getting uncomfortable.” She murmured, and I groaned.

“You are going to be the death of me, elf.” I muttered, winding my hand into her hair and pulling her back so I could kiss the smirk off her face.

“Callum! Rayla!” I heard a yell, and I jerked away from Rayla’s mouth to see Ezran and Aanya standing at our doorway. “This is why Mom made you guys stay in between the adults’ rooms - gross!” Ez finished.

I scrambled to rug my shirt back on and Rayla jumped off of my lap. 

“Ez! Knock first!” I yelped, only daring to look back when I was fully clothed again. 

“We did! But the tv was up too loud - that’s what we came here to do anyway! To ask you to turn the volume down!” He yelled back.

I looked at Aanya - her eyes were wide open, and she was gaping like a fish.

“Um, sorry about that Aanya.” I cringed, and Rayla slapped my shoulder from behind me.

The young queen seemed to recover, but she was still flustered and red.

Ez groaned. “Look what you’ve done.” He nudged Aanya’s arm, and she blinked and looked to him.

“I- sorry- I just wasn’t prepared for that.” She stammered, definitely blushing still. She smoothed her dress and hair, even though it was immaculate as usual.

“Yeah. You get used to it eventually.” Ez said, shooting us a pointed look. Rayla was still half-hiding behind me, far more embarrassed than me.

“Just please don’t tell anyone else - I really don’t want to have to sleep in another room.” I pleaded, and Ez sighed.

“You’re lucky that your my favourite brother.” Ez grinned, and I exhaled in relief.

“What’s going on?” I heard Mom ask, appearing at the doorway. Looking less than impressed.

“Nothing - Ez and Aanya were just asking if we could turn the volume down.” I said calmly, and she narrowed her eyes at Rayla - who was still peeking over my shoulder suspiciously.

“Right... that’s fine then.” Mom said, walking back to her room.

Ez grinned at me. “You so owe me one.”

“Yeah, yeah.” I smiled back, settling back into the couch. Ez closed the door, and I finally relaxed again.

“I thought that you locked the door?” I asked, and Rayla groaned, laying across my legs.

“I can’t believe the Queen of Duren just saw me trying to get into my boyfriend’s pants.” She grumbled, covering her face with her hands.

“Well, who’s fault was that?” I asked, playing with a strand of her hair. “And who’s idea was it to turn up the volume?”

Rayla said nothing, just sitting up and settling herself in my lap - much more chastely than five minutes ago though.

I chuckled and pressed my lips to her neck, holding her body to me. She tucked her head under my chin - careful of her horns - and hummed happily.

“Someone seems tired.” I said, massaging that spot at the base of her horns that she loved.

She made a small sound of agreement. “I don’t know what happened. Maybe getting caught just made me realise that I shouldn’t try anything? I don’t know.”

I looked down, and her eyes were closed as a small sound almost like purring escaped from her chest.

“Ready for bed?” I asked.

“I don’t know what you’re implying - but yes, I would like to sleep right now.”

I snorted. “I was implying that you need sleep. You’re just wound up.”

She sighed. “True. Oh well, we have all week after this visit.”

I sighed. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Mmmmm... I could think of a few things.”


	19. Prince Kasef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Callum’s insta account meets Rayla, Kasef arrives, Rayla and Callum are adorable (but really when are they not), and Rayla is a badass assassin (Soren is scared)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! 200 kudos?!?  
> Thank you all so much!!!! I did a double take when I saw the kudos on this story - I never expected it to get this much attention, and it has made my quarantine so much more enjoyable hearing from you all every chapter and every step of the way. Your comments always make my day, and every kudo puts a smile on my face :)
> 
> Love you guys  
> \- blue

After a very chaste night’s sleep, with no funny business - it was silent in the mansion, so it wouldn’t end well if we did try anything - I woke up early with Rayla sprawled across my chest.

For the first time in a while, I was the first awake out of us.

I studied her face - it was so peaceful during sleep, her expression relaxed and neutral, her breathing feather-soft and calm, and the cute little frowns or smiles that would occasionally appear.

After a few minutes, I had the urge to draw her.

I gently eased Rayla off of my chest, and set her on the bed next to me. She fussed a little, reaching for my arms, but when I kissed her forehead she relaxed again.

I loved that. That just with my touch, I could calm her down. 

I reached for the little backpack at the foot of the beside table, and pulled out my teal sketchbook. I sat back again, as close to Rayla as I could be while still being able to see her enough to draw her. I flicked through the book, finding an empty page.

It was filled with little drawings of Rayla - from when we had met and I had felt the need to draw her, and I found this little empty book that was the same colour as the jumper she had been wearing when Isaw her for the first time. Ever since, I would do quick little sketches of her in it - her doing a flip, a cartwheel, her grinning as her legs dangled off the side of a bench.

I started to do a rough outline of her form and the sheets covering her. It came easily - I had plenty of practice drawing her.

Her horns, her eyelids gently shut, the small tilt of her lips that was neither happy nor upset. The sheets twisting around her long legs, and the arm that was extended slightly towards me.

I loved drawing her hands. They were new - foreign, even - but so, so perfect.

“Morning.” I heard a mumble, and I looked to my side to see Rayla’s eyes half open. The lilac was practically glowing in the morning light, giving her an unearthly look.

“Morning.” I grinned, setting the book aside and climbing back under the sheets to cuddle her.

She hummed happily, tucking her arms in close to let me hug her tighter. Her eyes stayed open, and I was fascinated by the colours. It wasn’t the first time that her eyes had captured my attention - but they never lost their charm.

“We should get up before Mom kicks the door down.” I murmured, and Rayla sighed.

“I suppose so.” She kissed me slowly, lazily, and I relished the moment. 

I also loved it when Rayla was in one of these moods. When it was like we had all the time in the world.

When I first met her, I never thought that she would be the cuddly or affectionate type. Boy, I was wrong. And I had never been so glad to be wrong. 

When she finally pulled away, she sighed and disentangled herself from me and stood up.

I watched Rayla stretch her arms over her head exposing her smooth stomach from under her cropped, long-sleeved top. Then she pulled her leg up until her legs were at a 180 degree angle - her flexibility never ceased to amaze me.

“Well?” She asked, fully awake now and smirking at me.

I shook my head and stepped out of bed, smiling. “Come on. Let’s go.”

The morning was a lot different from yesterday - everyone was tense and anticipating the royal visit from Neolandia. I had met Prince Kasef once before, and he had bullied me relentlessly.

But that was years ago, and I refused be pushed around now.

To pass the time, we went outside to the small asphalt area. Rayla was doing cartwheels and handstands, so the rest of us just ended up watching her stretching. At one point, Ezran requested a flip and she happily complied, earning a round of applause.

I decided to take a video of Rayla, and I did get some pretty good shots - her walking around in her hands and doing a few backflips.

“Watcha going to do with those?” Rayla asked, curiously peering over my shoulder as I rewatched the video. 

“Dunno. Might post it, if you don’t mind.”

She shrugged. “I don’t really care. Go ahead.”

I uploaded it, grinning as the first few likes and views started trickling in. Mostly from our friends, but a few random people who followed me joined in as well.

“Would you look at that. People love you.” I grinned showed Rayla the growing number of comments and likes.

My account was by no means small - it had just over a million followers, and that was before the news that Dad was going to take the throne. Ever since the announcement, I was sitting on a steady three million. I was the only person of our family who actually used social media regularly, so I guess my account kinda represented us. Probably the reason why I had so many followers.

I mostly uploaded art, pics of my family and the places we visited, and the occasional picture of me and my friends - but this was the first post actually starring Rayla.

I put my phone away as an employee brought us some food, and we sat down, just chatting happily.

But after half an hour, my phone wouldn’t stop vibrating in my pocket though - I took it out just to check the screen for notifications.

“Huh.” I murmured, before putting the device away again.

“What is it?” Dad asked.

“The video of Rayla doing cartwheeling into aflip with us cheering - it’s gotten pretty popular.” I smirked at my elf. “You’re famous.”

She rolled her eyes and snorted. “That was nothing. If people are impressed that easily, then it’s no wonder idiots get popular all the time.”

I grinned as I pulled up one of the many comments demanding my attention. “Actually... it’s less the  _ flip _ and more  _you_.  People are going crazy - oh wow.”

“What?!” Rayla demanded, peering at the screen.

“So, Aanya, Mom, Amaya, Janai and Ez are clearly visible in the background - people are stressing out and trying to find out who you are to be around people with high profiles like us. They’ve identified Janai as the sister to Queen Khessa as well - and, um, well... there isn’t a nicer way to say this... but you’re practically unheard of.”

Rayla looked unfazed by my ‘unheard of’ comment, more grinning at the rest of it. “Wow. People these days.”

“I know right - and they’ve even checked the location - they know that we’re here, in the Duren Capital and Aanya’s home. So that’s driving them even more nuts.”

As I scrolled down, I saw comments upon comments asking if she was my girlfriend - it made me chuckle.

“What now?” Rayla was grinning as well.

“Everyone’s asking if we’re dating.”

“Are you going to answer them?” Rayla asked.

“If you’re up for it. Trust me, it’s going to get intense.” I warned jokingly, and she rolled her eyes.

“C’mere.” She patted the ground next to her and I scooted over. I slung my arm around her shoulder and grinned at the camera, Rayla doing the same next to me. Our cheeks were touching, we were so close.

I took the photo and got to work on a quick caption -

** Since you guys insisted - everyone, this is Ray (short for Rayla), my awesome girlfriend <3 **

I posted the cute selfie, and turned my ringer off. Let people fuss over that, and I would check it later.

“Are you done?” Ezran asked, raising his eyebrow at our little moment.

“I don’t know. Are we?” Rayla snarked back, smiling, and I snorted.

“Wow. So mature.” I teased, and she rolled her eyes and settled back into my side.

We continued our snack, jokes about the posts cropping up often, just enjoying our lazy morning. Our afternoon visit forgotten for the moment. 

We were told that there was going to be a delay -two hours until Kasef arrived, instead of twenty minutes.

“Hey.” Rayla nudged my side with her elbow. “Seems like as good a time as any to check how that post went down.”

I nodded. “Yeah, good idea.”

This time, we were in our room, lounging on the small couch. The midday cooking program was quickly forgotten though as I saw the amount of likes and comments. 

“Two hundred thousand likes. Holy crap.” I muttered, before moving onto the  _two_ _thousand_ comments.

There were a lot of ‘awwww’s and ‘you two are so cute!’, but there was also the occasional ‘stick with your own race, buddy’ or ‘get back in Xadia with your own kind’.

Rayla made a sound of disgust as a particularly horrid response loaded.

“Seriously. Some people are just horrible.” She muttered, hugging me tighter.

“But check this out -“ I moved on to the replies, and there were ten people defending us.

“One or two or even a hundred nasty replies is nothing compared to two hundred and twenty  _ thousand _ people who liked it. Even then, ten people jumped on that one guy who doesn’t have a life and decided to try and ruin ours - all ten of them standing up for us.”

Rayla looked surprised. “I guess when you think of it that way...”

“That’s what I love about social media.” I grinned. “There are bad people, but there are even more good people who are willing to stick together.”

I scrolled back up to the photo, and Rayla hummed as she pressed her cheek into my chest. “That was a pretty cute photo too.”

“It was.” I agreed. My hair wasn’t too messy - it looked like a styled kind of tussle, actually - my shirt was complimenting my broad chest. And Rayla looked stunning, her arms looked around my neck as she smiled into the camera. Her bright, flowery blouse making her look like she was glowing. And her ears, tattoos, horns, and especially her hair - all marking her as something special and unique.

“What are you thinking now?” Said elf mumbled.

“Just how lucky I am to have you.” I murmured, putting my phone down and kissing her forehead. “You know that no matter what any idiot says online, you’re perfect.”

I heard another mumble that I couldn’t make out, and I could tell that she was blushing. It was quite amusing actually, that she was so confident and badass - until I said something soft and tender, then she was reduced to a flustered mess.

“I love you.” I said, not expecting a response.

But I got one -

“...love you too m’dumb human.”

Eventually, we were notified as a swarm of black cars pulled up. Aanya went to the door, flanked by her usual bodyguards in white robes with the crest of Duren.

Rayla nudged my arm and whispered in my ear. “Notice how there are a lot more guards, and they aren’t nearly as friendly as before? Like Neolandia is a threat.”

I payed attention - she was right. There were now men and women posted outside almost every door, all vigilant with guns at the ready. Very different atmosphere from when we had arrived.

A minute later, a tall and glowering prince walked in behind Aanya. He looked upset that he was forced to stay in line behind a child, but he managed to reel it in and not make a comment.

But then he caught sight of us.

“What are they doing here?” Kasef snapped, then his eyes grew wide as he saw Rayla and Janai. “And  _ who _ are  _ you_?” He demanded, pointing at Ray.

“They are my guests. They have been here since yesterday - I was not willing to kick them out for a meeting.”

“And  _ her_?” He spat, gesturing towards Rayla again.

“It’s Rayla. And who are  _ you_?” She shot back, just to get on his nerves.

“ _I’m _ a prince.  You are an  _ elf _ in a place you shouldn’t be.” He replied quickly.

I stood in front of Rayla, temper flaring. “At least Rayla was invited and didn’t barge in. Just piss off and go to your meeting, Kasef.”

Aanya looked like she was trying very hard not to smile, and Amaya was grinning as Gren interpreted for her.

The prince looked completely shocked, probably remembering when I was a pushover.

But he recovered and glared at me. The tension grew, Kasef and I locked in a silent battle of wills. Eventually, he shifted his weight and glanced away, muscles in his arms bulging.

I sat back down, victorious, and slung my arm around Rayla’s shoulders. Kasef sneered at that, crossing his arms.

“I should’ve guessed. She’s a bed-warmer. A pretty one, I’ll give you that though.” He jeered, and I was about to snap at him but-

“At least he has company. I doubt any sum of money would be enough to persuade a woman to go into bed with you.” Rayla retorted, and Kasef’s mouth opened to snap something back.

“Enough.” Aanya said, but I could tell that she was enjoying the show. “Kasef, follow me.”

She led Kasef away, and I finally relaxed again.

“You two have... quite the bite.” Mom commented, having just watched the whole ordeal with wide eyes.

“Trust me, we’ve done worse.” Rayla said, getting comfortable against my side again.

When Aanya returned, she returned alone.

“Please tell me Kasef ran away in a fit of rage, never to be seen again.” Rayla said, and Aanya cracked a smile at that.

“I wish I could say that, but he is staying the night in Duren. Not in this place - in a hotel nearby. But the issue seems to be more complex than previously anticipated.”

“Plot twist - he was the one who tried to kill his father?” Rayla asked, and I laughed.

But Aanya did not. “The assassin may have followed him here.”

“Wait, what?” I sat up straighter, and she continued.

“He says that he was attacked as well, but managed to escape unscathed. The complication that caused the delay was one of his cars rolling. They found knives had slashed the tires, and the men inside the car were all killed. By deep stab wounds in their heads.”

We were silent after that, the light-hearted atmosphere completely gone.

“Several guards have seen a shadow leaping through trees, following them closely. So yes, we think that the assassin is trying to strike again.” Aanya finished.

“I should tell her.” Rayla said, pacing back and forth. “Maybe I could help.”

“Are you sure? I mean - how much would we be telling her?” I asked.

“Everything. She’s been nothing but welcoming and honest with me, and I want to repay her. Plus, it could save her life.”

“What do you mean ‘save her life’? Isn’t the assassin after Kasef?”

“Think about it - an elven assassin going after Neolandian royalty. They could very well go after another royal line while they could.”

I nodded. “I guess it makes sense... but are you sure about telling Aanya everything?”

“The sooner we tell her, the sooner Soren can drive down and get my gear.” Rayla said, sounding like she had made up her mind.

“Okay, I’ll back you up.” I said, standing and taking Rayla’s hand. “We going now?”

“Let’s do this.”

After quickly pulling Soren aside, giving him a key to our apartment and telling him where Rayla kept her duffel bags of equipment, we made our way over to Aanya.

“Hey... Aanya.” Rayla said cautiously, approaching the queen.

“Yes?” She looked up from her paperwork and at Rayla.

“I just wanted to say... I’m an assassin. The Assassin of Silvergrove. And I think I can help with this problem. The, uh, other assassin. That problem.”

Aanya blinked once, staring at Rayla.

“I could try and hunt them down, stop them before they hurt anyone else.” Ray continued, growing increasingly nervous. 

“I... I believe that could help.” Aanya said, composing herself, and standing. “What do you need?”

“Soren’s getting my stuff now. He’ll be back in a few hours - I’ll be ready by dusk.”

“Okay then. I’m going to go... go and... do something. I will be back... before dusk.” Aanya left - not quickly, though.

“She still trusts me. She just has to think.” Rayla reassured herself quietly, before sighing. “And now we wait for Soren.”

When Soren did eventually get back with three black duffel bags, Rayla took them and set them on the table. All of us - including Aanya, who had decided that she was cool with Rayla - gathered around, partly curious and partly just wanting to know what was about to happen.

One bag had a blue tag, one had a green and another had a red one. Ray unzipped the blue one first, revealing... clothes? Ordinary clothes.

But she muttered something under her breath and the clothes dissolved, and under them...

“Jeez, Rayla.” Soren murmured, eyes wide at the contents of the bag. It had a bow, a quiver, countless daggers and belts with knives strapped to them, and matte coverings for each weapon.

She took out the bow and tugged on the string, my whole family watching with wide eyes as she then whirled it around in a blue of movement. Suddenly she was holding two swords.

“Oh wow. You just... have these lying around?” Mom asked, watching with a stunned look on her face.

“Yup.” Rayla muttered, concentrating on slotting the swords back together to form the bow again. She then tugged the zip open on the red tagged bag, and whispered the same spell.

When she reached inside the duffel, she pulled out a rifle - complete with a scope and suppressor and everything. A few of the others yelped and jumped back, but Rayla payed them no mind as her hands flew around the gun with practised ease, priming and checking it.

She disassembled it again, and put it back in the bag. Only to pull out two handguns.

“Callum, were you aware of this?!” Dad exclaimed as Rayla loaded them with unbelievable speed.

“Sort of. I knew she had guns and knives, just not this many.” I told him, mesmerised by the motions she was going through, mechanically and precisely. She even checked an automatic rifle, which apparently she owned.

When Rayla was done, she put all items back in the bags and unzipped the final one. The same spell again. She reached in and took out a pure black mask, which she fitted over her face. It covered her cheeks, nose, and mouth.

She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes. And when she opened them again, they were a blazing and glowing purple. 

“Let’s set a trap.” She murmured. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, the Rayla and her gear scene has to be one of my favourites from this series. I just pictured it so vividly and I had to write it.


	20. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rayla makes a plan, said plan unfolds, and... I can’t really spoil anything else.

I went to take my bags up to our room, Callum following close behind.

I was pretty sure that I had shocked Sarai and Harrow completely. They had known who I was and what I could do, but I think that the duffel bags filled with weapons jarred them into reality. 

But Amaya had loved it. I’d been carefully gauging the reactions of the group, and she had been loving how it threw Sarai and Harrow off. Just when they thought that I was safe, I pulled a stunt like that.

Honestly, it had satisfied me when Sarai had jumped a little at the appearance of my long-ranged rifle.

Gren, Soren and Harrow had worn the same expressions - a little scared, and definitely shocked. Sarai, Janai and Aanya were both stunned into silence, but Ez and Amaya had been grinning evilly, a little like maniacs.

Callum had been as calm and collected as ever, even smirking a little at his parents.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by us arriving at the door, and slipping inside.

“I’m going to get changed.” I announced to Callum, opening the green-tagged duffel bag.

I smirked as I noticed him facing the window, watching the sun go down.

“You don’t have to turn around - it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” I teased him as I pulled out the dark skin and sports underwear, and I could see his face go red.

“I- I know, I just... never mind.” He stammered, but when he turned to face me I was already clipping on the tight sports bra and holding up the pitch black outfit.

Callum was fascinated, watching silently as I pulled on the outfit. It was a little loose around the neck and waist - but when I whispered another spell it tightened and fit me like a second skin.

Callum’s eyes went wide as he took in the sight of me.

“What?” I grinned, pulling on gloves on the same material. 

“It looks like it’s drinking in the light. It’s so dark that you have an aura of... blackness.” He murmured, and I smiled.

“Yeah. It’s a pretty sought-after material. Very handy in the night.” I told him, while clipping on my belts and slinging the quiver and bow over my shoulder.

I decided to go for the more traditional route - firearms would not so as well as a good old throwing knife or arrow.

I fitted the hood and mask over my face, concealing as much of me as possible. Callum stepped closer, admiring my getup.

“You look like a demon born in the night.” He said, and I chuckled. 

“That’s kind of the idea.” I grinned beneath my mask, which Callum tugged down.

He kissed me, slowly and deeply, and I slipped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. His hands settled on my hips, keeping my body flush with his.

When he eventually broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead into mine.

“Promise me you won’t do anything stupid.” He whispered. 

“If I think that I might not come out of a fight, I’ll come straight back.” I promised him.

He smiled a small smile at that. “Thank you.”

I kissed him one more time, before grabbing his hand and lacing our fingers. 

I already had a plan, and it was time to put it to action.

I didn’t bother pulling my hood and mask up again - the guards already saw me with guns and knives, and it wasn’t like they would recognise my outfit as the one of the Silvergrove Assassins.

But the adults in the room were still startled when I walked in, clad in black. 

“Okay, I have a plan.” I announced.

“Let’s hear it.” Sarai said, leaning back in her chair.

“We pretend that Kasef is actually here with us. I can cast a small illusion spell to make it seem like he’s walking around or sitting down.”

“How do we know the assassin will be watching us? What if they’re somewhere else?” Harrow asked.

“To draw their attention, Callum can use a lightning spell. That would probably make anyone want to investigate.” I told him.

“Then, when they do come to check out the lightning, I’ll be waiting.” I finished. 

“Sounds like it could work.” Sarai said.

“Oh, and-“ I took the handguns out of Callum’s hands and handed to Sarai, then the automatic rifle to Amaya. “-you’ll need these. Just in case - in the unlikely event - that they slip through and get inside.”

“Sounds... reassuring.” Gren translated for the general.

“And Janai, I’m assuming you have your sunforge blade with you?” I said, and the sunfire elf nodded.

“Yes. I’ll go get it.” She got up and headed off to the bedrooms.

“I love it when a plan comes together.” I murmured, grinning widely.

Sarai was watching me, looking concerned. “You’re a little scary, you know that?”

“Oh yes.” I assured her, securing my mask on my face. “I  _ know _ I’m terrifying right now.”

I perched on the rooftop, watching the ground for anything out of the blue. My dark outfit let me melt into the deep shadows, my hood covering my white hair and a mask on my face, covering my nose, mouth and cheeks.

The lightning had been massive and bright, like a beacon. For extra effect, we had Harrow and Callum shout at each other as loudly as they could. That should attract any assassins, easily. 

And the Kasef illusion was on his phone, sitting on the couch next to the glass. An easy target.

Then, a small noise. I was snapped out of my thoughts as my ears perked up and I trained my night-adjusted eyes onto a corner of the large garden. 

I stayed deathly still as a bush rustled faintly. 

I slowly drew my blades - they had been covered with the matte black covering to remove the shiny lustre. 

It was so quiet around me that I easily heard the soft crunch of grass beneath a foot. 

I slipped my daggers back into the sheaths at my hips and reached for my back for my bow. I notched an arrow and waited for the mystery figure to appear. 

A shadow stepped out of the bushes, surveying the area. It was clearly an elf - the hood had dents where the horns threatened to poke out of the material.

I waited patiently - there could be others nearby who would be alerted if I let my arrow fly into the elf’s body. 

No one else showed up. The figure gave no indication that anyone else was around - it just slunk around and watched the area carefully. 

The way it moved was strange though. It was clearly not an experienced assassin, making more noise on soft grass than I would if I was trying to sneak over dry leaves. But it was confident in the way it moved, probably assuming that it was being stealthy. 

I pulled the arrow back on the bowstring and took aim, breathing evenly and deeply. My movements were slow and precise, undetectable by even the most trained eye. 

I let the arrow fly, and it didn’t make a sound as it slipped from my fingers and speared towards the assassin on the ground. 

But before it made contact with the right shoulder like I had aimed, the figure dissolved into smoke. 

And when it reappeared, it was staring straight at me. 

Oh well. Hand to hand combat it was. 

I was inwardly surprised by the smoke thing, but the rest of my mind was fully focused on flipping my daggers out again and leaping off of my little section of the roof. 

I landed with hardly a sound, and broke into a sprint at the figure. 

I carefully watched it as it drew a throwing knife and took aim - it was a practised motion, but not quite perfect. Plus the technique was meant to be used for flat blades, not the curved and lighter ones that it was wielding. 

It launched the knife and I didn’t even have to move, correctly anticipating the trajectory of the flash of silver. In the figure’s haste to stop me in my tracks, it had thrown the knife far too hard than what was necessary and the blade had gone off course. 

Not to say that it wasn’t close, whizzing past my hood with a fraction of an inch to spare.

It even tried to draw another knife to have another shot, but I was far too fast for that. I easily batted the blade out of the shadow’s hands, and stabbed my own through it’s stomach. 

But the dagger passed straight through it’s abdomen, along with most of my hand. I stumbled forwards just as it became smoke again.

I regained my balance quickly and faced my opponent again.

For the first time, I looked up at it’s face. It had no eyes and pure black skin, featureless. Just like the rest of it’s body. 

Then it’s form shifted, and I was staring at a familiar body.

My own.

On its face, under where eyes should be, teal marking glowed. Markings that matched mine.

I launched myself forward to stab it, and our blades clashed violently. I struggled against it’s force, muscular power not my strong point.

But it gave out first, stumbling back and giving me an opening.

Too fast for even my own mind to register, the action purely an instinct, my hands flicked small daggers at the figure. It didn’t have time to dissolve this time - they found their mark, each one embedding itself in the torso of the shadow figure.

It didn’t make a sound - no, instead it looked like it was screaming. But didn’t even have a mouth to open, instead arching its back and crumpling to the ground.

This time when it melted into smoke and mist, it left behind something. And it did not reappear.

I hesitantly reached forward to take the object - it was a necklace with a pendant attached.

A moon opal to be exact.

“Rayla!” I heard a yell, and I looked up to see Callum break into a sprint towards me across the grass, the door swinging open behind him.

I shoved the necklace in my pocket and tugged my mask off, just in time for my human to reach me.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asked, scanning my body for any injuries. 

“No, dummy. I’m fine.” I grinned, and he wrapped me up in a tight embrace.

“That was terrifying.” He mumbled into my hood, and I laughed. 

“It wasn’t even a challenge. Whatever it was, it was clearly inexperienced. And completely unprepared.” I reassured him, and he pulled his head back to see my face.

“So you’re saying that you’ve faced worse.”

I laughed again. “Much, much worse. I never even thought I would have to make an escape.”

“Of course not, because my badass, smokin’ hot assassin girlfriend is incredibly skilled with anything sharp.” We grinned at each other. 

“Pretty much.” I agreed, and he chuckled.

As we walked back to the house - which now had bright lights on to illuminate the lawn - Callum couldn’t stop staring at me.

“What?” I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“You look so badass in that getup.” He murmured. “I mean, the knives strapped everywhere, the bow and quiver, and the hood and mask - it looks so natural on you, like a second skin.” He shook his head. “That makes no sense. But you just look kinda like a comic book superhero in real life, and it’s really awesome.”

“Wait until you see me with guns strapped to every inch of me instead.”

“I look forward to it.” Callum said sincerely, and I laughed.

When we opened the doors, I was not shocked to see Soren with his sword drawn and Sarai with one of my handguns pointed at us. Even Amaya had an automatic rifle out - Ezran crouching behind her, watching nervously.

Callum yelped, jumping a bit when he saw his mom with the pistol drawn.

“Mom! What the-“

“Just a necessary precaution.” She said simply, before tucking it away into her jeans. “So, what happened? What was that thing?” 

“Well, it was clearly dark magic. But it seemed weird, like it knew it couldn’t die. And it was very clumsy. For an assassin.” I said, and Sarai frowned. 

“That does not bode well.” She muttered. 

“Can we go sit down? I need something to drink.” I said, and Callum snorted. 

“Something to drink as in water, or alcohol?” He asked. 

“Obviously alcohol. Preferably something very strong.” I grinned. 

We all gathered at the couch, the guards dismissed before I entered the room. The less people that saw me like this, the better. 

“Do you have to stay in that...?” Sarai sighed, staring pointedly at my black suit with the buckles and straps still attached, and I nodded. 

“Absolutely. Makes me feel prepared.” I replied. 

I reached for the bow and quiver over my back and set them down on the little table beside the couch, but I didn’t bother to remove the rest of my weapons. They could stay there for now. 

“I have a question.” Ezran piped up, and I nodded as I settled down on the couch, crossing my ankles. 

“Why does your suit have a mask?” He asked. 

“Well, moonshadow elves are the best assassins, but a lot of us were cursed with pale skin. Including me.” I flipped the hood and mask up to demonstrate. “It’s very noticeable in the dark. So we need the mask to cover it.”

“Well, you look really scary in it.” Ezran commented, and I chuckled, pulling the fabric down again. 

“Thank you.” I said, then took the glass from Callum that had a splash of deep brown liquid in it. 

I took a sip, relishing the burn as it slipped down my throat and settled in my stomach. 

“I saw you pick up something from the ground - what was it?” Sarai translated for Amaya, and I pulled the pendant out of my pocket. 

“It’s a moon opal. Used to perform moon magic, such as illusions. Usually you would crush one to perform a spell, but this one seems eroded. Like it was being used slowly and continually.” I informed them, holding up the necklace. 

“It dropped from the figure. My guess is that a dark mage was using it as fuel for the spell that made the figure.” I said, before slipping it over my neck. 

“The way it acted - when you hit it, it looked like it was hurt.” Callum thought aloud. “Maybe the shadow thing was less like a device being remotely controlled, and more like a... a second body.”

“That makes no sense.” Ezran said, but I nodded. 

“No, I get it. The mage would have been able to feel the pain, see the surroundings of the shadow... but they weren’t actually there. Just controlling it.” I gasped, the pieces all falling into place. “That would explain the behaviour! Whoever the mage was wasn’t very good at sneaking around - they wouldn’t have to be. They could just become smoke again when threatened!”

“And when it got shorter - it can change shape.” Callum added. 

I touched my cheek - my tattoos - with a gloved hand. “It didn’t just get shorter - it changed into a copy of my, even my markings were the same.”

Callum nodded, then sat up straight suddenly. “Hold up - you had your mask on the whole time, right?”

“Yes...?” I responded, confused as to where this was going. 

“Can you put it back on? I just need to check something.” He asked, and I secured it onto my face again. 

“How did it know what your markings looked like when the mask covers them?” He pointed out, and my hand went to my face again. The mask went right up to just beneath my eyes - only the very top of the ink was visible. 

“They know me. They recognised me, knew me well enough to have my tattoos memorised.” I realised. “And being a dark mage...”

“Claudia.” We said at the same time. 

Callum:

That night, Rayla was especially restless. Turning in my arms constantly, unable to stay still. 

“Hey. What’s wrong?” I asked her when she faced me again. 

“Just...” She sighed, unable to look at me in the eye. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Rayla went to turn around again, but I caught her shoulder. “Hey. It’s kind of my job to worry. What’s wrong?” I asked again, and she rolled into her back to stare at the ceiling.

“Claudia. She was aiming for me when she threw that knife - she was aiming to kill.” Rayla whispered, tears gathering in her eyes, and I brushed her hair out of her face.

“I’ve been bottling it up - trying to forget about the whole thing with her - but right now it feels like there’s a dagger in my gut and it’s twisting. Which I can say from experience is a pretty shit feeling.” She laughed bitterly.

“From experience?” I asked softly, and Rayla pulled up her shirt, exposing the smooth and toned expanse of her stomach. But there were no marks that i could make out.

She whispered something under her breath though, her eyes fluttering shut, and nicks and lines began to form on her body. Some were small, and a few were long, jagged scars.

And there, on the centre of her stomach above her bellybutton, there was a twisted mark, a large scar that was slightly bumpy. Right where her stomach organ was.

I propped myself up on my elbow - on her shoulders, arms and hands there were countless scars. And on her neck there were even a few - and one on her face. One cheekbone had a mostly faded line that was about an inch long, and dangerously close to her eye.

She tugged her shirt back down and rolled into the side, hiding her face from me. “It’s a simple spell. It would be pretty suspicious to have a college student with too many scars to count littered all over their body.”

She sounded, bitter. Not at me, but at... herself?

Oh. She was ashamed of her scars.

“Hey.” I said sharply, trying to pull her out of any train of thought she might be having about herself. 

She finally looked at me, but her hands instinctively covered the larger marks.

I captured her eyes, my thumb brushing over the scar on her cheek. “You’re beautiful.” I said as sincerely as I could, before kissing her. Not forcefully, but softly and gently.

For a second she hesitated, but she eventually wound her arms around my neck and carded through my hair with her fingers. My hand ghosted over the scar on her stomach, and she flinched.

Rayla broke the kiss, her glowing lilac eyes trapping my gaze for a second before she claimed my lips again with passion and purpose. I was surprised by her change in attitude, but I wasn’t complaining.

One of her hands crept down my chest, slipping over my abdomen and navel. But just before it reached the waistband of my pants, it flew up to my chest and pushed at me.

I immediately sat back, breathless and confused. “What’s wrong? Did I-

“No, no, no.” Rayla sat up as well, pressing her hands to her temple. “I just- I wanted a distraction. And that was wrong. I don’t want to sleep with you just to distract me from my own problems.”

“Rayla, I don’t mind if you want me to distract you-“ I started, but she cut me off.

“Callum. Which head is talking?” She asked, and I flushed.

“Yeah. That’s what I thought.” Rayla muttered, flopping back onto the bed. “Nexus, I’m such a mess.”

I leant down and frowned. “Ray, you’re not a mess.”

When she turned her head to glare at me, she had tears in her eyes again. “My former best friend just-just tried to kill me.” Her voice broke, and my heart twisted painfully in my chest.

“And I mean, just look at me.” She gestured to the her stomach, where the largest scar was, and her bare arms.

“Rayla, you are the most stunning person I have ever seen. And this,” I touched the mark on her cheek again (I was growing fond of that particular scar), “changes nothing.”

“Aren’t you mad that I lied to you?” She asked weakly.

“Lied how? The illusion?” She nodded slightly, glancing away from my eyes. “That wasn’t a lie. It was you protecting your identity - like the spell on the bags that makes the content look like clothes.”

She still looked unconvinced, so I leant down and nuzzled her neck. “Ray, you are so beautiful. And I’m not mad, or anything like that. It’s okay.”

She shuddered, and I looked back up to her face. Tears were slipping down her face, and I held her tighter. 

“Ray...” I murmured gently, and she shook her head. 

“It’s just a lot. Tonight has been a lot.” She said, then bitterly laughed. “I knew Claudia hated me, but I didn’t think she would try to- to actually k-kill me.”

Something in her eyes broke then, and she buried her face in my chest. I could feel little gasps and sobs wracking her body, and a little piece in me broke for her. 

Eventually she calmed, taking steady breaths. Like she was keeping herself together. 

“It’s okay.” I felt stupid for not being able to think of anything else to say, but Rayla seemed to understand. Her fingers gripping my back tighter. 

Eventually Rayla stilled, stretched out and her legs tangled with mine. When I drew back to see her face, she stirred and frowned - but she was asleep. 

She deserved some rest after everything. 

I managed to catch a few hours sleep, but I was jolted awake when I heard a loud whirring outside - when I opened my eyes Rayla was already at the window, crouching behind the curtain and peering outside. 

After a moment, she sighed and opened the window and stuck her head outside.

“Just a low-flying helicopter.” She reassured me, closing the window. 

When she crawled into bed again, I laughed as she shivered and pushed herself into me. But I quickly gasped when she pressed her feet into mine - they were freezing. 

“M’cold.” She mumbled - the temperature of the room had dropped a few degrees since she let the cold air in. 

I chuckled, but happily hugged her tightly. “Weren’t you just outside a few hours ago? In a probably-not-very-warm suit?”

“Mhm.”

“You didn’t seem cold then though.” I pointed out, and Rayla only snuggled into me more. 

“Only cold around you. Means that I get more cuddles from m’warm human.”

I snorted, but I couldn’t deny that I loved our cuddles.

“You’re very needy, you know that?” I teased, and Rayla hummed her agreement. 

After a second of hesitation, my hand moved to her chin and tilted her head up to look at me. 

“Ray... are you... ignoring the assassin thing again?” I asked her softly, and she nodded. The playfulness in her eyes replaced with that vulnerable, wounded look. 

“I needed to let some of that out... but I can’t afford to do that again. Not until this trip is over and we’re back home.” She murmured. 

I took a deep breath, then nodded. “Okay. Just... don’t let it fester.”

Rayla nodded weakly. “I won’t.”

She nestled herself into my body, and what she said earlier wormed it’s way back into my head. 

“I love it when you call it that. Home.” I whispered, and she smiled sleepily. 

“Home is anywhere you are.” She replied easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rayla with a scar under her eye and some dotting her hands just stuck in my head and I wish I could draw to get that image out and onto paper but I can’t so... I’m a little sad now :/


	21. Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: backstory on one of Rayla’s scars, Amaya mixes Red Bull into her coffee, and Runaan calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a short chapter, I just hit a bit of a block and I had to cut this one off or it would go for another 2,000 words

I woke up early with the sun shining and the birds chirping. The room was light, the curtains opened-

I couldn’t feel Callum next to me.

I jolted awake, my knife already in my hand as I sat up and scanned the room.

“Woah - Ray. I just went to brush my teeth.”

My human was standing at the door to the bathroom, still shirtless with his pair of bed sweats on.

I exhaled, wedging the knife back in the space between my headboard and the mattress. But something weird caught my eye as I put the knife back - my hand looked different, somehow. 

Oh. The scars. I wasn’t used to them after wearing the illusion for so long.

Callum sensed what I was thinking and he walked around the bed to my side as I frowned at the little nicks decorating my fingers from years and years of sparring with the various teachers in my old town. 

“I always wondered how you never had scars. I mean - you’ve been fighting for years. You’d be bound to have at least a few.” He said, sitting next to me.

“I bet you never expected this many.” I said bitterly, looking away from the pale marks on my already white skin.

“I already told you last night. I like them.” Callum insisted. “And they don’t mean you’re weak, or clumsy, or anything like I  know you think they do.”

He held my hands, and I turned my head back to him.

“They mean that you are strong. That you have fought and lived, that you have experienced. Amaya has that scar on her cheek-“ I knew the mark he was talking about, it was large and still red, must have been a fierce wound, “-and she always says that it means she faced danger and fought it head on, and won.”

I looked down at my hands again. “Most of these are just form me stupidly fumbling and spinning a dagger wrong, or miscalculating and Runaan nicking my finger with a sword. Not anything big and dangerous.”

Callum smiled. “And look at what you have to show from it. You’re famous. Well, you know what I mean.” He chuckled, and I snorted too.

“But you are so terrifyingly capable and good at using anything sharp. Or remotely dangerous.” He thought for a moment, then grinned. “Probably anything not dangerous as well - I’m sure you could find a way to make anything lethal.”

I laughed. “You have a point.”

“See?” Callum’s smile was triumphant. “I’m right.”

I poked his chest. “Don’t push it.”

He laughed, the sound happy and joyous, and I couldn’t help but grin back. 

His finger brushed over my cheekbone - over the scar I knew was there.

“You like that one.” I commented and he nodded.

“What can I say. It probably makes you like really scary when you’re mad, but right now it looks sort of - no, it looks  _really_ - adorable.” Callum told me.

I sighed. “You want to know the story behind it, don’t you?”

Callum’s eyes light up. “Really? I mean- yes please.”

I laughed at his almost child-like curiosity, bright in his green eyes.

“I was running around the small clearing near my home, and I tripped over.” I grinned at my own anticlimactic answer. “A sharp branch cut my cheek - it almost went through my eye. But instead I ended up with this.”

Callum regarded me closely. “Are you... are you joking?”

I chuckled. “Nope. To this day, my dad and Ethari tease me about it.”

Callum dissolved into fits of laughter, falling back on the bed.

“So you - the most coordinated and graceful person I have ever met - tripped over so forcefully that you scratched your cheek? And it scarred?!” He was saying it mostly to himself, but he looked back up at me as he finished like he wanted confirmation.

“Did you not hear it the first time?” I asked dryly and he laughed again. 

I rolled my eyes and reached into my backpack, pulling a moon opal out of a small pouch hidden in my bag. The opal was different to the one from last night - this one was not on a chain like the shadows’ was.

Callum sat up suddenly as I murmured the incantation, then crushed the opal in my hand. The dust evaporated - my scars and marks disappearing with it.

I went over to get some clothes out of my suitcase to wear for the day - and I noticed that Callum was still on the bed.

“What?” I asked, my hand on my hip as I smirked at him.

“Nothing- that was just... really cool.” He stammered.

I rolled my eyes fondly.

“Dork.” I murmured, and he chuckled under his breath.

When we arrived at the dining room for breakfast, everyone was already there and talking. All seated around the bench on stools, drinking from mugs and glasses.

Sarai looked terrible, the bags under her eyes betraying her lack of sleep. Harrow was pouring her coffee - unfiltered, black liquid. Janai was also having what seemed to be... Red Bull? Gren was grinding more beans, and Amaya took the can off Janai to was mix some of the Red Bull into her coffee.

In short, everyone looked utterly exhausted and in desperate need of caffeine.

When Sarai glanced up at me, she chuckled darkly.

“Ironic that the assassin got the most sleep here.” She commented, swirling her coffee absentmindedly. 

I snorted. “As if. My leader - my dad - forced me to get used to staying awake for days at a time without looking tired. I got just as much sleep as you did.”

I poured myself a cup of coffee, then slipped in a caffeine pill for good measure.

“You didn’t sleep...?” Callum asked, slipping into the seat next to me with concerned eyes.

“Two hours I think.” I mumbled into my drink. I glanced away from him, unable to face the slight hurt in his eyes.

I only got an hour of rest, max. But he didn’t have to know that.

But Callum returned to his normal self, joking around and being cheery.

“Did you get some sleep, Callum?” Harrow asked, looking almost as tired as Sarai.

“Yeah.” My human said, opting for a glass of orange juice. “Full night sleep here.”

Amaya signed something quickly, Gren translating a moment later.

“That makes one of us.”

“Morning!” Ezran said, running up to us. He happily took the glass of juice offered to him, seeming... joyful.

“Hey Ez.” I leaned back, examining the young prince’s face.

He just seemed genuinely happy. Not the slow, sleep-deprived mood that everyone else was in. Well, everyone except Callum.

“Hey Mom, why didn’t you sleep?” Ez asked.

Sarai’s face immediately brightened - I could tell she was forcing the exhaustion out of her features for her son.

“What makes you think that?” She said gently.

“You’re drinking pure coffee. And I umm... kinda heard you say something about it as I was coming down the stairs.” Ez looked sheepish. 

Sarai sighed. “I just couldn’t sleep. That’s all.”

Well, that was partly true. She didn’t need to mention that all of us were too alert and on guard for the whole night to get any rest. We had felt like we had to protect our loved ones in case something came back.

But Callum and Ezran were too... innocent. Callum had seen some hard stuff, but he had lived a sheltered life. And Ez was even more uncorrupted.

But the rest of us - warriors. Kings and queens. Generals. We had seen battles and war, and the lengths people would go to just to win.

If we were rattled by something - say an assassination attempt... then we went on the defence immediately. And stayed like that for nexus knows how long it took to feel safe again.

I was so on edge last night. Even after my small breakdown, and I got some of the Cl-  _dark mage_ \-  stuff off my chest, I had still been paranoid. I still was.

“Oh. Okay.” Ezran said, deciding to believe his mother. Even though he knew she wasn’t telling the truth.

“I’m going to call Runaan.” I announced, pulling out my phone.

“Who?” Harrow asked, his mouth full of sandwich.

“My dad. Leader of my squad.” I told them, tapping in his phone number. “If he knows about the dark magic assassin, then maybe he can help defend the royal families.”

“I... guess that makes sense.” Callum said, obviously reluctant.

I frowned, remembering Runaan’s threat. That Callum and I had to be over.

Ah, I also remembered the several plates I threw at the wall after when Runaan had called me the next day, ordering me to end my relationship with Callum.

“I don’t like it either. But he could help us save lives.” I agreed, sighing and dialling his number.

“ _The number you dialled is not available._ ” The standard response told me. “ _Please contact your_ -“

I hung up, then called again.

“So, why don’t you look too pleased about calling your girlfriends’ dad?” Harrow asked Callum while the phone rang again. “Got off on the wrong foot?” He joked.

Callum snorted. “He wants to kill me.”

Harrow stopped grinning. “Excuse me?”

“I hope that was a joke.” Sarai chimed in, leaning forwards to see Callum’s face.

“Not at all.” Callum told them, and I felt my face harden.

“Yeah. Runaan is a dick about Callum.” I muttered, calling the number for the third time - following procedure. “That’s his problem though.”

This time, I got an actual response.

“ _ Who is this? _ ” A pleasant voice answered. So unlike Runaan’s.

I sighed. “Your daughter. It’s Rayla.”

“ _What do you want_. ” Runaan’s tone was now razor sharp.

“An assassin came after the Queen of Duren last night. I fought them off - if you could even call it a fight, they were far too easy to deal with - but it was dark magic. A dark mage who was after the Prince of Neolandia after injuring the King.”

“ _ I know about this assassin. I was curious as to how Queen Aanya was still alive. So I am on my way. _ ”

I stiffened. “You’re on your way. Right now. To the mansion.”

“ _Was that not clear?_ ” Runaan replied.

“And how do you plan to get in?” I growled.

“ _I’ll find a way_. ”

“Runaan - if you kill anyone, I swear to the nexus-“

“ _Goodbye Rayla_. ”

And just like that, the call was over. 

Callum:

Rayla looked pissed.

Not just ‘I forgot to water your plants and they’ve died’ - no, this was like ‘I left the door open and your dog got run over by a car’.

She was furious.

It was almost amusing, watching her expression shift with every word said to her from Runaan. Watching her clench up and a fist form at her side as she started pacing around the small coffee table in front of us.

And when she got off the phone... the death glare she sent Soren for asking how it went - I was surprised he didn’t shrivel up and die.

The last time she got this mad... well, she had to pay for several new plates. Also Runaan’s fault.

Her head snapped back up to all of us, and her fists were clenched tightly. 

“So. Fucking  _ fantastic _ news. Runaan is on his way here.”

“Isn’t that... what you wanted?” Janai asked, confused.

“No. I wanted him to go deal with it somewhere else, not jump into action and infiltrate a royal palace. And to ‘find a way’ to get inside this bloody mansion. His words, not mine.”

“What does that mean?” Soren dared to speak.

“It means he might kill someone to get in - whatever the fuck he wants to do. Because he has no regard for anyone besides him and occasionally his family.”

“You are his family though...” Soren squeaked, then he shrunk back into his chair to hide from Rayla’s furious glare.

“I said occasionally. He does not give a flying fuck about what I want right now.”

“Okay, I’m going to stop you there. Ezran is in the room.” Sarai said.

“Fine. I’ll go into my fucking room and break some shit until I feel better.” Rayla snarled, then stormed off.

Most of the time, Rayla and Mom had a mutual respect - and sometimes even a friendship.

Right now was not one of those times.

“I swear to god, she had better pray she doesn’t act up again...” Mom muttered, glaring at the staircase to our rooms.

“Mom. Runaan is being a dick. She’s just had enough - of course she’s going to be angry.”

Mom’s head whipped around to face me. “You too! Language!”

“Jeez. Sorry.” I muttered, leaning back.

“That’s it. Your attitude is no better then hers. Go up to your room.” Mom snapped.

“Mom, I’m twenty. You can’t send me to my room.” I told her.

“Watch me.” She growled.

I got up from the couch - but as I marched off, I caught Dad murmur something.

“Is Rayla a bad influence on our son?”

I stiffened - Runaan said the same thing to me, that I was influencing Rayla negatively- before going up the rest of the stairs.

“Ray?” I asked - the room was dark, curtains drawn. 

“I was almost asleep.” She grumbled, her voice coming from the bed.

“Hey. There you are.” I grinned, finding Rayla snuggled up in layers of sheets and covers.

“Why have you come to harass me?” She sighed dramatically.

“My mom sent me to my room for my attitude. I don’t think she thought that through though - you’re here.” I told Rayla. I could already feel my mood improving.

“No. I don’t think she did.” Ray agreed, before pulling the sheets back above her head.

“You preparing for Runaan’s visit?” I asked, laying down next to her. 

“I’m going to need to be at full strength when I see him next. Who knows if this place will still be standing by the time we’re done.” She mumbled. 

I chuckled, then rolled over to face her. “Do you want me to leave?”

“... yes please.”

I hated how her voice went quiet. How she sounded vulnerable. 

“I’ll leave you to it then.” I kissed her forehead, then left the room to go outside and get some fresh air. 

Rayla:

I decided to just let everything out, so I didn’t have any weakness when Runaan arrived. If he saw me and found any cracks, any of that raw vulnerability that was threatening to spill over... who knows what he’d do. 

Nexus... if he found out about how attached I’d become to my friends - especially my human ones. If he realised just how scared I was - for my friends and my new family. 

If he knew I would rather end myself then hurt Callum. 

He could take me out of the college. He could make sure I never saw any of my friends again. 

I needed to be that unflinching soldier he trained me to be. Unbreakable, strong, perfect. 

Callum couldn’t see me like this. I wouldn’t let him. 

When there was a commotion outside, and a knock on the bedroom door, I was ready. My tears had dried up, my voice was no longer hoarse and scratchy, my eyes weren’t red and puffy. 

I got up, checking my appearance once, then opening the door. 

Callum was waiting for me, looking far less casual than before. 

“There’s a car at the gate. It’s Runaan.” He said grimly, and I took a deep breath in. 

“Let’s go.” I muttered, stalking towards the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey was in a mood and just let out all my frustrations through Rayla so ngl her cussing was therapy for me  
> Also I kinda like inflicting terrible things onto Rayla what is wrong with me


	22. Show No Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Runaan arrives. Drama ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, this was (again) an outlet. And a lot of fun too XD  
> Sorry it’s a little short tho  
> Enjoy :)

I stormed over to the front door and flung it open. Guards were alarmed, jumping a little when I powered forwards to the main gates. 

A black SUV was there, quite similar to the one I arrived in. Unfortunately, the windows were tinted - I would’ve given anything to see Runaan’s face as I approached, fury radiating off of me. 

One of the guards got off a phone and let the gates open, and the car started up again. 

But I didn’t give it a chance to start moving, instead standing in front of the car and glaring at where the driver would be. 

The driver’s door opened, and... Callisto stepped out. 

Callisto was a member of my squad. So if he was here... then so was the rest of the gang. 

“I’m guessing you thought Runaan was driving?” He said, as the rest of the squad exited the car. “What did he do to deserve that death stare?”

“Rayla. It’s good to see you.” 

My head whipped towards Runaan, who was just as calm as ever. 

“No it’s not.” I growled. “And you know it.”

Runaan sighed. “So you’ve broken up with the human?”

“Hold up.” Andromeda said, peering over the cara at me. “Rayla had a boyfriend?”

“Still do.” I snapped. 

“And it was a human one at that.” Runaan remarked, and the group faced me with wide eyes. 

“I don’t see the problem with Callum being a human.” I snarled at him. 

“Prince-to-be-Callum Lancaster?” Callisto asked. 

I nodded exasperatedly, and he sighed. “This explains why you’re at a royal residence at least.”

I heard footsteps behind me, and I whirled around to face Aanya. 

“You must be Rayla’s squad. Pleasure to meet you.” She said politely, and Runaan chuckled. 

“You don’t have to call us that. We’re just her family - she’s been calling us that since she was a child.” He lied smoothly in a kind tone. 

That fucking _kind_ _tone_. 

“You don’t have to hide who you are. I am well aware that you are a group of elite assassins who have come here to investigate the attack on the royal family of Neolandia.” She said. 

Runaan’s head snapped to face me. 

“You told a human queen who we are?!” He managed through gritted teeth. 

“What else was I supposed to do?! She would’ve died otherwise!” I yelled, crossing my arms. 

Runaan glared at me. “Who else did you tell.” He asked stiffly, regaining his composure. It wasn’t even a question. Just a demand. 

“Oh, no one.” I said sarcastically. “Just Callum’s mom, dad, little brother, aunt, translator for aunt, aunt’s girlfriend, family friend, and the family friends’ sister and father found out by accident. Did I mention that said sister and father are the dark mages who are trying to kill the human royal families and also me? And that the father almost succeeded and was the one who put me in hospital? Whoops, almost forgot about that.”

There was a shocked silence from the crew, and I took no small amount of satisfaction from the vein bulging on Runaan’s neck. That only happened when he was  _ really _ pissed off. 

“Rayla... all this in the past month?” Andromeda asked incredulously. 

“Past three weeks. And that’s only the short story.” I said, examining my fingernails in an almost bored fashion. 

“Holy fuck. You’ve been busy.” Skor remarked, running a hand through his hair.

“Rayla. Inside. Now.” Runaan gritted out, and I rolled my eyes and stormed off. 

Callum:

When Rayla appeared in the main living room again, I stood from the couch. But she placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down. 

“Nope. The whole squad is here.” She murmured, then quickly kissed me. 

“Wait- whole squad?” I asked, but she put a finger over my lips to shush me. 

“Callum, I love you, but not now.” She said, her beautiful eyes trapping my gaze. 

“O-okay. Love you too.” I told her, kissing her again. I didn’t break away until I knew Runaan was in the room - just to piss him off even more than he probably was. 

I heard someone clear their throat before I pulled away, grinning. 

“Honestly Rayla, I thought you were jokin’ when you said you got a boyfriend.” One of the moonshadow elves said, and she shook her head, smiling. 

“This is Callum. My very real, very human boyfriend.” She introduced me. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Callum.” The only female elf said - and she was being genuine too. That was nice. 

“Callum, this is Callisto,” she pointed to the one with his head shaved except for a strip at the top, “Ram,” the shorter one with short white hair and darker skin, “Skor,” the only other elf with long hair, and he had a braid as well - the one who had commented that he thought Ray had been joking about me - “and Andromeda.” The female who had greeted me. 

“Hey everyone.” I said, waving at them all. 

“And of course you’ve met Runaan.” Rayla said, gesturing to the only person in the room who looked less than happy with this introduction. 

“Ah, Runaan. I’m still dating your daughter, in case you didn’t notice.” I said, and Rayla decided to sit in my lap. 

That earned her a small growl from her father. 

“I thought that only Runaan would be arriving?” Janai said, leaning against the doorway by my aunt and Gren. Mom nodded on the couch next to me, with Dad on her other side. 

“Yeah, but it’s always a pleasant surprise. Right, Runaan? Don’t we all love surprises?” Rayla said, leaning into my chest further without breaking eye contact with him. 

“Enough, Rayla.” He growled. “You think that you can flaunt your relationship with this... human - but I’ve had enough. You are my daughter and I’m telling you to end this. Now.”

“First of all. I’m an adult. You can’t tell me what to do.” Rayla argued. “Secondly; why though? Why is it so bad for me to date Callum?”

“He’s a human!” Runaan shouted. 

“So?!” Rayla yelled back, standing up. “Just because he isn’t an elf, and because you have an unfair prejudice against humans - doesn’t mean that Callum’s a bad person, or that he’s not right for me!”

She was right in front of Runaan now - a few inches shorter, but she had defiance and anger radiating off of her. She was not going to back down. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you go to that college. Nothing good has come of it.” Runaan snarled. 

“It wasn’t your choice! In case you forgot, I’m an adult!” Rayla exclaimed.

“I am your  _ father _ .” Runaan growled. 

“So that warrants you to control everything about my life?” 

“I can take you back. I can cut off your tuition and bring right back to Xadia.” 

In an instant, I was right behind Rayla and backing her up. 

“So you would take her out of tertiary education just because she’s dating a human?” I asked, glaring at him. 

“I have half a mind to do it right now.” Runaan spat at me. 

“This has gone on long enough.” Andromeda said, tugging Runaan back from Rayla. “Look, you came here to do a more important job than scold Rayla about her love life.”

“Exactly.” I agreed. “So are you going to let us help you, or are you going to be a petty asshole?”

Skor whistled appreciatively, holding back a grin at my words. 

“What did you call me?” Runaan said, quiet and razor sharp.

“I called you a petty asshole. Do you want more? Because I have more.” 

Rayla glared at Runaan for another second, before placing a hand on my chest and pushing me back onto the couch. 

“Andromeda is right. We have more important things to do.” She muttered, sitting next to me. Andromeda looked thankful that Rayla hadn’t sat in my lap again to wind Runaan up further. 

“So, what happened?” Callisto asked, taking a seat from across us. 

“Yesterday the Prince of Neolandia arrived, and he brought an assassin with him.” Rayla started. “As you know, the King was gravely injured. Last night, we set a trap and lured the assassin to this mansion. I fought it-”

“-If you could even call it that, the assassin was immediately destroyed by Rayla-” I interrupted. 

“- and it turned out to be a dark magic apparition.” Rayla continued. “It dropped a moon opal, which was corroded. It seems that the dark mage was using it to fuel a spell.”

“And we know the dark mages behind it too.” I added. “Claudia and Viren Crawford.”

“Where is Prince Kasef right now.” Runaan asked, holding his hand out to Ram without even looking at him. Ram handed the taller elf a small token - a moon opal. 

“In a hotel. I can give you the apartment address and number.” Aanya stepped forwards. 

Runaan crushed the opal, muttering some words under his breath, and his form changed. He was no shorter, but he now had jet-black hair that was considerably shorter, dark trench coat, and brown eyes. 

He looked like an ordinary human. 

“I will go interrogate the prince. The rest of you, stay back and set up camp somewhere.” He announced, before taking the slip of paper Aanya handed him and stalking out of the room, heading to the van. 

“I apologise for Runaan’s behaviour. He is… troubled at the moment.” Callisto said. 

“Troubled? Or throwing a tantrum because I’m still with Callum?” Rayla asked, and he winced. 

“He’s just not used to being defied. And both of you are… defiant.” Andromeda observed. 

“I’m sorry for being with the person I love.” Rayla growled, shifting further into my side. 

“I just want to say that we do not think this relationship is a bad thing.” Callisto said. “It’s certainly not what Runaan is making it out to be.”

Rayla deflated a little. “Oh. Thank you.”

I did not miss Skor leaning in to whisper in Andromeda’s ear. 

“Did she say… love?”

Andromeda sighed and nodded.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Rayla asked, her expression turning guarded again. 

Skor grinned. “Not at all. Does this mean you’ve…” 

He made a lewd gesture with his hands that left Amaya snickering and Soren, Ezran and Harrow howling. 

Until Sarai elbowed Harrow to remind him that it was their son Skor was implying that Rayla was… um… ‘jumping’.

The rest of the room cringed, Andromeda jabbing an elbow into Skor’s waist - which sent him gasping for air. 

“I’m takin’ that… as a... yes.” Skor wheezed, grinning at the deep red blush on Rayla’s face - and mine. 

“What is wrong with you?!” Ram growled. 

“A few days? We’re supposed to leave by the end of today!” Mom protested. 

“I’m sorry, but you’re not going anywhere.” Andromeda said. “It’s too dangerous with the dark mages out for you.”

“We can handle ourselves. Us humans aren’t too bad at fighting, you know.” Mom bristled. 

“Oh, we know. Sarai Lancaster, former General of the Katolin Forces. Three medals of honour, awarded in the space of two years. Before becoming general, you spent ten years as a soldier in the defence force before finally deciding to climb up the ranks.

“First husband was an engineer who worked on the field with you. Married thirty years ago on Pine Island with only a pastor present - no guests - on July 15th. Gave birth to Callum nine years later after deciding you wanted children. Possible baby names for a second child were Arthur, Annabella, or Oscar.”

Mom looked like she’d seen a ghost. “How did you know about that wedding, no one knew…”

“We know everything about everyone in this room. Except for… Callum and Rayla, it seems.” Skor said, flipping a small knife. It was strangely similar to when Rayla was bored and had a blade in her hands. 

“How did you not know that we were together? I posted a picture on Instagram yesterday.” I asked. 

“We know about your past. Not the recent present - if it was important enough, we would know. But a silly post on a social media platform is hardly ground-breaking.” Callisto told us. 

“Right. Good to see nothing’s changed since I went to college.” Rayla drawled. 

“Oh, but you’ve changed plenty.” Skor said. 

“Do not go where I think you’re going.” Rayla warned him, already going red. 

He chuckled. “I wasn’t. But now that you mention it…”

Rayla’s hand whipped out, just a blur as a small knife flew towards Skor, snagging on his braid and cutting it clean off. 

“Hey! I liked that braid!” He roared, standing up and glowering at her. 

“Should’ve thought about that before testing me.” She snarled back. 

Rayla may have been sitting down, but the fury and power rippling off her in waves was more than enough to make Skor take his place on the couch again. 

Boy, was I glad she was on my side. 

“Some family meeting.” Mom muttered. 

“We’re all just stressed and tired.” I murmured, placing my hand on top of Rayla’s to try and placate her. 

Some of her anger ebbed away, but not a lot. 

“You may stay in this residence for the next few days.” Aanya said abruptly. “And Callisto is right - it’s not safe to leave now. Not when the dark mages know where you all are.”

“Which room can we take?” Ram asked quietly. It seemed that he was the more…  _ mild _ elf out of the bunch. 

“I am happy to show you your rooms.” The queen said, getting up from her place on the couch. 

As soon as the elves were gone from the room, Rayla exhaled, deflating and snuggling into my arm. 

“You okay?” I asked softly. 

“Yeah. It’s just a lot.”

I snorted. “Your squad is a lot.”

She laughed then, kissing my neck once. 

That night, the moonshadow elves insisted on keeping watch, two at a time. Some of our own crew offered to help, but they told us that they could see in the dark better and they didn’t need anywhere as much sleep. 

Rayla was on second watch, with Skor. Callisto with Ram on the first, and Runaan with Andromeda on the third. 

I hadn’t missed the absolute death glare Runaan had shot my way when I had slipped into my room with Rayla. 

Oh well. His problem. 

I would enjoy my three hours of sleep with Rayla before she had to leave. So I hugged her close, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. 

She sighed in front of me. “You know that when you kiss my neck like that, it doesn’t help.”

“Whoops. Forgot.” I grinned, and she rolled over to face me. 

“Stupid human - here -” 

Her hand slipped up to cup my cheek, and she kissed me deeply and slowly. I pulled her closer, my hand on her back to eliminate any space between us. 

She made a sound of approval and nipped my lip lightly, causing me to groan quietly and roll her on top of me. 

To my surprise, she didn’t pull away. 

Instead, she properly straddled me and pressed even closer. Her fingers carded through my hair in time to the slight roll of her hips against mine. 

When she finally pulled away - a few minutes later - she was breathing heavily and her lips were swollen and red. 

“Happy?” Ray breathed, a satisfied smirk on her face. 

“Always.” I grinned back up at her, and she snorted. Slapping my arm, she rolled back over to face away from me. 

When I curled around her, I heard a small snicker. 

“What’s so funny?” I asked, snuggling into her neck. 

“Just imagining Runaan walking in and seeing that.” She replied. 

“Okay, that’s a scary thought.” I chuckled. 

“A little. But the look on his face - mwah. Priceless.”

I laughed again. “Okay, I can’t deny that.”

Andromeda:

“I know you don’t approve of the boy. But why?” I asked, facing the ceiling. 

We were all camped in the one room. We didn’t need seperate rooms - in fact, being close together made us feel safer, protected. 

“I don’t have to justify myself.” Runaan growled. 

“Yes, yes you do.” I snapped. “It’s clearly upsetting her. Turning her against us, even.”

Silence. 

“Runaan. He’s not a bad kid. It’s not like he’s toxic and manipulative. He loves her, and she loves-“

“-Ram. Do not finish that sentence-”

“-she loves him.” I finished. “That much is clear.”

Runaan sighed. “I don’t need a reason to dislike someone.”

I sat up, glaring at Runaan from my mat. “Actually, you do.”

He turned away. “I’m getting some sleep. Leave me be.”

“More like you're fuming about Rayla sharin’ a bed with Callum.” Skor muttered. 

“Skor. Shut your damn mouth before I cut your tongue out and stuff it down your throat.” Runaan snarled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll post a mini-chapter in a few days that’s just the squad gossiping during their watches.   
> Yeah, that sounds awesome. It’s happening.


	23. Keeping Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: the squad keeps watch. For the first time, none of it is from Callum or Rayla’s POV - this accidentally became super fluffy anyway wow I can’t control myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so.... this is a few hours early but I need some love rn :(

“What do you think about the royal family?” I asked, leaning back on the roof. 

“I don’t mind them. They seem nice enough.” Ram said, crouching next to me. 

“And Rayla’s boyfriend?” 

“Him too. He makes Rayla happy, and she’s not constantly seeking approval anymore. She’s more confident.” 

“Huh. I didn’t really notice that… but you’re right. She’s always pushed Runaan, but now it’s completely different.” I remarked. 

“She’s standing up for herself, detaching from her family. And us.” Ram agreed. 

“Runaan won’t like that.” I muttered. 

“He needs to get over it.”

I sighed. “Hopefully Andromeda can talk some sense into him.”

“She should be able to. She’s always been a voice of reason.”

“That she has. How long until do you bet until-”

“Callisto.” Ram hissed. 

I saw it then, a rustle in the bush on the ground below us. 

I fitted my mask over my face and made a small hand gesture to Ram. He nodded, and jumped down to the ground. 

I took out my bow, ready to shoot at anything that appeared. Ram approached the shrubs, silent and deadly. 

He raised his dual sickles, darting forward and parting the leaves. 

He looked up to me and shook his head - it was nothing. 

I sighed in relief, slinging my bow back over my shoulders. 

After Ram scaled the building again, he suddenly groaned. 

“What?” I asked. 

“I just realised.” He muttered. “Was it such a good idea to put Skor with Rayla for the next watch?”

“Shit.” I breathed. That was not going to end well, probably for Skor. 

Skor:

“Rayla.” I knocked on the door, then harder. “Don’t make me kick this door down.”

“Just wait two seconds!” I heard a shout. 

I sighed, tapping my foot. 

The door jerked open, and Rayla was in her full gear. 

“Finally. Took forever.” I complained, grinning, and she smacked my arm as we started walking to the back door. 

“I’m sorry I don’t sleep in my suit.” She rolled her eyes, and I realised that her mask was on already. 

“Hey, why is your face coverin’ on?” I felt a wicked smile spread across my face, and I could tell she was blushing. 

She always hated putting on the masks, and usually left it as late as possible to put them on during missions. 

“None of your business.” She muttered. 

I whipped my hand around and tugged the mask down, and to my delight, her lips were swollen and red. 

“Skor!” She shouted, punching my shoulder and slipping her mask back on. 

I chuckled at the deep flush on her face. “Someone’s been busy.”

She sighed. “I can’t help it if Callum stirs me up.”

I arched my eyebrows. “So you’re not goin’ to deny it then?”

“Nope.” She said simply.

“What if Runaan hears us talkin’ about it?” I was grinning evilly again. 

“I hope he does. Then he’ll know that him being in a room down the hall doesn’t stop me from enjoying my time with Callum.”

I snorted. This new side of Rayla was… so much fun. “That’s the spirit.”

We slipped outside, scaling the building with ease to approach Ram and Callisto. 

“Get some sleep.” Rayla told them, not unkindly. 

As they walked across the roof, Callisto turned around to mouth something at me. He pointed to Rayla, then his mask.  _ ‘Why is she wearing her mask?’ _

I grinned, making sure that Rayla was facing away from us, then mouthed;  _ ‘Lips swollen. Very red. Probably making out with Callum when I checked on her.’ _

Callisto chuckled, shaking his head, before jumping down the three-storey height and neatly rolling to absorb the impact. 

When I caught up to Rayla, she was staring in the distance and scanning the gardens. 

“So, what were you doin’ when I knocked? Did you forget to set an alarm or somethin’?” I asked. 

“Of course not.” She bristled. “How would I forget to set an alarm?”

“Right, right. Then why did it take so long to get ready?”

Her eyes flicked away from mine, then she sighed. “Screw it.”

“What?”

“When Callum is sleeping, he likes to use me as a kind of… adoraburr plush. And he doesn’t like to let me go.” Rayla confessed, sitting on the ledge. 

I snorted. “I know what you mean. Do you find it annoyin’?”

“Well… it’s not annoying. Actually, it’s quite cute. But it can be, well, inconvenient.” 

“Tell me all about it.”

“Let’s just say… his parents found out I was an assassin, then flipped out a little. They put me in a room for the night and I snuck out, and got into Callum’s bed. I had a great night’s sleep, but when I heard commotion outside because his whole family was panicking that they couldn’t find me, he wouldn’t wake up and let go of me to slip out. So that’s how his parents found out we prefer to share a bed at night.”

I laughed, loud and hearty. “Ah, that’s unfortunate.” 

She smiled grimly, her mask finally back around her neck. “Yep.”

“I’m gonna be nosy here - how often do you visit each other?” I inquired. 

“Um… we don’t.” Rayla looked a little sheepish. “We share an apartment.”

“I see.”

“I know it’s fast, but I just-”

“Rayla, stop.” I said, sitting next to her. “There is no such thing as ‘fast’. Everyone is different, and goes at different paces. Hell, I know a couple who got married a month after they started datin’!”

Rayla frowned. “Are they still together?”

“Aye. They celebrated their tenth anniversary last month.”

“Oh.”

“Look, you go at your pace. If you’re both ready, then take those steps. No one else gets to judge if it’s too fast, or too slow.”

“I just feel like… we’ve done it all wrong. Got together a few weeks after we met. Said we loved each other around two weeks later. Had sex for the first time a two weeks later. Moved in together a few days later - but we decided to share an apartment a week earlier.” She sighed. “It just seems so different to everyone else.”

I placed a hand on her knee. “Are you happy?”

She laughed. “So happy. Happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

“Does it feel right?”

“Absolutely.” She replied with no hesitation. 

“Then you’ve done nothin’ wrong.” I assured her. “It just seems that you two were waiting for each other, and your instincts know that. Your brains are jus’ playin’ catch-up.”

Rayla smiled then, genuine and happy. “Thanks Skor.”

I grinned back. “No problem. Just good luck tellin’ Runaan what you just told me. About the movin’ in and sex and all that.”

Rayla’s face went bright red again, and she pulled the mask up again. “Of course you would ruin it. What else did I expect. You’re Skor.” She mumbled. 

I chuckled. “Do I get to ask more questions as payment for my amazin’ advice?”

“Ask them and I’ll decide if I want to answer them.” 

“What does he think of… us? This life, I mean.”

“He doesn’t mind. In fact, he says it makes me ‘way scarier’ and ‘really badass’.” 

I laughed. “That it does.”

“Alright, ask your next question.”

I thought for a moment. “What do his parents think of you now?”

“They like me. Sarai and I butt heads a bit, but she says it’s just because we’re too similar. And I have to agree with that.”

“And he’s met Ethari, Tia and Lain?”

“Yep. They like him too. I feel like it’s partly because he calls me ‘Ray’ though.”

“You let him call you Ray?” I asked, incredulous. 

“Well… I won’t deny that I like the nickname.” She mumbled. 

“You’ve hated it since you could talk!” I pointed out. “Anyone who called you ‘Ray’ would end up with a knife stickin’ out of them!”

“I like it when  _ Callum _ calls me ‘Ray’.” Rayla countered. “No one else.”

I sighed, rolling my eyes. “Wow.”

“Go on. Ask your next question.” She muttered, but she was smiling too. 

“Alright then; did you feel brave enough to do the deed with Runaan right down the hall.”

Rayla spluttered, almost choking. “You can’t ask that kind of thing!”

“I just did.”

“You’re a perv.” She protested. 

“Nah, I just wanted to throw ya off guard. Did it work?”

Rayla stormed off, heading over to a certain spot on the roof, before hanging off the ledge and dropping onto a windowsill. 

“What on Earth are you doin’?” I yelled. 

Rayla glared at me. “None. Of. Your. Business.”

I walked over and dropped down to the ledge next to her, and peered inside. 

It was Callum sleeping soundly on the bed. 

Rayla pulled out her phone and started texting. 

“You brought your phone.” I said incredulously. “What would you do if we were attacked and it was gettin’ in the way?”

“Throw it away.” She muttered. 

She finished typing and sent the message, and Callum rolled over to reach his bedside table for his own phone. 

“Poor boy. It’s 1:30 in the mornin’ and you’re harassin’ him.” I commented and Rayla ignored me. 

He checked the message, then sat up to look at us crouching on his windowsill. 

To his credit, he didn’t jump or get startled by the dark shapes outside his window. He simply waved to us, and blew a kiss to Rayla.

Rayla blew one back, which looked a little strange with her mask on, before jumping up to the roof again. I shrugged at Callum, and then followed her. 

“Yeah, you are so smitten.” I grinned, and she rolled her eyes.

“Thank you for that wonderful insight.” She replied, sarcasm dripping off her voice. 

I laughed loudly, before slinking off to patrol the other side of the mansion. 

Andromeda:

Runaan and I were ready fast, robotically slipping our suits on and equipping ourselves with any weapon we may need.

We found Rayla and Skor on the roof, walking around the edge of the roof while talking. At least they were getting along, and not fighting after Skor had made an inappropriate comment. 

As we approached them, I realised that they were talking about Callum’s connection to the sky arcanum. 

“Yeah, he’s just training to get his torso and arms strong enough to be able to fly.”

“I’m assumin’ that you’re closely monitorin’ his progress?” 

“Not really. I’m just letting him do what he wants, or else I might completely take over his workout routine.”

A sigh. “I meant; I’m sure that you’re oglin’ him every chance you get. He wasn’t wearin’ a shirt in bed just earlier, so I’m assumin’ he sleeps shirtless.”

“Wow. Thanks Skor. I didn’t realise that I appreciate my shirtless boyfriend.” 

I laughed at Rayla’s tone - I’d never heard anyone say anything so sarcastic before. 

“Oh, hey guys.” Rayla said, turning. 

“No, feel free to continue your conversation. It was very entertaining.” I grinned, and Rayla, rolled her eyes, smiling back. 

“Oh, this one has been asking questions like that all night.” She said, elbowing Skor’s arm. “It’s just been back and forth for three hours, I can’t handle any more, please take over.”

“I’m guessing it’s been just as bad as I thought?” I asked. 

“Worse. He thinks he can make little innuendos in every sentence.” Rayla sighed. 

“I had a few good ones.” Skor said proudly. “There was-“

“No!” Rayla and Runaan shouted, for very different reasons. 

Rayla glared at Runaan. “Oh, still touchy about Callum?”

“Inside. Now.” Runaan growled. 

Rayla smiled, but it was more like she was baring her teeth at him. “Fine. I’ll go back to my warm bed, and my warm human.”

She jumped off the ledge then, without letting Runaan snarl at her. 

“Runaan. I know you don’t like him, but you should hear her out. I’ve listened to her for the last three hours, and the boy is a delight.” Skor said, the playful tone replaced with seriousness. 

“Leave.” Runaan ordered stiffly. 

Skor looked like he wanted to argue, but he sighed and followed Rayla. 

After a two hours of silently patrolling with Runaan, I heard a strange sound. 

I gestured to Runaan, and we headed over to the area. I dropped down onto the ledge below, careful not to disturb whoever was on the other side of the window. 

It was Rayla, staring out the window. 

I rapped my knuckles on the glass, and she opened it. 

“I just opened the curtains. I wanted to feel the moonlight.” She muttered. 

That would explain the sound. 

“All good. I was just checking.” I said, and she shut the window. 

I climbed back up the side of the mansion to face Runaan. 

“What was it?” He asked. 

“Rayla opening the curtains.” I told him, and his face darkened at the mention of her name. 

“Which floor was it on?”

“Runaan, don’t-“

“Which. Floor.” He hissed. 

I sighed. “Second.”

He dropped down to the same ledge, and I followed to make sure he didn’t do anything… rash. 

Looking inside, we saw Rayla sleeping peacefully. Callum’s arm was slung around her waist, and her fingers were laced with his. The sheets were twisted at their hips, and we could see that Callum did, in fact, sleep shirtless. Rayla was wearing a shirt, a plain white one that was too big for her. 

Probably Callum’s then. 

I’d seen Rayla sleeping many times on missions, and she slept like a rock. Emotionless, expressionless. Entirely different from peaceful. 

But now… was she smiling?

Callum’s arm that was around her shifted, so that his elbow was at her stomach and their hands were at her opposite shoulder. 

Yeah, she was definitely smiling in her sleep. 

Runaan growled beside me. 

“Let’s go back up.” I muttered, practically dragging him up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually planned for Andromeda’s segment to be the longest, but Skor was accidentally... really nice. Don’t know how it happened but he’s like my 3rd fav character atm  
> Also IM SO CLOSE to those who follow ‘The Princess and the Skywing’ I only have like TWO CHAPTERS LEFT OF S2 ngl I’m so proud of myself for getting this done  
> Also important notice:  
> Not a single person I know is remotely passionate or interested in tdp so please anyone who wants to rant and share memes and artwork PLEASE comment below so I can have a buddy to talk to because no one else in my life cares T-T


	24. Training and... other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Callum learns to use a new weapon, Ezran might be learning how to fire a pistol, and Runaan gets even more pissed off (somehow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter one, but I’m just proud I got this one out in time  
> Enjoy :)

“It’s decided. We stay for a week and gather intel, then take the dark mages by surprise with an attack.” Runaan told everyone. 

The six of us were standing in the middle of the main room, facing the group of humans plus Janai. 

“So we just stay here until you finish your job?” Sarai frowned. 

“Yes.” Callisto said. 

“We set up camp here, all the royals in one place. That way we can defend you all without stretching ourselves too thin.” I informed the group. 

“What about Kasef?” Callum asked. 

“We invite him here to stay in a wing of the mansion.” Skor answered. “He stays in that wing, so he doesn’t see us and finds out who the fabled assassins are.”

“I’ll go get him now, in fact.” Runaan said, crushing another moon opal and reverting to his human form. 

“Do we have to?” Callum muttered. 

“Unfortunately, it won’t be too good for anyone if Kasef dies. Especially on Duren soil.” I replied, flashing him a sympathetic look. 

“Do we have to kill them?” Soren piped up, which surprised me. He had been weirdly quiet this whole time. 

“Depends.” Andromada said. 

“Well… they are my sister and father. I would greatly appreciate it if you, you know, didn’t kill them.” Soren murmured. 

Oh wow. I almost forgot that Claudia and Soren were siblings…

Andromeda’s face fell. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

Soren rubbed his shoulder, looking away. “It’s okay. I understand.” He was obviously not okay. 

I would have to talk to him later. 

“What are the rest of us supposed to do?” Janai asked. 

“Rayla told me you brought your sunforge blade?” Runaan said, and the Golden Knight nodded. “Good. Keep that with you at all times.”

“Did anyone else bring weapons?” Andromeda asked. 

The rest of the humans shook their heads, except for Soren. 

“We each specialise in a field of weaponry - Callisto uses chains, harpoons and ropes, Skor has plenty of swords and spears, Andromeda has anything ranged plus a staff or two, Ram is an expert on poisons and nerve agents and uses small, light weapons, Rayla has daggers, knives and a few firearms-“

“A few?” Harrow exclaimed.

“You should see Andromeda’s collection back at home.” Skor snickered. “It puts that lil’ duffel to shame.”

“It’s true.” I agreed, grinning. 

“-and I work with bows and swords.” Runaan finished. 

“But of course, we are all highly experienced with anything you have. If you have any queries, feel free to ask any one of us.” Callisto added. 

The humans were silent for a moment, like they were processing it all. 

“... Skor, may I borrow a spear?” Sarai spoke up. 

“Absolutely. Come with me.” He waved her over, heading out to the van. 

Amaya signed something, which Gren translated. “Amaya wishes to use a shield.”

Andromeda shook her head. “I apologise, but we don’t carry any of those around.”

“I thought you were experts!” Ez frowned. 

“We are. But would an assassin carry a bulky shield with them when they need to be quick and silent?”

Ez sighed. “I guess that makes sense.”

“But don’t worry, I’ll hunt one down.” Andromeda assured the general, before disappearing. 

“Anyone who doesn’t use a weapon, please speak up so we can accommodate that.” I said. 

No one raised their hands for a few seconds… until Callum and Ez did sheepishly. 

“Callum, I can try to find something for you, but you can already throw lightning so I’m not too concerned.” I grinned, and he laughed. 

“Ez, I don’t expect you to use anything. But we could give you basic firearm training?” I said, and he nodded enthusiastically. 

“Hang on.” Harrow cut in. “This is my fourteen year old son. Using a gun.”

“It’s better than him being defenceless.” Callisto pointed out. 

Harrow sighed. “Fine.”

“Yes!” Ezran shouted. “Let’s go, Rayla!”

“Hang on.” I stopped him. “I’ll be teaching Callum. Andromeda can teach you.”

“But… I want  _ you _ to teach me.” Ezran said, giving me puppy eyes.

“She taught me, and look at how I turned out.” I smiled. “You’ll love her.”

“Alright.” He muttered. 

“And you, mister,” I said, looking towards my boyfriend, “time to find a weapon you can use.”

“Can’t wait.” He grinned, getting up and following me to the squad’s room.    
  


“So I’m thinking… something that will still let you cast spells.” I thought aloud, sifting through Skor’s bag. 

“You have plenty of one-handed weapons in your bag.” Callum pointed out, and I sighed. 

“The difference is,” I said, poking his nose, “my daggers are all ones that are either for throwing or they have contraptions that spring open. Very dangerous, unless you have years and years of practice.”

“Oh.”

“And we wouldn’t want you losing a finger.” I finished, smiling as I compared the different blades in the duffel. 

“You manage fine with only four.” Callum said, taking one of my hands and kissing my knuckles. 

Argh, why was he so cute?! Now I wanted to press him against the wall and kiss him until he couldn’t speak. 

Instead, I snorted and shook my head. “Let’s just keep looking.”

Callum happily sat next to me and rested his head on my shoulder as I sorted through the swords to find one perfect for him. 

Whenever I found a candidate, I would have him hold it to see if he liked it. Eventually we ended up with two different swords - both light and easy to manoeuvre. 

We headed to the garden, where I handed Callum a scabbard with one of the blades - a jian - in it. 

“You know how to put these on, right?” I asked him as he held it up. 

“It’s like a belt?” 

I nodded, and he slipped it on. 

“How’s this?” He asked when it was fitted to his waist.

“Perfect - except it can be a little tighter-“ I said, walking up to him to tighten the buckle at his hip. 

When I glanced back up, Callum was smirking at me and his hands settled on my hips. 

“Really, Callum?” I asked, sliding my hands up his chest. “You’re going to choose this  _ very _ moment to be distracting?”

He kissed my jaw, trailing his lips up to my ear. Meanwhile, one of his hands slipped around to my lower back and the other cupped my head and held me close. 

I sighed and let myself get lost, just for the moment. 

“Do you know how hard it is to keep my hands off you all day?” He murmured in my ear, and I shuddered as his hot breath caressed the pointed tip. 

“We’re alone, and they can’t see us from the mansion.” Callum continued. “I’m going to take advantage of that.”

He looked at my face, and all I could think was that I missed his lips on my cheek. 

“Yes.” I whispered, and he darted forward to kiss me. 

His lips molded against mine, kissing me firmly. When he coaxed my lips open, I gladly let his tongue slip inside my mouth. 

I couldn’t hold in the quiet moan as one of Callum’s hands slipped lower than my back, and he smiled into the kiss. 

His kisses moved to the corner of my mouth, my cheek, and to the spot behind my jaw and just under my ear. I sucked in a breath as he nipped the skin gently. 

“Careful.” I murmured into his ear, smirking. “Leave any marks and Runaan won’t leave us alone again.”

He chuckled, low and husky. “Says the elf who happily left a bite mark on my neck last night.”

I laughed. “True, true.”

He kissed my lips again, using the hands on my back and ass to eliminate any space between us. 

Yeah. I didn’t mind this at all. Very efficient use of our training time. 

After twenty minutes of making out, I reluctantly pulled away from Callum’s demanding mouth and decided to actually teach him how to use a weapon.

“Hold it like this.” I demonstrated, adjusting Callum’s grip on the jian. 

“Now, you want to keep a strong grip on it, or it can go flying out of your hands.” I said, stepping back and drawing my favourite daggers.

“Hang on- this isn’t fair. You’re not using one of these.” Callum complained, gesturing towards his jian. 

I smirked. “When was it ever fair, really?”

He braces himself, jian ready to swing at me, and his other hand out to draw a rune. “Oh, it’s on.”

“What I’m hearing is ‘please Rayla, don’t hold back, put me back in my place’.” I teased, shifting into an attack stance and twirling the daggers in my hands. 

He surged forward first, looking smug that he got a small head-start and the element of surprise.

But with a smooth flick of my wrists, my daggers were catching on his blade and Callum was disarmed. I darted around him and kicked the inside of his knee, sending him tumbling to the ground. 

I launched myself onto him, straddling his thighs to prevent him kicking me off, and pressed my blades to his throat as he looked up at me with wide eyes. 

All within three seconds. 

“I win. You lose.” I grinned. 

“Did I lose though?” He asked, smirking up at me. 

For a second, I was very tempted to do something  _ very  _ reckless. 

But I remembered all the people inside the mansion behind us, and the giant window that would be putting us on display to anyone in the main living area. 

“Nice try.” I said, flipping my daggers back into their hilts and booping his nose with my finger. “But you definitely lost.”

We had a small break for lunch, but we spent the rest of the day sparring outside, sometimes with people watching, sometimes with others joining in and having their own matches. 

It turned into a bit of a competition, with everyone (Me, Amaya, Sarai, Skor, Callisto and once Andromeda) having their turns at fighting everyone else with spectators (Callum, Harrow, Andromeda and Janai) choosing sides and cheering us on. 

But when everyone else left, it was nice to just teach Callum alone. Have some alone time that we desperately needed after being surrounded by others for a few days. 

But that didn’t mean that we didn’t enjoy watching Andromeda teach Ez how to shoot a handgun. 

He wasn’t horrible at it, either. As long as the target was less than 20 feet away, he usually hit the target (a cardboard cutout we had scavenged from the recycling bins).

And as expected, Andromeda was gentle and patient with Ez, and it was actually pretty sweet to watch. 

Until you remembered that this was a fourteen year old using a pistol. 

Then it was kind of scary. 

When we got back inside, as the sun was going down, we sat at the benches at the island in the kitchen taking long drinks of cold water. There were only a few others in the room - Runaan, Skor and Callisto. 

Callisto informed us that Kasef was in the mansion. He was in a small section, with spell-traps of blindness and deafness set up outside every exit of the area. So even if he disobeyed us, and left, he wouldn’t be able to identify us. Or do anything, really. 

But they mustn’t have told the Prince of Neolandia that, because he was roaring with anger fifteen minutes after he arrived. 

“Why am I blind! Wait… why can’t I hear anything? Someone! Help me!” He bellowed from the first floor. 

Runaan sighed. “I’ll go fix that.”

I laughed. Kasef panicking was… far more satisfying than it should’ve been. 

“Rayla?” Callisto spoke up. 

“Yeah?”

“I thought I should tell you… you’re on the first recon mission. With Skor and… Runaan.” He told me, sighing. 

“Are you  _ fucking _ kidding me.” I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose. 

Callisto glanced around warily, then lowered his voice. 

“Runaan doesn’t want you two alone without him around. Probably for reasons that aren’t… completely without reason.” 

I glared at him. “Our room is in between his  _ aunt  _ and  _ parents _ ’ rooms. For that exact reason.” I growled. “I’m sick of us being treated like we're sixteen year olds and Callum’s going to knock me up the second we’re alone without supervision.”

Callum choked on his water at ‘knocked up’, and so did Callisto. 

“We’re adults. I’m twenty one, he’s twenty. We don’t need a parent following us around.” 

“I didn’t say that we agreed with Runaan!” Callisto argued. “I just said that that’s how  _ Runaan  _ is thinking, and that he’s probably not crazy to think that you two would get up to  _ something _ without him around-“

“Callisto, I swear to the nexus-“

“ _ Which is not a bad thing like he makes it out to be _ .” He finished through gritted teeth. “He’s overreacting. The whole squad agrees on that.” 

Oh. 

“While it is… weird, to say the least, seeing you with a boyfriend… none of us share Runaan’s opinion.” Callisto reassured me. 

“Weird?” I asked, crossing my arms. I wasn’t aggressive, just… curious. 

“Oh, come on. You’ve never been interested in boys, let alone a partner.” He pointed out. 

“Oh, really?” Callum piped up, nudging my shoulder. 

“Shut up.” I muttered, but I could feel the points of my ears going red. 

“Seriously? You can talk about getting ‘knocked up’ without flinching, but  _ this _ is what gets you flustered?” Callum teased. 

“Callum, at this rate I can’t promise you will come out of this intact.” I warned, my blush deepening despite my efforts. 

“You would never.” He grinned, slinging an arm around my shoulders. “She loves me too much.” He told Skor and Callisto. 

I grumbled, but let him kiss my cheek. 

“See? Weird.” Callisto said, leaning back into his chair. “Rayla not dismembering someone for teasing her? Weird.”

“Rayla blushin’ like a highschool girl with a crush? Weird.” Skor added, smirking at me. 

Before I could say anything back, Runaan stalked into the room. 

“Kasef is now well aware of the consequences of leaving his section.” Runaan muttered. I didn’t miss the glare at me and Callum - his arm was still around me. 

“Good.” Callisto said. 

“I think I might go to bed, you know?” I yawned, stretching my arms over my head. “It’s been an exhausting day.”

“I agree. Everything hurts.” Callum chimed in. 

“We’re having a small fire outside with something the humans are calling ‘marshmallows’. You guys sure you don’t want to come? Everyone else is going to be there.” Callisto offered, but I shook my head. 

“I’ve spent all day inside. I just need some rest.” I said, and Callum nodded. 

Everyone was going. No one would be inside. Perfect. 

“Suit yourselves.” Skor murmured, and when I glanced at him there was a glint in his eye that told me he knew exactly what we were planning. Or at least what I was planning. 

It was not sleeping. 

I excused myself and left the kitchen, heading up the stairs with Callum right behind me. Just before we opened our room’s door, I whirled around and wound my arms around his neck to tug his head down. 

“You thought you were off the hook?” I breathed in his ear. “I won’t dismember you for those comments - but by the time I’m done with you, you won’t even remember your own name.”

In the morning, I felt sore all over. Half from training yesterday, and half from… last night. 

It was a pleasant soreness, though. 

After having a quick shower (together, because why not) and getting dressed, Callum and I headed down to the kitchen hand in hand. There weren’t many people there - just Ram, Andromeda and Soren. 

“Hey Andromeda, could you flick the jug on for me?” I asked, getting a mug out of the cabinet. 

She happily obliged, and I heaped a teaspoon of sugar into the mug, then the teabag as the water boiled. 

“Morning.” I heard a gruff voice, and I turned to see Runaan and Skor back from a small sparring session in the garden. 

“Good morning.” I replied, pouring the water into my mug and sipping at my tea. 

“Rayla? Drinkin’ tea?” Skor teased. “You’ve really... changed... oh…” 

His voice died down as he realised exactly  _ why _ I was drinking the tea. 

“Rayla.” Runaan was immediately still and deadly quiet. “Is that  _ contraceptive _ tea?

“Fuck off Runaan. I don’t want to hear it.” I growled, drinking my tea pointedly. 

The rest of the room was watching me and Callum with wide eyes, and Callum was looking extremely embarrassed at the stares. 

Welp. No more hiding the real reason why we weren’t at the fire last night. 

Runaan’s eyes were burning, absolutely furious at me. “I’ve changed my mind. Rayla and I will be going on the recon. Alone.” He snarled. 

“Bloody hell, no need to do that.” Skor protested. “You’re just puttin’ yourselves in danger with only two of ya. I’m goin’, no arguments.”

Runaan whipped his head around to glare at Skor. “Me and Rayla. Alone”

“Runaan. Fucking hell, don’t be stubborn.” Skor growled. “You're not thinkin’ right!”

“Skor goes or I don’t.” I snapped. “Then I’ll be alone with Callum for a whole day without you to  _ supervise _ .” I added with a feral grin. 

Long story short, Skor was going too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the horrible realisation that the amount of rayllum scenes has decreased in this fic. 
> 
> That won’t do. 
> 
> So yeah I’m going to try and increase them again, because I need some rayllum fluff to make me feel better T-T


	25. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: graphic depictions of violence, and a lot of cussing   
> this is just a pretty full on chapter
> 
> xxxxxxxxx is where the violence starts and ends for those of you who want to skip it, it’s not super important to read fully

This was the most pissed off I’d ever seen Runaan. 

In fourth grade, when a kid two years older than me tried to beat me up? Pfffft. That had only been a three out of ten. Mostly because I kicked the kid’s ass. 

When I ran away from my sixth grade class because I didn’t want to do work? Five out of ten. 

But now? Oh yeah, this was a solid  _ nine _ . 

He’d been tricked by his daughter, found out that she had the need to take contraceptive tea after having a night of  _ fun _ with her boyfriend right under his nose, and then he’d been backed into a corner - take a third person on a mission he wanted to do alone with his daughter, or let her stay home and no doubt spend more quality time with her boyfriend. 

So as soon as he caved and let Skor come along, he waited for me to finish my tea (because even worse than me having sex with Callum under his nose was me having sex with Callum under his nose and getting  _ pregnant _ ) and then dragged me outside. 

Literally. 

His hand closed around my wrist and yanked me away from the kitchen. 

“Runaan?! What the fuck-“ I yelled, trying to pry his hand away, but he had a steel grip. 

“Runaan! Get the fuck off her!” I heard Callum shout, but I shot him a  _ just let this happen  _ look and he stopped running up to me. 

“You’re coming with me.” Runaan growled, and I was afraid for a second that he was forcing me to go home. But we approached the back doors, and I let him pull me along to the gardens. 

When we were in the middle of the open area, he finally let go of my arm and I immediately snarled at him. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” 

“I’m done with you shoving your relationship in my face!” He yelled. “And I’m  _ done _ with the constant  _ disrespect _ !”

“I’m not shoving anything in your face!” I growled back. “I did I announce last night that I was going to have sex with Callum?! No, I didn’t! And maybe I’d be more respectful if  _ you _ respected my  _ relationship _ !”

“You lied to my face last night!”

“That’s the  _ opposite _ of shoving it in your face!” 

“You can’t  _ lie _ to me! I am your  _ leader _ !”

“Callum has nothing to do with your leadership!” 

“And it doesn’t matter, because you’re ending this  _ thing _ with the human!” Runaan shouted. 

“His  _ name _ is Callum!” I snarled. “And like hell I am - you can’t make me do anything!”

“You two are are  _ done _ .” He barreled on. “You’re not seeing each other. You won’t be sharing an apartment.” Runaan ordered with the tone that he used when we were on missions. “And you will  _ not _ touch him again!”

“ _ Make me _ .”

Oh, that set him off. His eyes were molten now, brimming with fury. 

“Rayla I am your  _ father _ , do  _ not _ forget that. Show me some  _ respect _ .”

“And I’m an  _ adult. _ ” I shot back. “Show  _ me  _ some.”

“Being an adult doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want.” He snarled. 

“You can’t control what I do! You can’t  _ make _ me see someone else because you don’t like who I’m with!” 

“I’ll phrase the earlier message clearer, since you don’t seem to understand.  _ You will not see Callum again.  _ That filthy, impure, piece of  _ shit _ will never touch you again.” 

I slapped him. 

It was a good one too. My hand stung, so I couldn’t even imagine how Runaan’s face was feeling. 

His head even snapped around when my palm made contact with his cheek. 

He slowly turned his head back around, both of us breathing heavily. 

“How  _ dare _ you.” He growled softly, his cheek a satisfying shade of red. 

“Fuck. You.” I spat, shoving him by the shoulders. 

He retaliated, shoving me back. “Don’t start this, Rayla.” He warned me. 

But I wanted to start this. I was challenging him and his fucking  _ stupid  _ leadership. 

So I took a swing at his head, which he blocked. 

I could see it coming - his hand drew back slightly - but I didn’t actually expect him to go through with it. 

His fist crashed into my stomach, knocking all of the wind out of me as I staggered back. I gasped for breath for a moment, a hand on my abdomen as I fought to regain control of my body. 

I caught my breath and glared at him, hating how there was no remorse in his eyes. 

It was fucking  _ on _ . 

  
**xxxxxxx**

Callum:

I wanted nothing more to go out and shout at Runaan until he backed off when he pulled her outside. But when Rayla slapped him, I felt that melt away. 

_ Show him, Rayla.  _

But when he speared a hand into her gut… Skor and Andromeda had to hold me back. 

“He fucking  _ hit _ her!” I yelled, struggling against the strong arms keeping me from running out there. 

“Just… let this play out.” Andromeda muttered. 

“She’ll whoop his ass, don’t worry.” Skor agreed. 

Even from here, I could see the venom and murder in Rayla’s eyes as she recovered and bared her teeth at him.   


Rayla:

“You.” A jab at his rib cage, a block just in time. “Fucking.” A spinning kick, aimed at his jaw. He only just pulled back, dodging that one. “ _ Asshole _ .” I finished through gritted teeth as I finally landed a blow - a nasty kick to the thigh. 

He staggered against my flurry of attacks, probably not expecting me to be so aggressive. But he started fighting back with just as much ferocity, not afraid to aim at my face. 

He couldn’t land any hits though. I was always blocking them, counter-attacking in an instant. 

But I couldn’t hit him either. He had the advantage of height, strength, and far more years of experience. 

The blow on his leg was a lucky one. 

And that frustrated me to no end - but instead of my emotions hindering me, like Runaan always said they would, they empowered me. Made me stronger and more brutal. 

But I could do this. I’d beaten him in hand-to-hand combat before. 

I just had to tire him out. Which was easier said than done. 

I went in for another kick to his chest, but he anticipated that and leaped out of the way to smash his fist into my jaw. 

“Fuck!” I spat, feeling blood pool in my mouth. 

He didn’t even react to punching his daughter in the face. 

His eyes were still unflinching, cold. 

Callum:

  
  


It seemed that Rayla had the advantage, being faster and more agile as she danced around him and landed small, but damaging blows. 

But eventually, she slipped up. 

Runaan’s knuckles made contact with her jaw, and she stumbled backwards. I cried out as I saw her spit out blood, but she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave him a feral grin. 

“What in the name of…” I heard someone murmur. 

Dad. 

“They pushed each other too far.” Andromeda filled him in. “There’s not much we can do about it anymore.”

Rayla launched herself back at Runaan, and even I could tell that she was about to overwhelm him. 

She attacked him with a flurry of blows, each faster and more ferocious than the last. Until eventually, she swept his legs from under him. 

He landed on the ground  _ hard _ . 

She approached him, having clearly won. 

But I watched as he flipped himself up, his foot landing square on her stomach. She staggered backwards, coughing up more blood, but he didn’t back down. 

I stood, frozen, as he punched her stomach, her eye, her mouth. Blood was now openly pouring out of a split lip and eyebrow. 

She tried to fight back, but she was unbalanced and winded. 

He was not. 

When she lashed out next - still fast and strong - he dodged it neatly. Next thing I knew, Rayla was hunched over his fist in her gut. 

She fell to the ground with that blow, but Runaan wasn’t satisfied. 

He bunched up the collar of her shirt with one hand and lifted her, until her feet were off the ground. I started struggling again, lurching forward, but I felt more people holding me down. I couldn’t tear my eyes away, though, as Runaan muttered something to her, and Rayla scrunched her eyes shut and nodded submissively to him. 

He didn’t let go though - no, he lowered her enough so her legs were dragging in the ground as he stalked towards us. 

He flung open the door, looking bruised and bloody, but relatively unscathed compared to the elf in his grip. He was still holding Rayla’s shirt, and he threw her on the ground in front of me. 

“Ram. Clean her up.” He growled, and I heard a small whimper from Rayla. Who was still bleeding, unmoving, and utterly broken. Sprawled on the floor. 

**xxxxxxxxx**

  
  


“I’ve had enough of this defiance. It ends  _ now _ .” Runaan snarled to the whole squad, and I could feel the energy of the group shift. “I am your  _ leader _ . And you will treat me as such.”

I tried to stumble forwards to Rayla, tried to do anything - but Callisto held me back. He didn’t look happy - in fact, he looked almost as upset as I was - but he wasn’t about to disobey Runaan. Not after that display. Not after seeing what he had done to Rayla, and how she was still on the tiles and making no attempt to get up. 

Runaan had reasserted himself as alpha. And the squad wasn’t going to fall out of line again.    
  
  


“Please! Let me see her!” I begged, but Skor was unmoving. 

“I can’t.” He said simply, like he had the past ten times I asked. 

“I have to know she’s alright!” I pleaded. 

“You can’t go in.” His eyes were sad but… still, he didn’t move. 

I couldn’t try physical force. That wouldn’t end well for me. 

I had no choice but to leave. 

I found myself in the main living room… until I saw a housemaid scrubbing Rayla’s blood off the tiles. 

I almost emptied my stomach at the memory… from only half an hour ago. 

Runaan had left with Kasef for an hour of freedom, his faith restored in his squad to follow his orders to the letter. 

Janai, Mom and Soren had woken up in the past ten minutes. I couldn’t stomach the thought of explaining why Rayla wasn’t at my side, and why there was blood on the floor, so I’d left the task to Dad and Amaya. 

It seemed that everyone was just as horrified as me. 

At least I was getting some space. 

I wandered around the house - anywhere without a view of the gardens. Not there. 

After another thirty minutes of exploring mindlessly, I went back to our room. 

But when I entered… it seemed to be  _ my _ room now. 

Anything that hinted to Rayla living in here for the past few nights was gone. Erased. 

Not even a note from a member of the squad reassuring me. Nothing. 

I dropped onto the bed, running my hands through my hair. I didn’t dare close my eyes because… all I saw was Rayla sprawled on the floor at the feet of Runaan like a dog that had been broken in. 

When I left our -  _ my _ \- room, I realised that Skor wasn’t standing guard outside the room the squad shared. 

I knocked once, and heard a hoarse ‘come in’.

I slipped inside, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Rayla sitting on one of the mats. She may have been holding up an ice pack to her eye, and her lips may have been red and angry around where they were split, but she was okay. 

“Callum.” She started, wide-eyed and shocked to see me. “You- you shouldn’t be here-“

“Thank the gods you're okay.” I murmured, moving to hug her. 

But she placed a hand on my chest and pushed me away. 

“I… I can’t.” She muttered, keeping her eyes down and away from me. 

“Rayla…  _ are _ you okay?” I asked, sitting in front of her. 

“Does it look like I’m okay?” She snapped, finally looking at me - well, glaring. 

She hadn’t snapped at me in a long time. 

“Sorry, sorry.” She mumbled, her gaze flicking away again. 

“Ray…?”

She flinched at the name. “You can’t call me that. Not anymore.”

I felt my heart breaking. 

“You shouldn’t be in here.” She repeated stiffly. 

I reached for her hand, but she jerked it away. 

“Callum… just leave.” 

I felt crushed, and tears were stinging at my eyes. 

I was leaving the room when a hand grabbed my wrist and turned me around. 

Rayla. 

She crushed her lips to mine - one last act of defiance. 

She cupped my cheeks as I threaded my fingers through her hair and pulled her face closer to mine, and I felt something wet and salty trail down her face and onto her lips. 

But the bittersweet moment couldn’t last forever. 

Rayla pulled away, looking just as heartbroken as I felt. Tears falling down both our faces. 

But I had to go before the squad caught us. 

I had never felt so helpless in my life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: yesss Rayla win thissss beat Runaan’s ass  
> Also me: wait no what if Rayla got her ass kicked
> 
> i can’t believe myself, saying i should do more rayllum then doing this i’m really sorry


	26. Undermining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of physical abuse in a relatioship  
> Up next: the aftermath of it all. And people jump to conclusions online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a horrible person - I enjoyed the comments on last chapter and hearing you all yell at me. Ah well.  
> Enjoy (or maybe not, this chapter sucks too)

Everything ached. 

My eye, my lip, my cheek, my stomach… Ram hadn’t let me see my abdomen straight after the fight when he was applying the healing ointments and balms. So it must’ve been bad. 

But the worst was a hole in my chest. Doing that to Callum, forcing myself to stay away and hurt him… it was killing me. 

I had spent the night in the room with the rest of the squad. The air had been tense, and no one had dared to speak. 

I bet Runaan was proud of himself. 

In the morning, I walked down to the kitchen. It was early, and no one else was in there. 

I poured myself a glass of moonberry juice and walked to the bathroom to check on my injuries. 

My eye was still dark - but Ram’s ointments had done it well. I could barely see the dark cut under the medical tape on my eyebrow - it must’ve been nearly healed as well. But the bruise on my cheek was still looking slightly swollen and black. 

I braced myself, and pulled my shirt up enough to expose my stomach. 

It was an ugly purple, with splotches of black and blue. I could see where each punch and kick had landed. 

Even Ram’s medicine couldn’t heal _that_ quick enough. 

Yesterday had consisted of staying in the squad’s room, keeping my head down and praying that Callum wouldn’t do anything stupid. Hoping that he wouldn’t do something like… say... throw lightning at Runaan. 

But he’d actually listened to me, and just left me alone. 

No one else managed to slip into the room. I knew I had one member of the squad standing guard at all times, to make sure I didn’t run out and find Callum. Or something equally defiant. 

But I did as I was told. I stayed inside the room, and I spoke to no one except Ram. 

Because, honestly, I was terrified of what else Runaan might do. 

If he would follow through with the threat he had growled to me while holding me above the ground. 

I pulled the shirt back down and headed into the kitchen again. I sipped at my moonberry juice, reading the news on my phone. 

“So… this means we’re breaking up?”

I flinched, and forced myself to turn around and not burst into tears. 

“I don’t really have much choice.” I murmured, managing to keep my voice even. 

Callum’s expression became furious - but not at me. Never at me. 

“Why don’t you-“

I glared at him - he was almost yelling. And his hands were sparking again. 

He cringed, then lowered his voice considerably. “Why don’t you let me help you?” He asked quietly. 

I shook my head. “You can’t help.”

“Rayla-“

“Callum. You can’t help.” I repeated. “Please, don’t try to fix anything. It’s only going to make it worse, I promise. Just… leave me alone.”

“So… that’s it? We’re done?” His face fell, and I squeezed my eyes shut. 

“Yes. We’re done.”

Runaan had changed around the recon mission - I was no longer going on the first one. Andromeda would be taking my place.

Because he beat me too badly yesterday. I hadn’t even been allowed to go on watch last night. 

But the mission was delayed, due to _injuries_. 

At least I got enough hits in for Runaan to be hurt enough to have to delay it. 

The memory of yesterday made me taste bile in my mouth. I _had_ started the physical violence, but he didn’t need to call Callum what he had-

It was both our faults. He was too quick to flare up, and he was - _had been,_ I reminded myself, almost crying at the thought alone - sensitive about Callum - but I hadn’t just kept my _mouth_ _shut_. 

“Hey.” I heard a gentle voice, and I looked up at Sarai. 

“Hey.” I replied, staring into my glass. 

“You look… terrible.” She murmured, taking the place next to me. 

I laughed bitterly. “I feel like shit.”

Then Runaan walked into the room. 

I couldn’t meet his eye, instead keeping my head lowered. Like a shameful dog. 

I was a fucking dog. 

It made something boil within me, something I had to suppress. Because if I let it out… far worse than yesterday would happen. 

He grabbed something from the fridge, and I felt his eyes on me as he stopped on the other side of the island. But then he walked away. 

When I was sure he left, I relaxed - I didn’t even realise I had tensed up. 

Sarai was silent, and I glanced up at her. Her mouth was open in shock, her eyes wide. 

“Rayla…” She started, and I scrunched my eyes shut. 

“Please don’t.” I mumbled. 

“This isn’t healthy. This is… everything about this is wrong.” She said firmly. 

“I started a fight I thought I could win, and I lost.” I said quietly. “I deserve this.”

“Rayla!” Sarai exclaimed, horrified. “You don’t deserve this!”

“Please… keep your voice down…” I murmured. 

“Why? Because Runaan will hear?” She snapped, and I nodded meekly. 

“You don’t understand.” I mumbled. “He’s the boss, he calls the shots, and I pushed too far. I stepped way over the line.”

“But you shouldn’t have to do… what you’ve done to Callum. And you shouldn’t be _cowering_ when he walks in the room.” She reasoned. His name made my chest throb, and I could almost feel my heart shattering. “Can’t the squad help you?”

“No.” I muttered. “That would be disobeying Runaan.”

“So you’re going to do nothing?” 

“What else can I do?!” I shouted. “This is all my fault anyway! Just leave me alone!”

Sarai gave one last look, pity in her eyes, and I growled at her. 

“Stop trying to help me. Tell the others that I don’t want help, I don’t _need_ help, I just want to be _left alone_.”

I didn’t want her pity. 

She stormed off, finally leaving me alone. 

I saw Callum throughout the day - and I avoided him as much as possible. I knew he noticed, and I knew it hurt him. 

But it was better for both of us. 

So I spent most of my day in a tree in the gardens, listening to music. It distracted me from… well, from everything. 

No one came for me anyway. 

It seemed that Sarai had actually passed on the message. 

It helped that the humans were either terrified of Runaan’s wrath, or hanging around Callum. Runaan’s message of not disobeying him had clearly extended to the humans as well - he’d glared at all of them as he snarled it.

It was pretty clear that they were listening to him.

And the elves… well, Janai just stuck with Amaya. Which meant they were mostly staying out of it all, or talking to Callum. And my own squad was terrified of being around me, afraid it would look like they were conspiring with me. 

And I didn’t feel like texting any of my friends, either. What would I even text them? That I had been forced into submission, threatened, and now isolated?

So I was pretty lonely. 

I scrolled through the news - I liked to stay updated on recent news. It made me feel informed. 

Top headlines were all about the upcoming coronation, and how Harrow was bound to become king. 

Those articles went through the to-be-royal family. 

_Harrow. Former King of Katolis, then Chancellor of the college on the border of Xadia and Katolis._

_Sarai. Former Queen, and before that, general of the Katolin Forces. Married before Harrow to an engineer in the forces, who was the father of Callum._

_Ezran. To-be Crown Prince. Fourteen years old, known to be extremely friendly and likeable. Has a public friendship with current Queen of Duren, Queen Aanya._

_Callum. Attends college on the border. First human with a connection to a primal - the sky arcanum. Formerly in a relationship with the daughter - Claudia Crawford - of Harrow’s previous political advisor, Viren Crawford. Currently known to be in a relationship with fellow student and moonshadow elf, Rayla Splendida-Luna._

I scrunched my eyes shut, thinking of the correction that would be sure to come, and forcing myself to not cry. 

_Formerly in a relationship with moonshadow elf and fellow student, Rayla Splendida-Luna._

The thought was bitter. 

The article offered a link below Callum’s profile, and I pressed on it. 

It was a link to the photos he posted the other day. 

I couldn’t handle seeing us so happy, unbothered, so in _love_ \- I honestly felt like throwing my phone out of the tree. 

But instead, I curled up on the branch and held myself together while I broke down.   
  
  


“Sarai… I’m sorry about how I spoke to you this morning.” I murmured. 

“So you want my help _now_?” She scowled at me, and I winced. 

“No. I just… want you to take me on a walk. Just to the Duren Gardens.” I pleaded with my eyes. 

“Okay. Some fresh air and new scenery would do you some good.” She snapped the book shut and led me to her car. 

“Thank you.” I said gratefully. 

I was getting in the car and putting my seatbelt on, but when I reached to close the door, it wouldn’t budge. 

“What are you doing?” Runaan asked, softly but deadly. 

“Sarai offered to go for a walk with me. I’m just going to the Duren Gardens for an hour.” I said quietly, without any of the bite I would’ve normally had.

“Fine.” He growled, shutting the door. 

We drove to the park, and went for a lovely walk. I got a few stares - crap, I forgot I had a black eye and bruised cheek. Oh well. 

The walk was mostly silent, but we talked about the coronation for a while. It was nice, being able to have a conversation with someone. 

Sarai tried to bring up the Runaan thing again, but I shut it down quickly. I wasn’t going to have someone fight on behalf of me, not after it was _my_ stupid decision to fight him. 

Eventually the stares became too much for me and we headed back to the car. But I already felt my mood improving, which was a major improvement from earlier. 

That night, I didn’t feel like crying myself to sleep again. 

I woke up to a text from Zolus. 

**Zolus: uhhhhh… wtf is this?**

**Attachment: 1 Link**

I tapped on the link, finding myself directed to an article. 

The headline:

_In the Duren Palace: Royal tension becoming too much for Callum Lancaster?_

…What?

I read on. 

_Yesterday, Rayla Splendida-Luna - Callum Lancaster’s girlfriend - was seen taking a walk in the Duren Gardens with Sarai Lancaster, Callum’s mother._

_This was not unusual, seeing that twenty-one year old Rayla is accompanying the Lancaster family on a visit to Duren, which has been extended (see link below)._

_However, what caught people’s eyes were the bruises marring the young elf’s face._

A picture of me yesterday. The black eye, tape on my eyebrow and bruised cheek were extremely obvious in the photo. 

_It has been speculated that the stress of becoming a royal is too much for Callum, and he has been physically abusing Rayla in their time at the Duren Palace, and possibly before that._

What. Shit. No no no no no-

 _This would also explain why Callum was not present during the walk. Reports show that the couple are usually joined by the hip, as shown_ here _while strolling around the campus of the college they attend, and_ here _where they are seen in Lux Aurea, visiting what seems to be the parents of Rayla._

_People are coming to conclusions that the royal pressure on Callum is too much, and he is taking it out on his girlfriend. While this does seem out of character for someone who is known to be as gentle and quiet as Callum Lancaster, being a royal is no easy task and may explain the bruises Rayla was wearing yesterday._

_These rumours have not been confirmed by any members of the Lancaster or Splendida-Luna family, but we have contacted them for any comments._

_If you or someone you know is experiencing abuse, call the-_

I threw the phone away from me. 

_Shit. Nononononono-_

“Rayla?” Skor mumbled. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to go.” I choked, flinging the blanket off me and running out of the room. 

“Shit!” I heard Skor yell. “Fuckin’ hell Rayla come back-“

I didn’t remember turning my phone off. He probably saw the article. 

I flung the door to Callum’s room open. 

“Callum. Wake up.” I urged, running to the bed and shaking him awake. 

“Ughhhh… Rayla?” He mumbled. 

“Callum!” 

He shot awake at the alarm in my voice. “Rayla, what’s wrong-“

“Shit, I shouldn’t have gone on that walk-“ I muttered, grabbing his phone and crawling onto the bed to sit next to him. 

I didn’t know if I was sad or relieved to see he hadn’t changed the passcode. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, growing frantic. 

I opened up the article and showed him. 

“They think you’re abusing me. That you’re hitting me because the pressure is too m-much.” I said quickly, the last word catching slightly. 

His face fell quickly, morphing into horror as he read the page. 

“No.” He breathed, taking the phone and re-reading it. 

“Yes.” I whispered. 

“Rayla!” Skor burst into the room, looking wild. “Oh, thank the fuckin’ nexus, I thought ya were goin’ to slit Runaan’s throat.” He sighed, relieved. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Runaan growled. “Rayla, you had _better_ have a good reason why you’re in here-“

I looked up at Runaan, tears gathering in my eyes. “The world thinks that I’m being abused by Callum. And it’s _your_ fault.”

Runaan grinned, a feral, evil grin. “Perfect.”

The little part of me that was begging to fight back, to snarl and growl and scream at him until he backed away was starting to win. 

“ _No!_ Not perfect!” I yelled. “The media will not stop _harassing_ us until they know for sure that the rumours aren’t true! And we’ll have people scrambling to get into this place to find proof! So really, this is the _worst_ thing to happen, for _all_ of us!”

“She’s right.” Skor muttered.

Runaan took a deep breath. “Very well. You may work with Callum to dispel these rumours, but that is _all_ you may do.” 

I closed my eyes, relieved. “Thank you.” I breathed. The raging part of me thankfully dying down. 

“Let’s get to it. The sooner these rumours are dead, the better.” Callum muttered, throwing a shirt on. 

**Rayla: false. so, so false. i was sparring and got a bit knocked around, that’s it.**

**Zolus: thank the nexus. i was worried about you**

**Rayla: okay, i’m offended that you would even consider callum would do something like that**

**Zolus: i know he wouldn’t! i was just worried about what actually happened, because it sorta looks like you got mugged**

**Rayla: wow thanks.**

**Zolus: anytime <3**

I couldn’t exactly tell my friends that I had been beaten up by Runaan, mostly because he would definitely punish me for it. And partly because there was no use anyway. What were they going to do? Tell Runaan off?

So now that _that_ was cleared up, I searched my suitcase for an outfit that was appropriate for the livestream Callum and I would be doing in a few minutes. 

“I’m going to have to act exactly like I did three days ago. Just warning you.” I muttered to Runaan. “That means a lot of kissing, hand holding, and general affection.”

“Fine,” was my only response. 

  
I took a deep breath in and prepared myself. 

I was sitting next to Callum in one of the living rooms, a window in front of us where the phone was set up, and paintings hung up behind us. It was a pretty good setup for such a short notice. 

“You ready?” Callum asked, grabbing my hand. 

“No.” I muttered, but I smiled anyway. 

He pushed the button to start the stream, and the tens of thousands of viewers started trickling in. 

“Today we would like to address the rumours going around the media that there is any form of abuse present in this relationship.” Callum started. 

“That is completely false.” I said firmly. “We are as happy as ever, and there is definitely no violence happening.”

I saw a wave of comments all asking where I got the bruises from. 

“I practice martial arts as a hobby, and I did some sparring with Sarai and General Amaya yesterday. That’s why I have this lovely black eye - General Amaya has quite the punch.” I chuckled, and Callum laughed too. 

A comment: _wat. how do you have bruises all over ur face and they don’t._

“To answer a comment, I have bruises because I bit off more than I could chew.” I grinned ruefully. “It was a mistake to take on both generals at once.”

“That it was.” Callum laughed again, kissing my cheek. 

“But I’m okay, just a little sore.” I smiled at the camera. I felt Callum rub the back of my hand with his thumb, a habit from… from when we were together. 

Another comment stood out: _jeez how stupid is this elf she tried to take on two generals at once that is a whole new level of dumbassery._

I chuckled, another part of me, buried inside, crying out. It was a whole new level of dumbassery to test Runaan. “To answer another comment; yeah, it was a pretty stupid idea. My ego can get a little inflated sometimes - good thing Sarai and Amaya put me in my place.”

Callum shook his head slowly, and I couldn’t stop from laughing again. 

“We have to go - but we’ll see you all another time!” Callum grinned, waving at the camera. 

I waved too, and he leaned forwards to turn the livestream off. 

Tears gathered in my eyes when he pressed the button. “I have to go now.”

“I know.” He murmured, letting go of my hand. He hesitated, but eventually got up and reached for his phone. 

“No-shit!” He yelled, holding his phone. 

“What?” I asked. 

“The livestream is still going!” 

“ _What_?!” I stood, terrified. 

Oh god. How would I be able to explain my tears, our separation as soon as we thought the stream was over-

Callum sighed in relief. “Oh. Nevermind. It was just on camera mode.”

I collapsed in my chair, burying my face in my hands. “I swear to the nexus, if you give me a heart attack like that again you’ll regret it.” I muttered. 

Callum laughed. “I’m so sorry.”

“Times up. The stream is done.” Runaan growled from the door. Interrupting the only moment of normalcy we’d had since… since two days ago. 

The small part of me roared in fury again. 

I checked my phone and I had texts from dozens of my friends, all checking on me. I replied to all of them that I was fine, and to watch the livestream I’d done with Callum. 

Perhaps the scariest one was a call from my mother. 

“ _Rayla Splendida-Luna, if that boy is touching a hair on your head-“_

“Mom! It’s fine - I was just sparring with Sarai and Amaya!” I reassured her. 

“ _Are you sure you’re fine?!”_

I wasn’t about to tell her that the real reason for my injuries was Runaan. It would spiral into a fight between them, me losing my place on the squad, Runaan making my life hell… it just wasn’t worth it. 

“Yes. I’m fine. I promise.”

“ _Okay sweetie. Just… I love you.”_

“Love you too, Mom.” I replied, and hung up. 

Seeing Runaan watch me warily as I called my own _mother_ … I snapped. Not obviously though - no. I kept my expression emotionless and controlled. But the defiance, the fury, rage, burning anger and fierce protectiveness… it finally bubbled over. Took over the small, weak version of myself that Runaan had reduced me to. 

I was back. 

Ram:

“Ram. I need you to fix these bruises.” Rayla muttered to me, walking into the otherwise empty room. 

“Rayla… what are you planning?” I asked. 

“Nothing. I just need you to fix these so I don’t have to deal with anything like today again.”

I sighed and reapplied the ointments and pastes. 

But I caught her eye and it wasn’t the subdued, dull violet that it had been the last two days. Her eyes were steely and unflinching again, back to their normal, intense lilac that were piercingly clear.

She was planning something. Without a doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to my beta (TheGoldenAtlas16A) for reading and proofing this chapter, I was actually so scared to post it with the news bit and all - actually for beta reading all chapters that I finish on time :)


	27. Uprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: graphic depictions of violence and more cussing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t wait the 5 more hours for my standard posting time, so here we are. Enjoy :)

Today was going to be a great day. 

I felt amazing. Ram’s ointments and medicine had me restored to full strength, and the bruises on my abdomen were almost gone. 

They were still ugly splotches, but they didn’t hurt when I touched them. 

I still hadn’t told anyone about my plan. If Callum knew about them, he would try to do something to help. Which I didn’t need - or want. 

I slipped my leggings and tank top, then a hoodless jumper that fit me reasonably tightly. 

I’d been at a disadvantage, underestimating Runaan and his willingness to fight to hurt me. And I’d been weaker from training the previous day. But now, after two days of heartbreak, rest and plenty of time for my feelings to come to a head...

It was time. Fuck the threats and dire consequences if I lost again. Runaan needed to  _ pay _ . 

I stood at the same spot in the garden as in the last fight, waiting for Runaan. 

But he didn’t come. 

I found a pebble in the ground, and I threw it at the window of the squad’s room. That would get someone’s attention. 

“Come on Runaan! Scared?!” I yelled, spreading my arms in an invitation. “Scared of a rematch?!”

A few minutes - and several…  _ unpleasant _ comments shouted for the world to hear - he was prowling out of the mansion, looking furious. 

“Are you that eager to lose again?” He growled, storming towards me. 

I bared my teeth at him. “I didn’t think you were actually stupid enough to come out and fight me.” 

“Rayla. You don’t want to do this.” He warned me. 

“Yes I do. I love Callum, and I love being able to look him in the eye without flinching, and I  _ love _ being able to be around him without being afraid you’ll punish me.”

He growled, but didn’t make a move. 

“You know what else I love?” I drawled, smiling sweetly. “I love the sounds he makes when I-“

He roared, finally charging me. 

He attacked first, whirling around to deliver a nasty kick. I dodged easily, jumping backwards and around him. 

I went in for a punch, but he blocked it and aimed a blow at my stomach. 

He hit this time, but I refused to drop my guard. 

We exchanged blows in sharp, quick movements that I was only just keeping up with. He seemed to be having trouble too, at least. 

He landed a punch to my jaw, and I spat out the blood in my mouth. 

I heard someone yell from behind the windows. 

Ah, shit. Callum didn’t need to see this again. 

Runaan grinned when he heard it as well. And that was enough to make me launch myself at him with kick after punch after strike. 

I wasn’t going to let him win this one. 

“Rayla!” Callum shouted, running out of the mansion. 

“Callum- stay back!” I yelled, not taking my eyes off Runaan. 

“I’m not letting you get hurt again!” He protested, and I saw a flash of light as he drew a rune. 

“Callum! I won’t lose! Just-  _ nexus Callum _ \- trust me!” I pleaded. 

“Rayla…” His spell faltered, and his gaze met mine. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Yes.” He replied without hesitation. 

“Then go inside, and wait for me there. I love you.” I told him, pouring all of my feelings into one glance. 

He breathed out deeply, and released the spell. Finally going inside. 

“That was simply  _ adorable _ .” Runaan growled. “Now you are going to  _ pay _ for crossing me  _ again _ .”

He went in for a kick and I found my opening. My hand collided with the side of his neck in a fierce punch that sent him stumbling back. 

I didn’t give him a chance to recover. Why should I, when he hadn’t given me a  _ shred _ of mercy. 

I kicked his stomach, and punched his face. Right in the nose. 

My fist made contact with a satisfying crunch and he bellowed in pain. He whipped around, aiming for my abdomen to wind me again, but I grabbed his fist and yanked it forward, throwing him off balance. 

He landed on the ground, and I kneed his gut. I heard the breath escape him as he gasped. 

“You made a big fucking mistake.” I snarled, grabbing him by the hair and lifting his face up to land a few more punches on his mouth and eyes. 

By now, his face was a bloody mess. His nose was definitely broken. A black eye or two. And his lip was split open in several places. 

He cursed under his breath, getting up on unsteady feet. 

“Had enough?” I growled, wiping the blood from my mouth. 

He didn’t say anything, so I leaped forwards and slammed my foot into his gut. 

He stumbled backwards, coughing and breathing in shallow breaths. 

“I  _ said,  _ have you had  _ enough _ ?!” I shouted. 

“Yes. You win.” He gasped. 

I kicked him again, but this time it was to put him on his ass. He fell to the ground, looking up at me with… fear in his eyes. 

That felt fucking amazing after the hellhole of the last three days. 

“ _ I’m _ the leader now. You listen to me, you don't disobey me, you don't so much as  _ cross  _ me. Understand?” I snarled. 

He said nothing, and I grabbed his shirt. 

“ _ Do you understand?!” _ I screamed in his face. 

“Yes. I understand.” He said quickly. 

A small, small part inside me felt sorry for him, remembering those times where he would pick flowers with me for Ethari’s birthday with a gentle smile on his face. Him teaching me how to use the hidden contraptions in my swords with a wide grin as I watched with fascination and awe. 

But that part was drowned out by the memory of him throwing me on the ground at Callum’s feet, bloody and bruised. 

He shattered this relationship. He did this to himself. 

“That’s what I fucking  _ thought _ .” I dropped him to the ground, honestly feeling a little unhinged. 

But I walked back to the mansion as a victor. 

I stormed into the living room, relishing the shock and horror on everyone’s faces. That’s right. They  _ should _ be scared of me. 

“I’m in charge now.” I snarled. “You listen to me, not Runaan.”

The squad was still staring at me with their mouths hanging open. 

I thought for a moment… should I hold the past two days against them? Should I be angry?

But I saw the relief in Skor’s eyes and sighed. They were just as bound as I had been. It wasn’t their fault. 

“Ram?” I called, and the small elf approached me cautiously. 

“Y-yes?”

“Clean him up.” I said, jerking my thumb towards Runaan. Who was still on the ground outside. 

It felt  _ so _ good to say that. 

“But… you’re bleeding..” He said weakly, like he was afraid of disobeying me. 

“Hey. Relax. I’m not mad.” I reassured him. “And this,” I gestured to my face, “is nothing. I’m pretty sure I broke his nose back there - he’ll need that fixed.”

Some of the humans paled a shade in the room, to my satisfaction. 

Speaking of humans…

I looked up at Callum, who was watching me. He was unsure of what to do, so I offered him a small smile. 

He rushed forwards, but I stopped him with a hand on his chest. His eyes were hurt and confused, so I explained. 

“We wouldn’t want to get blood on your clothes.” I told him, still smiling. He smiled back in relief. 

“C’mon. Let’s get you fixed up.” He said, and I laughed. 

Things were going to be okay. 

We were in the squad’s room, Callum dabbing a wet cloth on my face and wiping off the blood and sweat. I was sitting on the edge of a desk, and Callum was standing in front of me as he worked on my face. 

“I’m un-breaking up with you, by the way.” I announced proudly, but he shushed me. 

“Don’t speak - your lip will start bleeding again.” He murmured. 

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything else.

“But thank you. Breaking up sucked.” He said, pausing his task to smile at me. “Even though I know you were forced to.”

I bit back a smile, because  _ wow _ my lips were sore and would definitely start bleeding. 

“Hey, do you have any more of the moon moth paste?” Callum asked, and I pointed towards the bag of medical supplies by Ram’s mat. 

He found the tube and gently applied the balm on my lips. I could feel the cuts heal over - still sore, but no longer about to crack open. 

“All done.” He said, and I lurched forwards to hug him. 

“I love you.” I murmured in his ear, burying my face in his neck. 

Callum’s arms looped around me and held me close -  _ nexus  _ I had missed him. 

“I know.” He told me, knowing what I meant.

The embrace lasted a few more seconds, before he eventually pulled away. 

“I saw you get hit - and not just your face. I’m going to have to check it out.” He told me, and I winced. 

“It won’t be pretty.” I warned him. 

“I know.”

He lifted my jumper and top slowly, and sucked in a breath when he saw the colour of my stomach. 

Purple and yellow splotches marred the usually pale skin - they were already bruising. 

I groaned. “Why does Runaan have to go for the stomach so much?”

Just the mention of his name made my blood boil. But Callum was here, and I had won, so I relaxed for the moment. 

Callum’s hand brushed my skin, afraid to hurt me. 

“It’s fine. Barely hurts. Nothing like the other day.” I told him, and he frowned. 

It was true - at least it wasn’t the shades of green, black and blue it had been from the last fight. 

“Rayla, please don’t lie.”

I sighed. “It hurts a little right now. But if you press on it, it will really hurt.”

“Thank you.” He muttered. 

I leaned back on my hands, giving him easier access to my abdomen. He pulled the jumper up a little higher, exposing the start of my ribs, and I heard the door open. 

I opened my eyes and glanced to the entrance - Ram was supporting a bloody and bruised Runaan. 

What was that human saying? ‘How the tables have turned’?

The Xadian version worked just as well though. 

_ Karma’s a bitch _ . 

“Well, hello.” I grinned lazily, greeting them. The sight of Runaan so weak and powerless… satisfaction rolled through me. 

“Ram, what do you use on bruises?” Callum asked. 

“Green bag, biggest pocket, blue vial of clear liquid. Apply gently to affected area until it doesn’t soak in anymore. Leave to rest for twenty minutes, or until dry.” Ram told him, setting Runaan down on a mat opposite us. 

Callum followed the instructions, and I hissed when his cold hand touched my skin. He was holding my jumper up with one hand and rubbing the ointment in with the other, and I slowly relaxed. 

But the jumper and top kept falling down slightly, and I could tell it was frustrating Callum. 

“I’ll just take them off.” I said, lifting up the offending garments and flinging them off. 

It’s not like I didn’t have a bra on underneath or anything. In fact, it was a sports bra which was suitable for wearing without shirts. It would be fine. 

After a few minutes, Callum was done. The dull ache was already fading, to my relief. 

“Anywhere else?” He asked, and I nodded. 

“My thigh - right there.” I pointed to a spot just above my knee on my left leg. “And my shin.”

He rolled my leggings up and sighed when he saw the ugly blue and purple marks. He rubbed in more of the liquid, satisfied when they started fading a little. He even dabbed a little on my cheek and around my eye - they were going pretty dark. 

“Ram - anything for split knuckles?” He asked, and Ram tossed him a purple tube. 

He took my hands in his, inspecting the damage. The six knuckles where my fingers connected to my hand were all raw - my middle finger ones were even bleeding. 

Callum spread the paste over my knuckles - they didn’t close over like the cuts on my lip had, but they felt  _ way _ better. 

He then hooked his arms under my shoulders and knees to pick me up, bridal style. 

I laughed, looping my arms around his neck. “Where are you taking me?” 

“Back to our room.” He said, grinning at me and pressing his forehead into mine. 

Callum carried us back to our bed and set me down carefully. He settled next to me, making sure to not touch the still-drying skin on my stomach. 

I leaned in to kiss him, but he moved away. 

“Nope. Your lips are still healing.” He grinned. “It’s nice to see the enthusiasm though.”

I scowled, but tucked my head under his chin. 

He chuckled and kissed my hair, between my horns. I loved it when he did that. 

The peace didn’t last forever, though. 

“Hey… why wouldn’t you let us help you?” Callum asked, playing with a strand of my hair. “Mom said that you told her to stay away, and to inform the rest of us to back off too.”

“I didn’t want to get you involved.” I murmured, curling my hand in his shirt. “I didn’t need to give Runaan a reason to hate you all.”

“What about during the fight? You could’ve saved all that pain.” He pointed out. 

“Do you seriously think that Runaan would let me become the leader if I did it without actually proving I could beat him with no help?” I snorted. “He’d never accept it. I had to beat him one-on-one.”

“I guess so.” Callum admitted. “But then… why didn’t you at least try to tell me that you were going to fight back? You had plenty of opportunities to quickly say ‘hey Callum, I’m not giving up’. So why didn’t you?”

I winced. “I didn’t even decide to face him until yesterday after the whole… media thing.”

“So that’s it? You were going to just give up and let him crush you?” Callum snapped. 

“Callum-“ I shifted to look into his eyes, which were angry. “You don’t know what he threatened to do. What he promised he would do to all of you if I fell out of line.”

“What then? What did he say?” 

I faltered, glancing away. “I- I can’t tell you.”

“Why not.” Callum growled. 

“Because you would probably go and light him up like one of those christmas trees you humans love.” I muttered. 

“Rayla-“

“No. I’m not budging on this.” I said firmly. 

“So you were going to let him crush you beneath his foot - Rayla, the spirit was gone from your eyes!” He yelled. “You had no fight left! It was horrific- I couldn’t bear to even look at you! It took everything in me to listen to you, and to not go and fry Runaan!”

I rolled off the bed, standing up and facing away from him. “You don’t understand how the squad works, Callum-“

“‘Oh, you don’t understand how the squad works’.” He mocked in a snide voice, standing up too. “It doesn’t matter how it works! What he did to you was  _ wrong! _ ”

“I started the fight-“

“And he went to inhuman lengths to finish it!” Callum finished, yelling at me. 

“He’s not even human,” I growled, but I didn’t deny his point. 

He noticed. “You know  _ exactly _ what I mean.” 

“I knew what I was getting into.” I told him. 

“It doesn’t matter! The fight was done, it was over - he still beat you! He didn’t stop when he won, he had to make sure you were  _ broken _ .” 

I glared at Callum for a moment, then buttoned on a blouse and stormed out. 

Sarai:

I was startled as Rayla made her way down the stairs, looking furious. She poured herself a glass of the red juice the moonshadow elves were always drinking, and sat down at the counter. She sighed, folding her arms on the benchtop and resting her chin on them. 

Me, Amaya, Gren and Harrow were still frozen from when she had stormed in. 

We had all heard her and Callum yelling at each other from their room. 

Plus, we were still slightly terrified of the brutal display from just under an hour ago. I had no idea how Callum acted casual around her when she was clearly capable of so much more than we all expected. He acted like she was a normal twenty one year old, even after she just beat her own father mercilessly. 

To be fair, Runnan had deserved  _ everything _ that had been coming to him. Each of us would’ve done the same thing she had if Rayla hadn’t begged - in her own way - to leave it alone. 

“What?” Rayla growled, glaring at us, and I realised we were still staring at her. I quickly went back to making some bacon, and the others made themselves busy too. 

I glanced at her every few seconds, and she looked… sad. Like the fight with Callum really affected her.

After a few minutes, Callum came down as well. He took the seat next to Rayla, and nudged her shoulder gently. 

“We good?” He asked quietly. 

The elf turned her head up to look at him, seeming to think for a moment, then sighed and leaned into his side. “Yeah. We’re good.”

It still astounded me that Callum was so normal with her. Even though he had  _ just  _ cleaned the blood off her face. 

Rayla took a deep breath in, then spoke. “I’m not mad at you guys. About anything.”

“That’s… good to hear.” My husband replied, sipping his coffee. 

“It’s nice to see that you’re back to your normal self.” Gren translated for Amaya, who was smiling at the young elf. 

“Yeah, it’s good to be back. The last three days sucked.” Rayla’s lips tugged upwards as well, and Callum signed the message to my sister. 

Rayla sniffed the air, then grinned. “Could you put on some bacon for us?” She asked, and I happily obliged. 

Rayla:

I dug into a large breakfast of bacon and eggs. Callum flashed me a happy look when I started eating - this meal was pretty special to us. First meal we ate together as a couple. 

I finished my plate in a few minutes, happy to lean my head on Callum's shoulder and watch Harrow make pancakes for the squad, who were all here. 

But then, for the first time in a few days, Aanya spoke to me. 

“So, Rayla, are you the leader of your squad now, or did you mean something else?”

I was surprised to hear her voice. A couple of the humans - and Janai - had just… faded to the background when Runaan had arrived. They were staying out of the drama, the fights, and were just warily assessing the situation as it changed. 

That group was Soren (although with him it was because he was still dealing with his father and maybe his sister being horrible people), Amaya, Gren, Janai and Aanya. Ezran and Harrow were half involved, but still sitting back. Sarai and Callum though… well, it was pretty much impossible for Callum to stay away. Being my boyfriend. And Sarai just wasn't a very quiet person in general. 

But I was jolted out of my thoughts by Callum shifting his shoulder to bring me out of my head. 

“Oh- yeah, I am.” I told her. “Runaan forfeited his position.”

I glanced at Runaan, but he said nothing. Kept his head down and mouth shut. 

“And when are you going on the recon mission?” She asked. 

“I’ve decided that we leave tonight. We’ve already wasted most of the week recovering from… fights and such.”

The whole squad perked up, listening closely. “Me, Skor and Andromeda leave at seven o’clock tonight.. We arrive at Katolis just before dusk, and we scout the city for Claudia and Viren. We find them - and  _ trust  _ me, we  _ will _ find them - and spend a few hours observing them. 

“Then we come back before first light, and we’ll spend tomorrow resting and sharing information. Then we strike either Sunday, Monday or Tuesday.” I finished. 

Skor nodded, his mouth full of pancake as he spoke. “I ‘ike ‘hat pwan.” He announced. 

I sighed. “Why don’t we try that sentence again, with less food.”

He swallowed, rolling his eyes. “I like that plan.” He repeated. 

“Good.” 

Callum:

“You’re leaving? Tonight?” I shouted.

“Callum…” Rayla trailed off, not sure what to say. 

“You didn’t even tell me that was the plan!” I exclaimed. 

She looked guilty now, unable to meet my gaze. 

“Sorry for shouting.” I muttered sitting next to her on the bed. “You just… didn’t give me any warning.”

“I’m sorry too… I should’ve told you. Honestly, I only thought of it about three minutes after I sat down in the kitchen.”

She leaned into my side and I slipped my arm around her shoulders. 

“So… what do you do now?” I asked. “To prepare, I mean.”

“First, I’m going to go get my stuff from the squad’s room. Then we sleep.” She replied simply. “I’m not getting any tonight, so I’m just going to try and rest while I can.”

I chuckled. “I might as well join you then… I’m not getting any sleep tonight either.”

“Callum, I’ve gone on hundreds of missions like this. It’s okay.” She reassured me. 

“Missions as dangerous as this?” I muttered. 

“Most of them, yes. Easily more dangerous.” She told me. “So just… wait a minute, and then get some sleep.”

“Okay.” I murmured as she left the room, reappearing a few minutes later with her suitcase and duffels. She drew the curtains shut and climbed into the bed next to me, curling into my side. 

Like the last two nights, I dreamed of the way Rayla had whimpered on the ground, completely submissive. The way she pushed me away, how she loved me but wasn’t allowed to. 

Then I relived the moment she nodded her head with blood all over her face while being held up in the air by her shirt. 

I gasped, my eyes shooting open. 

But unlike the last two nights, Rayla was pressed into my side. 

She was sleeping peacefully, resting her head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest, over my heart. Granted, she did look a little worse for wear - one of her eyes was still darkened and her knuckles were red and raw - but she was here. 

I lifted her shirt up slowly and carefully, and even in the low light I could make out the dark colours for every place Runaan hit. 

“Are you that eager to get my shirt off?” Rayla teased, but I didn’t laugh. I didn’t realise I’d woken her, crap. 

“Hey… it was a joke.” She said, cupping my cheek. 

“I know.” I murmured, pulling the top back down. 

“I’m okay.” She said, smiling at me. 

I nodded, hugging her tightly to me. 

It was just after lunch when Rayla’s alarm went off, and she shut it off sleepily. 

“Alright. Time to get up.” She yawned, stretching in my embrace. 

“Ughhh… fine.” I mumbled, letting her go. 

I sat up, checking my phone out of habit. There were no notifications… but it reminded me to check the media for any responses to our livestream yesterday. 

“Oh crap, I should probably check the news.” I murmured, crossing my legs to sit comfortably, and Rayla crawled over to rest her chin on my shoulder and watch my phone. 

_ Callum Lancaster and Rayla Splendida-Luna deny claims of physical abuse in their relationship.  _

“Nexus, they make it sound like there  _ is _ violence and we’re just lying about it!” Rayla huffed, winding her arms around my waist. 

_ The couple took to Instagram on a livestream yesterday to announce that there is no violence between them, and the injuries sustained by Rayla were from sparring with former General of Katolin Forces, Sarai Lancaster, and current General of Defense, Amaya Lancaster.  _

“Well, if you count ‘violence’ as the bite marks and scratches on my back and chest, then it isn’t  _ entirely _ true.” I snickered, and Rayla slapped my shoulder. 

“Shush, you know you love it.”

_ They informed their viewers that they are ‘as happy as ever’, and admitted that it was a ‘pretty stupid idea’ to take on both generals at once. Sarai Lancaster and General Amaya have both confirmed that it was indeed sparring that gave Rayla the black eye and swollen cheek we see her still sporting in the video.  _

A picture of me kissing her cheek, and a faint blush dusting her cheeks. Well… cheek. The other one was still too dark to tell. 

_ The Splendida-Luna family commented that Callum Lancaster is a ‘very nice boy, and he would never hurt anyone - let alone Rayla’. _

_ If you or someone you know is experiencing abuse, call the number below: _

I turned the phone off, and sighed. “Thank the gods that worked.”

Rayla sighed behind me too, nuzzling my neck. “Agreed.”

The idea that I would do anything like what the articles yesterday were suggesting - it made me sick. 

I pulled Rayla into my lap, hugging her close to me. She wound her arms around my neck, kissing my jaw and chin. 

“What’s wrong?” She mumbled between kisses, and I exhaled slowly. 

“The thought that I would hurt you. It just sucks.” I told her. 

She pulled away enough to look at my face. “I know you would never do anything like that. And so does everyone who knows you,” she reassured me, and I smiled a little. 

“Thanks.” I kissed her softly, chastely - but she deepened the kiss, coaxing my mouth open. 

I groaned and rolled us over so I was on top of her, and we gave in to the burning desire. 

“We should probably get up.” Rayla mumbled from next to me. 

“We probably should.” I echoed, but I didn’t move. 

“Dummy, that means  _ let’s move _ .” She teased, shoving my shoulder, and I went to tug some boxers and pants back on. 

“Mean.” I pouted as she started to pull her own clothes back on. 

“Let’s get some light in here.” I muttered, glancing back to check Rayla wasn’t too bare before pulling the curtains open. 

Light flooded the room and I  _ swore  _ Rayla hissed a little. 

“Did you just… hiss?” I asked her, turning around to look at her face. 

She was cringing at the sudden light, and now scowling at me. “It was bright really fast.” She mumbled. 

I laughed. “Okay, I’m convinced you’re part cat.”

She rolled her eyes. “Callum, shut up.”

“No, the evidence stacks up. You hiss at sudden light, are happy to sleep on my lap for hours at a time, you like me petting your hair, you bare your teeth at people you don’t like - that’s a  _ cat _ . You’re a  _ cat _ .” I was laughing now, and she swatted at my chest. 

“See? You hit my chest!” I burst into laughter, harder than before, falling back onto the bed. 

She grumbled, but settled into my side. 

“Oh, and how could I forget. You demand attention  _ constantly _ .” I teased, stroking her hair and horns. 

She was silent for a minute, then snorted. “Okay, you might have a point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, Runaan is not getting off that easily...
> 
> finally rayllum amiright


	28. Don’t Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rayla, Skor and Andromeda leave to go on the mission, and it yields unexpected results...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 3 chapters all done and it’s too hard to restrain myself and post on fridays so tadaaaaaa tuesdays are being introduced to the updating schedule  
> No clue how long for, but 2 weeks at least  
> Enjoy (the 5k words oof these chapters are getting very big) :)

“Callum, if you keep looking at me like that, then I’ll have to stay behind,” Rayla teased, pulling on her thigh-high boots as I watched her from the edge of the bed. 

She’d already told me that I had a devastating sad-puppy face. It’s where she got the nickname ‘sad prince’.

My expression must’ve lit up, because she sighed. “I was joking. I can’t stay behind.”

I looked away at the floor, bracing my elbows on my knees and resting my chin on my hands. 

“Yeah… I know,” I mumbled. 

“Hey… I’ll be okay,” She said, getting up off the floor and kneeling in front of me. I turned my head to her, and I couldn’t hold back my smile. 

She looked terrifyingly dangerous again in her pure black outfit. She didn’t have any weapons on her yet, but she still looked scarily capable. And I loved it. 

But it was contrasted by the warm, tender smile on her face. 

“Sad Prince, I’ll be fine,” she reassured me. 

“I know,” I repeated, taking her hands and stroking the backs of them with my thumbs. 

“C’mon. I have to leave in a few minutes.” She stood, and tugged me up with her. 

Rayla:

We walked to the entrance, hand in hand. Only Skor, Andromeda, Callisto and Runaan were there. 

“Andromeda, disguises,” I murmured, and the older elf drew a rune in the air. 

She muttered the short incantation, eyes glowing a pale teal, and our black gear faded into ordinary clothes. 

“Good luck. Although, I’m sure you won’t need it,” Callisto said, clapping Andromeda’s shoulder, to her annoyance. 

“We probably won’t. But thank ya for the wishes.” Skor grinned cockily. 

I elbowed him, but I was grinning too. “No need to get arrogant.”

One glance at his eyes confirmed it - he was feeling it too. The adrenaline rush before a mission, making us feel pumped and ready to do anything. 

I turned to face Callum. It was almost dark, we had to leave. 

“I’ll be fine,” I murmured, cupping his cheeks and drawing his forehead down to press it against mine. “I promise.”

“Okay. Love you,” he said, kissing me quickly. 

“Love you too,” I replied, grinning. 

“Hey… guys?” 

Soren approached us, looking tired and… lonely. 

“What’s up?” I asked. 

“Are you going to hunt them? Like… is this an assassination mission?” He asked quietly. 

“Of course not - this is just to get a little information,” I reassured him. “I promise we won’t harm Claudia or Viren.”

He looked considerably less distressed after that. He sighed, his face relaxing. 

“Okay.”

I smiled at him, and he walked away again. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

“Good luck,” Runaan muttered, not unkindly. 

I regarded him for a moment. He was being genuine, just a little stubborn as usual. His eyes flicking up to mine. Guilt lacing his gaze. 

But I was still beyond pissed at him. One begrudging ‘good luck’ would  _ not _ change that. 

I ignored him, squeezing Callum’s hand one more time and signaling to Skor and Andromeda. “Let’s head out.”

“Lead the way, little one,” Skor chuckled. 

“Hey! I’m not  _ that _ little,” I protested, walking up to the car Aanya had prepared for us. It was far less suspicious than the one the squad had arrived in. 

“You’re the second shortest in the squad. Slightly taller than Ram,” Andromeda joined in. 

“And you’re the fourth shortest in the mansion. Ezran, Ram and Queen Aanya are the only ones shorter,” Skor pointed out, climbing into the backseat. 

“Look, it’s not my fault that you, Runaan and Callisto are all six foot  _ giants _ and I’m an average twenty year old,” I complained while getting in the car on the other side of the middle seat. “And Callum’s family are all naturally tall.”

“You’re the second youngest too, right?” Andromeda laughed, starting the car. “Only Ez is younger.”

“No! I’m almost a year older than Callum!” I bristled. “And you forgot Aanya!”

“Okay. Fourth youngest. Massive improvement,” Andromeda teased. 

“But Queen Aanya’s mental age is roughly  _ triple  _ yours-“ Skor started. 

“Six is a pretty easy number to top anyway-“ Andromeda interrupted. 

Skor grinned. “And Callum doesn’t count because he’s, like, a foot taller than you.” 

“No he’s not! Only… five inches,” I grumbled, realising that it was not as much of a difference as I would have liked. And they had a point about Aanya too. 

Skor and Andromeda cackled, and I couldn’t help but grin back. 

This was going to be a fun mission. 

The drive was silent in the hour leading up to Katolis. Andromeda was focusing on driving us, I was listening to music, and Skor was meditating. 

Eventually I felt a tap on my shoulder. 

I opened one eye to see Skor in the middle seat next to me. 

“Hey… that sounds like some good stuff. Mind if I listen too?” He asked. 

“Sure.” I smiled, handing him one of my earbuds. 

We stayed like that for the rest of the trip, nodding along and grinning to my upbeat pop playlist. 

“We’re here,” Andromeda announced, and I felt the car come to a stop in one of the most busy car parks in the city. 

I stuffed the earbuds into my bag, and texted Callum one last time. 

**Rayla: alright, we’re here. see you in a few hours <4**

**Rayla: * <3 stuoid phone **

**Rayla: STUPID PHONE**

**Callum: love you too**

I snorted, before hiding the phone in a compartment under the seat. We walked out, Skor carrying the backpack with our weapons, and Andromeda started the cover conversation. 

“I know right! The nerve of him to even look me in the eye!” She exclaimed loudly, looking furious. 

“It’s okay, he’ll come clean someday,” I said sympathetically. 

“I’m going to get that bastard fired if it’s the last thing I do,” Skor muttered. 

People were flashing us looks of pity, buying it completely. 

We continued the nonsense until we arrived in a dark park, and found a suitable area of the track to dispel the illusion. 

It was well and truly night now, and when the illusion of casual clothing disappeared, we blended into the darkness perfectly. We pulled our hoods and masks up, and the other two waited for my signal. 

I nodded at Andromeda, who started casting a spell in the secluded area. I closed my eyes, breathed in deeply, and started my half of the spell. 

I was the only person with a connection to Claudia, so I had to help with casting it. 

Moon magic was always difficult for me, but I’d been practicing this one since the assassin attacked us at the mansion. 

I chanted the Ancient Draconic words and I felt the tug in my chest, pointing towards the city’s centre. 

I opened my eyes and the rune disappeared, the spell broken. But I had the connection - I knew where Claudia was. Meanwhile, Skor had been unpacking our weapons, and he held them out to us. 

I took my butterfly blades and bandolier of throwing knives, Andromeda had her suppressed pistols and staff, and Skor took a retractable longsword, unfolded it to full length, and slipped it into the sheath on his back. 

And we all had extra daggers and handguns in case our favoured weapons failed us. 

I nodded to the other two, and led the way and we jumped through the trees to the buildings, scaling the walls and leaping across the rooftops. 

There it was. The apartment building Claudia and Viren were staying at. I knew which floor they were on - tenth floor, the very south-east corner. 

I started scaling the edge, using drain pipes and windowsills to make my way up. Skor and Andromeda were close behind, at my ankles. 

After ten minutes, we were at the tenth floor fire escape. 

I strained my ears, but I couldn’t hear anything. 

Wait… they were moving. Claudia wasn’t in the apartment anymore, she was walking down a hallway. 

She was descending rapidly now - an elevator. They were heading down to ground level. 

“Down to ground,” I breathed, and the other two nodded. 

We climbed down the building’s side, silently and quickly. We made it down just as Claudia and Viren exited the main entrance, looking around suspiciously before going on a walk in one of the darker and more abandoned parts of the city. 

“He needs energy before we can continue.”

“But Dad, where are we going to get that amount of raw energy?”

“Don’t worry my child, the opportunity will arise.”

“Okay, Dad. But… what would be able to power him enough though?”

“Only a few beings in the world have enough power. Archdragons, high mages, and power sources of nexus’s.”

“We know the locations of the archdragons Avizandum, Azymondias, Teraphim, Sol Regem, Serarom, and Yuen-Tae. And they’re all highly guarded, living in their respective nexus’s.”

“So maybe… we find a way into their nexus’s.”

Suddenly, Viren stopped walking and he slowly turned in a circle. 

It was then I noticed the bug on his ear. Weird. 

“We’re being watched,” he muttered. 

“What?” Claudia hissed back. 

“Ah, that’s who it is,” Viren murmured to himself. “Claudia, care to introduce me to your friends?”

Claudia’s face filled with understanding, then an evil smile. “Oh, Rayla! Come out, wouldn’t you? We have  _ so much _ catching up to do!”

I glanced to Skor and Andromeda, who nodded. I stood from where I was crouched on a low rooftop, and Claudia’s gaze finally settled on me. 

And Viren’s too. It was my first time seeing him since I threw him off a silo. And since he almost killed Callum. 

“Long time no see, Claudia,” I muttered. 

“Oh, there you are!” She said joyfully, but her sneer told the truth. “Nice of you to pop in! Who are your friends?”

Skor and Andromeda rose on either side of me, and Viren blanched a little. 

“You weren’t kidding,” he spoke, but it wasn’t to Claudia. Or us. 

“Why don’t you come down?” Claudia asked happily. “We can catch up - how are you and Callum going? Does he know you kill people for fun?”

“I don’t kill people for fun, Claudia. Viren was trying to kill Callum, and I wasn’t going to let that happen.”

Claudia frowned. “Dad wasn’t trying to kill Callum. He was trying to cure him.”

I barked a harsh laugh, before sighing and wiping imaginary tears away. “Where the  _ hell _ did you get that idea?”

“I thought you didn’t use human slang. ‘Hell’ is a new word for you,” Claudia noted. 

“Yeah, well, Callum’s been rubbing off on me,” I told her, flipping one of my butterfly blades out and playing with the contraption. 

“In more ways than one, it seems,” Claudia commented wryly. 

Skor snickered, and Claudia laughed. 

“See? He gets it!” She said, pointing to the six-foot imposing figure next to me. 

“Really?” I breathed.

“Sorry, boss,” Skor whispered back. 

“It’s great to know that  _ none  _ of the people I know are mature enough to resist making inappropriate jokes about my relationship,” I sighed. 

“I thought you were getting to know Queen Aanya?” Claudia asked. 

“Nope. Even she helps herself to wry comments,” I muttered, sitting on the edge of the building. “Some dirtier than even Amaya’s.”

“Really?” Claudia was shocked by this. “She seems so… queenly!”

“Claudia?!” Viren scolded, breaking us out of our conversation. “Why are you talking to someone coming to  _ assassinate us _ ?!”

I realised that Viren had been gaping at us with wide eyes the whole time as we fell back into our old, easy rhythm. 

Claudia’s eyes snapped back to the hatred… but there she’d been. Even if it was only for a minute, she had been back to normal. And even then, the scowl she leveled at me was… half-hearted at best. 

“Hmmm, I’d like an answer though,” I said, rubbing my chin thoughtfully. “Where the hell did you get the idea that Callum was being  _ cured _ ?”

She scowled. “Callum was corrupted by primal magic. Dad was removing it. Until  _ you _ pushed him off a silo.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose, which was hard to do with a mask on, but I managed. “Primal magic is not  _ corruption _ . What makes you think it is?”

“It lives in you, leeches off your life force. Grows more and more powerful, all while reducing your life expectancy and strength.”

“And that’s why elves live longer, and humans don’t - did it ever occur to you that  _ dark magic  _ might be the corruption?” Andromeda said. 

“But- that’s not what Dad said-“ Claudia stammered. 

“Claudia. Do you consider all elves corrupted and evil?” Andromeda asked. 

“Well, no-“

“Mhm. This is good stuff,” I muttered, writing something down on a small scrap of paper that I had found on the ground next to me. 

“Then how are the primals evil?” Andromeda continued. 

“ _ Enough _ !” Viren yelled. “Come down here, elf, and you’ll find out!”

I actually did as I was told, which shocked him enough to stumble back. I dropped in front of Claudia, and Andromeda shot any streetlights out around us. Surrounding us in darkness, with barely enough moonlight to see. 

I pulled my mask and hood down, looking Claudia in the eye. “Claudia. Listen to me-“

“Get away from us!” Viren snarled, swinging a knife at me. I sidestepped him with no effort, and Skor dropped down next to me and drew his longsword. 

Viren and Claudia’s eyes went wide as Skor towered behind me, holding a monster of a weapon. Andromeda was next, with her staff. 

“Just… remember who attacked first,” I said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and smiling at her. 

She gave a small smile in return. 

I flipped my hood and mask back up, but as I was about to jump away, Viren started speaking. 

“I’ll tell the whole world who you are. That you kill people for a living,” he growled. 

I sighed, and turned around. “Firstly - I don’t kill people. I never have. Secondly, who’s gonna believe you? I have  _ three  _ royal families vouching for me. You have… no one.”

I noticed how Claudia didn’t speak up. She didn’t say that he had her to back him up. 

“I’ll tell them. I’ll tell Callum,” he snarled. 

“What makes you think they don’t already know? I know for a  _ fact _ that Callum thinks I look hot as  _ hell _ in this getup.” I grinned, gesturing to my suit. 

Viren glared at me, and I waited for him to use dark magic. 

But he never did. 

“Say… why aren’t you doing more of that dark magic we mentioned? Where’s that?” I asked, prowling closer. 

Even though he was taller, he shrunk back from my predatory gait. 

“Oh, yeah. I heard Katolis is working with Queen Khessa to set up dark magic traps. Don’t you  _ love _ those royal families, always messing up your plans.” I smiled cheekily, shot one last glance at Claudia, then caught up to Andromeda and Skor. 

“Well?” Skor asked when we were fifty minutes into the drive back. 

“She’s not gone. We can get her back,” I murmured, a small kernel of hope blooming. 

We got back to the mansion, and Callum was waiting at the steps for me. As soon as he saw the car, he jumped up and started running towards us. 

“Stop the car, or this dumb human will get himself run over,” I muttered, and Andromeda braked. 

I threw the door open, and bolted towards Callum to meet him in the middle. I flung myself into his arms, and laughed as he spun us around and hugged me. 

“You’re okay,” he murmured into my ear, and I swatted his shoulder. 

“Of course I’m okay. I was never in danger.”

“Well, expect that time Viren swung a knife at her,” Skor snickered.

“You were discovered?!” Runaan growled, at the same time as Callum squeaked ‘what?’, but the former leader quickly silenced himself when I glared at him. He looked at his feet again, not daring to meet my eyes. 

“It wasn’t our fault. He had some sort of… warning. Somehow, he knew we would be there,” I told them, turning around in Callum’s arms, but he still hugged me from behind. 

“It’s true. He had warning, but I don’t know how.” Andromeda backed me up. 

“But better news - Claudia isn’t completely gone yet!” I grinned, and Soren stepped forward. 

Huh. I hadn’t even noticed him there. 

“What?” He asked quietly. 

“Her and Rayla were exchanging banter like they had known each other for years. She faltered in her loyalty to Viren,” Andromeda confirmed. 

“She’s joinin’ the group of people who’ve made an inappropriate joke about Rayla and Callum,” Skor announced gleefully. 

“Not like that group is small anyway,” Callum muttered. 

“But… she might be able to come back,” I told Soren. “She isn’t fully sure of the choices she’s made.” 

He smiled, a small, happy smile. “That’s… that’s really good.”

“Anything else?” Callisto asked. 

“Let’s go inside. There’s something Viren said that’s… weird,” I said, and we slipped inside the mansion. 

“They were talking about a… him. And how he needed a lot of raw energy. And how they wanted to get to a nexus, infiltrate it, and use the archdragon to fuel the ‘him’,” I informed them, when in a secure room on the third floor. 

“That’s not good,” Callisto muttered. 

“Think… are there any opportunities where any nexus is open to visitors?” Andromeda thought out loud, racking her brain. 

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I grinned slyly. 

“... Rayla? That’s the ‘I did a thing’ look,” Callisto frowned. “What did you do?”

“I gave Claudia my number.”

“Ya  _ what _ ?!” Skor cried. “Are ya insane?!”

I pulled my phone out, and sure enough, there was a text from an unknown number. 

**Unknown ID: i have to give it to you, that was smooth.**

**Rayla: ikr your dad would never suspect a thing**

**Unknown ID: what do you want?**

“Yep. It’s Claudia,” I told the group, who was gaping at me. 

“ _ Why _ ?” Callisto exclaimed. 

**Rayla: like you said. we need to catch up - i’m catching up**

**Claudia: ...you know i wasn’t being serious. it was a taunt.**

**Rayla: and yet here you are**

“She’s not just an enemy. She’s my friend, and I don’t want to have to hurt her,” I said. 

**Claudia: ughhhhh you’re insufferable**

**Rayla: callum tells me that all the time. he still loves me tho**

I steered the conversation back to Callum - she had seemed interested in him before. 

**Claudia: you’re a cute elf who has a vague sense of humour. who wouldn’t love you**

**Rayla: lol your dad**

**Rayla: my charms do** **_not_ ** **work on him**

**Claudia: okay stop that i giggled out loud and he looked at me funny**

I laughed, and the group gave me weird looks. 

“What? She called me cute,” I grinned, loving how it only confused them more. 

Texting her now was just like normal, joking and teasing each other. She really didn’t hate me. 

But then why did she try to kill me…?

Questions for later, when she was more comfortable around me. 

“Um, what?” Callum frowned. “She called you cute?” That prompted me to laugh again. 

The rest of the squad was looking at me like I was losing my mind, which was fair. But I resumed texting Claudia, grinning at my phone. 

**Rayla: cally saw that you called me cute and now he’s really confused and a little jealous**

**Claudia: what a dork. nothing’s changed.**

“Okay. We don’t attack Viren, because we need to find out more about this ‘him’ they keep referring to,” I addressed the squad, tucking my phone away for the moment. “And Claudia is  _ off limits _ . We don’t touch her.”

Silence. 

“Do you understand that?” I asked, crossing my arms. 

They all mumbled their agreements. Except Runaan. 

“I  _ said _ ,” I walked around the table, prowling up to Runaan and keeping my voice quiet and deadly, “do you  _ understand _ ?”

He turned his head, refusing to look at me. 

“Do you have a problem?” I growled. 

“Why are we sparing them?” Runaan challenged me, finally glaring at me. “It doesn’t make sense to let them carry out their plan, we should just attack them while we can-“ 

“You don’t get to make those calls anymore,” I snarled. “Are my orders straightforward enough, or do I need to repeat myself?”

“They’re not straightforward. They make  _ no sense.” _ Runaan straightened, trying to loom over me. 

I snarled, and grabbed the collar of his shirt to tug his face down. He couldn’t intimidate me. 

“If the motives for  _ my _ orders don't make sense, then that’s  _ your _ problem. You just need to follow them - and you  _ will _ follow them. Understood?” I hissed. 

He hesitated, glancing away, and I swept his feet from under him. He landed on his knees in front of me, looking up to my face. 

“Is that understood?!” I shouted, still holding onto his shirt. 

“Yes.” He mumbled. “I understand.”

_ Finally _ . 

“Good,” I growled, letting go of the fabric and stepping back to my place next to Callum. The rest of the squad had watched the display with stony faces, staying still. 

“Callisto, keep an eye out for any events that involve a nexus in any way. Tell me straight away when one appears,” I ordered, and he nodded. “We don’t need to go on watch tonight, just focus on resting. Tomorrow we rest and prepare, and let Kasef go home.”

“Why is Kasef leaving?” Andromeda asked. When my gaze flicked up to her, she held her hands up in surrender. “I’m not questioning it, I’m just confused.”

“He’s wasting moon opals being here. It’s easier to get him back to Neolandia, so we don’t have to worry about him so much,” I told her, and she nodded. 

“Alright. Meeting dismissed,” I announced, and Skor snickered. 

“This wasn’t really a meetin’,” He pointed out. 

“I know, I just really wanted to say that,” I said, and he barked a laugh. 

I was curled up in bed, waiting for Callum to finish washing up. I pulled out my phone, only to find several texts from Claudia. 

**Claudia: oh, so i’m being ghosted now?**

**Claudia: RUDE**

**Claudia: i’m never trusting you again :P**

I snorted. She was so impatient. 

**Rayla: sorry i had to dismiss my battle meeting**

**Rayla: i’m sorry i’m an important person :p**

**Claudia: okay wow no need to flex that hard**

**Claudia: i’m assuming the battle meeting is for me and my dad?**

**Rayla: sorta.**

**Claudia: can you please tell me if i’m going to wake up to an assassin with a knife at my throat**

**Claudia: i won’t tell my dad anything, promise**

**Rayla: jeez no**

**Rayla: i actually called off the mission**

“Hey,” Callum murmured, slipping under the sheets next to me. 

“Hey.” I turned my head to kiss his nose, then snuggled close to him and continued texting. 

**Claudia: why?**

**Claudia: don’t get me wrong, i’m glad, but why?**

**Rayla: because i’m going to give you a choice**

**Claudia: wow ominous**

**Claudia: what’s the choice tell me**

**Rayla: firstly, do you honestly think that your dad is doing the right thing?**

There wasn’t an immediate text. 

“Rayla Splendida-Luna, takes no prisoners,” Callum muttered, and I slapped the arm that was around me. 

“Shhh, you,” I scolded, but I pushed myself further into his chest as I spoke.

**Claudia: ...i don’t know. he tells me he is, but after what you guys said… i just don’t know.**

**Rayla: okay, easier question - what exactly is your dad doing?**

**Claudia: i can’t tell you that.**

**Rayla: i won’t use this against you**

**Claudia: i still can’t tell you**

**Rayla: what about the plan in general. what is he trying to achieve?**

**Claudia: he wants humans to be equals with elves.**

Wow. That was a fast response. Took her two seconds to type  _ that.  _

**Rayla: uh, they already are. do you know how many elf/human relationships i’ve seen?**

**Claudia: go on then. give me the number - and i want names.**

**Rayla: since you left the college, Alex/Tyrone. Janai - the sister of Queen Khessa - and Amaya - sister of queen-to-be Sarai.**

**Rayla: and i’ve seen 3 different elves holding hands with humans while walking around campus**

**Rayla: oh, and of course me and cally. that makes 6 that** **_i know of_ ** **.**

“Is that what you’re calling me now?” Callum huffed in my ear. I suppressed a shiver at the way his breath tickled my ear - he knew it was sensitive. 

“You call me ‘Ray’. It’s only fair.” I grinned at him, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

**Rayla: i know that elf/human relationships aren’t great examples of equality - but trust me, humans are not thought of as peasants by elves.**

She was silent for a few seconds, then started typing again. 

**Claudia: speaking of cally, can i see him? i haven’t seen him in ages**

I noticed how she was changing the topic. I couldn’t blame her - she needed a bit of time to think. 

**Rayla: sure, just let me go to his bedroom**

**Claudia: oop**

**Claudia: i can’t tell if you’re being serious or if callum is just too innocent to share a room with you**

**Rayla: i was joking he’s currently my blanket**

**Rayla: i’ll do one better. video call?**

**Claudia: my dad left to get groceries. yes please gimmmmmiiiee**

I grinned at her childish playfulness, and hit the call button. 

Claudia:

“Callum? You there?” I asked. 

_ “Yeah. I’m here, Clauds.” _

“ _ Ohmygosh _ you haven’t called me that in ages, this is great!” I exclaimed happily, grinning. 

It felt great to hear someone else’s voice apart from Dad’s. 

“ _ Can you turn your video on? We’ll do ours _ ,” Rayla offered. 

“Yesss I wanna see your faces!”

The video turned on and suddenly Rayla appeared, tucked under Callum’s chin. It was so good to see someone else, and to see Rayla not in her scary assassin outfit. 

“Oh wow. I haven’t seen anyone in  _ ages _ ! It’s so great to be able to see you guys!” I cheered, grinning at the pair. 

“ _ It’s good to see you too, Claudia _ ,” Callum said, looking a little sad but genuine. Like he was sad I was… technically against him. And that I tried to kill his girlfriend. But he was actually happy to see me too. 

“You guys don’t have to squeeze together that close, you can just move the phone away,” I teased, and Rayla snorted. 

“ _ Please. As if I had the choice to move away from Callum _ .” She pointed the camera to where Callum’s arms were wrapped around her. 

I noticed how he now had definition in his arms, his biceps and forearms clearly muscled. 

I whistled. “Damn, Callum. You been working out?”

“ _ Ah, well, sorta _ ?” He scratched the back of his neck and Rayla rolled her eyes. 

“ _ Yes. He’s trying to get strong enough to be able to fly _ ,” She told me. “ _ And, it’s going along well _ ,” She purred, squeezing his bicep and smirking at him. 

“Okay. Didn’t need to see you guys get that explicit so soon, but here we are.” I commented, and Rayla snickered. 

“ _ You’ll cope _ .” 

It was amusing how red Callum’s face could go in such little time. 

I heard a door open behind me, and I ended the call without a second thought. 

“Claudia? Were you talking to someone?” Dad called. 

“Nah, I was just watching a video,” I replied, pulling up YouTube before he saw my phone screen. 

I was strictly forbidden from texting, calling - or contacting in any way - anyone. Not even Soren. 

_ “He chose his side,” Dad scowled into his drink. “He betrayed us, went with the elves and treacherous humans.” _

_ “But Dad, can’t we at least try-“ _

_ “No!” He boomed. “He left us! It’s just me and you, now. No one else, understand?” _

_ “Yes,” I mumbled. “I understand.” _

“All good then,” Dad said, walking past without suspicion. 

I wondered if Soren missed me as much as I missed him.

Later that night - well, morning - I thought to myself. 

Dad made everything seem so black and white. 

Rayla was trying to kill him and me, and everyone I knew. So I had to send a shadow after her to kill her first. 

Callum was being controlled by the sky arcanum, he wasn’t even human anymore. 

Elves were planning to take the human lands for themselves, and humans were going to just get in the way. 

Tonight, Rayla had almost seemed to confirm those. She was after me and Dad, she brought big scary elves as backup. 

But then she had decided to talk to me, and it was like normal again. One of her big friends had even laughed at my joke. 

Then her other friend had made me question Dad. She’d had a point, too...

Then, Rayla had pulled her mask and hood down and it was like she was a different person. She wasn’t an evil shape anymore, she was my  _ friend _ . She always had been. 

And when she held my shoulder… it was back to normal. We were back in the college, walking each other to class and giggling about the latest gossip. 

And then, Dad had attacked her. Rayla hadn’t even hurt him, she’d just been talking to me. But he swung his knife at her. 

She hadn’t even retaliated. Just told me to remember… that she didn’t attack first. And she wasn’t just talking about that night - she had never attacked first. She was always acting defensively, protecting those close to her. 

But who always made the first move? Who was always on the offensive, getting the first attack in?

Dad. 

And after the interaction with Rayla I had been getting changed, and a strip of paper had been stuck to my shoulder, on my jumper. 

It had been a phone number. 

Rayla must’ve slipped it there when she was squeezing my shoulder. 

I’d texted her, and she was the same as always. Making me laugh, bringing up great points, but not being too pushy. I had obviously changed the subject, like, twice, and she had just gone along with it. 

And before I even realised it, I was letting my guards fall again, and I forgot that I was supposed to be mad at her. 

And then, Callum had been happy to see me. First of all - they were  _ adorable _ ! Even more smitten than I’d last seen them! Cuddling together, teasing each other - Rayla was taking care of Callum. That much was obvious. 

Maybe… Dad was wrong. 

And if he wasn’t… then maybe I was tired of being right. I was so lonely here, only talking to Dad and myself. I missed my friends. I missed the family Callum promised would always be there for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I accidentally create a redemption arc for Claudia?  
> perhaps. 
> 
> Also it’s in my bucket list to re-write the first like 8 chapters because I want to make Rayla and Claudia actual besties (and also I go back and my writing is yuck, so cringe, how did I let myself post that) which means a few extra scenes (especially in chapter 1, that’s such a small chapter) so yeah I’m gonna refine it all


	29. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Runaan needs his nose fixed, Claudia makes fun of Soren and Rayla... that’s all I can really say I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-6 have been refurbished. Chapter 1 has an additional 2 scenes - a bar scene that picks up from right after they leave the assembly, and a tiny apartment scene with Ray and Clauds.  
> at this point I’m so tempted to just go back and yeetus deletus the first like 8 chapters and do like a prologue or maybe 3 chapters to e plain the dark mage stuff, because wow so many plot holes are in there rn and grammar and bad writing it makes me want to die T-T let me know what you think of this dilemma please I need help  
> Also THREE HUNDRED KUDOS- WHAT-HOW-  
> I LOVE YOU GUYS I DONT DESERVE THIS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME

I woke up to the sound of a roar echoing through the mansion. 

I lurched out of the bed with both blades in my hands, and I skidded into the hallway. 

“What the hell is going on?!” I yelled, bracing for attack. 

“Don’t worry, Runaan’s just bein’ a big baby,” Skor replied, looking exasperated. 

“I have an idea,” Runaan growled. “Why don’t we break your nose and then re-break it a day later?” 

“It didn’t heal right. So I had to re-align it,” Ram explained, handing a towel to Runaan to help staunch the blood flowing from his nose. 

“Right. And that  _ had _ to be down inside, just to wake up every other person in this mansion.” I raised my eyebrow, unimpressed. “Why not outside?”

“Which is what  _ I _ suggested,” Andromeda muttered. 

“We didn’t expect Runaan to have such a pair o’ lungs,” Skor snickered. 

“That’s a good point. We expected him to take it like a big, bad experienced assassin,” Callisto chimed in. 

“I swear, you guys have one combined brain cell and most of the time, Andromeda has it,” I groaned, flipping my blades back into their hilts and walking off. 

“I will neither confirm, nor deny!” Skor shouted back. 

I sighed and shut the door to my room, before crawling back into bed. 

“What happened?” Callum asked, propping his head up on an elbow. 

“They decided to re-align Runaan’s nose. Inside,” I muttered. 

“Wow. That was not the smartest plan,” Callum grinned, playing with my hair. 

“Absolutely not. But it’s what happens when you leave thinking to boys,” I sighed, pushing Callum onto his back so I could cuddle him. 

“Okay, that’s fair,” He conceded, putting his arms around me. 

My phone vibrated on the bedside table, and I groaned. 

“Is it rude to ignore it for a while? I just want to relax,” I whined, my grip on Callum tightening. 

“What if it’s Claudia?” 

He made a good point. I didn’t want to snob Claudia. 

I scowled. “If it’s not Claudia, then the person had better look out because I will find them-“

It was. 

**Claudia: hey, so what was the choice you were talking about last night? the ominous one**

I sighed and sat up against the headboard, then reconsidered and climbed into Callum’s lap. 

**Rayla: well, you can join us - me, Callum, Callum’s gang, my gang, the Golden Knight of Lux Aurea, the queen of Duren, and Soren. it’s like 15 badasses all assembled**

**Rayla: or you can stay with your dad and probably get in a lot of trouble**

No point in sugar coating it. She was going to have to choose. 

**Claudia: wait… Soren is with you guys?**

**Rayla: yep. he’s currently sleeping like fifteen metres away from me**

**Rayla: well, probably not sleeping because my friends just made a very loud very annoying noise but you know what i mean**

**Claudia: can i ask which friends and what noise?**

**Rayla: you know. my assassin gang. one of them had their nose rebroken and they screamed like a baby. woke everyone up.**

**Claudia: wow okay slow down**

**Claudia: what broke their nose in the first place?**

**Rayla: my fist.**

**Claudia: ...oooookay**

**Rayla: i’m pretty proud of the damage i inflicted honestly**

**Claudia: ...you are terrifying**

**Rayla: thank you**

If she wanted to change the subject, she could. I wasn’t going to be subtle or tricky about this - I was going to tell her the truth, and the full truth. 

If that meant she needed time to process things, then that was fine. 

**Claudia: i really don’t want to leave dad**

**Rayla: i understand. trust me.**

**Rayla: but you have to think to yourself; am i doing the right thing?**

**Claudia: i don’t know yet**

**Rayla: if you want a second opinion, feel free to ask me and Callum**

**Claudia: well… your opinion is biased**

**Rayla: because he tried to kill Callum? yes i am very biased.**

**Claudia: what did he** **_actually_ ** **do to Callum?**

**Rayla: tried to drain his arcanum or something stupid like that. it would’ve killed him though - once a creature is connected to an arcanum, it’s like trying to remove their heart and keep them alive. it ain’t gonna happen.**

**Rayla: and Viren knew that.**

**Claudia: and Soren is with you guys?**

**Rayla: you want proof?**

**Claudia: ...yeah**

I got up and walked down the hall to the crownguard’s room. I knocked, and he opened the door. 

“Rayla?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

“Claudia wants to know you’re with us,” I told him, and all traces of sleepiness disappeared. 

“What- Claudia? She… what?”

“Just a selfie.” I told him, and I quickly snapped a photo with him and sent it to Claudia. Soren looked dazed and confused, but he had a weak smile on his face. 

**Rayla: Attachment: 1 Image**

**Rayla: how’s that**

**Claudia: how do I know you didn’t take that three weeks ago?**

**Rayla: alright tell us what to do in the pic**

**Claudia: i want Soren to have a banana on his head, you to be sticking your tongue out and Soren needs to be doing duck lips. plus you need to be holding an apple**

**Rayla: wow i feel like this is to humiliate us**

**Claudia: half for security, half to humiliate you**

**Rayla: fine i shall comply**

“Let’s go find a banana and an apple.” I grumbled to Soren. 

“ _Excuse_ _me_?”

I sent the picture to Claudia, and waited for a response. I was now sitting in the kitchen with Callum and Soren, tapping my foot nervously as Callum made some breakfast. 

This could be it. She could actually decide to come with us. 

**Claudia: okay. Soren is with you guys.**

**Rayla: are you going to follow his example?**

**Claudia: i guess so**

**Claudia: i’ll meet you guys later, and you can take me away**

I cheered, grinning at my phone. 

“Did she agree?” Soren asked, his face lighting up. 

“Yes! We just have to help her get out!” I exclaimed, laughing in relief. 

Callum grinned and hugged me from behind, peering over my shoulder to look at the phone’s screen. 

“Wow. She’s really coming back,” Callum murmured. 

“I knew she wasn’t a bad person. I mean, I had my doubts when she sent the shadow after us, but… she’s not actually  _ evil _ .” 

“Of course she’s not,” Soren interrupted. “She thought that Dad was doing the right thing. I used to, as well, but back then he manipulated us. I stopped listening to him when he tried to get me to be a subject to a dark magic spell, but Claudia always thought that Dad had a reason for everything he did.

“You guys didn’t see it much, but she was bound to Dad without even knowing how tight his hold on her was. I’m just glad that we got through to her,” Soren finished, pouring the rest of his cereal into his bowl. 

I paled. That sounded… horrible. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone that he tried to use dark magic on you?” I asked. 

“Who would believe me? Dad was a well known and respected person, and I was just a kid.”

I was silent for a moment, thinking about the situation Soren had been in. For someone who’d had to live with Viren for so long… he was remarkably pleasant and nice. 

“Callum… you two were dating for a while, right?” I said, playing with his fingers. “Was it noticeable then?”

I could feel Callum wince behind me. “I… uh… are you sure you’re okay about talking about my ex?”

I shrugged. “She’s my friend. Probably will be for a long, long time. And I  _ know  _ you’re mine, and that I’m yours. Plus… we’ve been talking about her for the past twelve hours. So no, I’m not bothered.”

“I mean, as in talking about her from when we were dating,” Callum clarified, but when I said nothing he continued. “Alright… well, she was pretty normal around Viren. Nothing I noticed.”

“Probably because you were too distracted by her lips to notice anything else,” Soren snickered. 

Callum froze behind me at the comment, and I turned to face him. 

“Why so tense?” I teased, running my hands up his biceps. 

“You need to relax, Callum,” Soren agreed, grinning. 

“Soren’s right,” I crooned, slipping my arms around my human’s neck. “What’s the matter?”

Callum sighed, but tilted his head forward to lean his temple against mine. “You’re really fine with it?”

“Of course.” I dropped the playful tone. “I don’t mind at all.”

He opened his eyes, then smiled at me. “Okay.”

Just to keep him on his toes, I grinned and leaned in to murmur in his ear. “Who’s the better kisser?”

He groaned, pulling away to sit next to me. “Seriously?”

“I want to know.” I realised too late that it probably would suck if he said Claudia, but there was no going back. So I crawled over to straddle his lap, crossing my wrists behind his neck. 

“You,” Callum finally answered, looking up at me. “There’s a lot of differences, but overall it’s you.”

I grinned, nipping at his ear. “And what differences are those?”

“ _ Guys _ . I’m right here,” Soren groaned, and I pulled away from Callum's ear but stayed in his lap. 

“Not ‘guys’. It’s all Rayla,” Callum muttered, which was a fair point. But I wasn’t going to admit that straight away. 

“Hey!” I acted outraged. “It is  _ not _ my fault that you are incredibly distracting!”

“ _ Right _ . Says the elf in my lap.” Callum rolled his eyes, and I laughed. 

“You love it.” 

“Guys!  _ Again _ !” Soren exclaimed, exasperated. “How do you two get anything done when you’re  _ constantly _ being gross?” 

“Actually… I have no idea,” I said with a completely straight face, and Callum dissolved into fits of laughter. 

“Seriously? Why so  _ loud? _ First Runaan, and now you three?” Ezran grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Sarai and Harrow were right behind him. 

“Sorry. Both were my fault,” I admitted, shifting in Callum’s lap so I was cradled against his chest and my legs were dangling over his left thigh. 

“I can see that,” Sarai commented, eyeing me and Callum up and down, before going straight for the coffee machine. 

“Good news though - Claudia wants to join us!” I announced. 

“Join us as in…?” Harrow asked tentatively.

“She wants us to pick her up. She’s had enough of her father,” I confirmed, grinning. 

“Should we trust her so soon?” Sarai asked, and I frowned. “I mean, she  _ did _ try to kill Prince Kasef, Kasef’s father, and then you.”

“I think we’re moving a bit quickly. We should at least be wary of her,” Harrow agreed. 

They had a point. I was a tad distracted by one of my best friends, well, being a best friend again. I wasn’t thinking rationally. 

“Alright. We’ll place watches on her room,” I agreed. 

“When are we meeting her?” Sarai asked. 

“Uhh… I’ll ask her now,” I said, reaching for my phone. 

**Rayla: when do you want me to pick you up? and where from?**

**Claudia: my dad’s asleep. call me.**

“Hang on. She’s calling me,” I muttered, getting up from Callum’s lap and walking up to our room. 

“Hey, Clauds,” I greeted her, holding the phone up to my ear. 

“ _ Shhhhh! He’s asleep, but he sleeps lightly!” _ Claudia whispered. 

“Sorry.” I winced. 

She was silent for another few seconds, then sighed. “ _He almost woke up._ _We’re all good now, though._ ”

“And I thought I was a light sleeper,” I breathed. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Not when I was sleeping with Callum, anyway. 

“ _ Do you have a map of Katolis anywhere? _ ” Claudia asked. 

“Hang on. Ram has one somewhere,” I murmured, lightly jogging to his room to rifle through his bag. “So, what inspired this change of heart?” I asked. 

“ _ You were right. Dad isn’t doing the right things - maybe for the right reasons, but he’s doing bad things. _ ”

“What sorts of bad things?”

“ _ He tried to get the Pentarchy’s attention, and he was ignored. So… he sent them a different sort of message. _ ”

That explained the assassin attacks then. 

“But why were you in control of the one after Kasef?”

“ _ Dad was busy. Sending one after King Leo. _ ”

Katolis’s king. 

“Oh.”

“ _ Yeah… like I said. Wrong things for the right reasons. _ ”

At least the only royal family affected seemed to be Kasef’s. 

I finally found Ram’s stack of city maps, and I flicked it open. 

“I’ve got the map open. Where were you thinking?”

“ _ D5. Katolin Train Station. It’s close, and has plenty of people.” _

“How about F6 - the subway. It’s got a lot more people, and it’s underground, a little closer, and the car park is always packed.” I suggested. 

“ _ That’s perfect. You’re really good at this - you extract hostages often? _ ” Claudia joked. 

“I’ve done similar things. Hold on - did you call yourself a hostage?” I said abruptly. “If he’s forcing you to stay there-“

“ _ Rayla. It was a joke.” _

“Just making sure,” I muttered. 

_ “Okay, okay,”  _ She paused. “ _ Can you pick me up today?” _

“Of course. What time?”

“ _ As soon as possible, I guess.” _

“I can arrange that. Get ready to leave for the subway in… an hour and forty five minutes. I’ll be there by then.”

“ _ Okay.”  _ I heard another voice in the background. “ _ Oh crap- see you-“ _

The call ended abruptly, and I sighed. 

Time to brief the others. 

“Me, Skor, Ram, Callisto and Andromeda are leaving now. Change into casual clothes with minimum gear underneath. No weapons,” I told the squad. 

“I’m the only one not going?” Runaan growled. 

“An archer won’t be helpful in a crowded subway. And you have a nose splint and an inability to look normal, so you’ll draw attention,” I shot back. 

“What do you mean ‘inability to look normal’?” He hissed. 

“You have a permanent scowl. Now, are we going to have a repeat of last night or are you going to  _ listen _ this time?” I snarled. 

He looked like he really wanted to challenge me. Oh, he really wanted to. 

But he knew what was good for him, and he quieted down. 

“That’s what I thought,” I muttered. “Let’s head out now.” 

I went up to my room to change, and Callum was close behind. 

“Don’t worry, this mission is way less dangerous,” I reassured him, slipping a hoodie on and forearm bracers. 

“And that’s why you’re taking the whole squad?” He asked, frowning. 

“I need all of them. Claudia could be injured - Ram. Andromeda can disguise us, Skor is trained to pick someone out of a crowd effortlessly, and Callisto is a face Viren hasn’t seen before. Plus, he’s a people person and will fit right in with a crowd.”

He sighed. “Okay.”

“I’ll be fine. Promise,” I told him, cupping his cheek. 

“I believe you.” He kissed me, and I melted into his touch. 

I pulled away, smiling warmly. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“I can’t wait until we get back home and I don’t have to worry about this whole nightmare of a week,” Callum muttered, and I laughed. 

“Don’t worry, I’m the exact same. At this point, we’ve spent more time in this mansion than our actual home,” I told him, and he chuckled. 

“Wow. You’re right.”

I grinned, but my smile faltered. “I have to go… but I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

“I love you too.” He murmured, kissing me one more time. 

Callisto:

“Am I the only one watching Rayla and Runaan -  _ father _ and  _ daughter _ \- constantly throw punches, both literally and metaphorically?” I asked the squad. 

“No,” Skor muttered. 

“Not at all,” Andromeda confirmed. 

We were the only three in the room - Ram was checking on Runaan’s nose again. The nose that Rayla broke. After her father broke  _ her.  _

“We have to do something - this isn’t right,” I said, bracing my forearms on my knees as I leaned forward. 

Skor chuckled mirthlessly. “We had to watch Runaan break Rayla’s spirit, her cut off ties with the man she loves and become a husk of herself - only to hastily get back together with Callum and  _ physically _ break Runaan. Nothing is right about what happened.”

Well. When you put it that way… yeah. Nothing was right. 

And I knew what he meant - Runaan may have gone way too far in their first fight, but the physical injuries Rayla had sustained were not too severe. At least compared to what she had down to him in return. No, her injuries had mostly been mental. 

She had been scared, flinching at every sudden movement from Runaan, the fight had drained out of her - not even arguing when she’d had to take her belongings out of Callum’s room - and we had all known why she’d gone outside for those breaks. In fact, I’d even gone to the tree she’d scaled once, to offer her lunch, only to turn around as the sounds of quiet sobs reached my ears. 

So she had returned and hurt Runaan, determined to make him feel just as much pain as she had. Except she knew she couldn’t break his spirit - so she inflicted as much physical pain as she could. 

And boy, she could do some damage when she wanted to. 

It was fair to say that we underestimated her, and her willingness to attack her  _ father _ . 

Ram told us that Runaan was hiding the extent of his injuries - his shoulder had been dislocated briefly when she had yanked him forward, he had several bruised bones, and even a cracked rib from when Rayla had kneed his torso repeatedly. Not mentioning the injuries we knew about. 

(massive purple and yellow splotches on his stomach, broken nose, black eyes, swollen cheeks, bruised neck… the list went on)

After that fight, when she had walked in, everyone in the room had been terrified. Even the human general and ex-general had paled a shade. 

Because Rayla had radiated aggression, fury, and  _ power _ . 

It was fair to say that all of us were at least a little scared of her. Hell, even Runaan was. 

(well, all of us except for Callum. He was never scared  _ of _ her, but scared  _ for _ her)

But that’s what you get when you push and push Rayla. Eventually she  _ snaps _ . 

“Am I the only one who’s a little… shaken by Rayla? I mean, the display last night when Runaan didn’t back down… she’s not okay,” Skor asked quietly. 

“Of course not,” I said. “Last night only proved that.”

“At least she seems happy enough around us,” Andromeda said. “On the mission in Katolis, she was playful and teasing, just like she has always been.”

“Not quite  _ always _ ,” I corrected. “She was never like that before she left for college.”

“That place has changed her so much in such a short time,” Skor murmured.

“Definitely,” I agreed. 

“So what do we do?” Andromeda asked. 

“About what?”

“We can’t just pretend that all of Tuesday and yesterday didn’t happen.” 

“Ethari at least needs to know what Runaan did,” Skor chimed in. “He’s married to him, for nexus’ sake.”

Ethari deserved to know what Runaan did to Rayla. How far he went all because of a  _ human _ . 

“So it’s agreed? We tell Ethari?” I asked, and the others nodded. 

“Okay. Let me call him now,” I reached for my phone, but Andromeda grabbed my hand. 

“Not yet. Nexus knows what the fallout’s going to be, and we don’t want this affecting the mission,” she reasoned, and I sighed. 

“Alright. But straight after the mission, I’m calling him.”

Rayla:

  
We pushed our way through the subway crowds.

Andromeda was in the car with Ram, and Skor and Callisto were by my sides. 

Crowds parted for us - the guys either side of me were imposing and tall. But we weren’t too suspicious - we could be anyone trying to find a loved one. 

I scanned the crowds for black hair - almost finding Claudia several times. But she wasn’t here yet. 

“Where is she?” Skor muttered. 

**Rayla: claudia?! where are you?!**

**Claudia: i’m sorry**

No. Nononono- she couldn’t have betrayed us. No-

**Claudia: i think my dad saw me. i’m not sure if i’ve been followed**

I breathed a sigh of relief.  _ She wasn’t selling us out _ . 

And then tensed again.  _ Shit she was followed- _

**Rayla: where are you?**

**Claudia: down at the south end**

So were we. 

“Found her,” Callisto murmured, nudging my arm. 

I followed his gaze - and,  _ finally _ , there was Claudia. 

Shouldering a small backpack, looking around frantically. 

“Let’s go,” I breathed, barely audible over the loud crowds. 

We strolled towards the human, and it was a minute until she spotted me. 

Her face brightened, and she launched herself at me in a tight embrace. 

“Rayla! Oh, wow, this is happening-“ she mumbled as I hugged her back. 

“You’re safe with us,” I told her. I didn’t miss the glance at Callisto and Skor, who were still beside me. “Now, let’s get out of here.”

She nodded, gripping my hand tightly, and let me lead us out of the crowded subway. 

We were pushing through the crowd, making our way to the stairs and exit. If Claudia had been followed… 

Well, it wasn’t too hard to pull off an assassination in a crowd. 

“Rayla!” Skor hissed in my ear. He jerked his head in a direction, and I saw Viren. 

He was standing at the southern stairs, about sixty feet away, head held high as he spotted us too. 

I stopped, and Claudia inhaled sharply beside me as she saw her father too. My grip tightened on her hand as she met her father’s eyes. 

His eyes widened when Claudia stepped closer to me. Making it clear where she stood. 

“Come on,” I muttered, pulling her along with me. She gladly followed, staying close to me and the guys.

Callum:

“ _ Whatever you do, do  _ not _ leave the mansion _ ,” Amaya signed, frowning. 

“ _ What happened?” _ I signed back. 

“ _ Reporters. News crews. They have the idea that if they stay out there long enough, we’ll answer their questions.” _

_ “Questions?”  _ I asked warily. I already knew the answer, but I wanted to be wrong. 

“ _ About the coronation,” _ Amaya replied. “ _ And…” _ she paused, sighing, “ _ you and elf-girl.” _

It was too long to sign Rayla out in letters, so Amaya just called her ‘elf-girl’. Which was fine with me. 

I slumped back into the couch, groaning. “You are  _ kidding  _ me,” I muttered. The media had decided that today was a great time to descend on us, demanding comments, interviews, and calls. 

Amaya stepped in front of me, grinning. “ _ I didn’t quite catch that. What was that?” _

“ _ Go away,” _ I signed back, but we both knew I didn’t mean it. 

My phone started ringing in my pocket, and I pulled it out. 

There was no caller ID. Just like the other  _ ten _ calls I had gotten in the last hour. 

By now, I was pretty sure my phone number had been leaked by someone. 

I sighed, accepting the call. “Hello?”

“ _ This is Callum Lancaster?” _

“...yes.”

“ _ Would you be willing to do an exclusive interview- _ “

I hung up. 

A minute later, I got another call. 

“ _ Could we have a comment on the recent allegations of-“ _

Again, I ended the call.

My phone started ringing, and I growled. 

“What?! I swear to the gods, if this is about a-“

“ _ Uh, Callum? That’s no way to speak to your girlfriend.”  _ There was a teasing lilt to her voice, so wasn’t  _ actually _ being serious, at least. 

I sighed, then cringed. 

“I’m so sorry Ray.”

“ _ It’s fine. You’ve been getting a few calls?” _

“It doesn’t excuse me snapping at you,” I mumbled. 

“ _ I  _ know _ that I have my caller ID disabled on this phone. You couldn’t have known it was me. It’s fine, I promise.”  _ She was leaving no room for argument, finality in her tone. I wouldn’t win this. 

“Okay.”

“ _ So I take the previous question as a yes? You’ve been getting a few calls?” _

“Yes,” I grumbled. “So many. The rest of the people in my family have dealt with this, so they have backup SIM cards in case their number is leaked. But I’ve never had to deal with this before, so I’m going to have to go get one.”

“ _ I’ll go with you, if you want _ .” 

“Really?” I asked, grinning. 

“ _ Of course, dummy. I’m almost back. _ ”

“You are?!” I shouted happily. “When are you getting here?”

“ _ Well… there’s a crowd of people trying to get into the mansion, sooooo… maybe another hour. Depends if Skor is willing to fire a gun to scare them off. Oof, they just saw me. This may be a problem.” _

“I’m coming out,” I told her, hanging up and shoving my phone in my pocket. I stormed outside, flinging the doors open rather dramatically. 

There. The car was being swarmed with people with microphones, cameras, and phones all out. 

I almost ran to the gate, and bodyguards followed me closely. The gate started opening for Ray, and as people tried to swarm in the guards held them back. 

Finally, the car was inside, and the gates shut again. 

I peered through the tinted glass, spotting Ray and Claudia. 

But then I glanced to the people watching and shouting at us. It would seem…  _ weird  _ to them if I greeted my friend before my girlfriend. Or maybe I was overthinking it. 

Either way, I was going to erase any doubt in their minds that I didn’t love Rayla. 

I walked around to her side first, and she flung the door open to leap into my arms and hug me. 

“Hey, you,” I murmured into her hair, winding my arms around her waist as her wrists crossed behind my neck. 

“Hey yourself,” she grinned cheekily, and I cupped her cheek and let my eyes slip closed to kiss her firmly. 

The frantic shouting and yelling only got louder from the gate, but I ignored them. 

And when we pulled away, grinning breathlessly at each other, someone actually started rattling the gate to get in. 

“Nexus, these people are  _ so _ annoying,” Rayla murmured. Still beaming at me. 

“I know, right?” I muttered back. 

We disentangled from each other, me walking around to hug Claudia. 

“It’s so good to see you,” I whispered, and she embraced me tighter. 

“You too, Cally.” 

I groaned. “Is that what you’re calling me now?”

“Blame her,” Claudia said simply, jerking herself thumb towards Rayla.

“Yup. It was my genius idea,” Rayla admitted, lacing our fingers. 

“Claudia, please call her Ray,” I pleaded, and Rayla slapped my arm playfully. 

“Hey! No one can call me Ray!” She protested, but paused and sighed. “Except for you.”

I laughed, and led the two to the mansion. The rest of the squad were already walking away, heading up the steps. 

But as we walked up to the building, Ray pulled her hand out of mine. I turned my head to watch her face the crowds, still walking backwards, and flip them off with both hands. 

It looked a little strange, with Rayla only having four fingers, but the people at the gates got the message. 

Claudia started cackling, and I snorted as the crowd watched with stunned faces. They even quieted down a little. 

They were  _ not  _ expecting that. 

As Rayla turned back around, looking immensely pleased with herself, I kissed her cheek and slung an arm around her shoulders. 

Let the media fuss over that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YES THE CLAUDIA REDEMPTION ARC  
> but please I need feedback should I just get rid of the first 8-ish chapters and replace them with actually good content (like one would be basically what chapter 1 is already but with a timeskip of rayllum getting together briefly added, one chapter to get into all the assassin and dark mage stuff and maybe like 1 more for anything else needed - poor explanation but I can see it working)


	30. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: the moment y’all have been waiting for  
> I really don’t need to say anything else

“It’s so good to have you back,” I murmured, hugging Claudia tightly. 

“I’m so, so sorry,” she mumbled into my shoulder. 

“I know.”

I pulled back, sitting on my bed. “Why… why did you stay so long? Why did you  _ help _ him?”

Claudia glanced away, wringing her hands. “He… promised me that we would fix the world. He said that it was the  _ right _ thing to do, that elves thought less of us anyway.”

“But… you know that’s wrong? You’re going to stay?” I dared to ask. 

She nodded, tears in her eyes. “Yeah. I’m staying, Sor-bear.”

Callum:

A few minutes after Claudia and Soren had disappeared into his room to catch up, they re-emerged to have something to eat. 

Soren was beaming, chatting happily with everyone. A massive difference to the empty, sad husk of recent days. 

And Claudia was by his side, smiling tentatively. But she was becoming more and more comfortable every minute. 

We introduced her to everyone - she was equal parts stunned and honoured to meet Queen Aanya and Janai, and slightly wary of the squad. 

“This is Skor - or, the guy who ‘gets it’.” Rayla waved her hand at the tall elf, and Claudia snickered. 

“It’s good to meet you without the mask.” She extended her hand, and he shook it firmly. “I think that we’ll have a lot of fun together.”

“Oh, yes,” Skor agreed, grinning. 

“Ram, our poisons, herbs, and medicinal expert,” Rayla continued. 

Ram nodded at Claudia, his own way of greeting. 

“Callisto, the second most serious person on the squad.”

Callisto shook her hand firmly, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“Andromeda, deals in magic and the elf with the most common sense in the squad.”

“Hey!” Callisto protested. “We have plenty of common sense!”

“Actually, this morning says otherwise.” Rayla folded her arms, raising her eyebrows at him. 

“Fine,” he grumbled, sitting back down. 

Andromeda sighed and shook Claudia’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“And Runaan. Killer of all joy and happiness,” Rayla drawled, gesturing to the silent elf. 

“I’m assuming this is the guy who had his nose fixed this morning?” Claudia asked, sitting next to Rayla at the counter. 

“You told the  _ enemy _ about that?!” Runaan growled, and Rayla bared her teeth right back. 

“Do you want to start this?”

“She’s the daughter of the most dangerous human in the continent!”

“And  _ I’m  _ one of the most dangerous elves in the continent!” Rayla yelled back. 

“She’s a dark mage!” Runaan argued. 

“You know what? Since you clearly have the inability to keep your mouth  _ shut _ about my human friends, you’re dismissed,” Rayla told him, and Runaan’s knuckles whitened. 

“You can’t  _ dismiss _ me. I am your  _ father _ -“

“Will you  _ stop  _ playing the ‘father’ card!” Rayla snapped. “It doesn’t mean anything anymore! You can’t help yourself, always finding  _ something _ to fight me about, so you are  _ dismissed _ !”

Runaan straightened, gave Rayla one last withering glare, and stormed off. 

My hand found Rayla’s under the table, and she gripped it tightly. 

“Father?” Claudia asked quietly. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Rayla muttered, before forcing the snarl off her face. “Queen Aanya?”

“Yes?” The young ruler replied from across the counter. 

“We’ve overstayed our welcome, and by a lot,” Rayla said. “We,” she gestured to the squad, “will be leaving by 3pm.”

“In an hour?” Sarai asked. 

“Yes. This trip has been… well, nothing short of a disaster. A lot of good came out of it, but I think it’s best if we get out of your hair,” Rayla confirmed. 

“I’ll be going with Rayla,” I said. “It’s pretty clear that we need to travel together from now on, unless we want any extra attention.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Rayla smiled at me. 

“Where will we be headin’?” Skor asked. 

“Near the campus. Our apartment is next to a bunch of hotels, so you guys can camp there while we figure out what to do next,” Rayla replied. 

“Can… can I come with you?” Claudia murmured. 

“Of course.” Rayla smiled reassuringly. “We can spend tomorrow getting you a good excuse for being away the last couple of weeks while you stay with the squad for protection.”

“Okay.” Claudia’s smile was small, but she looked immensely grateful. 

“Let’s start packing now,” I announced. “We have to leave soon.”

Callisto:

“Are you makin’ the call?” Skor asked, and I nodded with the phone held up to my ear. 

“Just give me a couple of minutes,” I murmured. 

Rayla:

As I shoved my things into a suitcase, I felt guilt wrenching at my chest. 

I was treating Runaan horribly. Snapping and snarling at him. And that wasn’t okay because, well, he was my father. And I shouldn’t be acting like this to him. 

And… I really hurt him. Like, a  _ lot _ .

“Hey, are you okay?” Callum asked gently, kneeling down next to me. 

“What? Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” The words rushed out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I scowled. He wouldn’t believe that, no way. 

“Is this about Runaan?” He pressed, and I looked up into his beautiful, emerald eyes. 

I nodded weakly. 

“What about it?” Callum asked, crossing his legs next to me. 

When I didn’t respond, he started guessing. 

“Is it… how Runaan is still treating you like shit? Or do you still hurt? Is it that Ethari might be pissed as hell at Runaan? Or-“

“Stop!” I cried, hugging my knees to my chest. “Just _stop!_ It’s not any of those!”

“Then what?” He murmured, shuffling closer.

“ _ I’m  _ the one who’s still hurting him.  _ He’s  _ the one who’s still injured. And…  _ I’m _ the one who Ethari,” I choked on a sob, “w-who Ethari is going to hate.”

“Oh, gods, Rayla-  _ no _ .” Callum pulled me to him, hugging me to his chest. “Ethari will  _ not _ hate you. He’ll understand.”

“Understand that I’m a horrible person?” I muttered, and hiccuped on another sob. 

“ _ No.  _ That you were only defending yourself. Runaan was in the wrong, he tried to control you. He was willing to do  _ anything _ to keep you tamed.” Callum left no room for argument, stroking my hair. 

“R-really? Is that how you see it?”

“It’s how everyone sees it. My family, the squad, even Queen Aanya. What Runaan did was  _ evil.  _ What you did was to gain your freedom back. And that’s how Ethari will see it, too.”

But the sound of Runaan’s nose crunching under my fist made me scrunch my eyes shut. 

“Callum?” I hated how small and weak my voice was. 

“Hm?”

“Are- are you scared of me?”

He froze, and I almost started crying again. He was. He was a scared of me, and how I beat my own  _ father _ -“

“Of course not,” he said, hugging me even tighter. “I would never be scared of you.”

“Are you sure? Because I d-did some pretty scary things yesterday.”

“I’m one hundred percent sure. You did do some scary things yesterday- but a good scary!” He hastily added.

“Even though what I did was to my own father?”

His grip on my waist tightened. “Runaan got off easy yesterday. Another thing me and my family agree on.”

I was silent after that. 

Callum sighed. “Look, I know you think that you’re a terrible person after yesterday. But the truth is, you’re not. Even the fact that you feel so bad about it now proves that you have a guilty conscience, and that you didn’t enjoy it. Runaan… well, he doesn’t regret anything. And he certainly isn’t beating himself up over it like you are. Uh, pun not intended.”

“Actually… hitting him felt pretty good,” I muttered, and I felt a tear slip from my eye. 

Callum only chuckled, though. “Honestly, it felt great to watch. I do  _ not _ blame you for taking satisfaction in that.”

I wiped the tear off my cheek, and Callum finally noticed I was crying. 

“Hey,” he murmured. “You are  _ not _ in the wrong here.”

“The others are scared of me. The squad and your family,” I muttered. 

“Yeah, well, I know you. They don’t.”

“I’ve known the squad for my whole life,” I said bluntly, looking up at his face. 

“And like Skor said, you’ve changed,” Callum pointed out. “Plus, you love me. I know you would never hurt me.”

“I hurt you. When I broke up with you,” I reminded him bitterly. 

He sighed. “Okay, let’s rephrase. You would never do something you know is wrong. You do things for the right reasons. We both would’ve been a  _ lot _ more hurt if you hadn’t done what you did.”

I couldn’t argue with that. 

“And look at us now. Going back home, happier than ever,” he murmured, grinning. 

“With abuse allegations being thrown at us from every angle,” I added quietly. 

“And I want to electrocute every person who believes I’m hurting you.” 

I snuggled into his chest, not replying. 

“I’m going to take that as a ‘I know I’m not a bad person, Runaan sucks ass, and Callum is always right’,” Callum said, and I could hear his stupid grin. 

“Fine.”

He cheered, holding me close. “You admitted I’m always right!”

“Most of the time. That’s  _ all _ I’m admitting,” I corrected, but I was smiling into his neck. 

“Good enough.”

We packed, and said our goodbyes to Callum’s family. 

They would be leaving tomorrow, heading back to Katolis and Lux Aurea respectively. 

“I’ll miss you guys,” Callum murmured, embracing his mom and dad. 

“You better visit soon,” Sarai muttered. 

Callum laughed. “Of course I will.”

“What about me?” Ezran pouted, and Callum hugged him tightly too. 

“I’ll miss you too, Ez,” Callum promised. 

Ezran seemed content with that. 

“Rayla?” Sarai called, and my head snapped up.

Her arms were open, and I rolled my eyes before hugging her. 

“Take care of our boy,” she murmured, holding me tightly. 

“Don’t worry. Nothing is going to touch him,” I breathed. 

“And yourself. Take care of yourself,” she added. 

Well. That was harder. 

“I will,” I promised her anyway. 

I was in the backseat with Callum. Skor was driving, and Claudia was in the passenger seat. The other car had Ram, Andromeda, Callisto and Runaan. 

After saying our goodbyes, we had started the several-hour journey back to the border. I got bored quickly, almost falling asleep a few times. 

I ended up studying the drivers as we went past them. 

Earthblood elf, human, human, another earthblood, tidebound, Ethari-

Ethari?!

“ _Stop_ _the_ _car_!” I yelled, and Skor braked _hard._

I almost flew out of my seat, but I undid my seatbelt and opened the door as he pulled over to the side of the road. I jumped out of the still moving car and sprinted down to where Ethari had stopped and was running towards me too.

“Ethari!” I cried, launching myself into his arms. He hugged me tightly to him, burying his face in my neck. 

“Rayla, oh nexus, you’re okay-“ he mumbled, and I frowned. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” I asked, confused. 

“When…  _ he _ h-hurt you-“

Oh. The fight with Runaan. 

Wait,  _ how the hell did he know about the fight with Runaan?! _

“How did… oh. Skor,” I muttered. A wave of emotions boiled over in me, and Ethari could feel it too. 

“Rayla, little one, they did the right thing,” he murmured, cupping my cheeks.

“They…?” 

“It was the whole squad. They all called me,” he clarified. “They told me the whole story.”

Oh nexus. He knew...

“I… I shouldn’t have done it… I’m sorry…” I whispered, and I felt tears falling down my face. Ethari wiped them away with his thumbs. 

“No, no, no - don’t be sorry!” Ethari soothed me. “You have nothing to be sorry about!”

“E-even though I started it? And then fought him a-again?” I asked shakily. 

“Little one, no matter what you did first, what he did was  _ wrong _ . And afterwards you just fought back - you’re quite good at that.” He chuckled, tears gathering in his eyes as well. 

I felt like I was a six year old again, being comforted by Ethari after I did something bad at school. 

“You did what you had to. And that’s okay,” he told me firmly, echoing what Callum had been telling me. “It’s okay.”

I nodded, closing my eyes and letting my guilt melt away. 

Ethari was right. I didn’t do anything wrong. I was defending myself and my family. 

The message that Callum had tried to tell me finally sunk in. 

I wasn’t in the wrong. 

“Ethari?”

I turned my head to see Runaan standing outside the car. 

But Ethari wasn’t overjoyed to see his husband. He tensed, pulling me closer. 

Runaan smiled, not noticing the protective way Ethari was holding me. “Ethari, love, what are-“

“No. You don’t get to call me ‘love’, not after what you did,” he interrupted coldly. “Not after what you did to Rayla.”

Realisation dawned on Runaan. “Rayla… did you tell-“

“She didn’t. It was the others actually - they were worried about  _ her _ .”

“Look, Eth-“

“Were you planning to keep this from me?!” Ethari snapped. “Were you ever going to tell me that you tried to  _ break  _ our _ daughter _ ?!”

“I didn’t try to  _ break _ her!” Runaan shouted back, prowling closer. 

I actually flinched at the look on Runaan’s face and the way he approached us. Ethari noticed. 

“Don’t come any closer,” he growled, tightening his grip on me. “Don’t you  _ dare _ .”

“I…” Runaan faltered, his voice dying at the way his own husband was looking at him. 

“You said you didn’t try to break her. Then what would you call beating and threatening?” Ethari asked coldly. 

“She was acting out of line!” Runaan snapped. “She was disrespectful, defiant, and refused to listen-“

“ _ So?! _ ”

“She had  _ sex _ with Callum! And  _ lied _ to me about it!”

“She had  _ sex?! _ That’s your excuse?!? Sex is exactly what two people who love each other  _ do! _ ” Ethari yelled. “She’s an  _ adult _ for nexus’ sake!”

“It was the wrong thing to do-“

“Oh, you want to go into  _ wrong _ things now? Let’s start with  _ beating your own daughter _ !”

Runaan stiffened, but said nothing. 

“Do you feel any regret for what you did?” I asked quietly. 

Runaan didn’t answer. 

“Not a shred of remorse? You actually think you did the right thing?” I pushed away from Ethari gently, and stood my ground in front of Runaan.

“You started the violence,” Runaan snarled. “You knew what you were doing.”

“I slapped you because you called Callum a  _ filthy, impure piece of shit _ !” I shouted. 

Runaan scowled at that. 

“You don’t regret calling Callum that,” I realised. “So what would you do if someone called Ethari a ‘filthy, impure piece of shit’ because he’s a guy married to a guy?”

“That doesn’t even make sense. There’s nothing wrong with being in a same-sex relationship,” Runaan fumed. 

“Then what the  _ hell _ is wrong with me being with Callum?!” 

“He’s a  _ human _ ! It’s entirely different!”

“ _ No it’s not! _ ” I cried. “It shouldn’t matter  _ what _ he is!”

“I won’t bother  _ explaining  _ if you won’t  _ listen _ ,” Runaan seethed. 

I was about to scream and pull all my hair out -  _ he wouldn’t listen to me _ \- but Ethari placed a hand on my shoulder. 

“Come on, Rayla. Let’s go,” he murmured, guiding me away. 

Runaan went to follow us, but Ethari stopped, not even turning around to look at his husband. 

“ _ Not _ you,” he breathed. “You don’t get to be within a mile of me and my daughter.”

_ My _ daughter. He said ‘ _ my _ daughter’. 

“Ethari…” I could hear Runaan’s heart breaking in that one word. 

Good. Maybe he could understand how it feels to have a hole in your chest, to feel like an empty husk. 

“Stay away from us,” Ethari murmured, and resumed walking. 

Ethari walked me back to the car, his hand on my back. 

“Your car is back there,” I murmured, looking up to him. 

“I’m sure that Ram would be happy to drive it with us. He would probably need a break from you lot anyway,” Ethari replied, and I chuckled. 

“You’re probably right. It’s only gotten worse since I took charge, too.”

Ethari laughed this time, loud and hearty. 

“I can only imagine,” he muttered, shaking his head. 

I glanced at his face - he was smiling. But there was sadness in his eyes. 

For a second, a flash of ‘ _ am I doing the right thing? _ ’ almost made me stop. 

We were leaving a husband and a father behind. Someone who we both loved dearly, someone who was a part of our family. 

Those memories crashed back into me. Runaan smiling fondly as I proudly swam around in the small pond. Him presenting a slice of Moonberry Surprise to Ethari, beaming as the action earned him a kiss on the cheek. 

I could tell Ethari was feeling the same way. 

But his gaze steeled and he led me firmly towards the car. 

  
  


We left Runaan stranded halfway between Duren and Katolis. 

  
  


Runaan:

They were leaving me. My daughter and husband. 

No, not  _ my _ anything. Not anymore. Ethari had made that clear. 

I could only watch, frozen in place, as they entered the car. 

I could see Rayla shuffle into the middle seat of the car, and her silhouette lean it’s head on the human’s shoulder. 

This was his fault. All of it. 

That  _ human _ had turned my daughter against me, then my squad, and now my own  _ husband _ . 

I had never hated someone as much as I loathed that creature. He took  _ everything _ from me. I had  _ no one _ because of  _ him _ . 

I wanted to scream and roar at the sky. I wanted to let the sobs wrack my body until I felt nothing. Because even nothing would be better than watching your own family side with someone they’d only known for a little more than a  _ month _ . To watch them  _ leave _ you, to see the  _ hatred _ in their eyes as they looked at you. 

“You will pay, human. I swear on my own life that I will  _ ruin _ yours.” I breathed as the cars sped off. 

And, luckily, I knew just the person who could arrange that. 

Rayla:

I woke up between my two favourite people. I was in the backseat again, but in the middle this time. Leaning my head on Callum’s shoulder with my fingers laced with his, and my other hand holding Ethari’s. 

I yawned quietly, and Callum shifted. 

“Ah, Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up,” he murmured, kissing my forehead. 

“Sleeping… beauty?” I mumbled, frowning. It was too soon for confusing things and weird human references. 

“It’s a human fairytale. About a princess who was cursed and pricks her finger on a spindle and falls into a deep sleep until her true love kisses her,” he explained quietly. 

“... humans are weird,” I muttered, and Callum laughed. 

“I have to agree with that,” Ethari joined in, squeezing my hand. 

“Okay, it sounds weird when I say it out loud. But it’s a classic, trust me,” Callum reassured me. 

“Sure,” I mumbled, nuzzling his shoulder and happy to fall asleep again. 

“We’re almost home,” Callum told me, resting his head on top of mine. 

“Mmmm. Home.”

I expected Callum to laugh - whenever I was sleepy, it amused him to no end - but he cupped my cheek with his free hand, tilting my head up to look at him while frowning. 

“You sound exhausted,” he muttered, looking concerned. 

“It’s been an exhausting week,” I murmured, leaning into his touch. “I just need a good night of rest.”

“Fair enough,” he agreed, and finally smiled. “Get some sleep. We still have twenty or so minutes.”

“M’kay,” I mumbled, already drifting off. 

I slowly regained consciousness, this time slumped on Ethari’s shoulder. I didn’t bother opening my eyes - I was going to fall asleep in a few minutes anyway. 

I heard some mumbled words, and I strained my ears to hear them. 

“You truly care for her,” Ethari murmured. 

“As opposed to…?” Callum replied - not hostile, but curious. 

“Nothing. I just…” Ethari paused, searching for the right words. “You love her as much as I do. As much as her parents do.”

Callum didn’t respond for a moment. 

“Sorry, it’s just her ears. They keep twitching and moving. It’s adorable,” he explained, and Ethari laughed. 

Shoot. I didn’t realise my ears were  _ actually _ straining to hear them over the rumble of the car and the radio hosts talking. 

“That it is,” my father agreed, and I felt a finger brush my ear, before gently stroking my hair. 

“You know, she considers you to be her father just as much as Lain,” Callum murmured. 

The hand’s movements stopped. 

“She… does?” 

“She might not call you ‘dad’, but she thinks of you as one. Without a doubt. You’re not just a guardian to her,” Callum told him. 

Did Ethari really think that he was my supervisor, and nothing more? Someone who looked after me while Mom and Dad were busy?

“That’s…. that’s nice to know,” he murmured, stroking my hair again. 

They were quiet, but after a minute Ethari spoke again. 

“She loves you too. As much as she loves her pare- us.”

He stopped himself from saying ‘her parents’. And he sounded giddy when he said it, like he still couldn’t believe I felt that way about him. 

“She doesn’t let people in very easily. But she’s opened up to you, and that’s an impressive feat. Only one other person had the privilege of being close with her, and they turned against her,” Ethari continued. 

“An ex?” Callum asked curiously. 

Ethari laughed. “Nexus, no. No one has ever really caught her eye that way before you.”

“Oh,” Callum sounded happy, and I knew he was grinning. “Then… who was it?” He asked, his tone more cautious. 

“A best friend.”

_ Ithane.  _

“Ithane,” Ethari finished at the same time as I thought her name. 

“Well… she has another best friend. Someone else earned her trust,” Callum told him. “And almost shattered it,” he muttered. 

“Who?” Ethari breathed. 

“Claudia. She’s in the car in front of us.”

“The dark mage’s daughter?”

“Yeah… it’s a long story. But she was even better friends with Claudia than with me, up until we started dating.”

“I see,” Ethari murmured. “Well, I hope this ‘Claudia’ doesn’t hurt my daughter.”

I could almost hear Callum smile. “She won’t. Not again.”

I tried to stay awake for a little longer, but I wasn’t able to resist sleep anymore. 

Callum:

  
Our apartment building was close to campus, in a small settlement of mostly hotels, other apartments, cafes and restaurants. So it was decided that the squad - and Ethari (he didn’t feel like going back to Silvergrove and the home he had shared with Runaan) - would stay in the hotel closest to our building, while my family went back to Katolis. 

“We’re here!” Andromeda announced. 

“I should get this one into an actual bed.” I grinned, slipping my arms under Rayla’s legs and around her shoulders. 

“Mmmmm…” she mumbled, burying her head in my neck and bunching her fists in my shirt. 

She was like a child who’d just come back from a road trip, and who had fallen asleep in the car. She was mostly limp in my arms. 

Ethari chuckled. “Wow, she’s  _ really _ tired.”

“I don’t blame her. It’s been a massive week,” I murmured, and Rayla whined a little into my neck. 

“Oh, come on. This is behaviour I would expect from a five year old,” I told her, and she pulled her head back. 

Giving me an unobstructed view of her lilac eyes, sharp and clear despite her state of exhaustion, small frown, and disgruntled expression. 

I was completely unprepared for how  _ cute _ she was. It actually stole my breath away. 

“Callum, I am fully prepared to be a five year old if it means you carry me into our apartment and tuck me into bed.” She was actually serious, too. 

I shrugged my shoulders, smiling at her. “Fine with me.”

“Awwww, is widdle Rayla all tuckered out?” Andromeda teased, Skor snickering behind her. 

“Shut up,” Rayla muttered. 

“ _ Fulminus _ ,” I breathed, tracing the rune and casting the mild spell at them. 

They both yelped - the charge was nowhere near enough to hurt them, but it would be enough to shock them - and Rayla snickered. 

“So… goodbye? For now, at least.” Claudia approached us, wringing her hands. 

“Absolutely. We’ll see you tomorrow,” I confirmed. 

“Mhm,” Rayla mumbled, agreeing. 

Claudia smiled. “Thank you guys. For everything.”

“Anytime, Clauds.” I smiled back at her. 

She was going to stay in a room close to the squad, waiting until tomorrow to appear back in her dorm with a cover story and backup. 

Skor and Andromeda took their duffels out of the car, Claudia helping with them and walking into the hotel. 

“I’ll help you take your bags up,” Ethari offered, Callisto taking some as well, and I smiled. 

“Thank you.” 

“It’s the least we could do, considering your hands are full.” Callisto gestured to Rayla. 

I laughed at Rayla sticking her tongue out at them. 

She read really childish when she was tired. And I loved it. 

We took the elevator up, Rayla falling asleep again. I cradled her close to my body, listening to her even breaths. 

“Poor thing. She really is worn out,” Callisto murmured, peering at Rayla’s limp form. 

“Yeah,” I agreed quietly. 

We finally arrived home, and I breathed in deeply. 

“Wow. This is a… really nice place,” Callisto commented. 

“Thanks.” I grinned, before walking into the bedroom and setting Rayla down with utmost care on the bed. 

She was still in her activewear - I’d have to change her when Callisto and Ethari left. 

“Just leave the bags there - I’ll sort them out when Rayla wakes up,” I told them, and they nodded. 

“We’ll be in the building next door. Don’t hesitate to call or give us a visit if you need,” Callisto said. 

I nodded, and they left me and Rayla alone. 

I changed her, helping her into some sleep shorts and a loose shirt - with a little grumbling and protest at being woken up - before tucking her under the covers. 

I settled in next to her, and she curled up in my arms. Content to be small and cuddled. 

It was good to be home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what’s Runaan gonna do? feel free to rage at me
> 
> Shoutout to Draglorr for commenting a Ethari/Runaan fight and really inspiring the 1k words of stomping on Runaan’s heart :)


	31. Deep Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: emails and information exchanged, update on Runaan, college again (finally), Rayla has a bad time, and another update on Runaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be safe  
> Tw: panic attack happens  
> Also  
> 100,000 words. Hooooly crap. It’s been one hell of a ride.

I yawned, stretching. 

Well, stretching as much as I could. Callum was holding me to his chest with no intentions of letting go. 

I thought back to the first night we had spent together, in that stupid lockdown…

_Some things never change_ , I thought wistfully as my hand came up to card through his hair behind me. 

I checked my phone - I had one text from Claudia. 

**Claudia: hey, can i come over? we still need to sort out the college stuff**

**Rayla: uhh, now isn’t the best time. i’ll text you when cally lets go of me**

**Claudia: too much information.**

I smiled, putting the phone down. 

I realised that I didn’t have my leggings on - Callum must’ve changed me last night. 

The last thing I remembered was… Callum walking into the elevator and asking me to push the button since his hands were full. After that… nothing. I even had a dreamless sleep. 

I looked around our room - _our_ room, not just some guest room - and sighed happily. It was _amazing_ to wake up in my own place, with no one else around. Peace and privacy were things I would never take for granted again. 

“You awake?” I heard a mumble from behind me. 

“Yeah. I’m feeling a lot better, too,” I murmured. 

“That’s good to hear.” Callum shifted so his head was propped up on his elbow, and I rolled onto my back. 

“Claudia wants to meet up. We should probably have some breakfast.” 

“Alright.” Callum started to pull the covers off, but my hand shot out to pull his neck back down. 

My lips crashed into his, and he groaned and fell back onto the bed. He adjusted so he rolled on top of me, his forearms framing my head and holding his weight. 

It was getting heated, but he eventually broke away and leant his forehead on my collarbone. 

“We should stop. Before we get carried away,” he managed, breathing heavily. 

I sighed, closing my eyes and smoothing my hair back with one hand. “That’s probably a good call.”

After having some cereal and changing into some casual clothes, I called Claudia. 

She was knocking on our door a few minutes later. 

“Wow. I didn’t get to actually see this place, did I?” She breathed, studying the main area. Then she winced. “Yeah. I left before you guys bought it.”

“You’re here with us now, and that’s what matters,” I smiled, leading her towards the table where Callum was already on his laptop. 

“What’s he doing?” Claudia asked, nodding her head at Callum and sitting at the head of the table while I took a seat next to my boyfriend. 

“Writing an email to Opeli. We _were_ missing for a whole week,” he murmured, not taking his eyes off the screen as his fingers flew across the keyboard. 

“Ah.”

“So… we need some information on Viren. We need to be able to stop him before he hurts anyone else,” I said, clicking a pen absentmindedly. 

“It’s okay. I understand,” Claudia murmured. 

“Who is the ‘him’ that needed powering? I heard you two discussing it the other night,” I asked. 

“I don’t actually know. It’s a bug that Dad talks to a lot, but I’ve never heard it talk back. Dad said that it needed energy, then I would understand, but… he hasn’t gotten that far yet.”

I frowned, writing that down. 

_Weird bug-pal that needs energy._

“And Dad mentioned that he’d tried once to gather enough power for it, but he’d been interrupted before the exchange was complete,” Claudia added. 

“If he was talking about draining an archdragon… then the source must’ve been massive,” I thought to myself. 

“Uhhh… what?” Callum half-closed the laptop and glanced up at us.

“Do you know something about this?” I asked, arching my brow. 

“Rayla. _I_ was the power source.”

Oh. Well, shit. 

How did I forget?! Well, obviously I did forget about the whole incident… but how did I not remember that the whole point of Viren draining Callum’s arcanum was so that he could power something?!

“Wait, you were?!” Claudia asked, blanching. 

“Yeah. Viren knocked me out, took me to a rooftop and tried to drain the sky primal out of me. That’s when Rayla arrived… and… tackled him off.” Callum’s eyes were haunted, and I knew he was reliving the experience in his head. 

“Hey. I’m right here,” I murmured, taking his hand. 

He nodded, smiling a little. He was okay. 

“So… Viren gave up on using Callum, so he’s looking for another opportunity. I have Callisto on the lookout for anything related to a nexus that would allow Viren to slip in, so at least that’s covered,” I thought out loud again, tapping my chin with the pen in my free hand. 

“There’s just one thing I don’t understand,” I muttered. “Why did Viren go after the Pentarchy?”

“He wanted them to join him. To get rid of all the elves, and allow dark magic to be used again,” Claudia explained. “But all the kingdoms refused.”

“ _All_ the kingdoms?” I asked. “So he even asked Katolis and Duren?”

“He asked anonymously, of course. Otherwise it would’ve been too easy to report him to Katolis and have him locked up,” she replied. “And he didn’t bother with Duren and Katolis - their stance on dark magic is too strong. And they have the highest elf-human ratio.”

“Okay, that makes more sense,” I murmured, writing notes down again. 

_Wanted to remove elves and allow dark magic. Asked kingdoms anonymously. Kingdoms refused. Ignored Katolis and Duren._

“What about Evenere and Del Bar? Were they attacked?” I asked my final question, but Claudia shook her head. 

“No. They, uh, were supposed to be next though. And then Duren was going to be last.”

_Evenere and Del Bar safe._

“I think that’s all,” I told her, smiling. “Thank you so much for helping us.”

“Hey, thank _you_ for helping me,” she grinned back. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“It’s what friends do,” I reached out and squeezed her shoulder warmly, still smiling. 

We spent the rest of the day waiting for a reply from Opeli, just taking a breather. Claudia was back in her apartment, and Soren was going to stay with her when he got back from Duren. It was too risky to let her stay alone, lest Viren come back for her. 

It was just after lunch when Opeli finally emailed back. 

_Re from: Chancellor Opeli_

_To: Callum Lancaster, Rayla Splendida-Luna_

_Rayla and Callum,_

_I understand completely - Harrow has informed me of your absence from classes last week, and I will be forwarding his email on to your professors._

Which meant that Harrow didn’t tell Opeli the real reason for our delay at _all._ But then again, I could only imagine how that would go down. 

_“Hey Opeli, my son’s girlfriend is part of an elite assassin ring and was busy defending the Queen of Duren and Prince of Neolandia from Viren and Claudia’s dark magic attacks. Rayla also got caught up with her family, and her father beat her mercilessly on Tuesday which delayed their secret missions. Hope all is well!”_

Yeaaaah. That would be followed up with a fun meeting. And while Callum’s family were reasonably relaxed with my occupation… Opeli would probably insist I report it to police or something. 

But I shook those thoughts away and continued reading the email. 

_You will both have some extra time to complete the activities in class, and you will receive recordings of any missed lectures. I trust that you have people in your classes who took notes in classes, and that you will be able to copy them down._

_Kind Regards,_

_Chancellor Opeli_

“Whew. This might actually work out,” Callum sighed, leaning back into the couch. 

“She was actually nice to me for once,” I muttered. 

Opeli and I had a history of… butting heads. 

I was a massive smartass, and she was incredibly strict. It was pretty much inevitable. 

I had even heard her mutter once ‘how does Callum deal with you’ after I snarked back at one of my human classmates. 

I had replied with ‘do you really want to find out?’ That had made her hastily restart the class. 

I didn’t dislike Opeli, it’s just that we didn’t really get along. 

“Oh, come on. She’s not that bad.” Callum rolled his eyes and wound his arms around my waist. 

“She was scandalised when I moved in here with you,” I pointed out, letting him pull me onto his lap. 

“Is scandalised the right word though?” He asked, his hand trailing up my back and back down to my hip absentmindedly. 

“Callum. She dropped her laptop. It would have been smashed if I didn’t have fast reflexes,” I reminded him, resting my hand on his chest. 

“Hmmm… okay, you may have a point,” he admitted, nuzzling my neck. 

“Exactly,” I muttered smugly, but I yelped when his hand didn’t stop at my hip and squeezed firmly. 

Now Callum was the one smirking smugly, which was unacceptable. 

I pulled back to look at his face, disgruntled, before just rolling my eyes, and my lips crashed into his. 

Runaan:

I was quietly swirling my drink in my glass, sitting at the counter of the small pub. 

I had spent all of yesterday walking to a town, spending the night in a rickety inn after threatening the owner with the knives I still had on me. 

All of yesterday was spent thinking, mulling my options over. 

Could I really go to Viren…?

On one hand… he hated Callum, and he had the means to _end_ the human prince. 

But on the other hand, he was a _dark mage_. He killed magical creatures for their abilities to do his own form of twisted, dark magic. 

But it would put an end to the hold Callum had on Rayla. 

But it was a step too far - dark mages were my sworn enemy. 

And that’s when it hit me. 

I could employ Viren… and then stab him in the back. That way, Callum would be out of the picture and I wouldn’t have to be a part of it. And then when I killed Viren, I would become a hero in Rayla and Ethari’s eyes. They would love _me_ for avenging their precious human. 

Ah, yes. It was all coming together. 

But how would I find the elusive mage with no connection to him?

I would find a way. After all, I was the best out there. 

_Not anymore. Rayla made that clear._

I snarled softly to myself at the thought, remembering her flinging her shirt off in front of the human just to get at me. 

“You good, mate?” The earthblood elf next to me asked, and I nodded. 

“Just thinking.”

Thinking about Rayla choosing someone she’d known for less than two months over me. Thinking about how she’d given herself to this _human,_ without any hesitation or pause to consider it. 

_My little Rayla, taking contraceptive tea…_

I felt the glass in my hand shatter, and the pub went quiet 

“Uhhh, you good mate?” The elf asked again. 

“I’m fine,” I growled, flicking chips of glass off my hand. 

“You’re gonna have ta pay for tha’.” The bartender appeared, looking unimpressed. 

“I left my wallet in my car. I’ll be right back,” I muttered. 

“I call bullshit. You didn’ come in a car. I’m callin’ the police,” he said, pulling out his phone. 

I sighed, getting up from the counter. 

“You stay righ’ there,” he frowned, pointing towards my seat. 

I growled, turned on my heel, and sprinted out of the pub. Shouts and echoes followed me, but I scaled the side of the building and made my way across the town over rooftops. 

_Ethari always loved sitting on the rooftops, watching the night go by._

A strangled sob escaped my throat, but I kept running. 

He would take me back soon enough. Rayla, too. 

I just had to find Viren. 

Rayla:

The next day, we went back to the college. Finally. 

And we were stared at the whole time. 

“Ugh. I forgot how annoying school can be,” I muttered, hugging my folders to my chest as we walked past the giant tree in the centre of the grassy park. 

“I give it about two minutes before someone comes up to us about… all of Duren,” Callum grumbled. 

We didn’t even make it past the roots of the tree before a group of elves walked up to us. 

Sunfire elves. With Regem at the head. 

Just… fantastic. So great. 

“Well, if it isn’t the prince and… his doll,” Regem sneered. 

“Regem, I’m gonna be honest here,” I started before Callum could say anything. “I’ve been through hell and back in the last week, and I’ve done things that make me breaking your whole face look like a kiss on the cheek. So I would move out of my way, or else I’ll make good on that promise to break the rest of your body,” I said simply, looking up at his face with a neutral expression. 

To his credit, he actually paled and stepped backwards. “Okay, jeez.”

I relaxed, and continued walking to the magical science building with Callum. 

“Punching bag,” I heard someone mutter behind us when we were a few metres away. 

I stiffened and whirled around, a snarl ripping from my throat. 

“ _What did you say_?!” I growled, prowling forwards. My folders were somewhere on the ground, and my hands were itching to whip out my butterfly blades. 

It was Sol. Regem’s best friend. 

Callum lurched forwards, to throttle the offender or to stop me, I didn’t know. But I threw an arm out to stop him - and a small jolt ran through me as my forearm made contact with his torso. 

Oh yeah. Callum had been about to electrocute this person. 

“I called you _punching bag_ .” The dark-skinned elf didn’t back down. “Getting those bruises from sparring with two human generals? I call _bullshit,”_ he spat. 

“So you think _Callum_ had something to do with them?!” 

“You know what… I think he _did_ ,” Sol growled. 

Something drawn tight finally snapped inside me. 

I took a deep breath in, and I saw Regem flinch and cringe in my peripheral vision.

“Actually, you’re right. Callum did have something to do with those marks,” I breathed, so no one else could hear. stalking forwards. Sol backed up, eyes wide as I cornered him at the base of the tree. 

“My father… he did _not_ approve of Callum. So he beat me, making sure I was too scared to ever _touch_ Callum _again_ . That’s what you saw. That’s what everyone saw,” I whispered in Sol’s ear, my hand loosely around his throat to keep him in place. “So, a day after, I beat my father until he needed help walking away. So… I guess Callum had something to do with it. But if you _ever_ accuse Callum of hurting me ever again, _you_ will be in a wheelchair for a _month_.”

Sol gulped, and nodded frantically. 

I smiled, but it was more like I was baring my teeth at him. “Good. You understand. Now… don’t tell a single person what I just told you. Or else… well, I _really_ don’t need to paint a picture.”

“Rayla!” I whipped my head around to see Tydra and Zolus, closely followed by Lujanne. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Lujanne exclaimed, and I let go of Sol’s throat. 

“I was… reminding him of something,” I replied, dusting my hands off. 

Lujanne frowned, but didn’t say anything else. 

“You’re here! Finally!” Zolus cried, flinging herself at me. 

“Yeah, I’m back,” I smiled genuinely, hugging her back. 

“How was Duren?” Tydra asked. 

“It was… pretty great,” I told her, embracing her next. 

I caught Zolus frowning slightly, not completely believing me. 

“It was fine,” I insisted. 

Tydra stepped back and cupped my cheeks, tilting my head one way and another as she studied my face. 

“You look alright..” she murmured, and I yanked her hands away by the wrists. 

“Tydra!” I exclaimed, hurt. “I’m fine - do you seriously think-“

“Of course I’m not suggesting that your human had any part in that!” The way she said ‘human’ wasn’t anything like the way Runaan had snarled it, like humans were an annoying bug and he refused to call them by their name. No, this was more… like she was saying ‘your boyfriend’. Like it was a fact - he was _mine_ , and I was his. 

I decided that I liked it. 

“Just… Rayla, you looked horrible. Miserable, even. Not like how you would look after losing a sparring match. It was like you found out something devastating, or a family member had just died, or you had just broken up with a partner,” Tydra finished, and Zolus nodded in agreement. 

I stiffened at the last point she made. 

They both noticed. 

“Come with us,” Zolus muttered, her hand closing around my wrist as she pulled me away from the open area. 

_Runaan dragging me away from the mansion._

I inhaled sharply and yanked my wrist out of her grasp - almost going in for an instinctive offensive move before a hand on my shoulder stopped me. 

My eyes widened, realising that I had almost flipped Zolus on her back. 

“What’s happening?” Callum asked casually, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. He was no longer sparking, which was good. 

I glanced back at him, finding that he was carrying my folders. Thank the nexus. 

“Rayla, are you okay?” Tydra asked, ignoring him. 

I nodded. “Yes. I’m fine.”

“You keep saying so, but you seem… off,” Tydra noted. 

“Way off,” Zolus added. 

“And you…” the tidebound elf marched up to Callum, studying his face, “you know something. In fact, you probably know everything.”

He looked down at me for confirmation, and I sighed. “Let’s just go inside. We still have an hour until classes.”

“Why did you get here so early?” Zolus asked, leading us towards an empty classroom. 

“Because I knew this exact thing would happen,” I muttered. 

“Ah. Makes sense.”

“Rayla. What happened?” Tydra demanded, placing her hands on the desk I was sitting at. 

“I- I can’t say,” I responded, crossing my arms and looking away from her. 

Why was it so easy to tell _Sol_ of all elves and not one of my closest friends?!

I guess… I had been riding the anger. But now, I was small and quiet. And Zolus and Tydra knew that that meant it was serious. 

“Guys, don’t push her,” Callum interrupted from the desk next to me, and Zolus growled at him. 

“You don’t get to speak for her. You’re just her boyfriend, someone she’s known for a month and a half. We’ve known her for _years_.”

“And _you_ don’t get to speak to Callum like that,” I snapped. 

At least she wasn’t having a go at him for being human. Her points were mostly valid (Callum didn’t speak for me) but she still didn’t get to talk to him like that (also I didn’t want to be pushed, so he was actually right).

“Did you guys get into a fight? Is that what happened?” Tydra asked, prowling over to Callum’s desk. 

“No,” I muttered. 

Well, yes. But that was nothing, we had gotten over that five minutes after it had ended. That wasn’t the problem. 

“Was the week together with Callum’s family too much, then?” She continued. 

“No.”

Callum’s family hadn’t been the problem. It had been all mine. 

“Then what in the _nexus_ happened?!” Tydra exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. 

“I _can’t_ -“ My voice broke on the last word, and I swallowed and continued. “-tell you. I can’t tell you.”

“Okay, we’re leaving,” Callum announced angrily, getting up and helping me out of my chair. “You guys need to learn to take _no_ for an answer.”

“Wait!” Zolus grabbed my arm again. “I’m sorry, we can-“

_“If I find you’ve interacted with him without good reason, then I will send you back to Silvergrove as a shameful failure with no respect.”_

My breathing hitched. 

_“You will tell him that you can’t see him anymore, and if he does try to see you, I will send his head to you as a package.”_

My heart raced. 

_“If he tries to help you, I will gut him myself and leave his intestines out for the crows to pick.”_

My wrist burned with his touch. 

_“And you will listen to me, follow my every order without hesitation.”_

My legs gave out. 

_“Understood?”_

Callum:

Rayla did something I’ve never seen her do. 

She started having a panic attack. 

“Oh gods- Rayla-“ I caught her as she collapsed, her breathing erratic and shallow. She was facing away from me, so I rushed around her and sunk to my knees, mirroring her position on the floor. Her eyes were dull, glassy - she wasn’t with us. 

“What in the nexus is happening?!” Zolus cried, falling down next to us. 

I ignored her, and shook Rayla’s shoulders. “Rayla! Come back to us!” I yelled, and her eyes finally focused on me. 

Good. She was back in her body. Now I could focus on calming her down. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay. Nothing can hurt you here. It’s just Zolus, Tydra and me. No one else,” I said soothingly, stroking her hair and holding her hand. 

“Callum, what’s wrong-“ Tydra started yelling, but I held a hand up and refused to take my attention off Rayla. 

“You’re here. At the college. With me,” I murmured, and her breathing finally slowed. 

“I-I’m here,” she echoed, gripping my free hand tightly. 

“Exactly. You’re here,” I repeated. 

I rested my hand that had been touching her hair over her heart - it was still beating too fast. 

I stayed kneeling with her as the minutes ticked by, stroking her hair and murmuring small, happy things. We were by the door, and I could hear people walking outside of our room. 

I prayed to whatever gods were listening that no one was using this classroom for the next twenty minutes. 

After about five, Rayla finally relaxed. 

“C-Callum-“ she sobbed, throwing herself into my arms. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay.” I held her close. 

“Why are you so calm - something’s wrong!” Tydra exclaimed, but I stopped her before she could touch Rayla. 

I unwound my scarf and tugged around Rayla’s neck. “I used to have panic attacks as a kid. Being loud and sudden only makes them worse. You need to be calm and gentle,” I murmured, cupping the back of Rayla’s head as she collected herself. 

“That was a panic attack?!” Zolus whispered furiously, and I glared at her. 

“Yes. And it looks like _you_ triggered it,” I growled softly. 

She blinked, sitting back on her haunches. “I… I did, didn’t I? But what did I do?”

“Just… stop grabbing my arm,” Rayla mumbled into my neck before I could respond. 

That confirmed my suspicions. It was too similar to that day when Runaan had… done his thing. And having to think about it beforehand would’ve brought it to the forefront of her mind, and yanking her back by the wrist must’ve finally made her snap. 

“Hey, little one,” I smiled, stroking her horns gently. 

Zolus and Tydra glanced at each other, then left. Giving - mostly Rayla - some privacy. 

Rayla took a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry, I-“

I cut her off before she could apologise. “Don’t say sorry. That wasn’t your fault in any capacity.”

“O-okay.”

We stayed in silence for a few minutes, Rayla taking deep breaths to steady herself at my direction. 

Eventually, she spoke up again. “You said… you’ve had panic attacks before?”

“Yeah. Happened a lot when I was younger,” I told her, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. 

“How young?”

“I had my first one when I was eight. But my last one was… a few years ago. Maybe when I was sixteen?” I asked myself, then nodded. “Yeah. Sixteen.”

“Who helped you? I mean, you just…” Rayla trailed off, unsure of how to finish her sentence. 

“My mom. She would always be there for me,” I replied. “Every time, she would tell me to breathe.”

“Oh.”

I remembered my first one, and how scary it had been. I felt like I had been about to die - I couldn’t imagine what Rayla just went through. 

She waited for a minute, before asking another question. 

“Do you think that I’ll have another one?” Her voice was quiet. 

“I don’t know,” I answered truthfully. “We’re just lucky that it happened in private with just the four of us.”

There was the sound of keys jingling and fitting in a lock, and we both jumped. At some point I had shuffled back until my back was against the wall, so we couldn’t be seen. 

“Shoot- we should get out of here,” I muttered, and Rayla scrambled out of my lap to get her folders and backpack. 

“Rayla? And… Callum?” Lujanne raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. 

Oh gods… being in an empty classroom with your girlfriend with your stuff on a table would _not_ look good.

“Is there a reasonable explanation for this?” She grumbled, watching us get our books and backpacks sorted. 

I glanced to Rayla - we could easily say that we were making out, and no one would think twice.

But she took a deep breath in and nodded. 

“Uh, actually, yes. Zolus and Tydra just wanted to talk, so they took us in here, and then Rayla had a panic attack,” I told her. “They left to give her some privacy a few minutes ago.”

Lujanne was taken aback. This was _not_ the response she had been expecting. 

“Oh, sweetie, are you alright? Do you want to go home for today - you only have two classes for the day, yes?” She asked, frowning in concern. 

“I’m fine, but thank you,” Rayla told her. “We were about to leave anyway.”

“Anything I can do?” Lujanne pressed. 

“Please don’t tell anyone else?” Rayla asked, shouldering her bag and holding her folders to her chest again. 

“Of course,” the professor agreed. 

We headed back to the tree, where the rest of our friends were hanging out. It seemed that Tydra and Zolus hadn’t told anyone else about what had happened in the classroom, because no looks of pity or sympathy were thrown her way. 

“Guys! So glad you’re here!” Sarif yelled, clapping my shoulder. “You know, it’s still weird seeing you two holding hands and being a couple.”

“It is?” Rayla shifted her weight onto one leg, amused. She looked better now, pretty much normal. 

Then again, Rayla was quite good at hiding her feelings - especially if anything was wrong. 

“Yeah. Like, we’ve barely seen you guys in the past month. It still hasn’t fully registered,” the skywing elf said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he studied us. 

“I guess that’s true,” I agreed.

“Sarif. We started making out in front of _everyone_ at the bar _several weeks ago_ and it still hasn’t registered?” Rayla asked, raising her eyebrow. 

“Okay, that’s also true,” I grinned. “By the way, that was _all_ you.”

“What do you mean it was _all me_?” Rayla protested. 

“Uh, you sauntered over and tried to seduce me,” I reminded her. 

Her face went bright red as Sarif and some of the others who were listening roared with laughter. 

“I do _not_ remember that,” she muttered. 

“And this is why we don’t let you have too much moonberry wine,” I sighed, slinging an arm around her shoulders. 

“And if you want proof, Sarif - the perv - got a photo.” Amat grinned. 

“I do _not_ need proof,” Rayla mumbled, hiding the lower half of her face in my scarf. “I remember the kissing part pretty well, it’s just everything before that.”

Everyone cracked up again, including me. Rayla, on the other hand, looked like she wished she could disappear. 

“Aw, it’s alright,” Zolus cooed.

“Nope. It’s not alright. You guys are making fun of me.” I could tell Rayla was pouting under my scarf, and I laughed. 

“Come on. Let’s get some lunch before class starts.”

Runaan:

This was the meeting place. The alley on the south-west side of the plaza. 

He should be here. 

I growled, stuffing my hands into my pockets. 

“Getting impatient?” 

My head whipped around, and I came face-to-face with Viren Crawford. 

“You’re late,” I snapped. 

“Only by thirty seconds. Are moonshadow elves always this punctual?” Viren asked, walking closer. 

“Enough with the pleasantries. We need to discuss business,” I growled, and Viren’s gaze steeled. 

“Indeed. Do you have any information on my dau-Claudia?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do. She’s working closely with Rayla and Callum,” I told him. “They’re all very close.”

“We need to track down your team. They will be hiding her from me,” Viren said stiffly. 

“No,” I said abruptly. 

Viren quirked an eyebrow, and I had to think of a way to draw him to Callum. 

Then it all came together. 

“Callum is closest with her. He’s the one who pushed Rayla to go after Claudia.” Then the perfect lie came to mind - driving a wedge between Callum and Rayla, as well as pushing Viren to Callum. “From the way Callum was looking at Claudia when she arrived in Duren… I’d say she still loves her.”

“What?” Viren was confused, intrigued and angry all at the same time. 

Perfect. 

“Well, your daughter broke things off with Callum, right? So this is probably his attempt at winning her back.”

I could go one step further, to enrage Viren and destroy Callum’s relationship with Rayla. One last thing I could say, the final nail in the coffin. 

I sighed, looking at the ground. “Look, Callum swore me to secrecy on this, and I’m not supposed to tell anyone… actually, nevermind.”

“What?!” Viren whispered furiously. 

Hook, line, and sinker. 

It was a risky lie, and one that would easily backfire if Claudia, Callum and Rayla were all present when they found out about it, but… I dabbled in illusion magic. I could conjure an apparition of Claudia, then it would be my word and Claudia’s against Callum’s… and knowing Rayla, she would be furious. Probably homocidal.

_If she fell for it…_

She was emotional. Not often logical when enraged. Unlikely that she would try to listen to Callum with ‘Claudia’ right there, disproving him. 

“It’s just… Callum was hooking up with Claudia in the mansion. He caught her alone in one of the guest rooms, and I stumbled upon them.” I frowned, really selling it. “I can’t believe he would do something like that to my own daughter. Blatantly cheat on her, like she is just a toy he got bored of.”

“Both of our daughters have been played by this arrogant, spoiled _mongrel,”_ Viren hissed, grabbing my shoulder. “He needs to be put down.”

I slowly nodded, grinning. “Yes. Let’s ruin him, like he tried to ruin ours.”

“Then it is done. I have to leave now, but… you have proved to be a useful ally,” Viren mused, before walking away. “I hope to see you again.”

Rayla:

**Callisto: In a month. Queen Khessa is hosting a birthday party for her niece. Hosted at the central temple. Anyone is allowed to come, only on lower levels though. Still easy for a dark mage to slip by.**

Well then. I guess the opportunity had risen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooof every time I’m like ‘oh wow this is a good idea let’s put in my story’ it’s another Runaan moment that just ruins rayllum


	32. A New King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: (can I really make a horns joke...? yes yes I can) things get horny, then... uhhh... steamy, then the coronation!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, this chapter will be pure fluff and no badness XD I’m sorry y’all I’ve been super mean in the last like 10 chapters here’s my apology present

“What does this even feel like?” I asked, breaking the peaceful silence. 

Rayla’s head was in my lap as she ‘studied’ - but her eyes were closed, and small hums of approval occasionally escaped her as I rubbed the area where her horns met her head. Her laptop and textbook rested on her stomach, forgotten for the moment. 

Rayla peeked one eye open, piercing lilac glancing up at me, before she stretched her arms and sat up. 

“Well… it’s hard to describe. But I could try to show you?” She offered, and I nodded eagerly. 

I had always wondered what having horns felt like. 

She gestured for me to turn around so my back faced her. 

I wasn’t prepared for strong hands to start kneading my shoulders, and soft kisses to be pressed to my neck. It was- well, a feeling hard to put into words, but I almost fell backwards into Rayla as she kissed behind my ear. 

“Oh-“ I groaned, practically melting in Rayla’s arms. I felt my muscles relax and give in as I was massaged, and she snorted. 

“See? This is why I don’t get any work done when you start touching my horns,” she teased in my ear, and I groaned again as her hands left my neck and wound around my waist instead and her chin rested on my now-loose shoulder. 

I had no idea. It certainly explained why horns were off-limits to everyone but intimate partners. 

“W-what does it feel like when I do this?” I turned around and brushed my hand along her ivory black horn. “Can you even feel it?”

She shuddered with my touch, closing her eyes. “Yes, dummy. Of course I can feel that.”

She thought for a moment, and I reached up again. 

“Stop that. I’m trying to think,” she muttered, her hand shooting up to grab mine. 

“Okay, okay,” I snickered. I was genuinely curious as to how it felt when I touched her horns - and her ears too. I knew her ears were incredibly sensitive (I loved blowing on them softly and watching them twitch and flutter relentlessly, much to Rayla’s annoyance. but I knew she loved it, deep, deep,  _ deep _ down). 

Rayla leaned forward, jolting me back into reality, and her nose brushed the shell of my ear, just barely. I shivered at the contact and she leaned back, satisfied. 

“There. I think. It’s hard to replicate, but that’s a similar feeling to you playing with my horns,” she told me, grinning. 

“I don’t blame you for falling asleep in my lap then,” I smirked. 

“I was not asleep!” Rayla protested. “I was just… resting… m-my… mmmmm…”

She trailed off as my hands massaged the base of her horns again. She was clearly trying to fight it, but eventually her eyes glazed over and she sighed and collapsed against my chest. Her eyes were closed as she hummed happily again, content. 

“I’ll bet that you’ll be asleep before ten minutes has passed,” I murmured into her hair. 

“Mmmmm… never. I re… refuse to… give in,” she finally managed to get out, but she was already snuggling into my body. 

“So… anyone could come up to you and do this, and you would melt into a puddle?” I asked, halting my hand movements to let her speak. 

“Absolutely not,” she replied quickly, snorting. “The only reason I’m enjoying this is because I trust you, and I feel safe around you. If anyone tries to touch an elf’s horns without permission… it’s kind of like them groping at your crotch.”

“Oh,” I blushed, and brought my hand up to stroke her horn. 

It was kind of amazing then, that I was allowed to touch her like this. 

“And I know what you’re thinking, and no it’s not like you’re being inappropriate by touching my horn. I just meant that it was the same level of disrespect as if someone who wasn’t involved with me touched me like that,” Rayla mumbled.

Well, I hadn’t even considered that, but it was still  _ really _ good to know. 

“Because you’re my partner, it’s sort of equivalent to holding my hand or kissing my cheek. But if an elf saw you doing this, they would instantly know that we were very close, and that I trusted you completely. So kind of a big deal that I’m letting you do it, in their eyes.”

“I need to do more research into elven culture,” I murmured. 

“Mmmm, maybe. You don’t have to, but it would probably help.”

I thought back to the night we first kissed… I’d grabbed Rayla’s horns. I hadn’t been thinking straight (I mean, I had a gorgeous elf straddling my hips, could you blame me?) but that had probably been… insensitive to say the least. 

So I asked Rayla about it, and she winced. 

“Yeah… it probably wouldn’t be a great thing to do again-“

“I don’t plan on having a first kiss with anyone else anyway-“ I interrupted, holding her tightly. 

“Shush, you,” she slapped my arm playfully, but then stopped. “Wait… really?”

“Of course not. I don’t really see myself with anyone but you,” I told her truthfully. 

“I…” I could tell she was blushing, and then she mumbled something like ‘I don’t either’ and buried her face in my chest. 

“What was that?” I teased, and she pulled her head away. 

“Nothing-“

“Awwww, I love you too, Ray-“

_ “-anyway, _ as I was saying before,” she continued, still a little red but she was smiling happily, “I knew you didn’t mean any harm, and that your brain was a little fried… plus it kinda felt really nice. So you got lucky.”

I cringed. “I don’t like that I only didn’t gravely offend the girl I really liked because ‘I got lucky’.”

“Don’t be hard on yourself. You didn’t know,” Rayla reassured me. 

I sighed. “Okay.”

“Wow.” Rayla glanced up at me. “You didn’t keep trying to beat yourself down.”

“Well, it wouldn’t get me anywhere. The point is I know now, I have you, and you just told me that it was fine. So there’s no reason to keep making myself feel bad.”

“I like this new side of you. The less tragically dense side,” she smirked, poking my chest. 

I rolled my eyes. “Ha ha. You’re so funny.” But before Rayla could reply, I asked another question. “So, what’s grabbing horns like then?”

“Like pulling someone’s hair. That’s what it feels like anyway. Culturally… even Runaan wouldn’t dare grab my horns. No matter how much I piss him off, if he grabbed my horns, any elves in the vicinity would’ve interfered.”

I paled. It was that bad… and I had done it-

“Let me finish,” Rayla sighed. “However, consensual and between partners - long as it’s in private - it’s perfectly acceptable. In public, it’s like you shoving your tongue down my throat while groping my chest.  _ Heavily _ frowned upon, but it won’t get you beaten up by every elf in a fifty metre radius,” Rayla finished, booping my nose with her finger. 

“I see,” I murmured, smiling at her successful attempt to lighten the mood. “So, if you had  _ really _ wanted to make Runaan mad when he had arrived, you should’ve just told me to grab you by the horns.”

Rayla giggled in my arms, before sighing indulgently. “Callum, ‘by the horns’ is another thing entirely from just grabbing my horns.”

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

“Oh- uh- I didn’t know-“ I stammered, and Rayla laughed again. 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know, apparently,” she teased, nuzzling my neck. 

I huffed, still blushing. “You don’t have to make fun of me.”

“I know. It’s fun though.” She took my hand and placed it on her head suddenly, startling me. “Oh, come on. It feels really nice,” she whined, and I chuckled as my fingers started rubbing the base of her horns again. 

“Mmmmm… there we go,” Rayla mumbled, closing her eyes and already drifting off. 

_ One Week Later _

“The coronation is in a week,” I told Rayla, and she paled. 

“Oh crap, I forgot about that. Where is it again?”

“Just in Katolis. The old castle holds all royal ceremonies,” I recalled, double checking the invite. “Yep. Katolis.”

“And I’m expected to be in the throne room with the family, right?” Rayla asked, running her hand through her hair anxiously. 

“You’ll have Amaya and Soren. Actually, Soren is going to be appointed Captain of the Crownguard at the same time, too. So Claudia will be invited,” I reassured my panicking girlfriend. 

“And so will dozens of cameras and television crews,” she muttered, throwing her textbook to the side. “I’ve had two weeks since Duren… I’m just done with all forms of media.”

“Hey, tomorrow is a full moon, right?” I cupped her cheek, changing to topic, and she nodded. 

“I guess so…” she murmured, and a glint entered her eyes. “We’re going to need more coffee for you.”

“What? Why?” I asked, confused. 

Then I remembered the last full moon. And how I had gotten no sleep. 

“Ah. I see,” I laughed breathily, leaning back in my seat at the table. 

It wasn’t Rayla’s fault. Full moons just made her a lot more… active. Energetic.  _ Hungry.  _ The smirk on her face and sudden burst of pink in her lilac eyes told me that she was thinking the same thing. 

At least she didn’t need to sleep on those nights. She could go the whole night without a wink and still go to school the next day like nothing had happened. She wouldn’t even be tired. 

And last time, we hadn’t had classes the next day, so we had been able to snooze the whole day in each other’s arms. I had a class at 10 am after this full moon. 

But hey, I wasn’t complaining. The pros outweighed the cons  _ easily.  _

(nonstop sex with your insatiable, sometimes invisible, incredibly hot elven girlfriend _all_ _night?_ worth it.)

“Dude. Hello?”

I blinked, and looked up from my cup of coffee. 

“What did you say?” I asked, my words slightly slurred. 

“Uhhh, I said that you look smashed. Did you get any sleep last night?” Sarif repeated, looking concerned. 

“Does this… this… this morning count?” I yawned loudly mid-sentence, and he gripped my shoulders. 

“Did you study all night? What in  _ nexus _ happened to you?” He frowned, shaking me slightly. 

“What? I… I got sleep.” It was true - at least an hour of sleep total during the night, and about two and a half hours of sleep from dawn (about 7am when Rayla had finally collapsed) to fifteen minutes ago. Which was… 9:30. 

My eyes closed slowly, and I jolted awake and yawned again. 

“Sarif. It was a full moon last night,” Zolus drawled from beside me. 

“And?” Sarif was still confused, but at least he had stopped shaking me and I could eat my coffee. Sorry,  _ drink  _ my coffee. 

“He has a moonshadow elf girlfriend.” Kepla said quietly from beside Zolus. The startouch elf was blushing slightly at the topic, the pink cheeks contrasting with her blue skin. 

_ Huh. Pretty colours. Should paint them sometime.  _

“Callum ain’t getting any sleep on full moons anymore,” Zolus snickered, and I smirked. 

“Worth it.” I mumbled, before taking another swig of my drink triumphantly. 

“Dude. I need a moon elf girlfriend,” Sarif murmured, awed. 

“Gross.” Kepla wrinkled her nose at the skywing elf. 

I took a long sip of my coffee, before someone grabbed my hand. 

“Callum! You look terrible!” I heard someone exclaim from beside me, and I realised it was  _ my _ moon elf girlfriend. 

“Oh, hey. Nice sneaking up on me,” I smiled at Rayla, and she looked slightly horrified. 

“She didn’t sneak up on you,” Zolus pointed out, eyes wide. “She said your name like three times.”

“Oh… she did?” I asked slowly, looking at Rayla. “Sorry, I’m a little tired.”

“Rayla. You broke Callum,” Sarif murmured, looking equally horrified. 

“I- it-“ Rayla stammered, cupping my cheeks. “-Callum. So you think you can stay awake during Ibis’s class?”

“Sure. Jus’ need more coffee,” I grinned, leaning forward to kiss her. 

She dodged my lips, holding me against her instead. “Nope. You had plenty of that last night.”

I pouted. “Mmmm… not a whole lot of kissing. It was mostly-“

“Callum!  _ Shut up!” _ Rayla hissed, and I grinned at her red ears and cheeks. 

Zolus and Sarif cackled, high-fiving (high-fouring?) and Kepla facepalmed, shaking her head. 

“Wait… don’t you have a free day today? No classes?” I asked Rayla, and she sighed. 

“Callum. Today is Thursday. I have Calculus in an hour. My free day was  _ last week.” _

“Oh… that’s right.”

Ah. I remembered now. Rayla was going to stay at the apartment for a little more sleep and time to get ready, then she would catch up. 

_ Wait… no… she  _ had _ stayed at the apartment for longer. Huh, I almost thought it was 9:30 again.  _

I yawned widely, stumbling a little as my eyes flickered shut and then open again. 

“You broke Callum!” Zolus wheezed, an arm on her stomach to support herself as she laughed. 

“I did not!” Rayla whirled around to face Zolus, her ears bright red again. 

_ That only happens when she’s  _ reaaally _ embarrassed.  _

“‘M not broken,” I protested. “Just a little tired and sore from-“

_ “Callum!” _ Rayla shouted, clapping her hand over my mouth. 

Zolus and Sarif doubled over cackling, and Rayla sighed. 

“I’ll explain to Ibis that you can’t come to class. You’re going back to the apartment and getting some sleep,” she said firmly, taking my hand and dragging me away from our still-laughing friends. 

  
Rayla:

“Callum?” I called cautiously, locking the apartment door behind me. 

I didn’t get a response. 

I set my books and backpack on the bench quietly and knocked softly on the bedroom door. 

Still nothing. 

I opened the door, wondering if Callum had left (despite me telling him to  _ stay put _ and  _ sleep) _ \- but there he was, passed out on the bed. Sleeping soundly on his stomach, hugging a pillow. 

I couldn’t help but smile at the adorable scene. I changed into some sleep clothes and crawled under the covers, draping myself over his back and hugging him. I noticed his grip on the pillow falter, and I kissed his cheek. 

“Thank the nexus you’re getting some sleep, dummy,” I murmured quietly, resting my head between his shoulder blades and following him into a deep sleep. 

When I woke up, it was with Callum softly calling my name. 

“Rayla?”

I nestled my head further into his neck, blinking my eyes open. 

“You’re awake?” He asked from in front of me, and I nodded and finally lifted my head. 

“What’s the time?”

“It’s three in the afternoon,” he replied, and I let him roll over to face me. 

“Shoot. We’ve been asleep for two and a half hours,” I muttered. 

“We kinda needed the sleep,” Callum smirked, and I rolled my eyes. 

“Zolus will never let me hear the end of this.”

“Eh, it wasn’t so bad. I didn’t say too much,” Callum murmured, slipping his arm around my waist. 

“Not that. When I went to Ibis with her.”

_ “Last night wasn’t your first rodeo, was it? You’ve already been together during a full moon,” Zolus asked, and I sighed.  _

_ “Well, last time was during my break. So neither of us had school, and we were able to sleep the whole day afterwards without missing classes,” I told her.  _

_ “Ah. Makes sense.”  _

_ She was about to open her mouth, but I glared at her.  _

_ “Nope. No more questions.” _

_ We finally came up to the office, and I was about to knock on the door when Zolus stopped me.  _

_ “What do you plan on saying? ‘I was up all night with Callum last night and now he can’t stay awake for more than two minutes’?” She asked, quirking a pierced eyebrow.  _

_ “Uhhh… I don’t know?” I said, frowning. “How the hell am I going to word this?” _

_ “Just let me do all the talking. I’ll be loud, boisterous, and crude. Just be embarrassed and this will work,” she whispered, before knocking.  _

_ “What?! No, I hate this plan-“ _

_ “Come in,” Ibis called.  _

_ I took a deep breath in and opened the door, Zolus close behind.  _

_ “Ah, Rayla. I presume this is about Callum not attending my class earlier today?” He asked, setting his pen down.  _

_ “Um, yes. It is,” I stammered. “You see-“ _

_ “It was a full moon last night,” Zolus smirked. “Neither of them got any sleep.” _

_ I cringed. “Professor Ibis, Callum did try to come to class, but he was falling asleep while standing up. We didn’t think that it would be wise to let him go to a class alone in his state.” _

_ “I see,” Ibis sighed.  _

_ “Look, it isn’t their fault,” Zolus told him. “It’s just Rayla’s instinct to jump her boyfriend on full moons - she couldn’t stop if she had wanted to,” she drawled, and I inhaled sharply.  _

_ “Zolus!” I whispered furiously, but she smirked at me.  _

_ “I am… well aware of the effects a full moon have on moonshadow elves,” Ibis pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling deeply. “You do not need to explain it to me.” _

_ “Is, uh, is Callum in any sort of trouble?” I dared to ask, my face definitely bright red.  _

_ “He’s already ahead of the class, so it’s fine. Just… please leave my office before your friend decides to ‘explain’ anything else.” _

_ “Thank you, Professor,” I mumbled, dragging Zolus out.  _

“It was a humiliating experience,” I muttered miserably, hiding my face in Callum’s neck.

“I can imagine,” he agreed, his hand trailing up my back to cup the back of my head. 

“I love you, but I’m not doing that ever again,” I mumbled. 

Callum laughed. “Love you too, Ray.”

_ The Day of the Coronation _

We approached the castle, the path ahead lined with guards. Who would be holding back screaming crowds and clicking cameras. 

I had a small role in the coronation - I only had to sit next to Amaya in a ceremonial carriage, and watch as Callum and his family were each crowned. I would stay for the traditional family portrait - a private affair, with only a select few cameras. And I would take the same carriage back. 

Nothing major.

Eventually, the tunnel ended, and we were basked in the light of the morning sun. I watched fondly as Ezran tugged Callum up to stand - the carriages didn’t have roofs - and he started to wave to the thousands of people. I could see Callum roll his eyes, but join in. The crowds roared when Sarai and Harrow stood as well, laughing and smiling. 

They were the perfect family. 

I could hear my name being shouted - by random people or reporters, I didn’t know - but I only had eyes for my prince, who was grinning broadly as we travelled down the path. 

Someone nudged my shoulder, and I turned to face Amaya. She started signing to me, and Gren translated. 

“I’m guessing you haven’t noticed the fangirls?” 

Amaya grinned, and then pointed to a particularly loud section of the crowd that was coming up ahead. 

Signs reading ‘we love you Callum!!’ and ‘PRINCE OF MY HEART’ lined the barrier, accompanied by groups of screaming girls - all between the ages of twenty and fifteen - and I scowled. 

“A bit dramatic, don’t you think?” I raised my eyebrows at the display, some girls even throwing roses at my human. 

“Well, he has grown into a fine young man. And he is an eligible bachelor,” Gren replied for Amaya. 

‘Fine young man’ was an understatement. With his blue jacket with golden embroidery that accentuates his broad shoulders, styled hair, perfect jawline, broad smile, kind emerald eyes - and I could go on - I supposed that the attention wasn’t  _ too _ far fetched. 

“He’s not a bachelor,” I muttered, and Claudia grinned from in front of us. 

“In their eyes, he’ll always be a bachelor as long as he isn’t married,” she murmured, like she knew from experience. Actually, she probably did. 

I sighed, taking my eyes off the fangirls to look at Callum again. He was sitting down, but he turned his head to grin at me. I rolled my eyes, smiling fondly, but I blew him a kiss. Which, much to the crowd's enjoyment, he caught and placed on his cheek. 

He was beaming at me, and I couldn’t stop the giddy smile from spreading across my face. 

Let those girls fawn over Callum. But he was  _ mine, _ and nothing they could do would change that. 

Finally, we pulled up to the base of the castle. Here, I would have to walk up to the throne room with Callum. Each of the royal family would pair up with someone in my carriage, to show support or something. Katolin traditions didn’t make a whole lot of sense. 

A royal guard opened the door on my side, and I let them help me down. Callum walked up to us, and offered his arms to me. 

I heard more screaming as I hooked my hand through his elbow and he kissed my cheek. 

“These people,” I breathed in disbelief, shaking my head, and Callum laughed. 

“Jealous? I saw how you were looking at those banners,” he teased, leading us up the steps. 

“Pffft. I’m the one  _ they _ should be jealous of. I have you  _ all _ to myself,” I pointed out, grinning. 

Callum chuckled again as the others joined us. Harrow was paired with Soren (becoming Captain of the Crownguard, he was required to stand at Harrow’s side), Sarai with Amaya, and Claudia was being tugged along by Ezran. 

We formed a line, flanked by guards, and strode up the rest of the stairs into the castle. 

Once in the throne room, surrounded by nobles and council people, the actual ceremony started. I was standing to the side, close to the royal family, with Amaya, Claudia and Gren. Soren was next to Harrow still, but now dressed in armour. 

Sarai and Harrow were presented with their crowns first - I actually quite liked the simplicity of the crowns. Uneven towers, matching Katolis’s seal, on a band of gold. Nothing extravagant or fancy like some of the other kingdoms. 

King Leo removed his crown and handed it to the high priest, who in turn placed it on Harrow’s head as he kneeled. Sarai’s crown was pulled out of a box - King Leo didn’t have a wife. 

Then Ezran. Since he was the Crown Prince (being the biological son of Harrow) he went first. The prince’s crowns were similar to the design of Harrow’s, the only difference being the bottom of the bands were flat. The tower design at the front didn’t extend below the bands, like Harrow and Sarai’s did. 

And finally, Callum. He got down on one knee, head bowed. After the high priest set the band of gold on his head, he smiled up at her warmly. 

And when he stood, the room broke out in applause and shouts. 

“Hail King Harrow! Hail the Lancaster Family!”

Cameras clicked furiously as the family beamed. I caught Callum’s eye for a second, and the grin he wore was contagious. 

When the shouts and cheers died down, Harrow took the sword and cape that another priest was presenting to him. 

“Soren Crawford,” he said firmly and loudly. Soren stepped forward and kneeled, much like the royal family had. “I appoint you as Captain of the Crownguard. May you serve the kingdom, and your king.”

King Harrow touched each of Soren’s shoulders with an intricate sword, then sheathed it and handed it to the new captain. Soren clipped the scabbard to his belt, and fastened the cape to his armour. I noticed Claudia wiping tears away next to me, and I couldn’t blame her. 

It was a regal sight. Surreal, even. 

Everyone clapped and cheered again, but after a few minutes the high perish began ushering everyone out. 

“It’s time for the royal portraits,” she announced, and soon the room was almost empty. It was just me, Amaya (and Gren by extension), Claudia, Soren and the four new royals. Well, and a painter, the high priest, and a few journalists. 

Callum stepped down the dais to hug me, and I happily wound my arms around his neck. 

“The first portrait is of Dad and Mom. So we can relax for a little while some food arrives,” he murmured, and I sighed. 

“Relaxing sounds good,” I mumbled, taking a seat at a small table set up next to a pillar. Callum shuffled his chair around until our knees were touching, and started snacking on the fresh grapes on a platter. Ezran joined us quickly, stuffing his face with jelly tarts. 

I chuckled at his antics and leaned my head on Callum’s shoulder. Callum’s hand slipped around my waist, and I hummed happily. 

“You know this is perfect, right?” I murmured, closing my eyes. 

Callum knew what I meant. That this was perfect for  _ me, _ that this was my home. 

“Yeah. This is perfect,” he agreed, resting his cheek on my head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dad finds out I do fics and he tells me ‘the best way to make your story good is to break your reader’s hearts’ exCUSE ME I have been doing that the last ten chapters don’t even try to give me advice  
> For example: I was way more tempted than I should have been to have Callum get shot in like the shoulder or something while he was on that carriage. But I thought of you guys... so no shooty-shooty. XD I’m a horrible person


	33. Precursor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next: a lil update on all the squad members :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow it’s been a minute, whoops. But hey, I got the next 3 chapters halfway done so there won’t be another 3 months wait... heh... whoops again
> 
> Massive thanks to @tylerdashart for helping me out to get this chapter done, this chapter is for you my dude
> 
> (CHECK OUT HER ART FOR THIS STORY PLEASE ITS AMAZING)

I pushed the curtain to the side, scanning the street far below for three particular faces. 

_ There.  _

Several floors below me, Claudia, her brother Soren, an earthblood elf I’d never seen before, Rayla and Callum were walking back to their apartment together, hand in hand. I had to admit, Rayla looked adorable as she laughed and grinned at Callum below, wearing his scarf for some reason. It was so innocent and sweet and  _ pure.  _

I still couldn’t believe that Runaan had tried to split them up. I felt like I was still in shock, honestly. Like Rayla being carried into the mansion, bloody and bruised, was just a horrible dream. 

“They’re okay?” I heard a murmur, and I leaned back in my chair to face the figure of Callisto in the dark room. 

“Yeah. They don’ seem tense or unhappy, so I’d say they’re fine,” I replied. 

Callisto sighed, running one hand through his short hair. “I still can’t believe Runaan blew his top like that last week. I’ve never seen him that angry.”

I chuckled mirthlessly, bracing my forearms on my knees. “That’s just what I was thinkin’.”

Callisto peered through the window and smiled as the young couple said their goodbyes to Claudia, her elven friend, and Soren. Rayla punched Soren’s shoulder playfully, and Callum was wearing a matching grin as he said something to Claudia - the human girl and earthen elf started blushing profusely. 

“They’re both strong people. They’ll be fine,” I reassured him. 

“Right,” he muttered, playing with his short hair absentmindedly. 

Andromeda:

When Claudia unlocked the apartment door - she wasn’t able to get her dorm room back a month ago so she’d been staying with us - tugging along her brother and an earthblood girl, this was the last thing I had expected. 

“You’re bringing a girl over. To stay the night,” I clarified with wide eyes, and Claudia nodded shyly. 

“Is that, uhm, okay?” She cast a glance at the elf - she’d been introduced as Lorist - who was chatting to Skor and Ethari happily with Soren. 

“Fine,” I sighed, leaning back in my chair. “And I assume that this isn’t just a chaste sleepover?”

Claudia’s cheeks flushed a deep red again. “N-no. Probably not.”

“Just keep it quiet, okay?” I muttered. “I want a decent sleep.”

“I-I will,” she mumbled. 

It was amusing to see how awkward human girls were. 

Just as I decided to poke fun at Claudia, Lorist appeared next to the human girl. “You’re Rayla’s family, right?” she asked. 

I nodded. “Distant family, barely related by blood, but we’re quite close.”

Close enough to the truth. 

I did a quick once over of the elf - she had elegant, elk-like horns, olive skin, very dark forest green eyes, and flowing hazel hair. Quite pretty. And from the way Claudia was gazing at her, the human thought so too. 

“Soren just wanted to have a look here, he’ll be leaving in a few minutes,” Claudia told me when I glanced towards her brother. 

He seemed to get along with the guys well. Callisto was snickering as Soren and Skor were talking animatedly to each other. 

“That’s perfectly fine,” I said, deciding to tease Claudia just a little bit. Before she disappeared. “You two can go off now, I know you want to.”

Ah, that made them both blush. I smirked as Claudia stuck her tongue out at me and grabbed Lorist by the hand, all but dragging her away from the living area. 

I couldn’t stifle the soft smile as they left. It was nice to see Claudia settling back into normal life, especially as she was living with a group of elves with a mission to hunt her father down. And we had quickly discovered why Rayla liked her so much - she had a bright and bubbly personality that was often infectious. 

And she made  _ amazing  _ pancakes. 

Runaan:

“I can do a spell. To check on them, see what they are planning,” Viren murmured, picking at his nails in an infuriatingly bored manner. 

“Why didn’t you mention this sooner?!” I growled, slamming my palm down on the table. “We need to know what they’re doing!”

“Because it’s risky. It’s draining, and it could be detected and traced back to us if they have the correct spells in place,” he snapped back. 

_ Risks be damned.  _

“Use it. Now,” I ordered. 

“We’ll lose our edge,” the human argued back. 

I scoffed, straightening. “I know my daughter. And she knows me. She’ll be expecting an attack during the celebration - she’ll be ready for anything. We don’t have an edge.”

Viren narrowed his eyes. “Your daughter is quite problematic.”

“She’s  _ problematic  _ when she’s under human influence. A few months ago she would’ve been in line, following every order I gave her,” I growled quietly. “Now she’s off doing whatever she likes, including sleeping with a human on a regular basis.”

Viren was still hesitant. 

“Just do the damn spell. If they find us, we can relocate before they’re halfway here. If they know we’re watching them, then it’ll scare them and make them overly cautious,” I said. 

“Fine,” Viren muttered. “It’s midnight though, are you sure I want to do it right now?”

“It’s close to a full moon. Rayla will be restless and productive. She could be doing anything right now.”

Viren cleared his throat, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable. “That’s not… quite what I meant. I’ve heard - how do I put this -  _ stories  _ about moonshadow elves during and around a full moon. Are you  _ sure _ we should be checking at night?”

It took me a second to realise what he was implying. 

My jaw stiffened and I clenched the table edge tightly. 

_ He makes a point.  _

_ Stupid fucking full moons and horny college students.  _

“Fine. We check tomorrow evening,” I snarled, whirling around and stalking off into my temporary room. 

Callisto:

“Morning Claudia,” I murmured around my glass of water. 

“Morning!” She started rummaging around the cupboards for a frying pan, and I grinned. 

_ Ah, pancakes today. _

“Where’s the elf? Lorist, was it?” I asked, setting my glass on the table. 

“Oh, um, she’s still asleep,” Claudia mumbled. “I didn’t want to wake her until breakfast was ready.”

“I see.” I got up from the table and started gathering ingredients, and Claudia murmured her thanks. 

“So was this a one time thing, or are you two… exclusive?” I smirked at the human girl, and to my delight her cheeks were already darkening. 

“Well, we got together about a week ago, and wanted to see where this thing would go. Last night definitely wasn’t a one night stand, but I don’t know if you’d call us ‘exclusive’ yet,” Claudia said, trying to appear nonchalant as she whisked the batter together. 

“Ah, good for you two,” Ram spoke from behind us - Claudia had gotten used to us appearing silently, so she didn’t jump like she used to. 

A shame, really. It was quite funny when we gave her frights. 

“Thanks.” She was smiling, her cheeks still painted a light shade of pink. 

“Good morning.” I heard a yawn from the hallway, and I turned to see the earthblood elf stretching in her sleep-clothes. 

“Morning Lorist,” Claudia smiled - still shyly, it was quite adorable - and Lorist pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. 

“Making pancakes? I’m being spoilt,” Lorist grinned, leaning over Claudia’s shoulder. 

“You’ll love them - Claudia makes the fluffiest pancakes around,” I told her, sitting at the table as to not get in the human’s way. 

“Does she now?” Lorist asked flirtatiously, her finger rubbing circles into Claudia’s shoulder. “I’ll have to try some, then.”

Even Ram snickered as Claudia’s blush extended down her face and neck. 

“I’ll be back, I just have to call my roommate before they realise I didn’t come home last night and freak out,” Lorist told Claudia quietly, quickly pressing her lips to the human’s and heading back to their room. 

I made my way to the kitchen, swiping a pancake (or two) before leaning in to whisper to Claudia; “Seems pretty exclusive to me.”

Ram:

I didn’t mind being assigned to shopping duty with Ethari at the town nearby. 

It meant an hour of peace, calm, and comfortable silence without Skor butting in with some inappropriate comment or Andromeda being sulky and broody. 

Ethari pushed the cart around as I grabbed more ingredients for pancakes, those human two minute noodles - which were definitely bad for you but they were  _ so good _ \- and some small things for meals. 

As I gave in and decided to grab some moonberry-and-cream ice cream for Rayla - she had the biggest sweet tooth, and she deserved some - Ethari sucked in a sharp breath. 

I immediately dropped the tub into the cart and my hand strayed towards my pocket with the pocketknife, scanning the area for danger. 

Up ahead. Long, white hair with braids and large horns. Facing away from us. 

_ What the hell is Runaan doing here- surely he isn’t stupid enough to hang around Rayla’s college- _

“What do you think you’re doing, showing up around here?!” I growled. I stormed up to Runaan, and I grabbed his shoulder and yanked him around to face me-

“Hey! What are you doin’?” the elf shouted, his voice gruff and scratchy. Nothing like Runaan’s smooth, commanding words. 

_ It’s not Runaan. Thank nexus.  _

“I- sorry,” I apologised, dropping my hand. “I thought you were someone else. I’m truly sorry.”

The elf gave me a once over - he wasn’t even a moonshadow elf, he was a skywing with pale hair and skin - then grinned broadly and clapped my shoulder. “It’s alright.”

_ Definitely not Runaan,  _ I thought bitterly. 

“Whoever you thought I was, you sounded real mad at them. I hope you don’t see them around here anytime soon,” the elf chuckled, and I forced a smile. 

“Thanks,” I said stiffly, and I turned and made my way back to Ethari. 

“Are you okay?” I asked him - his jaw was still clenched and he looked like he was sweating. 

“I’m fine. What is it the humans say? - just peachy,” Ethari muttered. 

I sighed as he started pushing the cart forwards again. 

“Are you sure? Because whether you like it or not, he’s your husband.” Ethari’s knuckles whitened as his grip tightened on the cart. “And I know this must be incredibly hard.”

“I just…” Ethari took a deep breath in and his gaze softened, “he loved Rayla like a daughter his whole life. Those two were always so similar. I wouldn’t be surprised if he passed down part of his stubbornness to my little girl,” he chuckled. “Even when they fought, I couldn’t help but notice how alike they were.”

“They are very similar,” I agreed quietly. 

“He cared for her so, so much,,” Ethari murmured. “Yet… he let a human get between them. A human who Rayla loves more than herself.”

We could all see it. Rayla would do anything for Callum, even if it hurt - or killed - her. 

“So what are you going to do now? About him, I mean?” I didn’t want to be pushy, but Ethari needed to think about this and make a plan. He couldn’t push it away forever. 

“I don’t know. I… I just need time to think.”

I offered him a small smile. “Hey. It’s okay. And don’t forget that we’re here for you - especially Rayla.”

The corners of his lips twitched upwards in return. 

Callisto:

“The main celebration will be accessible by all citizens. Lux Aurea has been introducing humans into its city for a few decades now, so there’ll be humans there. Perfect for Viren to slip in,” I told the group. 

Rayla and Callum - particularly Callum - didn’t want to start discussing ‘war meetings’ in their apartment, because it would make relaxing there feel leaked. Which I understood perfectly. So we’d set up on the floor of our hotel room. ‘We’ being the squad and Callum.

“The upper levels - where Sol Regem and the queen resides - will only be available to those specifically invited. Which includes Rayla, Callum and the Katolin royal family.”

Andromeda nodded. “So we’ll be staying on the lower floor?”

“Yes. To keep an eye out for Viren. We’ll have to-“

I cut off as Rayla held her hand to her temple and groaned. 

“Hey- Ray?” Callum murmured, already starting to fuss over her. 

“Rayla… are you okay?” Ram asked, reaching for his bag of supplies. 

“It’s just- I have a headache,” she muttered. “I don’t know where it came from.”

She glanced up at Callum, who was assessing her thoroughly. “Is it another panic attack?”

Callum shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.”

_ Another? What does she mean ‘another’? _

One glance at Andromeda and Skor told me they were thinking the same thing. 

But before we could bring it up, Rayla cried out and pressed both palms to her head. 

“Rayla!” Callum lurched forward and grilled her forearms gently, stroking them with his thumbs.

Then Andromeda jerked back, and inhaled deeply. “Something isn’t right.”

“Is this an attack from Viren?!” Callum asked frantically, taking his eyes off Rayla for the first time since she’d first complained. 

“It could be,” Andromeda murmured in response, before jumping up and rummaging around one of her bags. “I smell dark magic.” 

“I’m going to hunt that man down-“ Skor growled, standing and pulling a longsword from nexus knows where. 

Andromeda finally found what she was looking for and held it in her hands gently, and started chanting under her breath. 

Rayla made a small choked sound and she curled up into a ball, tears streaming down her face now as she gripped her head tightly. 

Skor was snarling and gripping his longsword, probably about to track Viren down himself. 

Ram was searching his bag quickly, muttering to himself as he set out various bottles and tubes. 

Callum looked like he was having difficulty breathing as he watched everything around him, helpless. 

_ “Everyone!” _ I roared, standing up. 

That got their attention. 

“Ram, just hold on for a second, this looks like it’s dark magic not a physical injury. Skor, put that  _ bloody sword down  _ and  _ sit your ass on the floor.  _ Andromeda, figure out what’s going on.”

Callum finally snapped back into reality and slowly reached out to Rayla, but withdrew quickly when a small cry escaped her again. 

“I’ve got this,” Andromeda murmured. 

Her eyes were glowing a bright yellow as she stepped forward and pressed her hand to Rayla’s forehead. 

“Close your eyes.”

I shut my eyes tightly as a blinding light filled the room. 

I was the only one who peeked an eye open when the light faded, and I saw Rayla wiping the tears from her face quickly. 

“Keep them closed for a second,” Andromeda muttered to us all. 

She gave Rayla a few seconds to compose herself before the young elf nodded. 

“Alright. You can open them now.”

“W...what the hell was that?” Rayla growled, but I could hear the slight wobble in her voice. 

“From what I could gather, it was a spying spell,” Andromeda murmured. “Dark magic, of course.”

“Was it supposed to hurt that fucking much?” Rayla snarled, touching her forehead gingerly. 

“I… I don’t think so.” Andromeda frowned. “It seems to be just a spying spell.”

“That’s enough for today, I think,” Callum cut in. 

Rayla looked like she was going to protest, but she closed her mouth and stood, agreeing with him. “Yeah. We’re going back home, but we’ll be back tomorrow.”

Well, that was a lot to unpack. 

Runaan:

“What happened?!” I shouted as Viren yelled in frustration, banging his hand on the table. 

“She blocked me out. I don’t know how, but I didn’t get in for more than a second at a time.”

_ Of course she did. _

I roared and swiped at the table, sending various books and pens flying. 

Rayla:

My head still throbbed when we got back. Callum was clearly trying to fuss as little as possible as he kept opening his mouth before snapping it back shut. 

I flopped onto the couch, face up, and threw my arms over my head. 

“Hey… do you want some painkillers?” Callum asked quietly, sitting next to my hips. 

“No. They make me drowsy,” I mumbled. “And it doesn’t hurt that much anymore. It’s just a regular headache now.”

I could practically hear him worrying even as he stayed silent. 

I sat up and sighed. “I’m fine. Really. It just… it hurt a lot then.”

He pursed his lips, but decided to let it go and wound his arms around my waist. 

“Okay. If you say so,” he murmured, kissing my forehead. 

I hummed as closed my eyes as his lips trailed down my cheek - making a short stop at his favourite scar, even though it was hidden by the illusion - and finally met mine. 

I relaxed and let Callum kiss my worries away, his soft but insisting mouth against mine. I threaded my fingers through his hair to ground myself as he coaxed my lips open - it always amazed me how good of a kisser he was - and his grip on my hips tightened approvingly. 

He pushed me gently into the couch, one of his hands slipping under my jumper to flatten against my bare back, earning him a soft sigh into his mouth. 

Everything slipped from my head. No more Runaan, Viren, dark magic - nothing but Callum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another relatively chill chapter, the next two are the finale though so they will be a little... more intense.
> 
> And yes, some of you will have noticed that I posted a lil scene - the smut one from chapter 14. So that’s a thing, feel free to check it out :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any feedback, suggestions or prompts, feel free to leave a comment! Stay safe out there :)


End file.
